Missing in Fiction 3: Final Fiction Fantasy
by Wherever Girl
Summary: It's a race against time as the gang tries to defeat Finneas once and for all. Can they stop the ritual, or is this their final adventure? Rated T for violence and some language
1. The Intro

_On a specific planet… during a specific time… in a specific town located in a specific state… a specific girl with a specific amount of imagination began to write a specific story that would be the ending of a specific trilogy that starred a specific set of cartoon characters, along with two specific co-authors she knew._

_Specifically speaking._

Toni: In other words…

Luca: _MISSING IN FICTION PART THREE IS FINALLY UP!_

Crowd: (cheers)

Fangpuss: You might be wondering why we're doing the opening author-note this time, rather than the authoress herself.

Stutz: T-Turns out this s-story's going to be so e-epic that e-everyone's b-busy getting r-r-ready for it.

Toni: So, we took the liberty of deciding to introduce the story for them ^-^ (Wherever Girl, if you're reading this, don't kill us off)

Luca: But before we introduce the summary, lets give you all a heads-up on what has happened in the past two stories… Broadway style!

Fangpuss: Start the music!

(Music begins to play)

Toni: **There was danger all around**

**Bunch of freak shows in our town**

**Cameos everywhere you looked**

**Let loose a sorceress from a book**

Fangpuss: **Portal to doom sucked us up**

**Graphic violence made half of us throw up**

**Kids on their own on the trail**

**We knew we wouldn't fail**

Luca and Stutz: **Awkward moments from last time**

**Ended up online**

**We're screwed… oh well**

**It's a whacked out tale**

**But it went pretty well**

**We ruled**

Toni: **(damn)**

Toni, Fangpuss, Luca, and Stutz: **Last M-I-F**

Toni and Luca: **We were parodizing songs**

**Avoiding getting shot**

Stutz and Fangpuss: **Met new kids**

**But we forgot **

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **Last M-I-F**

Luca and Stutz: **Yeah we saw a lot of blood**

**Beat the bad guys like heroes should**

**Then we partied 'cuz we could**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **Last M-I-F**

Toni and Fangpuss: **Evil then took a dive**

**Everyone gave hi-fives**

**Cuz we just saved all our lives**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **And This M-I-F**

**(Do it all again)**

**This M-I-F**

**(Do it all again)**

Luca: **Sequel was then underway**

**Didn't have much to say**

**Half the team went away**

**Then it was time to save the day**

Stutz: **Met lots of guest-stars**

**Evil was lurking in the dark**

**All the cowards were on the run**

**It was anything but fun**

Toni and Fangpuss: **Awkward moments from last time**

**Ended up online**

**We're screwed… oh well**

**It's a whacked out tale**

**But it went pretty well**

**We ruled**

Luca: **(Damn)**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **Last M-I-F**

Toni and Stutz: **We were finding memories we had lost**

**Finding clues with a cost**

Luca and Fangpuss: **A few people fell in love**

**But they forgot**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **Last M-I-F**

Stutz and Fangpuss: **We were ripping off other shows**

**Searching for friends high and low**

**Reading off disclaimers as it goes**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **Last M-I-F**

Toni and Luca: **Cliffhangers came nonstop**

**Until evil finally dropped**

**Despite a few plans sorta flopped**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **This M-I-F**

**(Do it all again)**

**This M-I-F**

**(Do it all again)**

(They run onto a stage, where the rest of the others are setting up props, lighting up lights, painting walls and a bunch of other stuff)

Others: **(M-I-F 3)**

**(M-I-F 3)**

**(M-I-F 3)**

(They finally opening the curtains, as lights began to flash and everyone dances to the rhythm)

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **This M-I-F**

**We're gonna get in deep**

**Fight off more evil creeps**

**Put chaos back to sleep**

**This M-I-F**

**When evil breaks the law**

**We're gonna break some bad-guy jaws**

**And think up plans with no flaws**

**This M-I-F**

**This time we're gonna fly**

**Heroism's gonna reach the sky**

Stutz: **Lets hope no one d-dies**

Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Fangpuss: **This M-I-F**

**Here we go… again**

The music ends and everyone stands in front of the title that's lit up with giant neon lights:

**MISSING IN FICTION III**

**Final Fiction Fantasy**

Luca: And here's the summary to go along with it:

_It's a race against time as the gang travels all over to find Lamone and defeat Finneas once and for all. But with love being tested, crumbling friendships, awkward moments, a future at stake, and deception around every corner, this journey will be the most difficult yet. Will they be able to keep their faith and their sanity, or is this their last adventure?_

Stutz: And, as u-usual, the authoress and her co-authors don't own anyone except their OC.

Toni: Now lets wrap this up and start the story already!

(They walk off. …Stutz comes back)

Stutz: Also, the song w-we r-r-ripped off is Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". …I h-hope w-w-we don't face another l-lawsuit for this.


	2. So far, So bad

Okay, guys. I suppose Toni, Luca, Stutz and Fangpuss already filled you in, so lets get this story started, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my OC. Any resemblance to any characters, dead or alive, is highly coincidental… and cool.

0o0o0o0o0

Kynley Grace didn't remember much about her aunt. The only thing she had to remember her by was a white cap with a marker-drawn cross on it, along with a couple photos on the wall. Her father mentioned how her aunt used to babysit her all the time, though she was only an infant at the time and didn't recall that much.

It had been almost six years since her mother and her aunt had a fight, which lead to her mother deciding to keep her away from her aunt for good. That much was easy to remember- it was hard to forget seeing a werewolf leap out of nowhere into the room.

Ah, yes, the werewolf. Kynley recalled seeing him before, along with several other faces, yet it all seemed like the dream, considering everything looked… cartoony. She didn't know whether it was real or not and just held the cap in her hands, the little ten-year-old trying to remember more about her aunt Tanya… or Luna… or Astrid… she had so many names she couldn't remember the right one. The only name that came to mind was 'WG', though she had no idea where she had heard it before, or why her aunt would be called that.

That is, until a portal suddenly opened in the middle of her room. "Whoa!" she cried, ducking behind the other side of her bed. "What in the world…?"

A silhouette stepped through, and in walked a boy at least 15, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a well-built figure, wearing a blue corduroy shirt and black pants. "I know I left it here somewhere…" he was saying, looking behind a chair, in the closet, and under the bed… where he saw Kynley's feet. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't know someone was here."

"What are you doing in my room? How did you get here? What's going on?"

The boy continued to search, hardly paying attention to her. "To answer your questions: I'm looking for something, through a portal, and my family and I are trying to blow a bad-guy's operation (where did I put that thing?)"

Kynley was still confused. "Okay… so, what are you looking for?"

"A hat."

She arched an eyebrow. "A… hat?"

"Yeah, white cap, with a cross on it. I was wearing it last time I came here, and it must have fallen off my head…"

Kynley looked at the cap in her hands, and held it up. "This wouldn't be it, would it?"

The boy smiled and grabbed the hat. "Oh, thanks! Man, I thought I'd never find it, I've spent the last several years searching for it."

"But… it can't be yours! It belonged to my aunt!"

"Short woman, blonde hair, blue eyes, most likely to beat someone up?"

Kynley blinked. "Well… she had blonde hair and blue eyes… Hard to say, I haven't seen her in years."

The boy smirked. "Would you like to?"

She looked at him, astonished. "Do you know her? Where is she?"

A new portal suddenly opened, making Kynley gasp and jump back. "Of course I know her, and we live in the same apartment," The boy grabbed her hand and they stepped through, falling through a tunnel of multiple colors, heading toward a world outside of reality.

"Whoa! How are you doing this? Who are you? How do you know my aunt?"

They landed in some bushes, and when Kynley looked around, she gasped. They were in a cartoon world, like the one in her memories… and she herself had went from reality to a cartoon!

The boy stood up, now a cartoon as well… and he looked vaguely familiar. "My name's Kiff 'Wherever' Murphy," he told her, helping her up. "And your aunt, Wherever Girl, happens to be my mom. …Well, half-mom."

Kynley only stared.

"You're going to faint now, aren't ya?"

"I think so…" she replied, and fell backwards, the last thing she saw was Kiff running towards her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the tooniverse, a hooded figure walked down the streets, unknowingly being followed by other cloaked figures who had numbers on their capes, from 1-15 (though the number '10' happened to be absent). The other cloaked figure, who was dressed all in black, just walked on, seemingly oblivious.

The numbered-cloaked figures took out knives, drawing closer…

"A little cliché, don't you think?" the other cloaked figure asked, pausing. "Following silently behind someone, thinking they don't know who's trying to bump them off?"

"Cliché, but effective," One of the Veni-Con-Yei hunters, one with the number 3 on his cape, sneered as he lunged, along with the rest.

But the other cloaked figure was too fast, whipping out two key blades and fighting them off, making them hit the pavement… except one, with the number 13 on his cape. "Don't think you're going to get off easy, Bellington,"

"I don't think, I know, Vandeguarde." Marlow scoffed, then shot off.

The cloaked figure ran after him, chasing him down the street… and up the side of a clock-tower, where another cloaked figure was waiting. _This is it… _he thought, then lunged-

Marlow disappeared and the other cloaked figure leaped off the building, turning into a vapor of black smoke and shooting off. "Damn…" Lamone snarled, reaching the top of the building and watching the smoke disappear. "Another trick,"

'_I told ya it would be a waste of time.' _A voice sneered inside his head. _'Those goons keep messifying with us, trying to lead us down the wrong trail.'_

_I don't need any comments from you. _He thought, then faded back into subconsciousness, letting Puggsy get back in control.

The teen rubbed his head. "I really wish you wouldn't possess me like that," he muttered.

Two more figures came up the tower, both of them having bat-like wings. "Another trick?" Edwin asked, rhetorically.

"No doubt. They got us again. …Any traps?"

"Just a couple recruits. They ran off at the sight of our fangs and nearly pissed themselves," Alyx replied. "Not necessarily in that order."

"Lets get back to the others. Lamone's body isn't around here, either." Edwin said, opening a portal with his wand.

They stepped through, vanishing… not realizing they missed another figure watching them, who heaved a great sigh. "So close… yet so far." they said to themselves, then walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang sat around the apartment lobby the next morning, all of them looking exhausted. The past four years had been a struggle for them, trying to pin-point the location of Lamone's body.

In case you missed the last story, it turns out Finneas (an evil sorcerer) needed the vampire's dormant body for a ritual to make himself immortal. We'd give all the steps, but it's a little early to start discussing morbid and graphic details.

Anyway, the gang had searched high and low, but Finneas and the Veni Con Yei (a group of werewolf hunters) had been leading them on wild goose chases, getting their hopes higher and higher and higher until they'd fall.

If searching for Finneas didn't take a whole lot of energy out of them, sending the kids off to school sure did. Rusty, Analessa, and David (Puggsy, Biff, and Kim's youngest kids) received letters that certified them to attend Hogwarts with William (Kim's oldest son) and Alyx (Edwin's daughter), who were in their last year. Timothy and Benny (Fangs' sons) were also attending college now with Stutz, along with Eric… who had a scholarship in creative writing and was recommended to Ouran Academy in Japan, along with Kiff (Puggsy's oldest son), who wanted to go because he came from a rich family (on Brielle's side), along with Lilly (Fangs' daughter), and Brody (Biff's stepson) who had a scholarship in biology (marine biology to be specific, getting it from his mother's side). Toni and Luca both decided to skip college, and focus more on taking out Finneas, though stuck around on-campus with Stutz.

The kids kept in contact with their family, just in case anything were to happen. Thankfully, nothing did… yet.

Though it was now winter, and they were on break, able to visit their families for the next couple weeks before heading back to school, and had been helping with the search.

A portal opened and Puggsy, Edwin, and Alyx walked through. It was the 57th time they had been deceived, so it would be a very wise idea to keep away from them and not do anything to irritate any single one of them.

…Unfortunately, a certain werewolf didn't have that kind of wisdom. (You'll see what I mean in a second).

"How did the search go? Did you find anything?" Gin asked them as they walked in.

"Not a trace," Edwin sighed, sitting down. "It was another trap, which lead to another decoy, which lead…"

"…to another headache," Puggsy finished, walking toward the elevators. "What about you guys?"

"Same as you," Biff replied with a shrug. "We went clear to the bay, but there was nothing but an ambush there."

"If you call a bunch of guys dressed like Zorro sitting in trees listening to their iPods waiting for us to walk by an 'ambush'," Storm, Fangface's twin sister, scoffed. "It was almost an insult to my prowess taking them down so easily."

"It's simple when you use that fang of yours as a buzz-saw to cut down the trees," Drew commented, smirking. "It's the first time I ever heard a group of men scream like women in unison."

"Yeah, well, I'm heading upstairs to get some rest, before I collasperate…" Puggsy said as the doors opened.

*KA-POW!*

Within a blink of an eye, he was suddenly pinned to the floor by Fangface. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! You're back! (grr)" he exclaimed, shaking him. "Now I gotcha!"

"I spoke too soon," Puggsy sneered. "Let me go, Fangface, I'm your best friend, and I'm not in the mood for games."

"Are you EVER in the mood for games?" Tracker joked, earning a laugh from the others.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "It never fails. First chapter of almost every story, WG always throws something in to bugify me." he looked around. "Speaking of which, where is that ignorpotomas?"

"It's a good thing you asked," William said, walking into the room. "It turns out… they're at it again."

"Oh, great, just what we need…" Hunter muttered.

"What's going on?" Alyx asked.

"Wolfsbane and WG have gotten into a heated debate, and every time they have it, they try to tear each other's throats out." Tracker replied, shaking her head. "It always gets brought up whenever they're alone together."

"Well, what is it?"

*CRASH!*

"It, apparently, has taken a violent turn," Edwin replied, and everyone quickly rushed down the hallway.

Kiff and Kynley walked through the doors just then. "Hey, WG, guess who I-" he began to call, but noticed no one was around. "Huh, she's not here."

"Are you sure she's in… what did you call this world again?" Kynley asked.

"The tooniverse, and yeah I'm absoltively sure she's here. She must still be searching with the others," Kiff re-opened a new portal. "Well, I guess I'd better send you home. If your mom finds out I took you here, she'd blow her stack."

Kynley cocked her head. "You know my mom, too?"

"Yeah… and she and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "It's a long story. Right now, you'd better get home. I'll bring you back after I find my mom, okay?"

Kynley nodded. "Okay," with that, she stepped back through the portal, while Kiff walked down the hall.

…No one noticed the silhouette watching from the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yep, story's just begun and already we have suspense.

Fangs: Goooo figure.

FF2: And already we co-authors are joining in the author's notes.

Tracker: Yep. So, please review.

Me: Those who send flames will get their granola bars shoved into paper-shredders.

Fangs: 0_o You make weird threats, did you know that?

Me: (rolls eyes) Lets just get to the next chapter.


	3. The Great Cap Debate

Now for the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own my OC, Tracker78 owns hers, Fangface the Second owns his, and all other Fangface characters and cameos belong to their respected owners.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the most heated debate in history, one that always started a war between two fans whenever brought up, which nearly ended their friendship, and could cause total world destruction if not settled right.

"It's red!"

"It's orange!"

"Red!"

"Orange!"

Wolfsbane and WG glared at each other across the table, where one of Fangface's trademark caps sat. Now, in a few stories, the cap was always labeled as either orange or red, and the two girl-fans would always argue what the true color was, and watching old episodes didn't help much since it tended to switch between the two colors once in a while…

"I'm telling you, it's red!" WG snapped at Wolfsbane.

"And I'm telling YOU, it's orange!" Wolfsbane retorted, then whipped out her laptop. "It says so on Wikipedia!"

The authoress rolled her eyes. "That's biased information, considering YOU typed up the page!"

The others entered, sighing heavily. "Not the Great Cap Debate again…" Kim sighed, shaking her head.

"Track, what do you think? Orange or red?" Wolfsbane demanded.

"Read her stories, she agrees it's red, right Track?" WG sneered.

"Um…" Tracker replied, not wanting to get involved in the argument. "I guess it depends how you look at it…"

"See? She agrees with me!"

"She does not!" Wolfsbane snarled. "Plus, FF2 wrote it as orange in his first story!"

"No, he wrote KITE'S cap as orange! There's a DIFFERENCE!"

"BUT, it originally belonged to Fangface, remember? Admit it, the cap is orange… heck, just look at it on tv!"

WG scoffed. "It's red! It just looks orange because of the light,"

"Ah, so you admit it DOES look orange,"

"No I didn't! It's red!"

"Please, the only thing that's red is your face."

"And the only thing orange is your fangs,"

Wolfsbane growled. "Ooh, that's it!"

The two then got into a brawl. "Always when they bring this up…" Kite sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should have gone with a different color, (grr)" Fangface said, looking at his cap, then turned to Puggsy. "How do you think I'd look in blue?"

Hunter patted him on the back. "Your cap is fine, Fangsy." she assured him.

"Yeah, red is your color," Stalker said.

"I thought it was orange," Hardy replied.

"I think it's red, Hardy."

"Looks orange to me."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's red."

"No, it's orange."

"Red!"

"Orange!"

"Don't YOU two start, too!" Storm snapped, slapping Hardy and Stalker upside their heads. "It's bad enough that two ding-dongs are arguing about it, we don't need any more getting in on the subject!"

FF2 walked into the room. In the last story, it turns out he inherited the powers of the Timelord (from Doctor Who) and had regenerated, now looking like a cross between Fangs and Shaggy… though wasn't as skinny having built up a little muscle over the years, and wore a black jacket over an emerald-green shirt, black jeans with a silver belt, black combat boots, and a gauntlet that had powers beyond imagination. And he spoke with a British accent now. "What's going on, girls?" he asked.

"They're arguing whether Fangface's cap is red or orange… again." Puggsy replied, rolling his eyes.

"FF2, help us settle this. Is the cap red- which it always is- or is it orange?" WG asked.

FF2 rubbed his chin, observing the cap. "Well, judging from the texture and whatever angle it is in the light, I'd say it varies within the eye of the beholder." he replied with a shrug. "Often looks red with a hint of orange, or orange with a red mixture."

"So… it's both?" Wolfsbane questioned.

"Yes," FF2 tilted the hat, watching as it changed shades. "It's a mix between the colors."

"Ah… so it's reddish-orange," WG noted.

"More like orangish-red," Wolfsbane said, correctively.

"Reddish,"

"Orangish!"

"EITHER WAY, it's still the same," Tracker said quickly, before the argument could begin again.

"Besides, a lot of people describe it as two different colors. It all depends on how you see it, no need to start argument about your own opinion," Biff added.

"Yeah, like those trolls on Youtube," Fangpuss scoffed.

Wolfsbane and WG looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, we'll call it a truce," Wolfsbane said, shaking her hand.

"Agreed," WG replied. "Shall we get on with the chapter?"

"Yeah… Oh, that reminds me, WG, there's a nit-pick I've been wanting to share with you about your past stories,"

"Such as what?"

"Well, in every story, you always managed to misspell Puggsy's name. It's spelt with one 'g', not two,"

WG chuckled. "I beg to differ, Wolfsbane. That's how it's originally spelt. Says so on the fan-site."

"Yeah, but not everything on the internet is true. I think it's spelled with just one,"

"And I spell it with two."

"Yes, but you only need one."

"Why? Two is fine,"

"So is just one,"

WG scowled. "Two."

Wolfsbane glowered. "One."

"Two!"

"One!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"Alright, don't bring MY name into this, next!" Puggsy snapped. "Besides, everyone spellifies it a different way all the time. It doesn't make that much of a difference, anyhow."

Storm snickered. "Except for that one time, when some kid spelled it with two 'S's, but forgot to put in a 'g'," she said.

"Who spelled it like THAT?" Drew demanded, holding in a laugh.

Edwin rolled his eyes and quietly inched away, stifling a snicker.

"Now, enough with the arguing, guys. In case you haven't noticed, we've got a PLOT to get to," Gin said, sternly.

"Yeah, and we don't want to start the story off with a bunch of fillers, like we did with the first one." Brielle added. "Plus, the kids will be heading back to school soon."

"True. Alright, we'll set the arguing aside," WG said, and everyone nodded and left the room. "…for now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Seriously, the cap is red.

Review, please!


	4. Off to School

And now, the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Still just own my OC.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, December had come to an end and the new year had passed, and in no time at all it was time for the kids to go back to school. "Be sure to keep in touch, guys." Kim said, hugging Analessa and William as they stood at King's Cross by the Hogwart's train. "Let us know if anything happens."

"We will," William assured her.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, too." Brielle said, tussling Rusty's hair. "And try not to turn into Crim and maul someone, no matter how mad you get."

"I can control my temper," Rusty scoffed. Unlike most of the werewolves, he didn't always need the moon to change- he'd transform whenever he got angry (taking after his father, it's no surprise he transforms almost every hour of the day).

"Be sure to keep an eye on them, Edwin." Rebecca, Edwin's wife, said to her husband.

"You know I always do, my dear." Edwin said, giving his wife a kiss on the lips. Alyx blushed with embarrassment, but said nothing, knowing what it's like to be in love.

The kids boarded the train and went off, waving to their parents until the train disappeared into the distance. The parents then walked through the secret entrance back to the 'muggle' train station, driving down the road to a different university to drop off Stutz, Benny, Timothy, Toni, and Luca.

"Are you sure you guys want to stick around?" Timothy asked. "I mean, college isn't all that exciting."

"Yeah, don't you get bored sitting around the dorms?" Benny added.

"When there's creeps on the loose, there's never a dull moment." Luca assured him.

"T-That's c-comforting," Stutz scoffed.

"If you guys DO ever get bored, just call me, and I'll open a portal to Ouran Academy for you guys," Kiff said. He had WG's power to open portals… yet without a wand, which made the others wonder if the authoress could do the same thing (let alone get her geography right).

"Yeah, you can come hang with us if you want," Eric added.

"We'll keep it in mind," Toni replied with a shrug. "Might be hard to go, since we hardly speak Japanese."

"By the way, how did YOU guys learn so fast?" Brielle asked, curiously.

"Kiff's Bavarian girl-friend taught him how to speak in other languages, and he helped us out when we got accepted to Ouran," Lilly replied, smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend, Ginger!" Kiff snapped. "We're just pen-pals, that's it. And you should be grateful I even considerated teaching ya a few words."

"Speaking of Japan, we'd better get to the airport before we miss your flight out," Biff said.

"I don't see why we don't just have Kiff open a portal, it would be a lot easier." Brody commented.

"For the last time, we have to lay low about our powers, guys." Tracker replied, sternly. "You can't just go showing off and drawing attention to yourselves. There's always an enemy around every corner, waiting to pounce."

"Right. We can only use our powers in emergencies," WG said.

"Oh, like the emergency of using your laser-vision to roast a hotdog?" Toni questioned.

"That's different! The microwave was broken!"

"Whatever."

"My fellow authors are right," FF2 spoke up. "Plus, we must save our powers for when we face Finneas… After all, it's almost been four years since our last encounter with him."

"Which means we've got to locatify Lamone's body like but fast," Puggsy added.

"Can't we stay and help some more?" Lilly asked.

"When we need your help, we'll call you. Right now, you guys need to get to school," Gin replied. "And keep an eye out for any VCY,"

"D-Don't w-w-worry, we w-will," Stutz said.

"Yeah. When you hear us screaming from across the country, you'll know." Timothy added, and he and the others headed toward the college dorms.

The others drove to the airport, where the last of the kids got on the next flight to Japan. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Kim asked concerned, as they drove home that evening.

"They've been through worse on their own, only this time we'll be around to help," Kite assured her, holding her hand.

They made it back to the apartment studios, where Stalker and Silver were waiting for them. Silver was the former-werewolf-half of FF2, yet a Dementor-like creature (called a Riptor) split them permanently apart, and they had been unable to find a way back together since. Stalker had decided to permanently split from WG so that, in case they never fused again and Silver formed a new human-half, he wouldn't be alone.

How did she get the idea? Her OC-twin, Drew (Brielle's werewolf half), had also split from her human-self after Hardy had gained a new human-form, certifying that he and Puggsy could never fuse together again. …Sweet yet sad, if you think about it.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Kasandra asked them.

"Nope. It's been quiet all day," Stalker replied.

"(grr) Too quiet, actually." Silver said, mysteriously. "So obviously the plot should arise soon, (grr) soon."

"Lets get something to eat then, before it does." WG said. "I'm starving,"

"But we just hit McDonalds fifteen minutes ago," Fangs replied.

"Fangs. A Big Mac, two orders of fries, a milkshake, Dr. Pepper, and a ten-piece McNugget isn't going to fill me up that quick,"

Fangs arched an eyebrow and looked at her skinny frame, taking note of her small stomach. "You sure about that?"

"She must get it from my mom's side of the family, the Rogers." Biff said. "Our cousin had a large appetite, too."

WG paused, arching an eyebrow. "Are you saying we're related to Shaggy?" she asked.

(To fill you in, WG and Biff discovered they were long-lost siblings in the last story… though being related to Shaggy is a new shock.)

"Weird… I always figured Fangs would be related to Shaggy, not Biff." Stalker spoke up. Fangs rolled his eyes.

"The tooniverse is a strange, strange place." Tracker said with a shrug.

"Geez, you guys could have filled me in about that BEFORE I had a crush on him when I was five!" WG remarked.

"We didn't know you guys were related back then," Kite scoffed, then turned quizzical. "That actually gets me to wondering… How is it that you were a teenager here, before your disappearance, but became a child again in reality?"

"Maybe someone jinxed her to look younger, like what they did with Toni, Fangpuss, Stutz and Luca in the last story," Gin guessed.

"Nah, it's gotta be more than that…" WG said, rubbing her chin. "During my memory re-lapse with the Mem Stone, I recalled being born in 1991... Yet I disappeared from the toon-world in 1995..."

"Whoa, easy with the mystery, girl, the story just got started." Tracker said. "Don't give anyone a headache TOO soon."

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to keep our guards up," Samantha said as they walked inside. "You never know what kind of danger is lurking where,"

"Thanks for THAT pleasant thought," Fangs said sarcastically to his sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Four figures walked down the street on the other side of the apartment-block. One of them wore a cape and a fedora hat over a black outfit, complete with a utility belt, a crossbow, rifle, and every kind of knife. He was known as Vincent Fondane, a werewolf hunter and former enemy of the gang, until he decided to betray the Veni Con Yei and help the gang in order to protect Brielle, his former accomplice; The second was a girl with short, wavy blond hair, dark green eyes, and wore a tight black shirt and black jeans, looking like the type of girl you wouldn't want to piss off unless you had a death-wish. Her name was Jackebelle, though everyone called her Jackie, and she had been a double-agent for the gang, helping keep the VCY off their trail. Both she and Vincent were vampires, having been scratched or bitten by Lamone (Jackie was bitten so she could survive from being killed by her old foster-parents, and Vincent was scratched from black-mailing Lamone).

The other two were ghosts. The first ghost was a boy who looked like Puggsy, only he wore a dark-blue, old-fashioned T-shirt, gray pants, black boots, and his hair was a little longer and tied back, wearing an old English-styled cap, and had green eyes. His name was Jonathan Vandeguarde, though everyone called him 'Johnny', and he was Lamone's late-brother; The second ghost was a girl who looked like Brielle, but with light-brown hair and green eyes, wearing light-blue pajamas. Her name was Emily Shereba, Brielle's late-sister.

"Not one damned trace," Vincent was muttering as they walked. Like the others, they had been searching far and wide for Lamone's body and Finneas, yet like the others they found nothing. "We've searched every old Veni Con Yei refuge, and he's not located anywhere!"

"He has tah be somewhere," Johnny said. "We've got tah find him before Finneas starts his ritual,"

"How could he? He was trapped in the Ghost Zone in the last story," Emily questioned.

"Rumor has it the others found a way into the zone, and brought him back," Jackie replied. "And since Marlow is a ghost, I have no doubt he knew the way."

"Where should we search next, then?" Johnny asked.

"Nowhere. We've already spent a month's worth of effort searching," Vincent answered, bitterly. "We'll wait until we have a new lead. I'll contact Martin in the morning and see if he's found any more clues… God willing he'll have some that won't waste our time,"

They continued on, not noticing a dark figure watching from a rooftop, grinning. "Search all you want, heroes. Your efforts will just remain in vain," he said to himself, then flitted off into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, so far not much has happened. But don't have doubts in me- something will come up… eventually… maybe… hopefully. *sigh* I need a muffin.

Please review. No flames or I'll chuck a rock and your grandpa's window and frame it on your boyfriend/girlfriend/best friend/worst enemy/pet/imaginary friend.


	5. Lamone's Past

Okay, who's up for another chapter?

Disclaimer: We've been through this. I don't own anything except my OC… even the evil ones… *sigh*

0o0o0o0o0

FF2 stayed up that night, walking down the hallway until he reached the library-part of the complex. He carried a journal with him… though it wasn't his own. He sat down and opened it, reading it in the moonlight, seeing strange symbols that only he was familiar with: Ink-Alchemy Grammar. The only other one who knew about the language was the journal's owner, Lamone, who had written on the first page that he was 'the half-blood alchemist'.

"Half-blood alchemist… what could that mean?" FF2 wondered to himself.

"'Alchemist' was our mother's maiden name," came a voice, and Johnny appeared behind him. "Anyone who knew ink-alchemy back in that time had to use it as a last-name, unless they were a woman and married to someone else."

He arched an eyebrow. "Your mother used ink-alchemy, too?"

"Didn't just use, but created it… well, actually our grandfather, Nathan Alchemist, created it. Before he could use it though he died, passing the knowledge on to our mother." he hovered in the air, looking at the journal. "Ah, I see me brother still used that language as a code. He and I were the only ones who could read those symbols, y'know, always used them to send secret messages to each other. …Say, how did ye get yer hands on his journal, anyway?"

"Kiff had swiped it back in our last story and showed it to us, though Lamone took it back before we could read anything and hid it in his room. Kiff went back in and found it, and gave it to me to decipher… though I'll have to sneak it back before your brother finds out."

"How can he find out? He's missin'!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "He resides in Puggsy, remember? They share a mind, now."

Johnny rubbed his chin. "Ah, so that's why Brie's been having trouble kissin' him. Emily's been suspicious on why the twosome's been drifting apart, so I may have tah fill her in, before she pins the blame on Pugs an' punches his lights out."

"I believe WG would probably beat her to the punch… no pun intended." he began to flip through the journal. "I must say, Johnny, for a mysterious character, Lamone doesn't have many interesting secrets written in here."

"Aye, he keeps his most personal secrets to himself, figuring that I'd probably snag his journal an' blab 'em out."

FF2 paused. "Oh, hold it, here's something. It's about the first time he found out he was a vampire," he then began to read it aloud. _"October 23__rd__, 1573: It was an interesting day today. Jonathan, Zachary, Marlow, Edwin and I were out in the woods lounging about after our chores, when we met a man named Mika Ver Leth, who claimed he was a Vampire Prince, and that I had been chosen to become king of all vampires. At first none of us believed it, but after learning that my mother said that every 100 years a vampire was born in our family, I found the idea intriguing."_

Johnny chuckled. "Oy, I remember that day. Back then Mika was a little more stingy, and Lamone was more laid-back."

FF2 looked at him. "Really? Lamone laid-back? I don't believe it."

"If ye don't believe me, see for yerself." he walked over to part of the library, where a floating bowl with gray, misty water-like substance sat in it. He took off a piece of his hair and dropped it in.

"I didn't think a pensieve could work for ghosts,"

"Aye, it works for anyone who has memories. Now, come on over," FF2 walked over and he and Johnny dunked their heads in…

Immediately, they went from a library to a forest, where a few ten-year-olds were sitting by a younger-looking Mika Ver Leth. The kids were no doubt Lamone, Johnny, Zachary, and Marlow, and a 15-year-old-looking Edwin. "So, how come Lammy's been chosen as a king?" Younger Johnny asked, confused.

"It turns out the last vampire king was a relative of his. He passed away some time ago, leaving Lamone to be the next heir as soon as he becomes a vampire," Mika answered.

"Why Lamone, though? Why not Johnny? He could be a vampire, too!" Zachary answered. FF2 noted he looked like Fangs.

"Who's that boy?" FF2 asked, nodding toward Zachary.

"Dat's Zachary Fangsworth, Sherman's ancestor an' Wulf's human-half," Johnny replied. "When Marlow killed Wulf an' I, his soul passed on to Heaven. Wulf's couldn't because, unless they accept Christ into their hearts, werewolves can't enter. Ya see, jus' cuz they're the same person, doesn't mean a human and their wolf-half have deh same hearts. They may share one, but use it in their own ways. …Either that, or Wulf decided that until Marlow's rotting in hell, he's not gonna rest 'til our deaths are avenged."

"Oh."

"It depends which of you were born first," Mika answered. "Whoever came first inherits the vampire trait, and therefore is the king."

"That vould be me, then." Lamone replied, his accent having been thicker back then, and he smirked at his brother.

"Okay, how is it that he's Romanian, but you're Scottish, if you're both twin-brothers?" FF2 questioned.

"He takes after our father, an' I take after our mother." Johnny replied. "Now, shush, or you'll miss the whole thing!"

"Alright, alright…"

"So, king of all vampires, eh?" Marlow asked, rubbing his chin. "Then that must mean he can do whatever he wants. He'll have a whole undead army on his hands!"

"Technically, not all vampires are undead," Edwin corrected. "But you are right about him having an army."

"Don't get hasty, he still has a lot to learn," Mika scoffed. "He isn't even a vampire yet,"

"But I vill be," Lamone replied, grinning. "So that means jou have to treat me vith respect, right?"

"Not yet I don't… and from the way you're boasting, you're going to have to do a lot of work to earn respect. You seem like you're going to be a pretty pathetic king if you don't change your attitude,"

"Not the vay I see it…" The scenery then became more brightly-colored, as music began to play.

"Oh, you can't be serious…" FF2 gasped.

"Yep. …He's gonna sing," Johnny replied, trying to hold in a laugh.

_Lamone: _**I'm gonna be a might king,**

**So enemies beware**

_Mika: _**Well I've never met any vampires**

**Without any fangs to bare**

Mika pulled Lamone's mouth open, showing his lack of fangs. Lamone shoved him away and stood on a rock.

_Lamone: _**I'm gonna be the main event**

**That no vampire's been before**

**I'll grow claws and sprout fangs**

**And with my wings I'll soar!**

He jumped and swung on a vine passed Mika, making him stumble back into some bushes.

_Mika: _**A small and rather**

**Uninspiring thing…**

_Lamone: _**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

"You've got a long way to go, kid, if you think!" Mika snapped, running after the boys as they took off.

FF2 and Johnny followed, trying hard to keep in their laughter. They found Mika standing by a large tree, where the boys were hiding.

_Zachary: _**No one saying 'Do this!'**

"No one said that!" Mika sneered turning to face Zachary, but he had ducked back behind the tree.

_Johnny: _**No one saying 'Be there'**

Young Johnny poked his head out and tapped Mika's shoulder, making him turn around just as he ducked back down. "Now listen up-"

_Marlow: _**No one saying 'Stop that!'**

Marlow had stepped out and tickled his neck with a leaf. "Now cut that out-!"

_Edwin: _**No one saying 'See here!'**

Edwin had tied Mika's shoelaces together, and the boys ran by. "NOW SEE HERE!" Mika shouted, trying to run after them but tripped.

_Lamone: _**Gonna rule with all my might**

"…I doubt it'll be much," Mika sneered, untying his shoelaces.

**Being chosen to rule all the night!**

Mika ran after them, trying to keep up.

_Mika: _**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart**

*Thwack!*

Marlow had pushed a tree branch back, releasing it and causing it to hit Mika in the face.

_Lamone: _**Kings don't need advice from any**

**Touchy death-dealers on their part**

_Mika: _**If this is where the monarchy is heading**

**Then count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Vampire Mountain,**

**I wouldn't hang around!**

**This child's making my eardrums ring…**

_Lamone: _**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

The boys ran through the woods, Mika pursuing, though the boys kept disappearing around trees and bushes, making it hard for him to keep up. They came across a pack of wolves… though the boys were climbing up trees.

_Lamone: _**Everybody look left!**

"GAH!" Mika shouted, as the wolves ran left and trampled him.

**Everybody look right!**

The wolves ran right, trampling him again. Lamone swung off onto another branch, where Edwin pulled away some leaves, shining some sun on him.

**Everywhere you look I'm**

**Standing in spotlight!**

"Doubt…ful!" Mika grunted, trying to climb up the tree, but the branch broke off and he fell in the bushes.

_Zachary, Johnny, Edwin, and Marlow: _**Supernatural creatures all over sing**

**Hear it on the bats on the wing**

**It's going to be Lamone's finest thing!**

All the creatures in the woods were in on it now, the bats soaring while the wolves pounced and the mountain lions leaped and the foxes flipped and the ravens swirled, while all the boys stood at the top of a tree… which began to bend over!

_Lamone and others: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Yeah, I just can't wait to be king!**

**I just can't waaaaiiiiiit…**

Suddenly the ravens and bats crashed into each other, the lions tripped over the wolves and tumbled on the foxes! Mika dodged and climbed on the tree the boys were on, reaching the top.

**To be king!**

They boys got off… and in a result ended up shooting Mika across the sky!

Johnny hit the ground, laughing. "That was my favorite part!" he chuckled.

"…I wasn't expecting your brother to sing another Disney song," FF2 commented, snickering.

All the boys were laughing, though turned serious when a very angry Mika flitted back. "You'd better stop fooling around, Lamone Vandeguarde," he snarled. "Being a Vampire King isn't all fun and games. You have to take it seriously, otherwise no one will respect you!"

"Mik, you're talking to a ten-year-old," Edwin scoffed. "He's still a kid. You can't expect him to be serious so soon. It's not like he's going to become a vampire right this second. Let him enjoy the thought for a while,"

Mika's scowl turned into a smirk. "…If he thinks it will be enjoyable. I shall come back to remind you the day your vampire prowess is fully developed. God willing you'll be more mature by then, too." With that, he flitted off.

"What's DAT supposed tah mean?" Young Johnny asked, arching an eyebrow. "Being king is going tah be awesome, isn't it?"

"Well… being king isn't all it's cracked up to be," Edwin replied. "With great power comes great responsibility. You'll understand once you get older,"

"Yeah, but he doesn't really expect me to be serious ALL the time, does he?" Lamone scoffed.

FF2 rolled his eyes. _Irony… _he thought.

The boys walked off, and everything began to swirl, and FF2 and Johnny were back in the library. "I know what you're thinking." Johnny sighed. "How could someone as stoic as Lamone be such a fun-loving kid?"

"It was a side of him I never thought I'd see…" FF2 picked up the journal, flipping through the pages once again. "It doesn't say anything more about it… oh, here's something that happened a few years later… _'July 9__th__, 1578: I never thought becoming a vampire would be so painful. I woke up and saw that my skin had become pale and I had grown fangs, and then suddenly my back began to ache and wings sprouted, ripping through my skin and causing a pain I never thought imaginable, as if a thousand blades were tearing through my spine. I also found out that Edwin was a vampire as well, having been one for the past 100 years (which would explain why he never seemed to get older while the rest of us grew). He told me all about how we aged 1/16 of a human, our age changing every 100 years, and told me he'd teach me how to fly and perfect my prowess._

"'_But something else happened, which hurt me more than sprouting my wings." _he continued. _"My father thought I was a monster, and tried to kill me. If Johnny hadn't stood up to him, I'd probably be dead by now… though as a result our father ended up leaving us to return to sailing, an obvious declaration that we were no longer his sons. Mother was more calm about it, knowing it was coming… yet I know she sees me as a monster as well, from the way she looks at me, how she hardly comes close to me, and can hardly speak to me without her voice trembling. Johnny and Zachary are the only ones who aren't afraid of me, though Marlow also seemed shook up about it, and I hope I can convince him AND mother that I'm still the same young man they know and love.' _…Wow, I didn't know Lamone had such a rough family-life."

"Aye, but it gets worse," Johnny sighed.

FF2 read on. "'_October 14__th__, 1578: I finally managed to learn to fly, though the only thing that's kept me from becoming joyous was the fact that mother has grown critically ill, and livestock has been disappearing from all the nearby farms, ours being the only one left untouched. The others and I decided to have a stakeout tonight and keep watch… but when we found out what was stealing the livestock, we almost lost our breaths. …I thought Zachary was the only werewolf in town, yet it turns out there are others, and they weren't exactly friendly. They proved this by killing Marlow's parents. They would have gotten him too if I didn't use my new strength and drive a pitchfork through their throats. Zachary managed to save Johnny from another, proving that he wasn't like those other beasts, which I'm thankful for. But from the shock Marlow has been put through, I don't think he'll see him the same way, and I advised Zachary to keep his werewolf-half a secret from Marlow until we could convince him otherwise. …Oh, how I wish Edwin hadn't gone off to London. He would have a way.'" _He blinked, then looked at Johnny. "So that's why Marlow hates werewolves to much…"

Johnny was facing the window, glowering. "And he wasn't afraid tah prove it. Turn to the next week,"

FF2 did so. _"October 21__st__, 1578: Life has turned into a living hell. A madman was on the loose and killed Zachary and his family… along with Jonathan. My mother wouldn't let me suck the disease out of her system and died, letting out a painful gasp as she breathed her last breath. I sent Zachary's sister, Angeline, to go live with her cousins in England with her fiance before danger found her. Marlow went away, deciding to take up sailing. I told Edwin to watch after her. I sent a letter to the vampire princes, telling them I was ready to take my place as king. It was the only thing I can do now, after losing everything."_

FF2 closed the journal, not daring to speak. Johnny remained silent.

Without another word, he left the room.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Good thing we haven't found Lamone yet, otherwise he'd probably kill me for making him sing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from 'The Lion King'.

Puggsy: (with Lamone speaking through him) …Think again, you little brat!

Me: O.O …Forgot about that. (runs)

FF2: Please review, don't flame, and we'll be back as soon as I save my co-author from Lamone's wrath. (takes off)


	6. Locksmith's Filler

Now for yet ANOTHER chapter, as you can plainly see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface or the following plot.

0o0o0o0o0

During the week, for some strange reason, Fangs, FF2, and Puggsy were asked to fill in for the local locksmiths. The others were meeting up with Martin downtown later on that afternoon, so the guys thought taking the job for the morning would help kill time.

(Fangs' a/n: This would be an example of a 'filler', everyone)

(My a/n: Keep to the story, Fangsworth…)

They walked into the office, closing the door behind them with a *click*. "This shouldn't be a problem," Puggsy was saying. "We just watch the office until the locksmiths get back, unlock a couple doors if anyone calls, and then we go home."

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" FF2 said.

"Ooh, ooh, there's a message on the phone already." Fangs noticed, seeing the blinking red light on the phone's answering machine.

"I'll handle it," Puggsy said, hitting the button and listening to the message.

"Hey, guys, could you come back down to the apartments? It's urgent!" It was Kim.

"Better see what the problem is," FF2 said, then dialed to call Kim back.

"Sorry, all connections are busy," came an automated message.

"Busy? But Kim said it was urgent!"

"This has been a recording."

FF2 gripped the receiver. "Why you-"

"Please do not yell at the recording."

He got ready to throw it. "I'll show you yelling!"

"Do not smash the phone." This took FF2 by surprise. "Please put me down." he lowered it down and slowly hung up. "That's right."

"Looks like we're going to have to go back and see what the problem is,"

They walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. "It's locked!" Fangs gasped.

FF2 checked his pockets. "I don't have the key, do you?" he asked.

"No. Hey, Fangs, you got the key?" Puggsy asked.

"Ooh, ooh, let me check my keychain." Fangs said, then took out a ring with several keys on it. "I got a house-key, car key, piano-key, skeleton key, key-lime pie, key to the heart (ooh, gosh), key-pad, o-key do-key articho-key, han-key pan-key, span-key, high-key, low-key, off-key, pin-key, and… Mic-key!" He held up Mickey Mouse.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mickey asked, walking off. "I'm not supposed to be in this chapter!" he then left.

"Well THAT accomplished nothing," Puggsy sneered.

Fangs reached into his hat. "Well, we could use the spare," he said, and held up the spare door key.

Puggsy swiped it. "Give me that!"

"Hey, that's mine!" They began fighting over the key, tugging it… but it slipped out of their grips and shot through the mail-slot in the door!

FF2 glared at them. "Nice job, guys. Now we're stuck in here!" he snapped.

"I'll try to get it," Fangs reached through the slot, his arm long enough to reach the key… but his hand went past it, and down a heating vent…

…which let to a vent in the room, and his hand grabbed onto the hem of Puggsy's pants.

*Rrriiip!*

"Yah!" Puggsy yelled, looking down at his exposed polka-dot boxers.

Fangs held up his pants, blushing. "Eh heh… these belong to you?" he asked. Puggsy grabbed them and pulled them back on, glaring at his friend.

"I'll try calling a lock-smith." FF2 said, dialing on the phone. The phone next to him rang and he answered. "Hello?" he turned to the other phone. "Yes, we need a lock-smith." he went to the other phone. "You called the right place. We're the best ones in town!" he paused then, and turned to the other phone. "Hey, wait a minute! We're the best ones in town!" he turned to the other phone. "Says who?" back to the other phone. "Says me!" next phone. "No need to be rude!" and back to the other phone. "Rude? I'll show you rude!" he slammed the phone down. He looked at the other and hung it up next. "Hmph! Remind me never to call THEM again."

Fangs and Puggsy looked at each other, arching eyebrows.

0o0o0o0o0

Their next attempt involved having Puggsy use a fishing pole to retrieve the key. He cast the line through the top-window slot in the door, finally hooking the key. "I got it!" he said, and began to real it in.

"Don't reel too fast!" FF2 advised, trying to help.

Puggsy pushed him back. "Back off, I can handle it!" They both held on to the pole, tugging it back and forth.

Fangs looked through the slot, seeing the key waving back-and-forth, and tried to reach it, but with all the tugging it went out of his reach. He then ran over and grabbed the pole. "Here, let me do it!" he said.

They all tugged the pole, and the key swung into the elevator, where it went to the bottom floor, bounced out the door, and hooked onto the rear-bumper of a moving truck!

Before they knew it, FF2, Puggsy, and Fangs were pulled up into the air and through the upper window, getting stuck in the process!

The truck drove around a corner, the line yanking two dogs (a large gray one and a small orange one, both stupid-looking) into a fire hydrant and knocking it off, the two dogs standing where it stood, water pouring out of the small dog's ears.

It then drove past a mailbox, and the line caught onto it and slammed it into a square-headed man with black hair, wearing a lab-coat… though now he was wearing the mailbox, spitting out envelopes.

The truck took a sharp-turn around the block, the line catching and knocking a garden-gnome, flinging it through the air. A girl with a skunk-like hairstyle poked her head out to see what the commotion was, only to get hit by the gnome, now wearing its glass hat!

FF2, Puggsy, and Fangs' fishing pole ran out of line and were then yanked through the window completely, flying toward the elevator doors, which opened to reveal a pink starfish wearing Hawaiian shorts. They bounced off his gut and flung through the door, into a filing cabinet, and out the window!

"Hey, what do you know? We got out!" Fangs exclaimed.

"Look down, pinhead." Puggsy sneered.

Fangs looked down, and they all screamed and dove into the filing cabinet- FF2 taking the top, Puggsy taking the middle, and the bottom closed without Fangs, who tried to open it but it was stuck. He yelped and began to say his prayers, until FF2 yanked him in.

*CRASH!*

They landed in the street, climbing out of a crater. Kim then pulled up in the Wolf Buggy. "There you guys are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you. You guys left your key at home!" she handed them the key.

Puggsy slapped his forehead, Fangs groaned, and FF2 shook his head. "I knew this chapter was going to be… 'door-key'." Fangs punned.

Puggsy slapped him with his hat. "That's because YOU wrote it, you ignorpotamas." he retorted.

FF2's cell phone buzzed just then. It wasn't an ordinary cell-phone, however… it was a cell phone with extraordinary power, and when he held it, it showed him where he needed to be, and it happened to show an image of a college campus. "Hold back on the puns and smart-remarks, guys. Looks like our friends may be encountering some trouble," he said.

Climbing into the Wolf Buggy with Kim, they took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This chapter was based off that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cartoon, "Locksmiths". Also, I threw in some cameos, if any of you can spot them.

Please review. No flames or I'll set fire to your teddy-bear. If you don't have a teddy-bear, your underwear will be a substitute.


	7. Love Drunk

And now for the next chapter. …To tell you guys the truth, no I don't have a lot of free time, I just wrote the first few chapters ahead of time. My sister is going to be having another baby, and I wanted to get a head-start on this story before then because- as her babysitter- when the big day comes, I'll have my hands full.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any other cartoon cameos- okay, you know what? I have to bring this up in EVERY chapter of EVERY story! I'm pretty sure everyone knows this by now, so can't I just skip it?

Fangs: Do you WANT to be sued by the producers?

Me: *groan* Fine… lets just get on with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni and Luca sat outside the college campus. It was a cool winter's day, though no snow had fallen in the past few weeks. "It's kinda been a dry winter, this year." Toni said, starting conversation. "There's hardly been any snow in our area."

"There's been a lot of flooding in some areas, though." Luca replied. "Thank God we didn't get a freak blizzard that made the water freeze."

"You've been watching _The Day After Tomorrow, _haven't you?"

"Meh, maybe. …Nothing much is happening around here. Why don't you call up Kiff, and we can head to Japan?"

Toni shook her head. "There's a time-difference, dude. He and the others are probably asleep… unless the werewolves' nocturnal instincts kicked in and they're prowling around."

"Speaking of the werewolves, I noticed you and Fangpuss had an interesting conversation the other day, before they left."

The tomboy paused a bit, knowing what Luca was talking about, and found herself asking, "What did you hear?"

Luca shrugged. "Just something that I found intriguing…"

_~Flashback: The Other Day…~_

Fangpuss and Eric are packing their bags. Toni enters, with Kiff and Blackrose following her with their own suitcases. "You guys ready for the trip?" Toni asks.

"Yeah, I can't believe we have to leave already, though." Fangpuss sighed. He had changed over the past couple years, the hair on his head now longer, and he appeared to look a little more taller and muscular than Fangface, despite they were both the same age now.

Eric looked like Fangs, though his hair wasn't curly, and wore a black T-shirt rather than a white-one, had holes in the knees of his jeans, and wore gray-and-black sneakers. He tried not to look at Toni, who looked a bit taller, and had let her hair grow longer. Her appearance, along with Fangpuss', reminded him of the vision of Tracker's he saw in the last story about the future… only Toni wasn't wearing a tight black suit and Fangpuss wasn't completely ripped-out or had a bullet-hole in his fang. Seeing his own reflection brought the image to his mind, too, and he wondered if the vision would be coming true…

_Nah, it can't be. Astrid and Allen brought Tracker here and we altered the timeline so it won't happen… especially now that we're on the alert. _Eric told himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Blackrose asked Toni. "Ouran Academy is supposed to be beautiful, and it won't be too hard to learn Japanese."

"Nah, Luca and I gotta help your brothers and Stutz patrol their college." Toni answered. "They can't do it on their own."

"You positive? What if you and Fangpuss start to miss each other?" Kiff said with a smirk and a wink.

"(grr) Oh, for the love of crud, would you stop bringing that up?" Fangpuss snapped, knowing that Kiff was referring to how the werewolf used to have a crush on Toni and went as far as kissing her on the lips-

(a/n: Fangs, tell your cousin to stop glaring at me).

"We can't help it. Seeing you kiss Toni ten years ago practically scarred us for life," Blackrose answered. "(grr) And the only way for us to handle it is to hold it over your head for the rest of eternity (grr) so there."

Eric had to chuckle, and Toni shot him a glare. "Leave him alone already, guys. Stop tormenting him about it," she said. "That's MY job."

"Oh, like you don't feel the same way!" Kiff scoffed.

Toni glared. "I don't. Just because someone has a crush on me doesn't mean I automatically have to feel the same way."

"HAD a crush, (grr)" Fangpuss corrected sternly. "Whatever I felt back then, it's faded. It's over. The feelings gone. Adios."

"Are you sure?" Eric, Blackrose, and Kiff questioned together.

"Yes, and I'll convince you with a music number." Music then began to play as the background began to shift.

"Huh, boy…" Toni muttered, shaking her head.

_Fangpuss: _**Hot nights and the summer sun**

**The day we met was like a hit-and-run**

**And I still taste it on my tongue**

The background changed to the scene where Toni first met the gang, getting hit by the Wolf-Buggy. "Taste it on your tongue?" she questioned, rubbing her head.

**Years passed like a blur**

**Then I wanted you so bad it hurt**

**But girl…**

**In case you haven't heard…**

Fangpuss grabbed Toni by the back of her shirt, yanking her into a different scene.

**I used to be love-drunk**

**But now I'm hungover**

**Love you forever**

**Forever is over**

Toni was then tossed over the side of a ship, and Fangpuss caught her with a life-preserve, though she still ended up falling into the water. She got trapped in a trunk full of treasure, only to be hoisted out by a fishing rod.

**We always fight bad guys**

**Now we just both fight**

**Bet you can't stand it**

**Say hello to 'goodbye'**

The tomboy was now being dangled by a line above a giant cobra, while Fangpuss held onto the rod. He then swung her back through the air, where she soared through the cosmos.

'**Cause just one day**

**I had to say**

**I used to be love-drunk**

**Now I'm hungover**

**Love you forever…**

She landed on a see-saw, and wouldn't you know it Fangpuss jumped on the other end, catapulting her back through the air!

**But now it's over!**

Kiff, Blackrose, and Eric pulled in the next scene, where Toni landed on a slab of rock in the caves, all of them sliding down a series of hills.

**It was a feeling I couldn't hide**

**Spinning on a wild roller-coaster ride**

**The world, stuck in black and white**

They hit a rock and Toni bounced off, landing in what appeared to be the setting of an old black-and-white monster movie, where Fangpuss stepped out dressed as Jason Voorhees and chased after her with a machete.

_Eric: _**(Stuck in black and white)**

She ran onto a new scene, where they all stood on a bridge above the Grand Canyon. A tyrannosaurus stood at one end and chewed up the bridge, making them all fall (Kiff opened a portal for him and Blackrose to go through while Eric shot off on his solar-surfer). Fangpuss caught her, falling on a parachute, which covered them.

_Fangpuss: _**I'd drive you crazy every chance I got**

**Falling for you, I never thought**

**Now girl…**

**My feelings are now shot**

Toni ran out, but could not escape, and Fangpuss caught her and stuffed her in a fish-bowl! He then threw her like a baseball, while Eric was at the plate, and she got hit by a baseball bat and soared sky-high!

**I used to be love-drunk**

**But now I'm hungover**

**Loved you forever**

**Forever is over**

She crashed in a field, where she ran off and tried to leap off the edge of a ditch and into a car, but instead landed on a rhino, which ran off and bucked her off into the bushes.

**We always fight bad guys**

**But now we both fight**

**Probably can't stand it**

**Say hello to 'goodbye'**

Fangpuss grabbed her and stuffed her into a log, sending her rolling down a hill, crashing into a tree. Toni pulled herself out and ran for her life.

'**Cause just one day**

**I had to say**

**I used to be love-drunk**

**But now I'm hungover**

**Loved you forever…**

**But now it's over!**

She stopped to catch her breath, noticing she was now standing in a raft that went over a waterfall! Fangpuss flew by on his solar-surfer, catching her and swerving through the air, making her dizzy.

**All the things we've both been through**

**All the crazy things we had to do**

**Through all attacks**

**Had each other backs**

**It never meant a thing to you…**

He then dropped her down a man-hole.

Kiff and Blackrose sat at a table in a café-scene. "So… he used to be love-drunk…" Blackrose said, rubbing her chin.

"But now he's hung-over," Kiff added. "He loved her forever…"

Eric popped up. "But now it's over!" he finished.

Toni had climbed out and tried to run again, though Fangpuss lassoed her and yanked her back!

_Fangpuss: _**I used to be love-drunk**

_Eric: _**But now he's hung-over!**

_Fangpuss: _**Loved you forever**

_Kiff: _**Forever is over**

Toni was now, for some reason, the size of a mouse, and ironically was being chased by one!

_Fangpuss: _**We always fight bad guys**

_Blackrose: _**Though now you both fight**

Someone then grabbed her and stuck her on a golf tee.

_Eric, Blackrose, and Kiff: _**She probably can't stand it**

_Fangpuss: _**Say hello to 'goodbye'!**

Fangpuss happened to have a golf-club and smacked her across the field! She returned to normal size and ran through a jungle, swinging on a vine, desperate to get away.

'**Cause just one day**

**I had to say**

**I used to be love-drunk**

**But now I'm hung-over**

**Loved you forever…**

Fangpuss swung right by her, their vines getting tangled and tying them together. They suddenly broke and they fell, landing on a log in a river. Crocodiles came swimming after them and they paddled like mad, going as fast as a jet-ski.

**But now it's over**

_Eric, Kiff, and Blackrose (with Fangpuss): _**Na na na na**

**Na na, na na**

**(Now it's over)**

**Na na na na**

They met up with Eric, Blackrose and Kiff, climbing up a stairway where a mummy emerged, and they took off running, the mummy chasing after Toni.

**Na na na na**

**Na na, na na**

**(Now it's over)**

**Na na na na**

**Na na, na na**

**(Still taste it on my tongue)**

Toni dove into a trash-can to hide. Fangpuss ran over and stomped on the lever, making Toni shoot back up into the air, then caught her in two slices of bread.

_Fangpuss: _**Now it's over…**

Rather than eating her, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

The scene faded, though Fangpuss was holding Toni in his arms. "Put me down, you pin-brain." she growled. He shrugged and dropped her. "Oof! …Next time, explain something WITHOUT the music-number, would ya?"

"Hey, it helped clear things up, didn't it?" Blackrose retorted, while Eric and Kiff chuckled.

Toni rolled her eyes and walked out, not noticing Luca was listening outside the door.

_~Present~_

Toni blushed, cringing. "Oh man… you HEARD all that?" she asked.

"I think everyone in the apartment did," Luca answered. "So, how come you never told me Fangpuss had a crush on you?"

"Pfft. I didn't even know until he kissed me on the lips, and I clocked him for it afterwards. He's over me now, we're just friends, so lets just drop the subject."

"Okay… didn't you tell him you already liked me, though?"

Toni arched an eyebrow. "Yeah… but we ARE just friends too, right?"

Luca nodded. "Oh yeah, of course." …It was a lie, for he was hoping for a different answer. "So… how's your mom doing?"

"Fine. She and your dad haven't found a trace of those Veni-Con-Yahoos, though, and she's really edgy about it."

Luca slouched. "Vincent isn't my dad…"

"Really? That's not what the Fangsworth Brothers told me, when you found out he was your biological father."

"Yeah, but my mom never let me see him, and from what he's done in the past, I can see why. I may have his DNA, but I still won't call him my dad. …I doubt he even knows I'm his son, anyway."

Toni's eyes widened. "No one's told him yet?"

"Why bother? He cares more about Brielle, anyway. …Besides, I don't see you calling Lamone 'dad'."

The tomboy scowled. "That's because he left me with some relatives and ditched me, and- like Vincent- cares about some other girl than his own daughter."

"Looks like you both have daddy-issues," came a voice, and they saw Kara standing on a tree branch above them, a sword in her hand. She then leaped down, raising the blade, preparing to slice at them.

Toni grabbed Luca and pulled him out of the way, sticking her claws out. "You must be that bitch Pugs told me about- the one who doesn't stop griping."

"And you must be Lamone's little girl, the one he left behind."

Toni lunged and Kara swiped at her, but the tomboy was too fast and dodged her swing, giving her an upper-cut across the jaw. Kara then took out a pair of shuriken, throwing them at her, but she ducked, the two weapons getting lodged in a tree-trunk just an inch from Luca's head. "Yipe!" he gasped.

Toni crouched down and swung her leg out, knocking out Kara's legs, then grabbed her by the throat. "Now, tell us where Finneas is hiding-" she began to snarl.

*Skish*

Kara whipped out a dagger and stabbed her in the heart, then shoved her away. "Garlic-dipped blade… the same thing that killed your daddy." she said, smirking. "Well, almost did, if he didn't stuff his heart into your cousin's chest. But you don't have anyone to save your heart, do you?"

Luca growled and stuck out his claws, his wolf-tail lowered as a sign that he was quite pissed off. "You're going to regret that!" he snapped, then lunged.

Kara whipped out a gun and aimed at him-

*Bang!*

Luca paused, watching as Kara dropped the gun, cursing and grabbing her hand. Timothy and Benny stood there, the redheaded twin holding a rifle, which was aimed at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this bitch likes to play rough," he said.

"Then she's going to love us," Benny said, taking out a dagger.

Before they could make their move, Kara apparated and disappeared! "What the…?" Luca yelled.

"Looks like Finneas has been teaching his recruits a few tricks." Timothy sneered.

"Is Toni alright?" Benny asked.

Luca knelt beside her, seeing blood leaking through her shirt, but she wasn't moving. "That blade she was stabbed with had garlic on it… the only thing that kills vampires." he said, wincing. He then hugged her tight. "Oh, Toni… I should've watched your back better…"

"Stop crying on me, you moron. I'm not dead!" Toni snapped, pushing him away, and her wound had quickly healed.

The three boys just stared. "But-but… how can you still be alive?" Benny stammered.

"There's only one logical explanation…" Timothy said, solemnly.

"ZOMBIE!" Both twins cried, then ran off screaming.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Pin-brains," she scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song mentioned was a parody of 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls. So… Will Luca ever tell Toni about his true feelings? How did Toni survive the garlic-poisoning? Can they convince Benny and Timothy that she's not a zombie? What will happen next?

Please review. No flames or you'll be hit by a dodge ball made of lead.

Fangs: MUST you be so brutal?

Me: Do you WANT to get flamed?

Fangs: …Good point.


	8. The Plot Thickens Already

Fangs: Now for another chapter. …You're probably wondering why I'm giving the author's notes. Well, you see, WG got up pretty early this morning, so until she gets back from Starbucks © the other co-authors and I will be filling in for her.

FF2: …I just hope she brings US back some coffee.

Tracker: She'd better, especially with the disclaimer coming up…

Disclaimer: …don't make us say it until _after_ we've had our recommended dose of caffeine…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Brooklyn, a group of girls were gathering at an abandoned gym. They all wore torn jeans and T-shirts, some of them wearing jackets too. The oldest-looking one had long black hair tied back in a pony-tail, wore a dark-green ski-cap, a dark-blue corduroy dress-shirt which she kept unbutton, showing a black T-shirt underneath, and gray jeans and black boots. She also wore sunglasses and was carrying a knife in her back pocket.

"So, Di, what are we supposed to do?" One of the girls, a redhead, asked.

"We're supposed to wait until dark, then search the streets for these guys," the black-haired girl replied. Her name was Diamond-Back, but the rest of the girls called her 'Di'. She held up a picture of a group of teens, unmistakingly the Fangface Gang. "My uncle says they've been causing trouble for him and this new gang of his, and gave us the job to find a way to keep 'em off their backs."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Another girl, one with dirty-blonde hair, sneered questionably.

"Simple. These guys have kids," she pointed at Puggsy. "This guy's a major-enemy for my uncle. Rumor has it he was the punk who landed him and my dad in jail. One way to hurt someone most is to go after someone they love, so we'll hunt down his kids, pummel 'em six feet under ground, and cause them so much grief, they won't realize the rest of my uncle's gang sneaking up on him and his friends… until they wake up in the afterlife."

"And how are we supposed to find their kids?" A girl with brunette hair asked.

Di snapped her fingers, and a younger girl, who also had black hair and was about 12, ran up and handed her a file. "Thanks, sis."

"Anytime, Amy." the girl replied, smiling.

Di sneered. She hated it when someone called her by her birth-name. "Shaddap and scram." she turned to the others as her little sister sat down. "I used to go to school with some of these kids. Before I got expelled, I managed to get ahold of their records. Turns out some of them got enrolled in that classy school, Ouran Academy, over in Japan, so we'll head there first."

The rest of the girls gawked at her in disbelief. "Japan? Are you nuts? How the hell are we supposed to get there?" Another redhead snapped.

"Let alone get into the school… don't you have to be extremely rich to get in, or have a special scholarship?" Another brunette questioned.

"Relax, girls, my dad's got connections. He knows this rich guy who'll be able to enroll us." Di scoffed. "Once we're in the school, we find those kids, win their trust a bit, and then once we get 'em alone, we strike 'em down!"

"What do they look like?" Her little sister asked.

Di reached into the file and pulled out the pictures. "Like this. Everyone get a good look, we're going to have to get rid of this file before we leave, so no one finds out what we've found out."

The dirty-blonde's eyes widened. "Di… one of them is a werewolf!" she gasped.

"You think that's weird? This one's got dog-ears and a tail!" Another blonde said.

"This one's kinda cute…" Another brunette said, smirking. "Do we have to kill him, too?"

"Nah, we'll just kill the wolfen-ones. We'll get the pretty-boy later." Di said. "Now lets go! We're supposed to meet some classy guy at the abandoned airport."

All the girls walked out, whispering about their mission, some excited, some nervous. One of them, another girl with black hair, who was shorter than the others and wore a black-and-red cap over her eyes, swiftly broke away from them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with our heroes, they arrived at the college campus, where Luca and Toni told them about Kara's attack… and where Kasandra had to calm her sons down and assure them that Toni wasn't a zombie. "…But for some reason, I'm still alive." Toni finished telling them.

"That's strange… I thought garlic was the only thing that could kill vampires." Biff said, curiously.

"Maybe she's immune, like how she was when she fell into a river of lava." Tracker guessed.

"She managed to survive that because of her quick-healing… and stubbornness." Puggsy answered, though Lamone said that last part. He clapped his hand over his mouth and spoke in his own voice, "Would you stop doing that? You're creepifying me out!"

"I believe I know the reason," Jackie spoke up. "Toni is only _half-_vampire, thereby her prowess isn't fully developed yet, so garlic poisoning cannot kill her."

"But, my prowess IS fully-developed. I got my wings, my instincts have kicked in, I stopped aging… What else could I be missing?" Toni questioned.

Jackie have her a solemn look. "Your blood craving. It is the final phase in your development. It begins when all other foods start to taste bland, and the mere sight of blood makes you drool. Once you've satisfied your thirst, or find a substitute like your father did, then you shall be a full vampire."

"…And there goes my appetite," Brielle deadpanned.

"You said Kara apparated, too." FF2 said, getting back on the original subject. "I wonder how she can do that…"

"Yeah, she seemed pretty muggle to me," Tracker agreed.

"A lot of people seem that way at first, until they realize how supernatural they really are." WG stated. "I mean, Biff and Pugs don't seem like the wizarding types either, yet they can use wands, right?"

Biff held up his wand, and Puggsy held up his own… though, his original one was broken, so he had to use Lamone's. "Good point… but how many of the Veni Con Yei are wizards?" Biff wondered aloud.

"Hopefully not that many," Kasandra replied.

Gin looked around, rubbing her chin. "Hey, Timothy, Benny, wasn't Stutz with you?" she asked.

"He had a different class than us when the attack took place, though I sent him a text message," Benny replied. "He should have met us in our dorm by now,"

"We'll go look for him, just to make sure no one ambushed him too." Samantha said, and she, Brielle, and Emily walked out of the room.

"You think we ought to check on the rest of the kids and make sure they're okay?" Kim asked, concerned.

"That would be a good idea, wouldn't it?" WG replied, then turned to FF2. "Why don't you check your cell phone?"

"Sure thing," FF2 replied, flipping it open. "Nothing has changed… I'm going to call Edwin, though, he keeps a cell phone on him."

"I thought people at Hogwarts only used owl-mail," Kite questioned, arching an eyebrow.

FF2 rolled his eyes. "My cell phone can change into any form of communication, my dear cartoon-counterpart." with a push of a button, a virtual-owl appeared on the screen as he typed a text, which changed into a little envelope and attached itself on the owl's leg. "Hedwig II, take this message to Edwin, please."

Stunningly, the owl pushed through the cell phone's screen, becoming a real owl, and flew off!

"Cooooool…" Timothy and Benny said in awe.

"I'll contact Kiff in Japan," WG said, looking at her watch. "It's almost nighttime, so I guess it should be early-morning there." she took out her cell phone and sent him a text. "Though, that doesn't mean I'm going to risk waking up a half-werewolf before dawn…"

"That's probably the wisest idea you've had in forever," Puggsy commented, ending up getting hit with a cushion at Mach 4.

'_A lot wiser than mouthing off to a girl who can easily kill you.' _Lamone commented in his head.

_Shut. Up. _he thought in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Even after four years Brielle found it odd hanging around the spirit of her late-sister. For many years she thought she was dead, gone for good, still having nightmares about seeing her throat slit. She noticed her sister also had a scar on her neck, making them exactly identical, save the fact that her sister's hair was light-brown and she had green eyes. _I wonder how she and Johnny couldn't get into Heaven, _she wondered every time she saw Emily, recalling seeing her spirit hover up into the sky in a beam of light. _They said it wasn't their time yet… perhaps they're cartoonbrids as well? But if that were true, they wouldn't be ghosts…_

As much as she loved seeing her sister again, the reality of being around her ghost still creeped her out. She was used to the fact that someone was dead and she'd never see them again, which was how she was used to seeing someone dead… though after seeing her sister's ghost and finding out Vincent managed to stay alive with his vampire qualities, she grew uneasy, and wondered how many other deceased people she knew could still be around.

"Hold it," Samantha said, raising her hand and making them stop. She knelt down, picking up what appeared to be a wavy strand of black hair. "Stutz was here,"

Emily blinked. "Wow, you're good." she said, amazed.

"Where did he go, though?" Brielle questioned.

Samantha studied the hall, and noticed a fresh scuff on the tile. "If my instinct is correct…" she began, and opened a door. "They're somewhere in here!"

Inside was a theater. The lights were out and they crept in, keeping their guard up as they reached the stage. "I don't see anything," Emily whispered.

"Neither do-"

*CRASH!*

"AUGH! HELP!" Came a cry from behind the curtain.

The girls immediately rushed onto the stage and pulled back the curtain, seeing that Stutz had been tied to a chair…

Though he wasn't the one who had cried for help.

In the corner, a Veni Con Yei member with blonde hair and brown eyes- who looked about 18 and scared out of his wits- was crouched in the corner, a furry creature snarling at him. "Please, don't hurt me! I wasn't going to do anything! I just took this job to pay for college! My dad made me do it!" he stammered, pathetically.

"(snarl) Maybe you should have gotten a better scholarship then," the creature snarled.

"Brielle! S-Samantha! H-Help me o-out here!" Stutz cried.

The creature turned around, noticing they weren't alone. The young recruit took this opportunity to run… though Brielle stretched out her leg and tripped him, then pinned him to the ground. "I'd stay down if I were you," she warned.

Emily then turned on the lights so they could get a better look at the creature… and she gasped. "Storm! How did ya get here so fast?" she asked.

Indeed the creature was a she-wolf who looked exactly like Storm… but wasn't. "Um, Sam? Did you and Storm happen to split?" Brielle asked.

"Nope." Samantha said, looking at the she-wolf double. "Alright, Claw, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," The she-wolf, Claw, answered. "And I noticed some creep snag this kid in the hall and decided to see what was going on," she took out a picture of the sun. "Though, before anyone goes into shock, I'd better turn human before I introduce myself."

"Hold it! How do you two know each other?" Emily demanded.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Can't you guess? Claw here is my little cousin, " Samantha replied, watching as her cousin changed into her human half, who looked just like her. "Also known as Erica… and Eric and Fangpuss' twin sister."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I love throwing out the unexpected XD Erica/Claw also happen to be OC belonging to Scoobycool9 (thank you again for letting me include them).

Toni: You're kidding. FANGPUSS has a TWIN SISTER TOO?

FF2: And that's probably not going to be the only shocker. Though the real question is, who was that rugged girl in the beginning of the chapter, let alone that other girl who snuck away?

Tracker: And when will Toni start craving blood? And are the other kids alright?

Fangs: And where the heck is WG with our coffee?

FF2: Yes, well… All these questions (except that last one) will be answered in the next chapter.

Tracker: Until then, review.

Toni: No flames or I'll use your throat to quench my blood-thirst.

Fangs: 0_o …You guys are really morbid, did you know that?


	9. A Sailing We Will Go

Me: I'm back! And I brought the coffee!

Everyone: Yay!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, we the authors only own our OC, blah blah blah… lets continue with the story, shall we?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"HOLD IT!" WG shouted. "Are you saying that Fangpuss has a twin sister… and no one ever TOLD ME?"

It had been two minutes since the girls rescued Stutz and Claw was introduced to the authors… and believe me this isn't the first time someone shocked the authoress with the matter of a long-lost twin sibling.

"You never asked," Fangs replied, shrugging.

"Glad to know my family talks so much about me," Erica huffed, crossing her arms.

"So what happened, Stutz?" Tracker asked, deciding to get back to the previous matter before the topic took another turn. "How did you get ambushed?"

"Yeah, I thought your were-cat prowess would be strong enough to detect danger," Luca commented. "Backbiter said he had trained you…"

"H-He trained me, b-but I n-never g-got the hang of it," Stutz replied, sighing. "I d-don't know how it h-happened. B-Benny sent me a t-text d-during my b-biology c-class, and I w-w-was on my w-w-way to meet up w-with you g-guys, and s-suddenly some k-kid yanked me o-out of the h-hall, d-dragged me to the s-stage, and t-told me to keep out of the V-Veni Con Yei's p-plans, o-or he'd…"

"He'd…?" Brielle asked.

"He didn't f-finished, because by t-that time, C-Claw leaped d-down from the c-catwalk and w-w-wrestled him t-to the ground,"

"It wasn't too hard," Erica stated with a shrug. "The kid was only 14, and didn't really have much fighting experience against she-wolves,"

"They're recruiting kids, now?" Kim asked, surprised.

"They've always recruited kids, namely ones who's parents are part of the group," Brielle replied. "When Vincent and I were in the group, there was no age-limit. As soon as you learned to walk and talk, you were put through training."

"Sometimes they even recruited orphans, or children who were raised by abusive parents," Vincent added. "If they had a scarring childhood, they were worthy to join, Marlow telling them their experience would only make them stronger in training."

"I'm glad I wasn't part of the group," Benny said. He had been kidnapped and thrown into an orphanage by Vincent, being adopted by the hunter, along with Brody, when the hunter decided it was time for him to be reunited with his family… though Brody was adopted because of his fighting skills. Vincent trained them both in self-defense in case the VCY caught on to them.

"So, how many kids are in the group, do you think?" Stalker asked. "I mean, not many parents would want to put their kids in the line of fire like that… especially under Marlow and Finneas."

"Most of the parents were trained not to care for their kids," Vincent answered. "Marlow believed emotions caused weakness, and didn't want half his group grieving over the loss of a loved one. …One of the many reasons why I wanted to quit. I couldn't be that heartless, especially with Brielle. …Though Marlow seized that as a weakness and used it to get me to do his bidding."

Kasandra tightened her fists, knowing what Vincent was talking about. When Brielle ran away from the hunter, Marlow forced him to kill her own parents, otherwise the villain would send the group on a manhunt after Brielle. For years she had blamed Vincent, hated him with every fiber of her being, wanting him to suffer for what he had done… but when she realized who was really responsible for her parents' deaths, she released her grudge.

…a little.

"That's so wrong…" Tracker said, bitterly. "Telling parents to disregard their own children just so Marlow doesn't look weak… How would he like it if someone killed Keith?"

"He only sees Keith as an heir, nothing more." Brielle replied. "If he got killed, he'd just find someone else to take over as leader after he died. …Though since he's a ghost now, I doubt he'd have any use for an heir now, so he probably wouldn't care whether Keith lived or not."

"Geez, how heartless can you get?" Samantha scoffed. "He's got to at least have SOME feelings,"

"The only feeling he has is anger, and the desire to spread cruelty." Kite retorted. "My mom could tell you THAT much,"

"Then we'd better trackify him and Finneas down before they get started on that ritual," Puggsy said. "According to Lamone, they'll do it in a month, during the-"

"Next full moon… right?" Drew asked, critically.

"Um… right."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Figures they'd go with that cliché… again."

FF2 entered the room just then. "My cell phone just beeped. Looks like we're needed in Japan," he said.

WG ran out of the room, then came back wearing karate gear. "Lets go, then!" she exclaimed.

"What about college?" Timothy asked.

"Just tell your professor's it's a family emergency, and you'll be gone for the next couple weeks," Samantha replied. "It worked for me,"

"Lets do it, then. I want to see what my brother's been up to," Erica said with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang of girls gathered at the abandoned airport, where Edward Jr. awaited them. "Alright, Junior, we've got a bone to pick with you," Di sneered. "We just did a little research on this Ouran Academy, and there is no way we're following their uniform-code and wearing dresses!" The rest of the girls jeered in agreement.

"Do you want to help your father, or not?" Edward Jr. retorted. "Besides, this way no one will suspect you… and the long-skirts will help you conceal your weapons."

"I don't mind wearing a dress," Di's little sister said.

"Hush, Dawn," Di snapped, then turned back to Edward Jr. "You'd better hope to God that this mission goes well,"

"That all depends on your competence. Now, lets move." Edward Jr. sneered, and they got on the plane.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later, the gang stood on the boat-docks. "Why couldn't we take a plane or open a portal, again?" WG asked, impatiently.

"All the nearest airlines were booked, and Edwin said opening a portal would alert Finneas' supernatural-senses and make it easier for the VCY to track us down," Silver answered. "Besides, taking a boat might be fun!"

"Easy for you to say…" Brielle said, looking at the water, nervously.

"What's wrong, Brie? You know how to swim, don't you?" Samantha joked, catching her expression.

"Of course I do!"

"Yeah, I taught her after she almost drowned in a pond-" Kasandra began, but Brielle shot her a glare that obviously told her to shut up. "Never mind."

Hardy looked at Drew. "You know how to swim too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Drew replied.

"Okay, just checking (grr)."

"So… where's our ship?" Erica asked, looking out to the sea.

"We contacted an old friend, he should be here in a minute," Biff replied. "There's the ship now!"

Everyone looked over, seeing an old-fashioned ship with black sails pulling into port. Gin grinned, though Fangs groaned nervously. "What's wrong, Fangs?" Kim asked.

"I always thought I'd never have to be on that ship again, after _Family Traits_…" Fangs replied.

The Black Pearl floated in front of them, and Jack Sparrow looked at them from over the helm. "Welcome aboard, lads." he said. "What danger would we be sailing into now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, there'll be longer ones later. Next chapter- a music number, and our sailing goes anywhere but smooth.

Please review. No flames or you're sleeping with the fishes. (pours fishes into bed) You'll never get a good night's sleep again!


	10. Cabin Fever

Fangs: Hello, readers. WG had to take a quick muffin-break, so here's a chapter I wrote up, with help from my underground co-author, Kiff.

Kiff: Hi!

Fangs: Kiff's been helping me write while WG, FF2, and Tracker aren't around.

Kiff: Main reason for the secrecy is because they don't know I'm an author (yet).

Fangs: Yep. We're saving it for one of our suspenseful chapters.

Kiff: So, read on while the secret's still secrefied! (runs off)

Fangs: Wait! Don't leave me with the-

Disclaimer: All Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears, other cartoon/anime/book characters belong to their respected owners, and the authors and co-authors own their OC.

Fangs: …disclaimer. T_T *sigh* Lets just get on with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile at the Ouran Academy…_

Kiff, Lilly, Brody, and Eric walked down the hallway, and Eric gave a shudder. "What is it?" Brody asked, noticing.

"I just got a weird feeling that WG is going to bite my head off for not mentioning I had a twin-sister. …Oh, well." Eric answered, shrugging.

Lilly kept shifting. "Man, I wish girls didn't have to wear these dumb dresses," she muttered, referring to the cream-colored, puffy-sleeved dress that was the female uniform of the school. "Why couldn't we have just worn our regular clothes?"

"Edwin said it was required," Brody answered.

Kiff arched an eyebrow. "Uh… actually, it isn't. Not for commoners at least. Uniforms can be worn by those who can afford them, otherwise you can dress however you want, just so long as it's formal." he replied. "Your mom asked the headmaster about it, Ginger, and he said you guys didn't have to get uniforms."

The other three froze, realizing they had been a victim of yet another of Edwin's pranks. "I'm going to kill that vampire." Lilly said, darkly. "Where's the nearest changing room?"

"Wait, Kiff, if you knew this, how come you got uniforms with us?" Brody asked.

Kiff shrugged, smiling proudly. "Because I look damn good in this suit, that's why." he replied.

Eric and Brody looked at their own suits. The boys' uniforms at the school were blue suits with black pants, ties, and shoes… and they looked good on anyone. "Good point." Eric agreed.

They walked through the long halls. The campus was huge, big enough that it had an elementary, middle school, high school, and college section with each building on the property. It had took the teens the entire last semester to find out where everything was, let alone get used to the different kinds of class separations. Eric, being the oldest, was on the college levels so he had to go to a different building. "Don't get into too much trouble!" he called to the others as he walked off.

"Vice-versa!" Lilly called back, and they headed off… though she slowed down her pace after a while. "Hey, guys… ever notice that these hallways are always empty most of the day?"

"Sort of. I've seen a few groups of guys walking around once in a while… but I hardly see any of the girls." Brody replied, questionably. "Come to think of it, I've hardly seen any of them during most of our free time. Maybe they have to go to a different part of the school for some female-only class?"

"Nah, otherwise Ginger would have to go, and no one's said anything to her." Kiff replied.

Lilly gave him a look. "Could you stop calling me 'Ginger', please?" she muttered.

"Sorry, force of habit."

She sneered, then took out a picture of the moon, transforming into Blackrose… and grabbing Kiff by the ankles, shaking him! "Not again…" Brody sighed.

"H-Hey, c-cut it o-out!"

Blackrose dropped him. "Sorry, force of habit," she replied, smugly.

Brody rolled his eyes. "Geez, you guys never fail to take after your dads," he commented. "C'mon, lets find something to do before our next class."

"We could explorify the rest of the school. We only got halfway last time," Kiff said, racing off.

"Kiff, wait up!" Blackrose called, as she and Brody took off after him.

They ran up a flight of stairs, down a new hallway… not noticing a banana-peel in the middle of the hall, which Kiff slipped on, sliding across the floor! "Whoa! Someone put on the emergency break!"

"Kiff, watch-" Brody and Blackrose yelled.

*CRASH!*

They cringed. "…out."

Kiff had crashed into a large- and quite expensive- vase, making it shatter into pieces. "Uh, oh…" he said, standing up. A shadow fell over him then, and he turned around, gasping. "Huh boy…"

"I hope you're able to pay for the damage," The student behind him said. He was a black-haired boy with glasses, who carried a laptop with him. "That's a rare Zang Dynasty vase, one out of five kinds… well, four now, worth 900 yen."

Kiff studied the student, noting he looked familiar. "And what if I can't afford it?"

"But, you-" Blackrose began to say, but Kiff covered her mouth.

The student gave him a sharp look, light reflecting off his glasses. "Then you're on your way to expulsion, along with a trip to our private police, unless you can find a way to pay off your debt."

Kiff smirked. "I think I could work off my debt… though it involves asking just one favor."

"Oh? And what kind of favor would that be?"

Brody and Blackrose exchanged nervous glances, noticing a sly look in Kiff's eyes. "Do you have an opening in your club I could partake in, Otori Senpai?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Life at sea was normally thrilling… not for the gang, though. At least, not this time, it seemed.

Three weeks had past, and everyone was getting edgy, knowing they only had two weeks to go before the date of the tenth year was upon them… and boredom wasn't helping them feel any calmer. Jack suggested they could work on the ship to pass the time… though some of them weren't too experienced at sailing, and he could tell this when he found Benny tangled in the shrouds, Timothy stuck in a cannon, Stalker trying to mop the deck only to make it filthier, and WG getting most of the ship-terms mixed up. Only Biff, Gin, Kim, Puggsy, Fangs, and Kite were the reliable ones.

Vincent and Jackie decided to fly ahead to scout out the sea and make sure nothing was coming their way. Toni wanted to go with, yet she was still trying to master her wings… ending up falling overboard when she tried, though she was thankful Fangpuss wasn't around with his webcam this time.

"Can't this ship go any faster?" Hunter asked, sighing.

"I'm starting to grow sea-sick," Drew groaned.

"Alas, she-wolves, we'll be at port soon." Jack assured them, then turned to one of his crewmates. "Mr. Gibbs, how long did it take for us to reach Japan last time?"

"At least half a month from England, Jack." Gibbs replied. "Perhaps, if ye want, some of you could help out down in the galley preparing a meal, if you're bored enough."

"I'm bored enough!" WG exclaimed.

"…Without eating any of the supplies!"

WG pouted. "I withdraw my previous exclamation."

"We'll go below deck," Biff said as he, Gin, Kim, Hunter, and Brielle went down to the galley with Gibbs.

Jack looked up at FF2, who stood in the crow's nest. "Any sign of your vampire friends, lad?" he called.

"Not yet, Jack." FF2 replied.

"Alright then. …Well, I'd say it be time to check the course."

"…aka, get a drink of rum," Fangs whispered, while the others chuckled.

"Care to take the helm, Mr. Fangsworth?"

Fangs froze, and the others burst out laughing. "Um… sure, no problem." he replied.

"Good lad. …Just try not to get us lost, eh?" With that, Jack disappeared into his stateroom to get a drink- er, I mean, check the course.

While he was gone, the wind died down, and the ship slowed its pace. Everyone groaned. "Man, you gotta be kidding me. Now? Seriously?" Stalker griped.

"I hope the breeze picks up soon." Tracker sighed. "It's been three weeks since we left home…"

"21 days since we've been on land…" WG added.

Everything seemed to look wavy then, the ship and faces shifting and stretching and swirling in a nauseating way. Timothy flinched, standing up. "No… I've got the madness…" he gasped, rapidly brushing himself off and twitching. "I'VE GOT CABIN FEVER!"

"I'VE GOT IT TOO!" Benny shouted, wiggling about.

"CABIN FEVER!" Silver and Hardy shouted, frantically… as music began to play.

_Luca: _**I've got cabin fever, it's burning in my brain**

_Stutz: _**I've got cabin fever, it's d-driving me insane!**

_Drew, Stalker, and Hardy: _**We've got cabin fever, we're twisting our bandanas**

**Stuck at sea so long, that we've simply gone bananas!**

Suddenly, the deck looked like some sort of Cinco de Mayo party, with everyone wearing sombreros, shaking maracas, and… well lets just cut to the point and say we've gone off the deep end.

_Toni, Erica, and Sam: _**We've- we've**

**We've got cabin fever, it's been a long time since we've had**

**We've got cabin fever, we're all going mad!**

Those who weren't dancing the flamingo were doe-si-doeing, while Tracker played a fiddle.

_Tracker: _**Grab your partner by the ear, lets get in the swing**

**Doe-si-doe, step on his toes, and listen to him sing!**

**Down to the left, down to the right, it's time to sail or sink**

**Spin your partner round and round, then drop him in the drink!**

FF2 and WG sat on a bench, looking casual… so you KNOW everyone's gone insane.

_WG: _**We've got cabin fever…**

_FF2: _**No ifs, ands, or buts**

_WG: _**We're disoriented**

_FF2: _**And demented**

_WG and FF2: _**And a little nuts!**

Lights flashed and Benny and Timothy were standing on the upper deck, with Stutz… all of them dressed in polka-outfits and speaking in a Scandinavian language . Huh, boy.

_Benny and Timothy (with Stutz): _**Ach no beaver**

**Volkswagen car **

**(yodel ae hee…)**

**Sour braught en hunder schnitzel**

**(yodel ae hee hoo)**

**Unt is vunderbarr**

Sam, Fangs, and Erica walked down, wearing some Argentinean garb.

_Sam, Fangs, and Erica: _**We were sailing, sailing**

**The wind was on our side**

Toni then rose out of a coffin, looking all spooky.

_Toni: _**And then it died.**

_Hardy: _**I've got cabin-fever, I think I've lost my grip**

_Luca: _**I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this fic**

Silver then came dancing on and… I don't even want to guess where he got that Hawaiian outfit.

_Silver: _**Say I… was floating in a tropic moon**

**And dreaming of a blue lagoon**

**Now I'm as crazy as a loon!**

_All: _**Cabin-fever has grabbed us all on board**

**This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho-ward**

**We were sailing, sailing**

**Heading to God knows where**

**And now that we're all here…**

**We're not all there!**

Everyone then began to dance all crazy like, gathering to the middle of the deck and striking poses that- if described- would cause the readers to blow milk out their noses… even if none of you were drinking any.

**Cabin fever, ah!**

…Thank God the wind picked up again, slapping everyone back to reality and out of the weirdest illusion any of them had ever had. "What the HECK is going on up here?" Puggsy demanded, climbing back on deck.

Everyone looked at each other. "We don't know." they all answered, shrugging.

Vincent and Jackie then landed on the deck. "How's our heading?" Toni asked.

"Lets just say, you'd better tie yourselves down." Jackie replied. "We're heading for a storm, and it should be here any-"

*CRACK! BOOM!*

Thunder roared, lightening flashed, and rain began to pour, as the waves went from calm to fierce, rocking the boat. "Never mind," Vincent finished.

Jack ran back out, taking over the helm. "Better brace yourselves, meddlers! We're in for a bumpy ride!" he called.

"Next time, we're taking a portal!" Brielle snarled to WG, gripping her by the shirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Hey, I'm back! …Oh, crap, I forgot to put up the next chapter!

Fangs: Don't worry, WG, I took care of it. …Ooh, ooh, did you save me a muffin?

Me: (forehead slap) I KNEW I was saving that for something! Hold on, I'll get you a new one. (runs off)

Fangs: (quickly) Okay, before she comes back, the song mentioned was 'Cabin Fever' from Muppet Treasure Island. I love that movie, and it popped into my head. As for the questions, what's Kiff up to, will we survive the storm, and what song will we sing next? Ooh, here she comes! (acts casual)

Me: (holds up muffin) Here you go… um, Fangs? Why do you look like you're hiding something?

Fangs: Me? Hiding something? Don't be ridiculous! Now, lets get that new chapter up!

Me: (warily) Okay… (exits)

Fangs: (whispers) Also, no flames, or you're going to wish YOU had cabin-fever. (exits)


	11. Mystery! Thrills! Suspense!

Now for another chapter. …Am I going too fast for you guys?

Fangs: Nah, you're good.

Puggsy: The sooner we get this story over with, the better.

Disclaimer: Scoobycool9 owns Erica and Claw; Tracker78 owns Kasandra, Hunter, Vincent, Martin, Samantha, and Storm; Fangface the Second owns Edwin, Alyx, William, Kaiser, Alan, Allen, Lilly, Blackrose, Marlow, and Finneas; and I own Brielle, Drew Kiff, Gin, Brody, David, Stutz, Toni, Luca, Rusty, Crim, Analessa, Ouka, Hardy, Lamone, Johnny, Emily (wheeze) and whatever other OC you see… *passes out*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alyx walked along the hallways toward the Ravenclaw dorms. She was sorted into the house; David was sorted into Hufflepuff; William and Analessa were both Gryffindor; and Rusty was in Slytherin. All the people in the portraits gave her a glance as she passed by, some whispering to others, but she didn't let it get to her.

It wasn't the first time a vampire came to Hogwarts, yet it was the first time the species, along with werewolves, were allowed in. The Ministry of Magic had passed a law granting the creatures the rights to attend the schools to put an end to the prejudice… as long as they proved themselves trustworthy and in total self-control, otherwise face expulsion.

Edwin was an excellent instructor in Defense against the Dark Arts, no doubt knowing many tricks that the textbooks themselves didn't even include, fascinating a few students. Alyx was proud, and many of the students in his class would ask her what it was like being his daughter, and whether she knew any tricks they were about to learn. She'd just smile and say he taught her much about how to deflect even the darkest spells, wanting her to learn enough in order to defend herself.

He always looked after her, especially after encountering her abusive parents… or, as she'd put it, Jackie, Tracker, _and_ her abusive foster parents. She remembered Tracker well, yet she didn't know whether Tracker recognized her yet, since she had been just a little girl when their 'parents' left her out in the woods to die. She could tell Jackie remembered her, from the way the vampire would smile at her.

Alyx was the only one who had been born to the evil couple, Jackie and Tracker being the only adoptees… yet she couldn't recall where Tracker had come from.

"Hi, Alyx," Crim said, walking by. He looked just like Drew, but had Hardy's reddish-brown fur and bright-red hair on his head, and had burgundy-red eyes. "What's up?"

"Just lost in my thoughts," Alyx replied with a shrug. "Mostly about our mystery. I wish we had a clue on where Lamone could be…"

"(grr) So do the rest of us. I've been thinking about something too… A question about Lamone's relation to Toni, actually."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well… If Lamone gave his heart to my dad and they're almost the same person, does that mean Toni and I are basically brother-and-sister, or are we still cousins? (grr)"

Alyx chuckled. "You're still cousins."

"Oh. …Darn, Kiff and I were hoping to have a sister. (grr) Really hoping,"

"Maybe someday, when Lamone gets his heart back and your father has his mind back, you will."

They had been passing by one of the scoutmasters, Professor McGonagall, who gave them a look. "You know Lamone?" she asked.

Alyx and Crim exchanged looks. "Yeah, he's a friend. Do you know him, Professor?"

"I did long ago, when I first started out as a professor at the school,"

"Was he a student here?" Crim asked.

"More than that, Mister Murphy. He was a professor,"

Alyx's eyes widened. "Interesting… Can you tell us more?"

"If you want to learn more, look at the records in the library. Alyx, since you are old enough, you may access them, having my permission." She gave Crim a pass, and they went to the library.

There was a section of the library where younger students couldn't go, unless they had a pass, most the books being forbidden. Yet, Alyx was of age and Crim had a pass, so when they looked through the books none of them screamed (a spell that was cast upon them as an alarm if any student disobeyed the rule). They searched through a few old books until they found one they were searching for: _A History of Hogwarts: First Professors. _

"As old as Lamone is, he's probably in there," Crim commented, and they opened the book.

They flipped through the pages for what seemed like hours, and it was almost time for dinner, until finally they found a chapter about Lamone. "Look at the year!" Alyx gasped. "Lamone had begun teaching at Hogwarts the first year that James and Lilly Potter attended!"

"Ooh, ooh, what did he teach? What did he teach? (grr)"

"Believe it or not, Defense Against the Dark Arts… and he had been the head of Slytherin."

"I wonder why he didn't keep teaching here…"

Alyx studied a text. "It says here, that word got out that he was a vampire, but since he had been teaching for five years, the headmaster deemed him as trustworthy, up until he taught the students about a spell he had invented himself… oh my gosh."

"What? What did he teach them? (grr) C'mon, Al!"

"He… discovered _sectumsempra. _The headmaster had banned the spell from school, forbidding any students to learn it and Lamone was given leave."

"Whoa… Wait until I tell Dad about this! (grr)"

"You can't tell anyone," came a voice that made them jump, and they turned around, seeing Edwin there.

"Dad, did you know about this?" Alyx asked.

Edwin picked up the book and put it on the shelf. "Of course. I had taught Lamone what I knew and even recommended him into Hogwarts, knowing that he had a bit of magic in him. What I didn't know was that he would be the one student who could surpass me. He discovered _sectumsempra_ by accident, when he was practicing his spells and mispronounced one, though he vowed he would only use it on enemies, and even told his to his students- only in dire situations. The students were told to never use the spell, yet Severus Snape copied it down in his old textbook…"

"Snape got it from Lamone?" Crim questioned. "(grr) Boy, they didn't put THAT in _The Halfblood Prince._"

"Yes. Snape was actually Lamone's star pupil, willing to learn from him than the rest of the students in the school…"

"I bet that's how Snape also got his influence for being serious, sly and creepy," Alyx joked, and Crim chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it… though, if he DID follow Lamone's influence, he wouldn't have joined Voldemort-oh, stop ducking Crim, he's been dead for years now- and would have been more loyal."

Crim stood up. "My mom would say otherwise, because Lamone abandoned her and tried to erase her memory (grr)." he said.

"Yes, well that doesn't mean-" Edwin paused. "What do you mean 'tried to'?"

Crim shrugged. "I don't know. She was talking to Emily about it during Christmas Break."

They walked out of the library, heading to the dining hall for dinner. _So, Brielle remembered Lamone all these years. _Edwin thought to himself. _I wonder why she never said anything._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I HATE RAINSTORMS!" Storm bellowed as she and the other werewolves tried to help get the ship through the fierce wind and waves.

"Ironic, since your name IS 'Storm'!" Silver joked.

"Shut it, Silver!"

The gang had transformed the werewolves when the crew needed some extra muscle, though no matter what they did, the ship kept coming close to capsizing. "I don't wanna swim, I don't wanna swim, I hate swimming, I hate getting wet, no no no…" Stalker was stammering, tugging on a few sail-lines.

"Drew, Hunter, make sure the lifelines are secured!" Gibbs called.

"What if we capsize?" WG asked. "We'd be stuck!"

"No ship's gonna capsize as long as I'm the captain, lass." Jack told her.

"That's what he said when he first lost the Black Pearl," Gibbs muttered.

A large tidal-wave then struck the side of the ship, causing the gang to get knocked over. Their lifelines snapped and they hit the water. "MEDDLERS OVERBOARD!" Tracker called.

The ship didn't turn around, it couldn't… A large wave had carried it away… and large tentacles shot out of the sea and dragged it under! "No way… That's impossible!" Gin gasped.

"The Kraken? Are you KIDDING ME?" Brielle shouted.

The storm cleared then, and the gang swam as close to each other as they could… WG being the farthest away. "Come on, WG! Swim on over!" Hunter called.

"I am!" WG called… swimming an inch at a time.

"What are you being so cautious for? Just swim over!" Puggsy shouted.

"I'm not being cautious!" She kept swimming awkwardly.

"Oh, shit, is she having a seizure?" Toni gasped.

"Maybe she has a cramp." Luca guessed.

"No…" Stalker sighed. "That's how she swims."

"For real?" Jackie asked.

"For real."

"Maybe one of us should go get her," Biff suggested.

"I'll be right over!" WG snapped. "The current is just a little strong!"

"By the time WG gets here, Jack Sparrow would return from Davy Jones locker," Storm said.

"Shut it, Storm!"

"Didn't she ever take swimming lessons?" Kim asked.

"She went to a few classes, but never mastered more than a doggy-paddle," Stalker said.

"OH, SHUT UP!" WG shouted.

"While we're waiting on Aqua-girl, we ought to try to signal a ship." Vincent said, just as a shadow loomed over them.

"Uh, no need. One found us," Gin said.

They looked up, seeing a hand reaching for them. "Need a lift?" someone asked from way up on the deck… their arm stretched all the way down! Getting a better look, they gang noticed that it was a teenager with black hair, a red shirt, jean shorts, wearing a yellow straw hat.

"Hey, it's the Straw-hat Pirates!" Timothy exclaimed.

"From One Piece? Sweet!" Benny added.

"STRAW HATS?" WG squealed, and quickly started splashing, desperately trying to swim, but barely moving more than an inch at a time. "Hang on! I'll be right over!"

"I forgot she loves that anime," Brielle commented as the crew helped them aboard. Her eyes widened then. "Oh, shit! WG! STOP MOVING!"

"I can't! If I stop, I'll sink!"

"If you don't stop, you're going to be shark-bait!"

"WHAT?"

Looking behind her, the authoress noticed a dorsal fin coming her way. "(gulp) Gin… please tell me Lunk, Shunk and Cyclone have been following us," Drew said.

"That's not any of them…" Gin quivered.

"SWIM WHEREVER GIRL! SWIM FOR YOUR MAKE-BELIEVE LIFE!" Toni shouted.

"YIKES!" WG screamed, and just as the dorsal fin went under, she built up speed, speeding toward the ship! "Hey… I'm swimming! I'm actually swimming!"

Everyone watched as she reached the side of the ship, climbing aboard… though she was being carried by a large blue shark. "Hey, does this belong to you?" the shark asked, sounding like Curly from the Three Stooges.

"Jabberjaw! (grr) I didn't see you since the last Meddler Convention!" Fangface exclaimed.

WG looked down, seeing the shark below her. "Go figure," she sighed. Jabberjaw set her down.

"Thanks for helping our friend," Kim said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't got her aboard, we'd be stuck here for the next milleniums," Puggsy commented.

"Shut it, or I'll cast out a line and have you drag along the bottom," WG sneered.

"Glad I could help… let alone get a cameo appearance, nyuck nyuck nyuck!" Jabberjaw said, then dove into the sea.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Luffy asked the gang.

"We fell overboard, and a Kraken sunk our ship," Jackie replied.

"And we need to get to Japan, quick. Some friends of ours might be in danger," Biff added.

"We'll take you there," Luffy offered. "On one condition…"

"What's that?" Hardy asked.

"Can you tell your friend to stop waving that autograph book in my face?"

They looked at WG, who was holding an extremely large book in front of the pirates. "What?" she asked.

Puggsy shook his head. "You really are an ignorpotomas, did you know that?" he sneered.

'_For once, I agree with you.' _Lamone added.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Astrid and Alan stayed at the apartments with Emily and Johnny, to keep an eye out. "So, you think Joe and Ken will ever air those new episodes the gang made?" Astrid asked, starting conversation.

"From the way Cartoon Network is being run, that's a long-shot," Alan replied. "We'd have better luck trying to get Puggsy to be nice,"

"Is it true that he carries Lamone's heart?" Emily asked, hopeful.

"For the umpteenth time, YES." Johnny sighed. "Why is it dat you're so happy about it? After finding out Lammy has another girlfriend, along with a kid- making me an uncle, which I can't believe- I figured you'd be mad as hell at him, still."

Emily shrugged. "Well, I DID love Lamone, but I guess he couldn't move on after what he did to Angel, or Toni, or whatever you call her. I suppose I should move on… I just wish he could have told me before I was killed."

"Ah, no one's ever ready for death. You just have to brace yourself for it,"

"Then brace yourselves!"

"What the-" Astrid gasped, but the lights went out.

There were sounds of a scuffle, but Alan was ready, taking out his wand and illuminating the room, just to see four cloaked figures running, seeing blasts of green light. "AND STAY OUT!" Johnny shouted, his fists glowing green… along with Emily's!

"Whoa! How'd you guys do that?" Alan gasped.

"What?" Emily questioned. "…Oh, you mean our fists? Frankly, we have no idea."

"Aye, we just balled them and swung a few punches, and blasted a few of those baddies back," Johnny added. "…Never knew we could do that. Sweet."

"Must be your ghost-powers. Every ghost has a special ability," Alan said. "Pretty cool."

"Uh, we'll have to boast later…" Emily gasped, turning on the lights.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because we've got a problem. Those goons kidnapped Astrid!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: There you go. More mystery, more cameos, and more suspense. What is to become of our heroes next chapter? We shall see.

Please review. Those who flame owe me 50,000 chicken nuggets.


	12. I Can Only Imagine

And now for yet another chapter! …Please contain your excitement until the end of this paragraph.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship sailed quietly that night, and Timothy stood on deck, looking up at the stars. He heard a howl, and Jet came running by. "Hey, Tim! (grr) Say, have you've seen Stutz anywhere?" he asked, eagerly.

"I think he went below deck. His sea-sickness started to kick in," Timothy replied, taking out his guitar from underneath his cowboy hat, strumming a few notes.

"Oh. …Say, what are you doing out here? (grr) I thought Usopp had watch tonight."

"He does. I just couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened,"

"You mean Finneas being alive and Lamone missing?"

"Well, not just that, but everything that's happened since we were kids. (sigh) I got amnesia when I was a kid and couldn't remember our family at all, not until they found me in 'Family Traits'. I tried asking Vincent how I got it, since he said he was the one who helped me escape after Marlow captured me, but he said I must have bonked my head after he dropped me off at an orphanage in California."

"(grr) That's what he did with me- well, Benny, I mean. I guess it was a different orphanage, because we never saw you at ours. I wonder why he wanted to keep us separated?"

"To keep Marlow off our trail, I guess. I left the orphanage when I was a teenager. I guess I sort of remembered that I had a family, and wanted to go find them… I don't know, I can't remember. I just know that Vincent was following me one day, then Lamone ambushed him, I was wondering what the heck was going on, and then Uncle Martin came by and told us to come with him… and the next thing I know, we're running into a bunch of Disney villains, finding a secret lair, WG was kissing Silver, Kiff and Lilly kept changing ages, and one bonk to the head later, I've got my memory back."

"(grr) Sounds like you had fun… but… if they found you, why didn't they come looking for me?"

Timothy sighed. "I once asked Mom about you… and she got upset. You see, Kite, Biff, and Puggsy stormed into the VCY's hideout and wiped them out and freed all our relatives. When they met up with Mom, she asked about us. Kite had been told that I had shot myself (it was actually a clone Marlow made of me to break Dad's heart), and he said that they never found you. Well, that upset Mom, because she figured they had killed you too. …They thought we were both dead for years, and I guess they still believed you were gone, since the VCY…" he paused, thinking for a bit. "Say, Jet, what DID the VCY do to you- er, Benny?"

Jet scratched his head. "Well, I remember we were kidnapped… but I don't think we were taken to any hideout. Vincent had grabbed us and took us to an orphanage, telling the staff there that we needed to be taken care of until 'he was ready to take us back', saying he couldn't take care of us. We stayed there for a while until he came back, and he also adopted Brody. He trained us both to defend ourselves, and told me that I'd see my parents someday if I kept it up (grr)."

Timothy strummed another note. "You know… despite what he did to our grandparents… Vincent is a pretty nice guy, for keeping us safe."

"I guess he wanted to make it up to Mom, (grr). …So, what else is on your mind?"

"Well… I've been thinking of a song I used to sing to Lilly when she was a baby, after I was found and her trademark age was set. Every time neither of us could sleep, I'd sing the song, and it helped us both relax and get some shut-eye."

"Why don't you sing it, then? We haven't had a number for a couple chapters now."

Timothy beamed. "Okay. You can join in if you know the words, too." he tuned his guitar, and began to play a few notes, then started his song.

_Timothy: _**I can only imagine**

**What it'll be like…**

**When I walk**

**By your side**

**I can only imagine**

**What my eyes will see**

**When your face**

**Is before me**

**I can only imagine, yeah**

**I can only imagine**

**Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel?**

**Will I dance for you, Jesus, or in awe of you be still?**

**Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees will I fall?**

**Will I sing hallelujah?**

**Will I be able to speak at all?**

**I can only imagine…**

**I can only imagine**

The rest of the crew came on deck, hearing Timothy's song, and the rest of the gang woke up to the tune. "What is that song?" Luffy asked Nami.

"It's so lovely," Robin commented.

Jet then took out a fiddle, joining into the rhythm.

_Jet: _**I can only imagine**

**When that day comes**

**When I find myself**

**Standing in the sun**

**I can only imagine**

**When all I do**

**Is forever…**

**Forever worship you**

**I can only imagine (oh yeah)**

**I can only imagine…**

_Timothy and Jet: _**Surrounded by your glory**

**What will my heart feel?**

**Will I dance for you, Jesus, or in awe will I be still?**

**Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees will I fall?**

_Timothy: _**Will I sing hallelujah?**

_Jet: _**Will I be able to speak at all?**

_Timothy and Jet: _**I can only imagine, yeah**

**I can only imagine**

Jet then did a solo on his fiddle, then they slowed the tune back down, Timothy strumming a few slow notes. By this time, everyone was on deck, listening to the music.

_Timothy: _**When all I do**

**Is forever… forever worship you**

**I can only imagine…**

**I can only imagine…**

Illusions of Rascal and Benny appeared beside them, joining in the final chorus then. No one else could see or hear them, yet for their other halves, they really added more rhythm to the song.

_Timothy and Jet (with Rascal and Benny): _**I will sing for you**

**(Sing for you)**

**I will dance for you**

**(Dance for you)**

**I can only imagine**

**(Worship you)**

**I can only imagine…**

**(Worship you)**

The song ended, and everyone cheered, startling the two. "Whoa! How long have you all been standing there?" Jet gasped.

"Long enough to hear the whole song," Luffy said. "You guys sing great! Can you sing another song?"

"Yeah, please?" Chopper asked.

"Gosh, I don't know…" Timothy said, blushing.

"C'mon, boys, you sing real great." Hunter said. "You must get it from my side,"

"If that were true, we'd be deaf." Brielle joked, and Hunter glared at her. "Deaf… from bewilderment! (ahem) Nice song, boys."

"Hey! I see land up ahead!" Sanji called.

Everyone looked over, seeing the coast of Japan. "Alright, time to pay my twin bro a visit," Claw said, smirking.

"So… who all knows Japanese?" Tracker asked.

"Vincent and I have been here before, so we know the language pretty well." Brielle said.

"FF2 knows a little bit, too. …Speaking of which, where IS the Doctor?" Stalker asked.

"He was still asleep. I'll go get him," Silver said, running below deck…

Seeing FF2 was awake in bed… and looked pale and trembling.

"Fangface the Second! Are you alright? (grr) You look terrible! Are you seasick?"

FF2 shook his head. "I had this weird vision… I was a different person, and wore a black suit and helmet, and had a green samurai sword." he replied, rubbing his head. "I… I had been in London, in Edwin's shop… he said that… being a Timelord was only part of who I am… that there's more to my identity."

"Ooh, ooh, what else happened?"

"I don't know… I'll ask Edwin about it later, he might know." he looked around their cabin. "Hey, where IS everyone?"

"They're all on deck. (grr) We've reached Japan. …Why do you think we were needed here?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling there will be something unexpected waiting for us."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Diamond-Back and her gang walked through the halls, some of the girls grumbling about their uniforms, promising they'd make a personal complaint about the school's dress-code. "Where do we go now, Amy?" her little sister asked.

"Dawn, if you don't stop calling me Amy-" Di sneered, but sighed. "Never mind. We'll have to go to our 'classes'. If any of you see our targets, lay low until you've got them alone, then clock 'em unconscious and bring them to me."

The rest of the girls nodded, walking off… not noticing someone was watching from around the corner, slipping back into the shadows.

…Man, don't you just hate that cliché?

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- the unexpected hits us like a ton of bricks. Song mentioned was "I Can Only Imagine" by Emerson Drive.

Please review, but no flames if you want cupcakes.


	13. Meet the Host Club

Sooooooooooo… anyone care for a new chapter? (sees plate of bacon sliding by on a string) ...Hold that thought. (chases after bacon)

Disclaimer: All Fangface characters and appearing anime guest stars belong to their respected owners who don't know how lucky they are to own such great characters and please don't send a lawyer after me!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let us know if you need another lift!" Luffy called as the gang left.

"Thanks again!" WG called back, and they walked down the road into town, searching for the school.

"I hope the kids are alright," Kim said.

"Don't worry, Ouran is known for it's martial-arts unit." Vincent replied. "One reason why Brielle and I came here. After we left the VCY, we came here seeking the finest karate instructor to help perfect her skills. I found the most unusual, yet explicit, teacher in all of Japan. Most were unwise to underestimate him due to his size, but after seeing him in combat, they would know their faults."

Brielle nodded. "Yeah. I kept in touch with him for a while after we left a year later. Last I heard, he had joined a club, and we sort of lost contact after that. I still remember him well, though." she said.

"…He isn't another ex-boyfriend, is he?" Hardy asked, suspiciously.

"Heck no. Although…"

"Hey, there's the school!" Luca exclaimed.

"Lets check in with the headmaster, and find our kids." Biff said.

0o0o0o0o0

After meeting with the headmaster, Mr. Suoh, the gang walked down several hallways, looking for the room that he said their kids may be in. "They really (puff puff) should buy a (huff) moving-sidewalk for this place," WG commented, gripping her chest and slowing down.

"Is your sports enthused-asthma kicking in again?" Tracker asked.

"Just a little, it should subside."

"Where's your inhaler?"

"I… left it at home."

"You use an inhaler?" Fangs asked.

"Only when I get a chest-pain. But I haven't been having any lately, so I stopped using it… that and the cost of filling those things was jacked up to a hundred dollars, and I didn't have the money."

"Just take it easy then," Gin said, a little concerned.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, guys, it's no big deal! I'm fine! Lets just go find the kids before something happens, alright?"

"Well, you're not moving very fast…" Kite began to say, until WG shot him with a glare. "Uh, never mind. Biff, what room were we supposed to go to?"

"Mr. Suoh said they should all be in the 3rd music room by this time…"

"3RD MUSIC ROOM?" WG exclaimed, then shot down the hall at the speed of light!

"Whoa! Talk about your bursts of energy," Puggsy commented.

"Why is she so excited about the 3rd music room?" Kasandra asked.

"Either someone's giving away free muffins, or there's another anime-character there. Either way, we'd better catch up to her before she ranshacktifies the place with her crazified antics."

They ran after WG, catching up to her by the doors to the 3rd Music Room. "Well… lets go in." Sam said, opening the doors.

They saw white light, and rose petals blew past them. "Welcome to the Host Club," came a group of voices, and they saw a group of well-uniformed boys standing in the middle of the room, welcoming them.

There was a high-pitched, muffled squeal that seemed to erupt from the back of WG's throat, her eyes wide with glee and she looked like she was about ready to burst. "Uh… we'd better restrain her," Kim said.

Fangs and Puggsy nodded and held on to WG's shoulders. "If you go nuts like how you did with the Treasure Planet cast and Mystery Inc. gang, I'm signing you up for some serious therapy," Tracker whispered to her, and she calmed down.

"My, these are some unique guests we have today. Normally only girls come in, I didn't expect to see any men," The leader of the Host Club, Tamaki, said. He then held up a rose to Kim. "I suspect you are some new students as well, who have lost your way?"

"Uh, no." Kite said, stepping up and giving Tamaki a look. "We're looking for our kids."

Tamaki gave a stunned chibi-look. "Your… kids?"

"Yeah, they came to this school at the beginning of the year and…" Brielle began to say, then her eyes widened. "Mitzukuni-senpai! Is that you?"

"Brie-chan!" A small Host, Honey, exclaimed. He then leaped toward Brielle, locking arms with her and twirling around. "Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again! It's been so long! How have you been? Do you want to have cake with me?"

"You know each other?" Kasandra asked.

"Why, yes. Mitzukuni was Brielle's karate instructor." Vincent answered. "I'm surprised he still remembers her."

"Oh, I couldn't forget Brie-chan." Honey said. "She was my only student who lasted in combat longest with me, and learned every move by heart. She was my starring pupil. Takashi still remembers her, too, especially since they were really, really, REALLY close."

"Takashi is still here, too?" Brielle asked.

"As in… 'Mori' Takashi?" WG asked, her heart racing.

"Yep! Hey, Takashi! Look who's back!" Honey called.

A very tall Host, Mori, walked over. "Hello, Mori. Long time no see." Brielle said.

Mori gave a nod.

Puggsy and WG both looked at Mori, then at Brielle, then back at Mori. "Uh, what do you mean by them being 'close'?" Puggsy asked Honey.

"Oh, Brie-chan and Takashi were in love back in Middle School. When Brielle had to move away, she told Takashi that she just wanted to be friends, so they just stayed friends." Honey answered, cheerfully.

WG blinked once. Twice. "Uh… Brielle? Can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" she asked.

"Here we go again," Brielle sighed, and followed WG to a car corner.

Despite the distance, everyone could still hear the authoress. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? First you dated Shaggy, Danny Fenton, Kevin, and Sesshomoru… and now you're just telling us you went out with MORI? THE HOTTEST ANIME GUY ANYONE'S EVER MET, AND YOU DUMPED HIM TOO?"

"…And my name is brought up in three, two, one…" Puggsy sighed.

"AND YOU ENDED UP MARRYING _PUGGSY_? _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

"Vincent, get out the tranquilizer darts," Tracker said.

"It didn't work out. I guess I just wasn't into the strong silent type," Brielle told WG.

"So you went for the loud-mouth type?" WG retorted, then rubbed her temples. "Geez, Brielle, how many other good-looking ex's do you have?"

"Just seven. Shaggy, Danny, Kevin, Mori, Sesshomoru, and Keith."

"Brielle. That's only six! Who's the last ex?" she turned and walked away. "Forget it, I don't want to know. …I don't know how many more shocks I can take."

The door to the changing-room opened, and Kiff walked out. "Sorry it took so long guys. I didn't missify any clients, did I?" Kiff asked.

Everyone stared.

"Whoa! I didn't know it was parental visiting day!"

"Kiff… you're a host?" Stalker gasped.

"Yeah… I crashed into a vase, so I decided to work off my debt by being a host. I just have to get up to a hundred clients, and I'll be good."

"A hundred clients?" Toni gasped. "Geez, you're going to be here for life!"

"Not exactly. I've been here for three weeks, and already I've made 50 clients. Girls really go for the 'tortured soul' type."

"…The tortured soul type." Puggsy questioned. "Do I even WANT to know why you chose that kind of role?"

"It just came to me. All I did was tell the girls about how I've ran into danger my whole life, got separated from my parents for six years and had to take care of my baby brother, and how my surrogate mother's sister tried to abortify me… and the girls' hearts practically burst! They enjoy it more than Hikaru and Kaoru's 'brotherly love' act."

"That's what YOU think!" Two twin hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru, snapped.

"Where's Brody and Lilly?" Gin asked.

"And Eric?" Fangs added.

"Oh, they'll be along soon. They always come in to visit me," Kiff answered. "…I think Lilly only comes in so she can swoon over Tamaki, tho-"

*KONK!*

A shoe hit Kiff in the head, and Blackrose stormed up to him. "Stop making crap up, Kiff!" she snarled.

"Sheesh, I was only kidding!" Kiff muttered.

"Our clients should be arriving any minute," The vice-president host, Kyouya, said. "Would the rest of you like to sit and wait until our session is over?"

"Well, we would, but we really have to-" Biff began, until WG clapped a hand over his mouth.

"SURE!" the authoress interrupted, then huddled the rest of the gang. "Look, guys, if we stay in the room with witnesses, let alone two martial-arts masters, there's a chance no VCY would dare attack. I've seen the anime enough to know that this room is full of girls every day, so we'll be able to sneak out."

"Are you saying this because you want to protect our kids, or you really want to hang around Mori?" Toni questioned.

WG kicked her in the shin. "To protect the kids! Now, everyone, play it cool… oh, and if you're not into yaoi, don't watch the twins."

The clients came in, and sure enough the hosts got to work. Honey introduced Brielle to his clients, then introduced her to the rest of the hosts, dragging her around by the arm (which his clients found adorable). "And that's Kyouya, and that's Tamaki, and that's Haruhi!" Honey was saying. "Hey, Haru-chan, I want you to meet Brie-chan! She was one of my students at the dojo, my best one!"

"Pleased to meet you." Haruhi said.

"Pleased to meet youWHOA!" Brielle began to reply… but tripped on a banana peel and collided with Haruhi, their lips accidentally touching.

There was a stunned silence in the room, and there came a wail that belonged to Tamaki. "NOT AGAAAIIIIIIN!" he cried.

"Er, sorry about that," Haruhi said, wiping his mouth and tossing the banana peel in the trash. "These things are always lying around somewhere,"

"Eh, no problem." Brielle said, awkwardly. "It was only an accident."

"So, that's your mom?" One of the girls asked Kiff.

"Yeah, she's the one who's had a rough life." Kiff replied, sighing. "I guess I take after her…or maybe my dad. Or my surrogate mom. Hard to say, misery has followed all of them around. It's followed the whole gang around, actually. Why, just this Christmas the only thing I asked for was for all the evil in the world to vanish so that we could live our lives as a family, without the fear of being separated again."

The girls 'awed', and the others rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that he gets this from you?" Toni told Puggsy.

"Oh, please. I never did an act to attract girls," Puggsy scoffed.

"You hardly attracted girls at all." Sam joked.

"Sam has a point. He probably got it from Brielle," WG muttered. "She's had a bunch of boyfriends, and Kiff is getting a bunch of girls… No doubt about it."

"Can we sneak away, now? Hikaru and Kaoru's 'twincest' is starting to nauseate me." Erica said, and looked around. "And where's that dumb brother of mine?"

"Hey, Kiff, your parents are getting tired. Can you get off early?" Blackrose asked, arms crossed.

"I can't, otherwise Kyouya will add on to my debt." Kiff replied, and smirked. "Besides, don't you remember our deal?"

"What deal?"

"Remember? We made a deal that, if our parents were to come to our school, you'd do a music number with me in front of my clients."

"We have the contract right here!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, holding up the document.

"Yeah, and the rest of us want to join in, too!" Honey exclaimed.

Haruhi grabbed a cup of tea and poured it on his pants. "Uh, I gotta go change!" he said, and raced off to avoid the music number.

"We'll just sit here," Kyouya said, as he and Mori sat off to the side, deciding not to partake in the number.

Blackrose gave a deadpanned look. "Oh… THAT deal… (sigh) Fine." she muttered.

"Well? Lets get started!" Kiff said to the hosts as music began to play.

"Oh, no…" Puggsy groaned, covering his face.

"What is it?" Fangs asked.

"Kiff's been looking forward to his own music number," WG replied. "And there was only song he wanted to sing…"

"What's that?" Biff asked, but the answer came.

_Hosts: _**Mai ya hi**

**Mai ya hoo**

**Mai ya ha**

**Mai ya ha ha**

**Mai ya hi**

**Mai ya hoo**

**Mai ya ha**

**Mai ya ha ha**

"Numa Numa. …English version." WG replied.

_Kiff: _**Hello, salute**

**It's me… your duke**

**And I made, something that's real**

**To show you**

**How I feel**

Kiff's clients sighed dreamily, as he handed one of them a rose, causing her to faint.

_Blackrose: _**Hello**

**Hel-lo**

**It's me**

**Blackrose**

**I will paint, my words of love**

**With your name on every wall**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Hosts: _**When you leave, my colors fade to gray**

**Numa numa yei**

**Numa numa numa yei**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

**When you leave, my colors fade to gray**

**Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

"Where's the exit?" Toni asked, though she couldn't get through the crowd of squealing girls.

_Kiff: _**I sold, my strings**

**My song, and dreams**

**And I bought something to match**

**The colors, of my love**

_Blackrose: _**Hello, hel-lo**

**It's me again, Blackrose**

**I will paint**

**My words of love**

**With your name on every wall**

The room flashed with different colors, some of the hosts even painting the walls with different colors in a rose-like pattern, the colors fading away at the end of each line of the chorus.

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Hosts: _**When you leave, my colors fade to gray**

**Numa numa yei**

**Numa numa numa yei**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day**

**When you leave, my colors fade to gray**

**And little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it ever day**

"He gets this from YOUR side," Puggsy told Brielle, who only scowled at him.

"I think it's catchy," Hardy said as he and Drew moved to the rhythm.

_Kiff (with Hikaru and Kaoru): _**Mai ya hi**

**(Ma maya)**

**Mai ya hoo**

**(Ma maya)**

**Mai ya ha**

**(Ma maya)**

**Mai ya ha ha**

_Blackrose (with Tamaki and Honey): _**Mai ya hee**

**(Ma maya)**

**Mai ya hoo**

**(Ma maya)**

**Mai ya ha**

**(Ma Maya)**

**Mai ya ha ha!**

_Kiff and Blackrose (with Hosts): _**When you leave my colors fade to gray**

**(Ma maya)**

**Numa numa yei**

**(Ma maya)**

**Numa numa numa yei**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**(Ma maya)**

**Now I paint it every day**

**When you leave, my colors fade to gray**

**(Ma maya)**

**And little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**

**(Ma maya)**

**Every word of love I used to say**

**Now I paint it every day!**

The Hosts posed in the middle of the room at the end of the song, and the girls were going wild! The door then opened, and Eric stepped in. "Hey, what's with the fan-girl riot?" he asked, watching as the girls walked out, talking wildly.

"Eric!" Fangs called.

Eric jumped. "Guys! Whoa, when did you get here?" he ran over, hugging them. "Gosh, it's great to see you. What brings you here?"

"My cell phone. Apparently, something's about to happen," FF2 whispered.

"And your sister-WHO YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT- missed you." WG added.

Eric looked over, his eyes widening when he saw Erica. "Ann! What are YOU doing here?" he gasped.

"Ann? I thought your name was Erica!" Tracker asked.

"It is, but I changed it because there were enough Ann's in the fic already," Erica replied.

"_I can agree with that," _Lilly said in Blackrose's mind, recalling how she used to go by the name 'Anna' until Analessa was born.

"So you changed it to match up to my name-change. VERY clever." Eric said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I can tell THIS reunion is growing hostile." Kiff said. "I'm gonna go change, and meet up with you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Kasandra said, then turned to Eric and Erica. "So… what exactly is with the hostility."

"You'd be hostile too if your brother never told you that your parents dropped you off at a boarding school just because they joined a group of werewolf hunters," Erica said bitterly.

"Boarding school?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, why else wouldn't I be around for your adventures? Mom and Dad dropped me off there, saying I was chosen to join an elite school… but it turned out to be a lie." she faced Eric. "Meanwhile YOU got to hang out with our cousins, just because you had these weird powers, and I was just a regular she-wolf! Mom and Dad figured you'd be strong enough to handle those hunters, but not me!"

"Hey, I didn't know they were hunters either! I told you as soon as I found out, didn't I?" Eric snapped. "And the only reason they didn't send me to boarding school was because I was already helping Brielle and Kassy search for Fangs when they kidnapped him!"

The two glared at each other in silence. "A-Awkward…" Stutz said, inching away.

"So, no one else cares that Kiff went to the changing room while Haruhi was still in there?" Kyouya deadpanned.

Everyone froze. "ACK! QUICK! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Tamaki screamed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"Well, guys… um, there's something about Haruhi you need to know…" WG said.

Kiff, in the meantime opened up the door to the changing room… seeing Haruhi in the middle of putting her shirt back on.

Both gasped, Kiff blushed crimson, and quickly shut the door. "Oh, my gosh…" he said quietly. "Haruhi… is a GIRL!"

0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: Yep, that was quite a surprise I experienced. But, after being around Toni and WG for a while, you easily get over it. …As you can tell, I wrote this chapter after luring WG away with a plate of bacon (it's good to know her favorite foods). How else would we get Blackrose and the Hosts to join me in singing the English version of the "Numa Numa" song by O-Zone? …Well, it looks like WG is coming back, so I'll have to wrap it up here. Remember, no flames, or every waking moment of your life will be filled with agony. Bye!

(Kiff leaves, WG enters, munching on bacon)

Me: *munch munch* …Did I miss something? (shrugs, walks off with bacon)


	14. The Suspense Goes On

(Walks in, licking fingers) Well, now that I've finished off that bacon, lets get to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

Fangs: How come I don't have any OC?

Me: You can have some later. Now lets get to the story!

Fangs: *grumbles* Fine…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edwin sat in his classroom, looking over essays he assigned about what a student should do if boggarts were hiding in their room including a scenario that would define a fear and what they could think about to make it humorous. He was down to the last paper when there was a knock at the door, and Rusty walked in. "Rusty, I thought you were going to watch William in his Quidditch practice tonight." the vampire said, surprised.

"I wanted to know something…" Rusty replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why do you think Lamone never told anyone about his past?"

Edwin shrugged. "I suppose, for people like Lamone, bringing up the past involves bringing up hard memories… and I know that he's had more hard memories than he'd like to look back on."

"Because he felt like a failure?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Why would you think he was a failure?"

"I don't think he is, but I think that's what he thought. He couldn't take care of his daughter, couldn't protect anyone he cared about, and now it turns out he got expelled from Hogwarts because he invented a dangerous spell. You think he has at least one proud moment?"

"Well, he saved himself by giving his heart to your father, thereby preventing his death."

"Yeah, but isn't that part of Finneas' ritual? To have him dormant for ten years then cut out his heart?"

"Well, yes, which is why we must find him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found, though?"

Edwin looked at him, curiously. "Rusty… what are you trying to say?"

Rusty shifted. "Well… what if Lamone is… well… you know how in Harry Potter, Snape was working with Voldemort, despite he was helping Harry? What if Lamone is the same way? I mean, Snape WAS influenced by him-"

"Russel 'Puggsy' Junior, I've known Lamone for many years, and he'd never betray anyone, especially his own family, let alone your mother's. To make a mistake like that would be his biggest fault. Just because he may seem suspicious doesn't mean he's against us."

"I just think it's strange…"

"Now that's enough. Go back to your dorm, we'll talk about it another time."

Rusty muttered but walked out.

Edwin sighed and sat back in his desk. _Even now everyone misunderstands him. _he thought, shaking his head. _Lamone is no traitor. Marlow is a traitor… he killed Johnny and Wulf, killed Brielle's entire family and would've killed Brielle completely if not for her cartoonbrid qualities… why, he was even foolish enough to try to kill Lamone, and force him to leave his daughter. Lamone would never join someone who caused him so much misery._

_Yet, he knew about Finneas' ritual as well as I did… _Another thought came to him. _Why would he allow himself to become dormant, if he knew of the consequences…?_

_No, he did it to escape death, so he could try to set things right before it was too late… He wanted to make things clear with Toni, Brielle, and Emily. He's not a bad guy. Unless…_

He stood up, walking over to the window, sighing and shaking his head. "Oh, Joanne…" he sighed. "Things are growing difficult. Trust is becoming a fragile thing, and splitting up isn't helping us find any sign of success. What are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you could grab the kids and join the rest of the gang. They could probably use your help," came a familiar voice.

Edwin turned around, seeing a cloaked figure standing in the corner. "Nightshade… how did you get past the security spell?"

"The old tunnels. Had trouble sneaking through looking for you, but no one caught me- as always."

"What brings you here?"

"I've managed to track down the VCY's hideout. Martin has a lead on them now. Find the others, and get your tails there."

"Where is it?"

"The one place no one thought to look. Finneas' old home in Scotland, in the mountains."

"Scotland? That's his home?"

"His first home."

"First home?"

"Yes. Working with him for so long, I learned that he had three homes. One in Scotland, one in Germany, and one in America. And… I learned something else."

"What?"

"While I worked with him, I asked about his family, where he got his 'cunning, clever, supreme' influence from (I had to suck up to him so not to get killed). He told me that his mother had died during birth, that he had a twin brother… but they had been separated because the people at the monastery where they were born thought he had died in the womb and that his brother only survived. They pitched his body, leaving it in the garbage."

"How did he survive?"

"He started to cry, and someone heard him and took him in… That 'someone', unfortunately, happened to be Marlow."

Edwin blinked. "Excuse me." he grabbed a glass of water, took a sip, then spewed it out. "Marlow took Finneas in? …So that's how he became so evil."

"Yes. Marlow could tell he had darkness in him, and decided to influence it, make it expand… he never knew that Finneas would surpass him, and want to destroy the world, yet apparently he doesn't give a damn. Finneas learned about his brother, how he had failed, and wanted to make sure he avenged his name so no one would ever mock him, and he would prove how powerful their heritage was."

This intrigued Edwin. "Sounds familiar… Who was his brother?"

Nightshade took a deep breath. "Ready for a shock?"

"We've had a ton already, lets hear it."

"Tom Riddle, also known as…"

Edwin raised his finger, silencing her for a moment, then grabbed his water and did another spit-take. "Voldemort?"

Nightshade clapped her hand over his mouth. "Shush, you ninny! (sigh) Yes, the dark lord had a brother that even he never knew about. No one knew… until today. Like his brother, he heard of a prophecy of a hero that would bring him down. Unlike Voldy's prophecy, though, this one included three heroes, specifically cartoonbrids."

"I knew about that. That's how we found Tracker, FF2, and WG-"

"It's not just them. They're only half of the prophecy. You see, Finneas and Marlow brought their defeat upon themselves by hurting more than the authors."

"They practically hurt the whole gang…"

"I know, but they made some of them suffer as much as the authors… and no, I'm not talking about Puggsy."

Edwin snapped his fingers. "Darn, he was going to be my first guess. Who are they, then?"

Nightshade chuckled. "If you don't know, then you need to start paying attention more. Kite, Brielle, and Kasandra all suffered as well."

Edwin's eyes widened. "And they're the counterparts of the authors! Of course! In order to defeat Finneas, they must fuse together!"

"BUT only once."

"Huh?"

"Yes, their next fusion will be their last… and they'll either stay together, or remain apart afterwards. Three of them will lose their powers, becoming ordinary cartoons or realities. And one of them is more blood-related to their half than we'd know, while one has no relation to theirs at all. And only one of them can defeat Finneas."

"Well… that's confusing. But not bad. At least none of them have to die!"

Nightshade sighed. "Actually… that's another part of the prophecy. When three of them lose their powers and end their fusing… they will die."

Edwin gave a deadpanned look. "So much for keeping it original. …How do you know all this?"

Nightshade sighed. "Because… I used to be a Time-Mistress. I've seen it happen, then I gave my powers to another, so I could stay and try to protect my son."

"Why didn't you just go back and try to stop Finneas in the past?"

"Because the only way to stop Finneas and save the world, is by saving the future."

"Are you going to keep speaking in riddles through this whole story?"

Nightshade sneered. "Oh, excuse ME for trying to keep the plot interesting! Look, just meet up with the others! I gotta get back to Martin." With that, she took off.

Edwin sighed and shook his head. "Now I know where FF2 got it from."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I love baffling readers… though, as a downside, I baffle myself :P

Well, review! No flames, though. Flames… are a big no-no.


	15. Can We Get Some Action, Please?

Well, one more chapter, then I'm taking a break. (grabs cup of coffee)

Disclaimer: You know the story. Now get on with THIS one.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Eric and Erica stormed through the hallway, while the rest of the gang followed in silence. "Boy, I'm glad we were never like that," Fangs whispered to Samantha.

"Kind of weird, though. It's almost like it IS us… in an alternate reality." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I never sensed this much hostility since Toni found out Lamone was her-" Benny began to say, but Timothy covered his mouth and was shaking his head 'no'. "Oh. Right."

"So, what are you looking for, exactly?" Brody asked, getting back to the previous subject. "Is something wrong?"

"We don't know yet, but I'm going to look around the school for anything suspicious," Tracker said, then turned invisible and walked off… I think.

"Anyone else wish they had that power?" WG asked.

"I gotta get back to the Host Club. I'm supposed to help Haruhi with clean up today," Kiff said, still blushing. "I can't believe he was actually a girl… wow."

"If you paid more attention to the anime, you would've caught on sooner." Blackrose snickered.

Kiff held up a picture of the sun, turning her back into Lilly. "Shut it, Ginger." with that, he walked back to the club.

"Call us when you're done." Brielle told him.

"So, now what?" Luca asked.

"I say we help Tracker, and search the school grounds. Lets-" Biff began.

"Split up, we know. Fangs and Pugs go that way with Brielle and Kasandra; You, Gin, Kim, and Kite go another way; Silver, Stalker, FF2 and I that way; and the others a different way, while Brody and Lilly wait for Kiff here." WG interrupted.

"Uh… right."

They all split up. "Your sister really knows us well, doesn't she?" Gin whispered to Biff, who only nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracker lurked through the hallways, looking around every corner. _This school is huge! _she thought. _I hope 'navigation' is the first thing they teach kids here._

"Oof!"

Someone had bumped into her, making her turn visible. "What in the world…?" they gasped. "Keimi? Is that you? How did you turn visible?"

"I'm not Keimi, my name's Tracker. Who…" Tracker turned around, her eyes widening. "Oh… it's you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff got a new client that day. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Amelia Daneheart. I'm a new student, and I've been wanting to visit this Host Club for a while. All the girls talk about it." The girl replied, smiling shyly. "I heard they had a 'tortured soul' type… is that you?"

"It is."

"What happened in your life? Did your parents die?"

"Heh, what HASN'T happened? I once thought that my mother died, but she turned out to be alive, though I was separated from my parents for six years. We've been getting into danger all our lives…"

"What kind of danger?"

"Oh, having to survive a natural catastrophe, being sucked through portals, being haunted by ghosts, almost getting killed… mostly it's just some crazified maniacs who want us dead."

"How awful… At least you don't have any birth defects."

"I almost did, but luckily I had a surrogate mom who took good care of me."

(My a/n: You're welcome ^-^)

(Fangs' a/n: Keep to the story, Wherever Girl.)

(My a/n: T_T)

"Oh… so no mutations for you, huh?" Amelia asked.

"Well… not until after I was born, when I was kidnapped… But, that's too supernatural. You probably wouldn't believe me." Kiff said with a shrug.

"Dude, we're in Japan. This is where Pokemon derive from. Anything in this anime-filled town is possible, so I'd believe you."

"Well, okay. I'm half-werewolf."

"Really?"

Kiff looked to make sure no one was watching, then let his wolf-ears poke out. "Really. I think I became one because my dad was a werewolf from the side-effects of a secret formulary he accidentally drank years ago, but I learned that in order for that to be true, he would have to be a werewolf at the time I was conceived… So I have no idea how I got this way. I also used to be a vampire."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I'd… rather not talk about it. At first everything thought it was because someone injected my mother with some sort of serum to make me that way while she was pregnant with me- though I was in my surrogate mom's stomach at the time so it didn't happen."

"Wait, two women were pregnant with you."

"Well, yeah… It's a long story, and complicated to explain."

"Okay… so how did you become a vampire?"

"It's… not really something I'd want to share."

"Ah, I see. …Well, you're not the only one with a scarring childhood. I've had a rough life, too…"

"Really? What happened?"

Amelia looked around. "Can I tell you in private?"

"Sure, we can go into the storage room, where we keep the snacks." He showed her to the room and they walked in, closing the door. "So, what happened?"

*BONK!*

Amelia hit him over the head with a bat, grinning viciously. "One thing best about wearing a dress is how easy you can conceal a weapon," she said, smirking, then took out her wand. "Now to apparate out of here."

A portal opened, and they fell through it… right in front of Lilly and Brody. "One thing best about having WG as a surrogate mom, is inheriting her powers." Kiff said, rubbing his head. "And boy, Dad was right. Werewolves DO have thick-skulls. Tie this chick up, would you Brody?"

Di gasped as Brody quickly tied her up. "Next time, think twice before messing with our friends." he said.

There were sounds of clicks, and several other girls stood around them, aiming guns at them. "I do believe we're going to have an increase in action," Blackrose said through Lilly, smirking.

Kiff opened another portal beneath them and they disappeared. "Search the building!" One of the girls shouted. "They have Diamond-Back!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we get some action into this story!

Guys: ABOUT TIME!

Please review. No flames or someone other than the bad guys (and Puggsy) will get hurt.

Puggsy: HEY!


	16. Chase Scene Time!

Now for another chapter, perhaps a music number, and- as promised- some ACTION!

Now get reading.

**Reviewer Thanks (at last)**

**Tracker78: **Congrats on passing your exam, and have fun on your new motorcycle when you get it! Glad to see that I've impressed, surprised, and entertained you with just 15 chapters. Thanks!

**Scoobycool9: **Thank you, and glad I got your OC in perfect character. And yes, that sums it all up.

**StormBringer128: **As I continue to blow your mind, you continue to flatter me. I actually worked at least two months on the chapters, wanting to get a good head-start on this story. …And yes, chase-music is what we're going to be throwing in!

**Fangface the Second: **Since many characters need their life-stories told, it shall be… and I plan on throwing in a lot of HP references, so you can count on it.

Disclaimer: Muffins. …That's what I wish I owned. But I do not, nor do I own any characters except my own.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie, Vincent, and Samantha searched a hallway to the left, while Eric and Erica searched one on the right, finding nothing. "Perhaps it would be easier if you changed into werewolves," Jackie suggested to Samantha. "Your keen senses could pick up something,"

"Alright. …But, you two are vampires," Samantha replied. "Don't you have sharp senses, too?"

"Yes, but even our senses can miss a few things," Vincent stated. "The more senses we have, the easier it will be to track things."

"Fair enough. My werewolf-half has been wanting more action since we changed back at the port," Erica said.

Samantha took out a picture of the moon, and the three werewolves transformed. "(grr) I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you until later," Fangpuss muttered to Claw.

"It's your choice on whether you want to talk to me or not… though you just blew your first chance, Puss." Claw retorted.

Fangpuss snarled, but Vincent grabbed his shoulder. "Save the sibling rivalry for later." he said, firmly. "We've got some searching to do. Fangpuss, you and I can search down another hallway, while the girls check that one across from us."

They split up, the werewolves sniffing around while the vampires kept their ears sharp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs, Puggsy, Brielle, and Kasandra walked down the hallway. "You know, we ought to change you guys into werewolves. It might help us track better," Brielle suggested.

"Won't the students get a little freaked out, though?" Fangs asked.

"If they're comfortable with Blackrose hanging around, they should be comfortable with us." Kasandra assured him.

"Plus, Stalker, Hardy, Drew and Silver have been walking around, and no one's said anything." Brielle added.

Puggsy took out a picture of the moon, and they transformed. "(grr) Where's Pugs? Ooh, there he is!" Fangface exclaimed, grabbing Puggsy and shaking him. "Gotcha!"

"Okay, you got me, now get back to searchifying!" Puggsy ordered.

"Wow, more werewolves," A student said, walking by.

"I wonder if any of them know Keila-san." Another added.

"Keila-san?" Hunter asked. "Who do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know, but something tells me- if they're a werewolf- we may find out." Puggsy replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Anime people have seen a lot of weird things other than werewolves." Brielle said.

*THUD!*

A portal opened above them and Kiff, Blackrose, Brody, and Di fell on top of Fangface and Puggsy. "Wow, what a soft landing." Blackrose said. "The headmaster must have had throw-pillows put into the hallways (grr)."

"I never thought they made throw-pillows that looked like our dads," Kiff commented, standing up and helping his dad up. "Sorry about that,"

"No problem," Fangface grunted as Blackrose helped him up.

"Didn't WG tell you not to use your powers?" Hunter asked.

"We had no choice. A bunch of psycho-girls had us surrounded! …And none of them were the screaming clients from the Host Club," Brody said.

"And this girl tried capturating me," Kiff said, pulling Di up to her feet.

"Let me go, you *bleeping* freak!" Di snapped, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Tell us why you tried to capture Kiff and had a bunch of girls try to kill us, and we _might_ not hurt you, (grr)" Blackrose demanded.

"I ain't saying anything, so back off Bucky!"

"_Bucky? _(snarl) Oh, that's it! You've asked for it!"

Blackrose lunged, but Hunter held her back, leaving the young she-wolf to swipe at the air. "Calm down, Blackrose, we'll get answers out of her." Hunter said, giving the girl a menacing look. "Even if we have to use force."

"THERE THEY ARE!" Came a shout, and they looked over, seeing more girls- with guns- running toward them.

"Time to make a break for it!" Brody shouted, and they took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"ATTENTION ALL TEACHERS!" Mr. Suoh's voice said over the intercom. "Please lock all classroom doors. Students, remain in your classes or clubrooms. A gang of girls, well-armed, are loose in the hallways. The police have been notified. Remain calm, and stay where you are."

"Looks like my cell phone was right," FF2 said. "We made it just in time,"

"We'd better catch those girls, then. They might be working for the VCY, no doubt." WG added.

"There's a ton of girls in this school, though! How will we know who to attack?" Stalker scoffed.

"Look for the ones carrying guns," Drew deadpanned.

"Like… those?" Hardy asked, pointing down the hall at a group of girls holding guns.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

The girls started shooting at them. "Yep, those would be it!" Silver replied, and they took off down the hall.

"You know what? We've been through almost a whole trilogy, and we haven't had a decent chase-scene!" Stalker stated.

"I knew this story was missing something!" WG exclaimed, then took out a stereo. "Any requests?"

"Anything by Davy Jones sounds good, (grr)" Hardy suggested.

"Good choice!"

Pressing a button, the chase-music began.

**I know a place where I am going**

**And the place where I am going's just around the bend**

The girls chased them around the corner, where they seemed to have disappeared in an art gallery. The girls looked around, passing through some 'statues' (aka, Silver, Stalker, Hardy, Drew, WG, and FF2 doing odd poses), and then left.

**And you know there's a lot I can show you**

**And if you want to go there I can get you in**

Biff, Kim, Gin, and Kite, in the meantime, were passing by the elementary section, when a bunch of girls came out of nowhere and aimed their guns at them. Kite quickly transformed into Kitefang and activated his bracelet, making it transform into a shield that deflected the bullets, allowing them to make a run for it.

**Happy is the secret word**

**And if you're happy it will get you through**

The girls ran by some suits of armor, which started to run off, undoubtedly being Biff, Kim, Kitefang and Gin. One of the girls spotted Kitefang's tail sticking out of his armor and whistled to the other girls, and the chase continued.

**And I love you, you know it's true**

**And I can make you happy if you love me too**

Kim paused and threw her shield like a Frisbee, which slid under the girls' feet and made them slide down a stairway.

Meanwhile, Hardy, Stalker, Silver, and Drew came across the Dark Magic Club. The girls ran into the room, seeing nothing but hooded club members, and walked off. The werewolves took off their disguises, chuckling… and a few hooded figures in front of them took down their own hoods, showing more gangster girls! Stalker gave an innocent smirk, then threw a pebble to the ground, making smoke plume out. The girls coughed, and noticed the werewolves made a getaway.

Kiff, Blackrose, Brody, and a bound-and-gagged Di dove into a room, followed by a couple girls. In the room, Brody sat in the middle of the floor with a bottle in front of him, smiling. The girls smiled and sat down, spinning the bottle, and it landed on Brody. They all closed their eyes, leaning forth to kiss… though Kiff and Blackrose slammed a couple buckets over the girls' heads and they took off.

**The things that you see, you've only been dreaming**

**But I can make your dreams come true**

Fangface, Hunter, Puggsy, and Brielle ran down the hall and slid down some stairway railings, and a group of girls followed. Reaching the bottom, Hunter quickly grabbed a mop and bucket and slopped water on the floor, making the girls to slip and slide into the wall when they landed.

'**Cause I love you, you know it's true**

**And I can make you happy if you love me too**

Storm, Jackie, and Claw came across a group of girls who immediately started shooting at them. The two she-wolves and vampire dodged their shots, however, and with ninja-like qualities, ran up the walls and onto the ceiling, making the girls shoot down a chandelier that landed on top of them!

Toni, Luca, Stutz, Rascal, and Jet encountered a couple girls as well, who ran at them. Toni swung open a door into their faces, making them crash into it, and they made a run for it.

**I know a place were I am going**

**And the place where I am going's just around the bend**

Two girls snuck down the hallway, searching for the meddlers, not noticing Vincent behind them. They paused, however, feeling they weren't alone and turned around, aiming their guns at him… giving Fang puss a chance to drop a tapestry on them from the ceiling.

**And you know there's a lot that I can show you**

**And if you want to go there I can get you in**

FF2 and WG ran toward the edge of the stairs, leaping and grabbing onto a chandelier, making all the other girls slip and fall over the railing, falling onto a couple girls who had been running after Biff, Kite, Kim, and Gin. They let go of the chandelier, landing back onto the stairs, but stumbling and rolling down them.

**Happy is the secret word**

**And if you're happy it'll get you through**

They bowled into Fangface and Puggsy, bumping into a statue that landed on a few girls who were chasing them.

**And I love you, you know it's true**

**And I can make you happy if you love me too**

Suddenly the police came rushing in, arresting the girls who caused all the havoc. "Well, that was quite a chase-scene. Ironic choice of music, I must add." FF2 said.

"Lets round up the others and make sure they're okay," Biff told them, and they started to walk through the hallways once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Geez, this girl really puts up a fight," Blackrose grunted as she and Kiff tried to hang on to Di, who kept thrashing in their grips. "(grr) We should've tied town her legs!"

Di then swung and hooked her legs around Kiff and Blackrose's legs, tripping them backwards then flipping through the air, then took off running, loosening her bonds as she did and freeing her hands, ripping the gag off her mouth. "Okay, now I'm getting mad," Kiff sneered, then took off after her.

"Kiff, wait up!" Brody called as he and Blackrose went after him. "You might end up breaking another vase!"

Kiff chased Di outside through the maze, going around the corner.

*BAM!*

…and immediately getting punched in the face. Di then elbowed him in the gut, kicked him upside the jaw, and knocked his legs out from beneath him, then whipped out a knife and held it against his throat. "You've been a lot of trouble. I plan on savoring this moment…" she said, pressing the blade deeper.

"You don't have to do this," Kiff grunted. "You shouldn't. Finneas is just using you as a pawn…"

"I'm not doing this for that warlock knockoff. I'm doing it for my father, Snake… the man your ol' man deceived,"

"What are you talking about? Gack!"

"Lets just say, your father will think twice before coming after us,"

"And you shall think twice before messing with my friend!" a new voice shouted.

*WHACK!*

A metal rod hit Di in the temple, and she released Kiff, looking at her attacker, seeing it was a figure wearing all-black and a mask. "I don't know you, but you're going to regret that," she snarled, then kicked at the air, doing a karate pose. "I'm a tenth-degree black-belt, skilled in the martial art of Judo."

The figure did a pose of their own as well. "Well what a coincidence. So am I."

"Then this should be interesting."

Kiff watched as the two did karate-stunts, from kicking and punching to disappearing and reappearing in the bushes and catching the other by surprise… and somehow it ended up as a wrestling match. Brody and Blackrose arrived, just in time to watch the masked attacker swing Di into a statue, knocking her out.

"Wow, that looked like a fight that could've used more detail," Brody commented.

"Who are you?" Blackrose asked the mysterious figure.

The figure had their back to them, pulling off their mask. "Well, I know who you are. We've met before," they replied, and their voice was feminine with a German accent. She turned around, having black hair and brown eyes… and looked like Toni. "You remember me, don't you?"

Kiff smirked. "How can I forget? You look like my cousin," he said, and shook hands with her. "Long time no see, Gwen."

0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 and WG walked down a hallway, searching for the rest of the gang. "Man, it's easy to get separated in this school," the co-author commented. "Did they go left or right?"

"I think right," WG replied, walking closer to him. "Hey, FF2, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, back in the last story, you said you didn't recall ever being in love with me, but Silver remembers. Do you know how you might have forgotten?"

He shrugged. "I haven't an idea. With all that's happened, people tend to forget things that matter most… or perhaps my memory is still recovering."

"I don't see how. I mean, our memories came back when we were fused with our OC and-" her eyes widened. "And they kissed their lovers! That's IT!"

"What's it?"

"Maybe in order for your memory to return completely, we have to kiss! …Cliché, but effective."

"But if that were true, wouldn't you have to recover a memory as well? You haven't forgotten anything, have you?"

"Hard to say. I've been suffering an identity crisis for… maybe my whole life, and I tend to be absent mind- hey, a vending machine!"

"WG!"

"Sorry! Though that proves my point. But you have a good point too…"

FF2 paused, rubbing his chin. "You know… Silver remembers a lot, and you remember a lot… perhaps Stalker is the one who has a lost memory?"

"That could be it. …Think we should try it?"

"Kissing?"

"Yeah."

FF2 blushed. "Perhaps AFTER we've handled Finneas. I mean, I doubt you'd want to jump into any romance before an epic climax, right?"

WG nodded. "True, I'm not that much into romance-writing, anyway."

"Okay, good. Glad we've settled that for the moment."

"And you won't settle it later," came a voice.

They turned around, seeing Kara standing there. "Oh, for the love of God…" WG moaned. "Why couldn't we have come across a villain that isn't a total bitch?"

"So, FF2, you have no feelings for my sister, huh? Perhaps I'll kill you less painfully."

"I suggest you back down, Kara. I don't take well to women who don't know when to shut up," FF2 sneered.

"Then why do you hang out with my sister?"

"I don't shit-talk like you. I allow my actions to speak for themselves… and I have a lot to say!" WG threatened.

"You think you can take on me? That would be a surprise,"

"SURPRISE!" Tracker shouted, appearing in front of Kara and punching her in the face.

Kara glared, then took out her wand, preparing to zap… until a large black wolf leaped and bit her arm, forcing her to drop it and WG quickly grabbed it. "Care to give up while you're behind?" FF2 asked her, teasingly.

In response, Kara kicked him in the jaw, then dove out a window. WG ran over, but she had disappeared. "Damn it, I hate mysterious exits!" she sneered, then turned to Tracker. "Thanks for the sneak-attack, Track… but where'd you find the dog?"

In a poof of smoke, the wolf transformed into a blonde-haired anime girl with blue eyes, and black wolf-ears and tail. "Hello, Wherever-chan." she said, her tail wagging.

FF2 smirked and shook his head. "And so we re-meet another friend," he said.

The rest of the gang came running toward them. "We heard a bunch of ruckus," Luca said. "Who- is that girl?"

"Guys, you remember Shang. Shang, the others." WG said.

"Hello, Fangpuss," Shang said, arching an eyebrow, smirking and showing her fangs.

Fangpuss only gulped. "Crud." he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: There you go! More OC, some action, and Davy Jones' "I Can Make You Happy" song! (may he rest in peace)

Please review. No flames, or I'll hit you with a guitar… made of cement.


	17. On the Road Again

Okay, new chapter time!

**Tracker78: **Yep.

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, it was the first thing that came to mind when I heard Davy Jones died. …And Erica, your requests shall be fulfilled (especially number one).

Disclaimer: Why must I bring this up every chapter? I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me! Now stop bringing it up!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Johnny, Emily, and Alan met up near a pizza joint, exhausted and feeling low. "No sign of her anywhere… where did they take her?" Emily asked.

"She's probably hidden away with Lamone," Johnny said. "Otherwise, we would've seen a new ghost by now."

"Please don't say that when I'm around," Alan responded, then held up his wrist, which had a strange bracelet on it, similar to the omnitrix from Ben10 only it didn't hold aliens, but different egos. "I'll try changing into an ego and searching,"

"Hey, I thought all those egos were erased in the first story!"

"They were, but after Dark-Al was killed, his 'shadow-drain' power died with him and it wore off, bringing them all back. Only Sora wasn't put back in, but that was because he was a prisoner of the bracelet, not a real ego."

"Whatever happened to Sora in the last story?" Emily asked.

"He headed back to the Kingdom Hearts realm before those Netherworld Princesses could get him. Luckily they had their eyes on Jim Hawkins and he managed to sneak away."

"Ah."

Alan hit the button on his bracelet and transformed into Norm, a dark-version of Goofy. "About time I was brought back into this trilogy," he said in a sneer. "Though, since Wherever Girl is writing it, I'm not too enthralled."

"Well, lets get back to searching, before-" Johnny said, about to fly off, but Norm grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it… someone's coming."

They looked over, seeing a cloaked figure with long blonde bangs covering one side of his face, and had green eyes. "Don't shoot, I'm only a messenger." he said, having a German accent. "You are looking for your friend, Astrid, correct?"

"Yeah, and you'd better bring her back alive and unharmed, or else-" Emily began to threaten, her fists glowing green.

"That is why I am here. Keith wishes to work out a bargain. He wishes to trade her for something you have."

"No bargain. Marlow has always been one to deceive, how could his son be any different?" Norm sneered.

"He doesn't care for her, but knows that you do. Plus, what he wants is worth more to him than whatever Finneas has up his sleeve."

"What does he want?" Johnny demanded.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a familiar-looking book. "This book. He says it has something to do with someone very close to him-"

*ZAP!"

"Yow!" The boy grabbed his hand, glaring at Johnny after he blasted the picture. "Watch where you're shooting that, you rotten schnitzel!"

"There is no way we're handing over Darkarai's book!" Johnny snarled. "We went through hell and back trapping her in it TWICE, and we're not gonna let ya release her again!"

"Better sleep on it, you ghostly Scotsman, for with each day that Keith does not have that book, Astrid's stay will become more and more… uncomfortable." With that, he apparated.

"Damn those hunting sons of bitches!" Emily snapped. "First they take Lamone and Astrid, and now they want us to hand over the book that can help them unleash the sorceress that practically started this trilogy! Don't they have any limits?"

"The Veni Con Yei never rests until it gets what it wants," Norm replied, bitterly. "Go get the book."

"WHAT?" Johnny cried. "Are ye daft, man? Did you forget what happened in Part One, where everyone had tah go through 45 chapters of torture?"

"I didn't forget… nor did I forget that Toni wrote in a verse from the Holy Scriptures that prevents Darkarai from being unleashed. The sorceress can't stand anything pure, especially if it relates to God, remember? Keith doesn't know that his mother is stuck in that book forever."

"What if he just tore out the page, or crossed it out?" Emily asked.

"Darkarai's life is bound with that book. If he were to damage it, he'd end up fatally wounding her, even killing her."

"Aye, an' we once tried crossing out deh spell that allowed her to be free, but the words still showed." Johnny replied, getting the point.

"Alright… but what if he doesn't care about that? What if he's willing to chance it?" Emily asked.

"Which is why God gave us the knowledge to think up a back-up plan." Norm replied. "Here's what we'll do…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edwin was packing his bag when an owl flew into the room with an envelope. "Ah, Hedwig II, I figured you'd show up sooner or later." he said, opening the envelope, reading the message. "Hmm, interesting…" he took out a piece of paper and wrote a reply, handing it to the owl, along with a mouse. "Thank you,"

The owl flew out, and Alyx and William walked in. "Dad, is it true? Are we really leaving?" Alyx asked.

"I'm afraid so, Al. It appears you kids were right about wanting to stay. It'll be easier to stop Finneas by working together,"

"What about school, though? It's our final year, and the exams are coming up!" William said.

"There's an evil sorcerer on the rampage, and you're worried about school?" Rusty scoffed, walking in with Analessa and David.

"We haven't even learned how to apparate yet!"

"I'll teach you while we're gone. I informed the headmaster about what's going on, and he gave me leave, with permission to continue teaching you until our mission is complete." Edwin replied, looking at his calendar. "Which, I hope, will be before next week."

"That's when the ritual starts," Analessa stated.

"Right."

"But we're only first-years," David said. "We don't know enough to take down Finneas!"

"Hey, Harry Potter didn't know that much either, and he still beat Voldemort." Rusty retorted.

"Rusty's right. Plus, we all managed to beat him before without wizardry. It's all about faith, not spells." William reminded them.

"Come along, get your bags and lets go. We don't have much time to waste," Edwin said.

"Then you're going to need my help," a new voice said, and they turned around, seeing a woman with dark-brown hair, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and skirt, and having dark eyes like Edwin's.

Edwin scowled. "Jessica. I thought I'd seen the last of you back in 'Bitten'."

"I heard about Finneas, and I've come to help."

"You've never wanted to help so badly before…"

"That was before I was forced to hide my son in the real-world. It's not safe for him in the tooniverse with that psycho-sorcerer on the loose, and I want to make sure he doesn't have to stay there forever. Jennifer feels the same way,"

"JENNIFER?" They all cried, shocked.

"Yeah, she heard about Finneas from WG, and she said… oh, how did she put it? Oh, yes, 'she doesn't want some lame wizard made up of her sister and her friends' dumb imaginations to try to destroy the world while her child is around, because it was bad enough WG brought Kynley to the toon-world ten years ago, and she doesn't want her sister to *bleep* up without her help'… or something like that."

"Where is she, now?" Alyx asked.

"Probably heading to the studios as we speak."

"C'mon, we'd better get to Japan quick and tell everyone." Edwin said.

Walking off of Hogwart's boundaries, Edwin apparated them away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang regrouped in the Host Club's room, apologizing to the members about what happened and filling them in about Finneas. "Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Haruhi asked.

"We didn't want anyone to panic, plus the less you knew about Finneas, the less of a target you'd be." FF2 replied. "Now, my question is… what are you doing here, Gwen?"

Gwen sighed. "I came looking for you." she told them. "Several cloaked men had captured my father, and allowing his cousin, Count Basel, to take over the country. I managed to get away, and I've been trained by several teachers in self-defense so I could look after myself (by mother's request). I got on a plane to Brooklyn, hoping you could help, yet no one was around. That is when I saw a cloaked teenage boy talking about getting his revenge on you, and how he told a bunch of girls what they had to do. I heard him mention Finneas' name, and recalled the evil sorcerer from our first encounter."

"You remembered what happened ten years ago?" Blackrose asked, amazed.

"You never forget your first time outside a castle, especially when it involves riding on dragons and seeing shadowy creatures. …Anyway, I decided to join Diamond-Back's gang to go undercover, also hoping to find you. Once we were told to go to Japan to hunt down Kiff, Blackrose, and Brody, I snuck off to try to warn you… but a woman named Sue Chang said you had already left. I told her about the situation, and she gave me a lift here."

Stutz's eyes widened. "S-Sue's h-here?" he gasped.

"Yes, we were staying at a hotel. She's been helping me out all… Okay, I can't hold this in anymore." she turned to Toni. "I can NOT believe I have my own double!"

"I'm your double? You're MY double, I came first! This is weird… but cool." Toni replied. "Never thought I'd meet a girl who looked so good."

"Poor girl must've ran into a wall when she was young to end up looking like you," Fangpuss joked. "Er, no offense, princess."

"Do you have any idea on where your father was taken?" Hunter asked Gwen.

"I think he may be locked up in a dungeon, but it's hard to say." Gwen sighed. "I just hope he's alright."

"We'll help you, Gwen, don't worry." Brody said, patting her back.

"And we'll help too!" Tamaki declared. "Chasing after Kiff and throwing the school into panic-mode is one thing, but separating a dear princess from her father is where I draw the line!" he turned to the rest of the hosts. "Men, I say we assist Kiff's family and help take down Finneas and those werewolf hunters!"

"Uh, thanks for the offer, Senpai, but we're dealing with some pretty powerful villains, and I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt," Kiff replied, then said quietly, "Especially if every Ouran fan-girl is reading this."

"We could handle it. Plus, most of you are just regular humans as well, and we have our own fighting skills to help you out!"

"It's true, I've seen the whole series," WG added.

"It sounds as if you'll need all the allies you can get, anyway." Kyouya said, rubbing his chin.

"Can we help you, Brie-chan? Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Honey begged, giving his cutest expression.

The gang looked at each other. "Well, sure, but we'll be doing a lot of traveling." Biff replied.

"We can help with that," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay, well… lets go then." Tracker responded with a shrug.

"Mori, get the bags! Kyouya, inform our clients that we'll be gone for the week. Honey, pack lots of snacks! Hikaru, Kaoru, you handle that wretched girl we have tied up!" Tamaki ordered.

Di, who was tied up in the corner, muffled several curses that would probably be censored if she didn't have that gag in her mouth.

"What about our parents?" Haruhi questioned. "I doubt my dad would let me go off on some freaky trip after a bunch of killers."

"Kyouya, create an alibi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi groaned, shaking her head. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" she muttered.

"Welcome to MY world," Puggsy scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we get back to the trip, with perhaps some more action thrown in.

Please review. No flames or I'll unleash a horde of undead chipmunks into your kitchen.


	18. All Hands On Deck!

WEEEEEELLLLLLLLL… here's a new chapter. ^-^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **Considering all the HP refs we've thrown in/will throw in, that idea could work ;) …We'll see how helpful they'll be; Kynley will get another appearance; Glad you remember Gwen, and Shang is from the first MIF too, as well as my story "Magical Romantic Mishap". …I love being creative when it comes to threats, no matter how bizarre they are ^-^ All your questions will be answered in time.

**Tracker78: **Gotta love the dialogue of those two XD

**Scoobycool9: **I hate it when that happens… I've probably missed out on a bunch of stories that I've forgotten about in the past year :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, and every time I have to say that, a toucan gets hit with a mango. *bonk!* *squawk!* …see?

0o0o0o0o0o0

*BANG!*

"Whoa!" The gang cried, nearly dodging the bullet.

The chapter had barely begun, and already danger resurfaced. …Lets back up a bit before we jump into the action too soon, shall we?

The Host Club had packed their bags and followed the gang down the street back to the docks. "So, where do we go, next?" Kim asked FF2.

FF2 looked at his cell-phone, arching an eyebrow. "It's showing two different locations. One of Scotland, and one of Edwin's wand shop back in 1990." he replied, and suddenly there came a 'hoot' from his phone. "Oh, Hedwig II has a message for me from Edwin."

"Talk about a high-tech," Hikaru and Kaoru commented.

"Where should we go first?" Drew asked.

"Scotland, apparently." FF2 replied, reading the message. "Nightshade visited Edwin, and has found three different locations where Finneas grew up… and Scotland may be the place where Lamone is. The other two locations are America and Germany."

"Mom was with Edwin? …Why didn't she come to us?" Silver asked, surprised.

"We'll ask her later. Edwin said he'd be apparating with the others and meeting up with us-"

*Crack!*

Edwin and the others appeared. "Hello, everybody." the vampire said, smiling.

"…Now." FF2 finished.

"Whoa!" The Hosts exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. Edwin, the Host Club. Host Club, this is Edwin, Alyx, William, my brother Rusty, Analessa and… um, who is she?" Kiff said, introducing the others, pausing when he saw Jessica.

"You all remember my sister, Jessica. She's decided to help us," Edwin replied, shifting nervously. "Along with… um, someone else."

"Who?" Biff asked.

"Sue!" Gwen exclaimed before Edwin could answer, running down the sidewalk and meeting up with Sue Chang.

"Gwendolyn, there you are!" Sue said, hugging her. "I was worried about where you ran off too." she then noticed the gang. "Guys! Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Hey, you deserved another cameo appearance," Tracker said with a shrug.

"Gwen has been looking for you, and told me about some goons and the mention of Finneas. I decided to help her out and try to look for you. Glad to see that we've… managed to run into… Stutz, is that you?"

Stutz blushed, taking a small step out from behind Timothy. "H-Hi S-Sue…" he said, shyly.

"Gosh, I thought your brother said you were going to college."

"We took the week off so we could help stop Finneas." Benny replied.

"Same here!" Analessa exclaimed. "Edwin told us that it would be better if we all worked together on the search."

"Yeah. Fight now, study later." Rusty added.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose." Kyouya commented.

"We're heading down to the docks to head to Scotland," Gin told Sue.

"Unless, of course, you wouldn't mind flying us-" Hunter began.

"NO!" Stutz and Blackrose both cried.

Everyone looked at them, arching eyebrows. Kiff, Benny, and Timothy stifled snickers.

"What's wrong?" Brielle asked.

"They have a fear of flying," Brody replied.

"It's not a fear! I-I just think it's a bad idea to be up in the air while there's a crazy sorcerer after us. He could blast us out of the sky!" Blackrose scoffed, crossing her arms.

"We'll have to fly, it'll be quicker." Biff said. "We've only got a week before Finneas starts the ritual. If we don't find Lamone by then…"

"Then it's bye-bye to the world as we know it," WG finished.

"I managed to fly a sea-plane. It's near the docks," Sue said.

They walked down to the docks… and that's basically when the shooting began.

"Geez! You guys never fail to attract trouble, do you?" Shang sneered.

"How are we supposed to get past them? They're blocking our way!" Storm questioned.

"Allow me…" Brielle said, running forth then swinging an extended kick, knocking a few hunters in their faces! A couple hunters were sneaking up on her, but a furry blur ran by and they found their guns twisted around their necks. "Thanks Hunter."

"No problem," Hunter said, punching a couple hunters in the faces. "We'll handle these guys, you all get to the plane!"

The gang ran by, toward the plane… seeing that it was being guarded by more hunters. "Damn it, when are we going to get a break?" Stalker snarled.

"Hey, watch the language!" Timothy snapped, covering Analessa's ears. "We've got kids here!"

The hunters aimed their guns at them. "One move, and we'll blast you away," one of them sneered.

"So much for a getaway, huh assholes?" Di teased… and Blackrose smacked her.

"Like my brother said, we've got kids present." Blackrose snapped.

Suddenly, a fist stretched out and punched a hunter's lights out. Everyone looked over, seeing the Straw-Hat Pirates. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say these guys are giving you trouble," Zoro guessed.

The hunters turned their aim on the pirates. Chopper changed into his monster-form, knocking some of them away; Usopp, in his Sogeking alias, used his Kabuto to outrange their guns; Sanji kicked a hunter in the face, knocking him into the side of a ship; Zoro used his swords to duel with a few hunters who drew knives, slicing their blades in half; Robin made clones of her arms and punched seven different hunters at once, breaking their jaws; Franky used his own guns to blast the hunters away from the plane; Brook took out a violin and used his music to hypnotize a few hunters into jumping into the sea; Nami used her Clima-tact to strike lightening at some hunters, frying them; and Luffy punched the last hunter hard in the face, extending his arm so that they hit a pole.

Long story short, within a minimum of 2 minutes, all the hunters were in a beaten, bruised, and bloody condition.

"Daaaaaaang…" Rusty, Analessa, and David commented.

Sue ran into her plane, but stepped back out. "They've dismantled the controls. We can't fly it," she said, sadly.

"Where do you need to go? We can get you there before the week is out!" Luffy said.

"Scotland." Fangface replied.

Nami beat Luffy on the head. "Stop making promises you can't keep, you baka!" she shouted. "We'd need a flying ship in order to get them there!"

Sanji looked up, his eyes widening. "I think he might be able to keep that promise," he commented, his cigarette falling from his mouth.

Everyone looked up, seeing a flying ship… and a couple boys were looking down at them, one of them they recognized as Jim Hawkins. "No. Way." William said.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" Jim called.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind!" Kitefang called back.

"Let us find a place to land,"

"No time!" Hunter said, running over. "There's a whole bunch of hunters coming this way, and some of the ones we've beaten are starting to regain consciousness, and they're not too happy."

"Then how are we supposed to get up there?" Puggsy demanded.

"On it!" Brielle said, stretching her arm and grabbing everyone, flinging them up and onto the ship! She then linked her arm with Hunter's. "Me and Hunter's turn now."

"What?" Hunter gasped, as Brielle shot her other arm up, grabbing the side of the ship and they shot upward-

*BONK!*

…their heads hitting the railing as they flipped onto the deck. "Oww…" the she-wolf groaned, giving Brielle a death-glare.

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed. "I ought to try it sometime!" Everyone glared at him and Zoro punched him in the face, as the ship took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jim, what are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Kitefang asked Jim as they sailed through the air.

"Lucy got word from a friend of hers named Nightshade, saying that Finneas is at it again. We decided to help," Jim replied, then put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "My brother, Finn, decided to tag along."

"Hi," Finn said in introduction. He looked like Jim, but with darker skin, black hair, and green eyes, and carried a guitar on his back.

"Jim has a brother?" Alyx, Shang, Blackrose, Analessa, and Gwen gasped, hearts in her eyes.

"Huh, boy… there go the fan-girls." Rusty muttered.

"Silver managed to tag along too. He's down in the galley," Jim continued.

"We'll go see him, then." Kitefang said as he, Kim, William, and Analessa went down to the galley.

"What about our ship?" Robin asked, looking down at their ship, _The Thousand Sunny_.

"I've got an idea!" Luffy exclaimed, wrapping his ankles around the mast then dived down to the ship with a rope, tying it to the front, then shot back up. "See, this way we can travel with them!"

"I suppose that could work for now…"

Luffy shot back up, colliding with Brielle, both of them getting tangled up! "Oh, great…" Brielle muttered.

"Puggsy, I'd get a good divorce lawyer." Luca said.

"Why?" Puggsy asked.

"Because I think Luffy and Brielle just… _tied the knot! _Ha ha!"

Brielle bonked Luca on the head. "Knock it off with the puns and help us get untangled!" she snapped.

"Isn't this amazing, Kyouya? Pirates, hunters, werewolves, vampires, flying ships… You don't see much of that in Japan!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And I'm very thankful for it." Kyouya deadpanned.

"I say we turn in. It's been a long day… and the journey will be longer." WG said.

"Good to have a confidential-boost." Puggsy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Stutz stood at the bough of the ship while everyone else was resting. Claw walked up to him, along with Shang. "So… what's on your mind?" Claw asked.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Stutz responded.

"You acted a little uneasy around Sue," Shang replied. "Do you know her?"

Stutz sighed, nodding. "Y-Yeah… I m-met her b-back in the f-first s-story. S-She w-w-was r-really nice to m-me, a-and I thought w-w-we were gonna b-be t-together."

"What happened?" Claw asked, curiously. "Did she already have a boyfriend?"

"N-No… b-but she f-found o-one, b-before I c-could l-let her know h-how I f-felt." he was gripping the railing, his claws accidentally sticking out, and he gasped and retracted them.

"Who was it?"

Stutz sighed. "My b-brother, Hal."

"Twenty bucks says we'll be seeing him, next." Shang whispered, and Claw nudged her in the arm.

"You want to talk about it?" Claw asked.

"Nah, I-I stopped c-caring a w-w-while ago…" Stutz muttered, then looked at Shang. "B-By the w-w-way, what's up w-with you and F-Fangpuss? H-He looked n-nervous w-when he s-saw you."

Shang scoffed, crossing her arms. "I found out about his crush on Toni. Eric told me about it last time we talked, and I guess the nit-wolf thinks I'm miffed about it. …Either that, or he owes me money." she replied.

"So when did you start going to Ouran?"

"When I got tired of hanging around the other Netherworld Princesses, deciding to go to school. I started at the beginning of the year, but Eric and I didn't have any classes together, which would explain why he didn't notice me sooner. I went by the name Keila Shang, just in case that crazy Dr. K-Ko tried to follow me."

"So… were you my brother's girlfriend?" Claw asked.

Shang laughed. "I thought I was, yes. But, he was in a tangle with his feelings, so we decided to stay friends until he decided who to give his heart to. …He's probably scared I'll beat the shit out of him if he doesn't choose me."

"W-W-Would you?" Stutz asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"So, how come you never told us about your brother, or Sue, or… well, anything about your life?" Claw asked Stutz.

Stutz started walking off. "Because there's n-not much t-to t-tell…" he replied, bitterly.

Claw and Shang exchanged looks, watching him go with concern.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the quick action-bit, and did anyone notice where Brielle's last trick came from and the irony in Luffy's statement afterwards? XD

Please review. Rather than flames, how about song requests… with a side of cookies!


	19. Identity Crisis

Fangs: Hello, everybody. WG is a little busy babysitting this morning, so she told me to put up the next chapter. (Personally, I think she just does this so she doesn't have to read the disclaimer) …But on the bright side, I get to give the reviewer thanks! :D

Kiff: (pops up) Can I do them?

Fangs: Why?

Kiff: Well, I'm a co-author, but I never got to give the reviewer thanks before. Can I, Uncle Sherman? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase? (gives him puppy-eyes)

Fangs: T_T Darn you for having big blue eyes. Alright, go ahead.

Kiff: Yes!

**Kiff's Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Glad you thought so. We'll try to throw more in later ;)

**Tracker and Hunter: **Sorry that my mom gave you a headache, Hunter :P Fangs? (Fangs hands over aspirin) There you go. Glad you liked the chapter, despite of the injury!

**StormBringer128: **And our motto is, 'The Few, The Meddling, The Brave'; Yeah, Stutz is one of many of the cowards who need to have a moment of glory, and you can bet he'll have one; Glad to know my half-mom's writing is that good, so saying 'wow' each time is no problem ^-^

Kiff: Well, I gotta get back into the story! Bye, Fangs! (leaves)

Fangs: Kiff! Get back here and do the disclaimer!

Kiff: (from distance) Sorry, can't hear you! I'm, um… washing my hair!

Fangs: We're on a SHIP! In the AIR! How could you be washing your hair?

Kiff: La la la, can't you you! Na na na…

Fangs: (slaps forehead) I gotta be careful who I choose for co-authors.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. The Authors own their OC, and all the cartoon/book/anime characters belong to their respected owners, now lets get on with it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**FF2's POV**

It was the strangest dream I had ever had… And believe me, I've had a lot of strange dreams in the past.

I dreamt I was in some sort of room, where the floor was made of stained-glass and the walls were stone. Seeing my reflection in the floor, I was wearing a black Power Rangers suit with a leather jacket and had a green dragon-samurai sword strapped to my back… the same outfit I wore in my last dream. Before I could think into it, I noticed some weird, tentacled creatures coming at me. Acting fast, I drew the sword and sliced through them, watching them disintegrate in bursts of black smoke.

There was clapping behind me just then. "Well done. It appears, even in your sleep, you're still alert." a voice said. I turned around, seeing someone in a suit like mine, only it was green. I tried to see who it was behind the mask… but, you know, if you've watched Power Rangers before, you'd know that it's impossible to see through them.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my sword drawn. He looked like one of the good guys, but something in his voice told me that he was preparing to give me trouble. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing… Do you know who you are?"

"Of course I do! It's not like I have amnesia again."

"Do you? I doubt it. You have so many identities, you probably forgot who you really are."

I gripped my sword tightly, anger building up inside me. "I know who I am, and I want to know who the heck YOU are!"

The figure drew their own sword, which looked like it could match the strength of mine. "Why don't we settle it in a duel? If I win, you tell me who you 'think' you are, and if you win I'll show you my identity."

"Deal. Lets do this."

Our swords suddenly became key-blades somehow, and we began our duel. I've mastered key-blades in the past, and knew everything about the skills involved in Kingdom Hearts… let alone had my Mark of Mastery, so this was a piece of cake.

But, he was just as strong as I was, as if he knew every move I was about to make… and, incredibly, I could tell what kind of move he was going to make. It was as if our minds were one…

It hit me just then. Faking him out, I tricked him into hitting low, allowing me to dodge high enough to make my best strike, sending him flying back into the wall. He stood up, his blade gone, and he was out of breath. "Now take off that ridiculous mask… Max." I said.

Chuckling, Max pulled his mask off, grinning. "Edwin wasn't kidding. You've gotten stronger over the years," he said.

"Same goes for you. …Why in the world are you dressed as a Power Ranger?"

"You tell me, it's your dream. Either it means something… or you're a bigger fan of the show than I thought."

I took off my own mask, rubbing my face. "In my last dream, it had something to do about my identity… Are you saying I'm a Power Ranger?"

"No idea. You're the Doctor, you should be able to figure these things out… or are you still the Doctor, or perhaps Walt Disney's long-lost nephew in charge of the Disney Company, or Kite's reality-counterpart, or my brother? You've gained so many identities in the past, it's hard to tell who you truly are."

I rubbed my head. "If you came here to just give me a headache…"

"Relax, I'm just trying to prepare you."

"For what?"

He turned away. "You've had many aliases in the past, been so many people… yet no matter who you've become, Finneas still has plans for you. You see, there's a piece of you in him, and a piece of him still resides in you… and he'll use that to mess with you, try to trick you into being someone you're not. You have to find out who you really are, so you can remember it and defeat him."

"But I DO know who I am, Max! I'm Fangface the Second: Author, Timelord…" I looked at my outfit. "…and Wolf Ranger now, it looks like…"

Max shook his head. "There's more to your identity than what you think, FF2... Or Severus. Or Benjamin 'Alan' Tennyson. Or Shaun Richard Goof. …You know, you and WG really need to pick some names and stick with them. Gonna be hard fitting all of them onto one driver's license." Smoke began to form around him…

I forgot, every time someone is defeated in Kingdom Hearts, they disappear like that. "Max, wait! What are you talking about?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself… whichever 'yourself' you are."

He was then gone…

I opened my eyes, seeing the stars in the sky, wondering what Max was trying to tell me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Toni's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all.

It was like yesterday I was just a regular tomboy. Going to school, picking a couple fights, hanging out with friends, getting into an argument with Pugs, punting Fangpuss across the yard… now that part of my identity is nothing but a memory.

Now, I was a vampire princess, who's 500-year-old cousin turns out to be her long-lost father who stuck his heart inside my cousin while his body is hidden God knows where, who's on a flying ship heading to stop some sorcerer from destroying two different universes, and who just found out she has a royal twin. I doubt Puggsy ever went through any of this in the past…

Okay, besides the whole 'royal twin' thing.

I heard strumming, and I turned to see Finn sitting on a barrel with his guitar. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked in return.

"I have the night-watch tonight. Haven't seeing anything more than a jet-plane passing by."

I nodded, looking down at _The Thousand Sunny. _The Straw-Hat Pirates slid down the rope earlier to be on their ship, just to make sure no one tried to stowaway on it, or make sure it wouldn't hit a rock. It looked like Sanji had watch as well down there.

There was a 'step' and a metallic 'creak', and I turned to see Silver walking over… The cyborg, Silver, not the werewolf (a lot of people kept getting them mixed up in the first story, I've been told). "Alright, Finn, why don't ye get some shut-eye? I'll take over deh watch, now." he said.

"Okay, thanks Silver." Finn said, nodding to me. "Goodnight, Toni, hope you get some sleep."

"Yeah, thanks." I replied.

"Can't sleep, eh? Somethin' on yer mind, lad?" Silver asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "That would be 'lass', Silver." …Even today, people still mistook me for a boy.

"Ah, sorry 'bout dat."

"Eh, common mistake. WG goes through it, too. …Nothing's on my mind, except the fact that we're throwing caution to the wind and heading to immediate doom. But, then again, it comes with being a meddler… especially in these stories."

"Aye, I can understand that. Me son, Kite, got into a bit o' trouble himself in the past, from what I've heard."

I arched an eyebrow. "Kite's your son? Huh, never noticed the resemblance."

"Yep, believe it. Though, he took after his mother, 'specially by being a werewolf. Born every 400 years, she said… though she said being in my universe altered the trait a bit, with different times in different universes an' all. Only way tah stay deh same age is by usin' a portal to travel to a different place, according to her."

"Nice."

He gave me a look. "Ye sorta remind me of someone I know… Any relation to Pugs, by any chance?"

"He's my cousin. …How do you know him?"

"Ah, he an' his friends ended up in our universe years ago. Turned into kids durin' their trip through the portal, Lucy said, an' re-enacted deh movie. Pugs was part of me crew fer 12 years. He was a good lad, but not too much of a pirate."

An image of Puggsy wearing some sort of pirate garb popped into my head, and I had to hold back a snicker. "Pugs being a pirate. Now I've heard everything,"

"Aye, he stayed behind when we had deh chance tah escape. Picked his friends over freedom… though I suppose he made deh right choice. Didn't end up in the gallows, but with a wife an' two kids. His mouth may get him in-tah trouble, but he has enough wisdom tah make it through."

"Wish my dad was like that," I found myself whispering to myself.

"What was dat?"

"Nothing. …So, where'd Finn come from? I never seen him as part of the movie."

"Ah, he's Jimbo's long-lost brother, an' deh reason why their father abandoned him. Turns out Leland, their father, had more t'an one girl in his life, an' one of 'em passed away so he had tah leave one son tah take care of deh other. Ran in-tah deh two of 'em one day, an' soon got reacquainted wit' Jim. I'll admit, the reunion was a bit hostile between him an' his dad, but in deh end they made things right."

I nodded. "Cool." I feigned a stretch. "Well, it's pretty late. I'm going to try to catch up on some sleep."

"Alright. G'night, lass."

I walked down to the sleeping quarters, climbing into my hammock and staring at the ceiling.

Unlike Jim, I wasn't willing to settle my father-issues too soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: Well, it looks like FF2's got a puzzle to solve…

Kiff: And Toni's still stubborn. …Glad I never had any parental issues.

Fangs: (arches eyebrow) What about the time you found out WG was your half-mom?

Kiff: What are you talking about? I took it well.

Fangs: Lilly said you were hyperventilating into a paper-sack for a week straight and went into epileptic shock.

Kiff: T_T Your daughter over-exaggerates. I think she gets it from you.

Fangs: Hey!

Kiff: ANYWAY, please review. Those who flame will get pummeled with bricks. (walks off)

Fangs: 0_o …Can you tell he's WG's half-son?

Kiff: I heard that!


	20. Captivated!

Well, here's a new chapter! This is where things get a little tense… again.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Very true. And the tentacled creature is just something I threw in :P

**StormBringer128: **When you have many enemies, going by one name can get you killed (learned that in the Mafia); Who doesn't have an OC based off themselves? Lol; That, I can totally agree on; …What makes you say that last part? Rofl

Disclaimer: Despite we're working together, I don't own any of the cartoons/anime/book characters you've seen so far. …as if life wasn't cruel enough…

0o0o0o0o0

Kynley awoke in the middle of the night, hearing voices out in the living room. Quietly, she snuck out of her room to see what was going on, seeing her parents talking quietly… in front of a swirling portal! "I thought you said you didn't want to get involved in your sister's life anymore," her father was whispering.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Without me, things are going to go wrong, the way she handles things with those cartoons," June, her mother, hissed back.

"You promised you would leave her alone! You have a life here!"

"And I have to make sure nothing happens to it. Just keep an eye on our daughter until I get back,"

He shook his head. "I don't know why you can't just let this go… She knows how to handle herself-"

"And that's how she keeps getting herself nearly killed. I'm not going to rest until everything is settled between us," With that, she stepped through the portal.

Kynley acted quick, running and leaping through the portal before it closed. Unlike the portal Kiff took her through, this one had more of a reddish-orange texture, and she saw only darkness up ahead.

When she landed, her mother wasn't around. _My aunt has to be here, somewhere. _she thought, looking around, sneaking down a dimly lit hallway.

"Oof!"

Someone came around the corner and bumped into her. It was a young boy about her age, wearing all-black. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the lair of the VCY… how did you get in here?" The boy answered, suspiciously eyeing her.

"M-My mom opened a portal here. What's the VCY?"

"A group of werewolf hunters. Who's your mom?"

"June Griffin. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and she came to help my aunt, WG."

"WG? Your aunt? Wow, are you looking in the wrong place! Your mom must've come here to meet up with one of our spies to gain information."

"You have spies here?"

"Oh, yeah. …I know he's here, somewhere…"

"Aren't you kids a little young to be sneaking around?" A sinister voice asked, and they turned around, seeing Malone standing behind them.

"K-Kiff? What happened to you? You look different." Kynley gasped, backing away.

Malone chuckled. "You honestly mistook me for that half-bred abomination?"

"Half-bred?"

"Half toon, half reality… another cartoonbrid made out of impurity, from the mix of a reality girl and that jerk-off relative of mine. You can bet that when Finneas re-creates the world, scum like that won't walk amuck. Both worlds will remain separated, as they should be, and cartoonbrids will be nothing than some ridiculous idea made up by some sap with no life."

(a/n: this guy is just _asking_ to be killed off…)

"_Weeeeeee'd_ bettergetouttahere." The boy said quickly, grabbing Kynley's hand and trying to make a run for it, but Malone intercepted them, grinning evilly.

"You honestly think you can outrun a vampire? Do you honestly think that I can be eluded that easily?" Malone sneered…

Kynley and the boy suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT? Where'd they go?"

*KONK!*

A bucket was then slammed over his head, and Jennifer (aka June), took off down the hall. "Never mess with a woman's kid," she said, then opened a portal. "Now, time to have a word with my sister…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kite sat on a branching mast, looking up at the stars. Dawn was approaching slowly, just a strand of orange barely poking over the horizon, and the coast of Scotland was just a few knots away. Jim climbed up next to him, following his gaze. "So, you ready for this?" he asked.

"I've been ready for years," Kite replied, reaching into his hat and pulling out a guitar.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh, I think that, since we've got some time to kill, I'd sing a song. I haven't had my own number in this story, yet."

Jim shrugged. "Sing away, then."

_Kite: _**Like ships in the night**

**You keep passing me by**

**We're just wasting time**

**Trying to prove who's right**

**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**

**If it's just you and me**

**Trying to find the light-**

*BAM!*

Right before the music number could even begin, some sort of spacecraft crashed into the ship. "What the devil?" Silver (the cyborg) shouted from the helm.

A small green alien popped up from inside the spacecraft. "Pitiful humans! You have lured yourselves into a trap, set by ZIM!" he cried.

The others ran on deck, and Samantha sneered. "Oh, great. We have to deal with the Irken idiot…" she muttered. "I think the main antagonist is getting desperate for recruits."

Fangs gulped and tapped her on the shoulder, pointing over his shoulder. "Is that another sign of desperation?" he quivered.

Everyone looked over, seeing a black ship flying next to theirs while a large dragon flew above them. "Shit." Toni gasped.

"Isn't that… _The Queen Anne's Revenge_?" Zoro gasped from the _Thousand Sunny_.

"How did they get it to fly?" Usopp questioned.

"They must have remodeled it," Franky guessed, seeing that the ship had jet engines on the back.

At the bough of the ship stood Blackbeard, who raised his sword and commanded several ropes to shoot out and wrap around half the gang, while the dragon landed on deck and swatted away anyone who tried to help. Several hunters leaped off its back and bound and gagged them, while a few robots made by Zim went below deck to find anyone else. The rope connecting the two ships was cut, and the dragon blew fire onto the ship below.

Blackbeard then pointed his sword forward, commanding his ship to pick up speed after his crew loaded Biff, Kim, Kite, Gin, Tracker, Jessica, Samantha, Jim, and Vincent into the brig.

The hunters had captured Edwin, Jackie, Finn, Hardy, Stalker, Silver (the werewolf), WG, FF2, and the Host Club and took off on the back of the dragon.

Blackbeard looked down upon Silver, grinning at the cyborg. "Well done, Silver. Didn't think you had the heart to betray your only son," he said.

The cyborg scoffed. "No son of mine would be a wretched beast," he scoffed, taking the helm. "Where do we take 'em?"

"I have orders to drop these kids off in Arabia, while the hunters take those others to Canada. And the little Irken has orders to annihilate anyone who dares come near Scotland."

"And I have an order of two cheeseburgers and a side of fries!" GIR exclaimed, popping up from behind Silver.

"Darn it, GIR! Stop ruining villainous moments!" Zim snapped. "Now, get back in our ship so we can continue causing MAYHEM!"

"Aw, but I wanna keep playing pirate! Can I? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Zim growled. "Fine, but just for a few more minutes! I'm going to make sure those scummy humans down on that burning ship are dead!" he then hovered down.

GIR looked at Silver and smiled. "Er, since yer here, why don't ye go below deck an' make sure those robots caught the kids." the cyborg suggested.

"Okey-dokey!" GIR replied, then ran laughing across the deck.

Silver shook his head. "I t'ink dat girl was right. Finneas IS getting desperate for recruits."

0o0o0o0o0o0

There was one problem with the robots made by Zim.

They were made by Zim.

"Who the heck orders robot supplies from Wal-Mart?" Luca scoffed, looking at one of the scraps of metal that remained of the robots they dismantled.

"What do we do, now?" Analessa asked.

"First, we transform you guys into werewolves, then we rescue the others," Alyx replied. "If my vampire hearing was correct, half of them are going to Arabia, and the other half to Canada."

"How are we going to catch up?" David asked.

"Easy, we take this ship, blast down Zim, and cut those bastards off before they can even get a mile within their location," Toni replied.

"Does no one care that we have kids present?" Timothy snapped.

"Shut up and look at this picture of the moon," Rusty sneered, then changed into Crim.

"Uh, d-did no one n-notice that Silver has a c-cyborg a-arm?" Stutz questioned.

"That ain't the real Silver," Kaiser growled. "He would never betray his son and son-like friends. (grr)"

"Yeah, and check out his gears," Luca added. "They look more attached to his skin than usual… and his organic eye seemed pretty metallic."

"He's obviously a robot," Fangpuss said. "I've seen this kind of trick in the Treasure Planet game, _Battle of Procyon._"

"So, how do we take him out? Any suggestions?" Jet asked.

"Enemy sighted!" came a metallic voice, and they saw a red-eyed GIR standing in front of them.

Crim growled, stepping up to him. "Better back off, (grr)" he threatened.

GIR's eyes then turned blue. "Yay, a puppy!" he then hugged Crim. "I'm gonna call you Sparky!"

Kiff smiled, an idea forming in his head (uh oh). "Hey, GIR, wanna make a deal?" he asked. "If you distract Silver long enough for us to take him out, you can play with 'Sparky' all you want."

"Okay!" GIR then ran on deck.

The kids watched as the robot jumped on the false-Silver's back, poking at his circuits, running in circles around his legs, and bouncing on his head. Alyx and Toni quickly flitted over and ripped off his back, seeing wiring inside, and tore it out, shutting him down.

"Now lets go find our family," Kaiser said, taking the helm.

"Can I play with the puppy now?" GIR asked as they shot off.

Meanwhile, the Straw-Hat Pirates were chasing after Zim across their burned-up deck, the small alien screaming. "No! Don't hurt me! It was all a joke! Ha ha! Wait! Not that… not- AUGH!" he shouted, as they ganged up on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Johnny, Emily, and Alan met up with Nightshade and Wolfsbane in the middle of a desert, where they were told to meet with Keith for the exchange. Sure enough, a black van pulled up and Keith stepped out, with Marlow, Ed, and Marcus beside him… and a figure with a sack over their head, no doubt Astrid. "Do you have the book?" Keith asked.

"Right here," Johnny said, holding up a book covered in a paper-sack. "Now, give us Astrid,"

"First give us the book," Marlow demanded.

"No way, our friend first." Emily sneered.

"What, do you think we'd just take the book and kill her, and make a getaway?" Marcus questioned.

The heroes gave them a deadpanned look.

"Smart kids." Ed replied. "Alright, how about this. You toss us the book and we'll shove Astrid over to you."

"Fine. Go." Johnny said, and Ed shoved Astrid over as he tossed over the book.

Alan grabbed Astrid, hugging her. "Astrid! Oh, thank God you're…" he said, pulling the sack off her head… seeing that it wasn't really who he expected. "…not Astrid!"

"Actually, she is." Keith said, smirking. "She's some Viking girl we captured a couple days ago,"

"If someone doesn't explain what's going on, I'm going to kill something!" The different Astrid snapped.

"You brought us the wrong Astrid, you dumbasses!" Emily snapped.

"And you brought us the wrong book," Keith sneered, ripping off the paper and showing the book, _Skullduggery Pleasant. _"For your attempted trickery, your friend dies." With that, they apparated away.

Alan growled and kicked a rock. "Damn it! We've got to do something, quick!" he shouted.

"Like what? Our plan failed!" Johnny sneered.

"Not quite…" Nightshade said, smirking and holding up a small remote. "When Ed was shoving Astrid over, I managed to launch a tracking device onto Keith's shirt while everyone was distracted. It'll sink into his skin, feeling like a mere itch."

"Did you work for the CIA or something?" Wolfsbane asked, impressed.

"But what if he kills Astrid?" Alan questioned, worried.

Nightshade showed them a button on her remote. "If Astrid isn't alive when we find her… neither will Keith be." she answered. "That tracking device doubles as a bomb."

The teens smiled. "I wondered where FF2 gets his thinking from," Wolfsbane stated.

"Now then, Astrid… would you mind helping us out by finding us some rides?"

Astrid nodded. "Sure… I hope you don't mind air-travel," she answered.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The song Kite attempted to sing was "Ships in the Night" by Mat Kearny (too bad it couldn't continue, it's a good song… but he'll get a new music number later). And yes, that last scene WAS a rip-off of _The Hangover._

Please review. No flames or GIR will annoy you to no end for the rest of your life… right after I run you over with a truck.


	21. Escape, Part One

Next chapter's up! Get it while it's hot!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Who doesn't love Zim and Gir? Lol; And don't worry, they can't contain us forever!

**StormBringer128: **I love giving surprises, and glad you enjoyed the "Hangover" reference; I don't know how roster is spelt either, but according to my spell-check, you got it right… and yes, brace yourself for a Toothless cameo next ^-^; Yep, couldn't exclude Kynley… tho I regret throwing in her mother, rofl jk (I hope she doesn't come across this story, tho O.O)

**Scoobycool9: **Hey, the kids needed their own starring-moment, right?; Glad you enjoyed the cameo!

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything that would be considered not mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fangs' POV**

I'm a little insulted, but also reprieved.

If you didn't notice in that last chapter, WG forgot to mention that Kasandra and I were also captured… That would probably be because she didn't know that during the scene I had dove into a barrel to hide, and pulled Kasandra in with me. Oh, sure, we could have changed into Fangface and Hunter and tried to help the others, but there was one problem.

We got knocked unconscious.

Turns out some pirates decided to raid the ship for a couple supplies, and turned the barrel over. Our heads bonked together, and everything went black. I guess I should be glad they didn't decide to roll us across the deck, because it would be a pretty pathetic fate to drown in pickle juice. Yech.

I feel insulted because WG failed to mention this… but reprieved because none of our kidnappers knew that they had missed us, and we had a chance to help our friends. (Though I'm going to have a talk with WG about keeping track of how many characters she puts into a story). Yet I shouldn't be saying anything, because as I sat in a barrel, I was thinking of what kind of character I'd like to include…

Ooh, ooh, looks like Kassy's starting to come to. "Ugh, what happened? Where are we, and… why in tarnation do I smell like a pickle?" she asked, her southern drawl showing.

"A bunch of pirates attacked, we hid in a barrel, we got knocked out by accident, and it's because we're _sitting_ in pickles." I replied, and pushed a stopper out of a hole in the barrel so we could get more air in, taking a peep across the deck, seeing a few pirates lounging around. "Ooh, ooh, and it looks like we're on a new pirate ship and… (gulp) it looks like Blackbeard's."

"And I thought we heard the last of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _cameos. Our friends must be in the brig,"

"How are we gonna get to them?"

"I got an idea. We'll pop out of this barrel, sneak across the deck, free our friends, and take over the ship."

"Kassy, I love you, but that idea is crazy!"

She gave me a look. "Well, what's your plan? Hide in this barrel and wait for someone else to step in and save the day?"

"_(grr) Boy, she knows you!" _Fangface chuckled inside my head.

_Ah, shut up! _I thought. "It's a good idea, Kass, but we can't just jump out with pirates on deck," I said, peeking through the hole once more. "We'll wait until those two pirates over there leave, then we'll get out."

"Alright." Kasandra sighed.

Five minutes passed, and the pirates soon walked down to the galley. The one at the helm was at a table looking at a map to check their course, I guess, so we decided to take the chance. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

We tried popping the lid off.

It didn't budge.

"Uh, three!" I said, grunting as we pushed again. "Three…!"

Kasandra groaned. "Don't tell me they stacked something on top of it!" she snapped. "We'll have to change into Fangface and Hunter to get it off."

"Ooh, ooh, but we don't have a picture of the moon, and I can't see the moon through this hole!" I replied.

Kasandra rubbed her chin. "Well, why don't we try transforming the way Kite's mom, Lucy, transforms? Just changing automatically?"

"Okay… but… how do we do that?"

She paused. "I don't know… maybe just let them take control, like how they do when we have dueling personalities, and they'll just transform on their own?"

_What do you think, Fangface? Can you do it? _I thought.

"_(grr) I'll try," _Fangface thought in reply.

"Lets try it," I told Kasandra.

I concentrated, picturing turning into Fangface, growing fur, sprouting fangs, howling wildly then attacking Puggsy (secretly, that's the only part of the transformation I liked best). I pictured being him, facing danger, fighting bad guys, doing crazy stunts I wouldn't dare to do… heck, I even thought about eating Puggsy! …Which, suddenly, sounds really wrong once I said it out loud, coming from me and all.

I thought hard about being a werewolf, letting Fangface enter my conscious, a growl coming out of my mouth like it does when he uses me as a ventriloquist dummy. What happened next was unexpected.

Absolutely NOTHING!

"Well, so much for that theory." I sighed.

Kasandra shook her head. "No luck with me, either." she said, then pressed against the lid again. "Lets try one more time. Maybe this thing is just wedged on too tight."

"Okay," I put my hands on it. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" We both exclaimed, the lid finally coming off!

…Just as a couple pirates were walking by.

"Uh… so... um… who ordered the pickles?" I asked, weakly.

"Yah!" Kasandra yelled, hitting one pirate on the head with the lid, then struck the other across the face. "Lets go!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the barrel, and we rushed across the deck.

I heard the helmsman shouting, so I knew we'd have more trouble along the way, and I had a feeling we'd need more than a lid to fend off a ship full of pirates, like a gun or a knife or a bat or a sword or-

I paused, remembering something.

Ever since "Family Traits", I had been carrying a sword around with me after training with Jack Sparrow!

"_You had a sword this whole time, and you didn't even THINK about using it? (snarl)" _Fangface questioned in my head, and whether it was because of his willpower or mine, my hand smacked my forehead.

"Fangs, what is it?" Kasandra asked.

I reached into my hat and pulled out my sword, still in its sheath, untouched for years. I tied it around my waist and pulled the blade out. There was yelling, and a couple pirates were coming after us. "Brace yourself, Kasandra." I said, gripping the handle, having a strange feeling come over me. A feeling of courage, of boldness… of pure insanity. "I'm about to get OOC."

The pirates lunged, and I lunged back, swinging my sword to deflect their attacks, moving on top of a crate to get a better angle when they started making me back up, trying to keep them from coming near Kassy. One pirate made a false move and I ended up knocking his sword out of his hand, ducking the other's blade and making it stick into the wall.

Will Turner would be proud.

Kasandra grabbed the other sword and knocked the disarmed pirate out, while I slammed my elbow into the other's face (which didn't do well for my funny-bone). "Lets find the others," I said, rubbing my arm, and we took off before the other pirates could show up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kite's POV**

Ever have one of those moments where you're suddenly confused beyond all reason? I sure did.

One minute, I'm seeing my dad betray us, then I'm seeing him chained up in the brig! "Dad?" I gasped. "What the…? I thought you were…! Huh?"

"Silver! How did you get down here? I-I thought you were…" Jim stammered, just as confused as I was.

"Weren't you just betraying us five minutes ago?" Jessica sneered.

"If you're talking about dat blaggard contraption they built tah take me place an' pull a quick one over yer heads, t'en no I wasn't." the cyborg replied. "I was helping Jim an' Finn load cargo, preparing fer a trip tah yer universe, when some loathsome bluggers knocked me out! T'ey locked me down here, an' I could only watch as they sent dat bucket o' bolts off wit' Lucy,"

"Mom was with the robot?" I repeated, suddenly thinking the worse. I turned to Jim. "Jim, where was my Mom when you took off?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't know. I saw her go into the galley when we spotted you… with the robot…" he replied, suddenly paling. "But… she never came back up."

I felt like vomiting. We had gone down to the galley after they picked us up, me, Kim, William and Analessa… but we didn't see any sign of my mom anywhere. _Kitefang, please tell me you remember seeing Mom somewhere… _I pleaded.

"_I wish I could say I did… but your guess is as good as mine." _Kitefang responded, sadly. _"To make it worse, I smelled something rancid-yet-sweet coming from the storage closet, which was locked…"_

I winced. I remembered how Tracker had written a story about how our gang met the Mystery Inc. gang at an amusement park, and there had been several disappearances… along with the same kind of smell. I slumped down against the wall, and Kim sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me in comfort, but it didn't help much.

Long ago, my mother had to alter my memory to think she was dead, sending me away into this universe so I could escape Marlow, and even grow up to defeat him. Until the day we ended up in the Treasure Planet universe, and I found out she was alive… Now, it feels like I lost her all over again.

"I swear tah God, if dat lousy impersonator did anyt'ing tah yer mum, I'm gonna blast it in-tah a million pieces!" Silver growled, his cyborg eye red.

"We'll have to get past these pirates, first." Samantha said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Swiss-army knife, pulling out a small file and started to pick at the lock.

"Don't you think these would work, better?" came a voice, and we saw Kasandra holding up a set of keys.

"Fangs! Kassy! Where'd you come from?" Gin exclaimed.

"Lets just say that the next time I go off to hide, no one should call me a coward," Fangs said, smirking. I noticed he had his sword out.

They unlocked our cage and I changed my bracelet into a sword. "C'mon… I have a score to settle with this pirates," I said, darkly.

"I feel an actiony music number coming up…" Tracker said, smirking as she took out a guitar. "Any requests?"

"You know… we always sing songs by different artists." Jackie said. "Why not try an original one?"

"This should be a humorous action-scene." Vincent commented, and Samantha elbowed him in the ribs.

"Lets go," I said, and the others grabbed some swords by the unconscious guards (courtesy of Fangs and Kassy), and we stormed on deck as Tracker began to play a song… in the genre of an old sea-shanty with a country twist.

_Tracker: _**We've seen it all and took it down**

**It was our life story**

**Been through hell and back several times**

**After a while it got a little gory**

**Danger waits at every stop**

**But every time we end up on top…**

**Hey, hey, hey, this is what we do**

A group of pirates came at us down the stairs, but Vincent, Jackie, and Samantha leaped into the air, landing behind them and pulling their hats over their heads, pushing them down the stairs and giving us a clear way up.

"Take it away, Kassy!" Tracker exclaimed.

_Kassy: _**Well life was nothing more**

**Than a sack full of trouble**

**Lost some but gained lots more**

**Though the danger always doubled**

**Thought there would be a time **

**Where I'd get a happy ending**

**But the way life is now**

**It ends up a new beginning!**

We got on deck and then began dueling with pirates. Fangs, Biff, Jim, Gin and I had dealt with pirates before, so it wasn't anything new. Silver had been a pirate, so he knew what was coming. And Kim had trained at an Academy in our time in the Treasure Planet world, so she had a few tricks up her sleeves as well. …And when Fangs and Samantha saw the moon, the pirates might as well have abandoned ship.

_Kassy and Tracker: _**Oh trouble looks for us everywhere**

**We'd wander into it every day if we dared**

**Villains try to mess us up, but we don't really care**

**Hey, hey, hey, this is what we do!**

Blackbeard was on deck now, and I glared at him. His sword commanded this entire ship, so I knew I'd have to get it away from him. Quickly, I took out my wand, a plan forming into my mind…

Five seconds later, I was running across the deck, watching as Quartermaster, Blackbeard's zombie minion, was trying to take on my dad… though when you cross a zombie's jaw with a cyborg's uppercut, you'd know it wouldn't be a long battle. Meanwhile, Jessica was assisting Jim in rolling a couple lunging pirates off their backs and over the side of the ship, while Kassy and Tracker continued their song… all the while going Chuck Norris on a couple buccaneers, and I gotta tell you it's not every day you hear a couple pirates screaming like girls and running away crying.

_Kassy and Tracker: _**Danger waits at every stop!**

*Whack! Pow! Bonk! Bam!*

They punched and kicked, as if the sound-effects were in-sync with their tune.

**Trouble waits for us everywhere!**

*Konk! Smack! Crash! Thud!*

**We'd wander into it always if we dared**

**But always end up at the top!**

**Hey, hey, hey, this is what we do**

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**This is what we do!**

By the end of the music number, half of Blackbeard's crew had been beaten beyond description… and I was now standing before the pirate as he reached for his sword. "Make one move, and I'll cut you to ribbons," I threatened, poking my knife into his back.

He gave a teasing chuckle, turning and facing me. "I don't think you're man enough to take on the most feared pirate in the seas, boy." he said. "I control my ship, and I managed to control that Kraken that dragged Jack Sparrow down to the sea. If YOU make one move, you'll be joining him in Davy Jones locker,"

"Why don't you join him, instead?"

*Shunk!*

Blackbeard gasped, looking down at his chest, where the end of a sword had pierced through. He looked behind him, seeing Kitefang standing on the railing at the other end. "Impossible…" he gasped before he fell onto the deck, blood spilling around him.

How did I do it? Simple. I split from Kitefang, knowing that I'd have to take Blackbeard off-guard somehow.

Picking up his sword, I looked down at the other pirates, who immediately dropped their weapons now that their captain was dead. I looked at my gang, next. "Now lets go find our friends, get to Scotland, and kick some warlock ass."

"Uh, just one problem, Kite…" Jackie said, looking over the ship. "The jets died out!"

"Blackbeard must not know much about keeping a ship stabilized," Jim said.

"We're fallin' fast!" Silver cried as the ship fell through the air.

I hung on to the sword, forcing the sails to be released and stabbing forward, making them shoot out in hopes of helping us glide a bit. Kitefang held on to the helm, steering and angling the ship a bit…

*Crash!*

We hit land, sliding across a desert, eventually coming to a stop. Thankfully, no one was harmed- got major whiplash, but still unharmed- though the bottom half of the ship was dismantled.

Still…

I stuck the sword forward again, and the sails caught the wind, and we moved across the dunes. "Cool! Kite just invented sand-sailing!" I heard Fangface exclaim.

"We're going to find the nearest city, get supplies all the while repair this ship, and get our friends back," Kitefang said.

"That sums it up," I replied, rolling my eyes.

…Gotta admit, though. This was pretty cool.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The song mentioned is called "This Is What We Do", an original song written by the authoress. …Please don't laugh.

Review, but don't flame. …Blackbeard may want company :}


	22. What's That Smell?

(Kiff sneaks in, looking around to make sure he's not caught)

Kiff: *whisper* And now for chapter 22- yeep! (ducks under table)

Me: (enters, looking around) Huh. I thought I heard someone introducing the next chapter. *shrug* Oh, well. Lets get on with it.

Kiff: (crawls out of room) *whew!*

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Sometimes it's fun to get characters OOC ^-^ Great story idea, too, and can't wait to read your wizard of oz one soon! :D

**Scoobycool9: **And I may make more references to your story as I go along ;) You may want to send some feedback about that, too. A few other users (me included) have the same problem sometimes.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC… including the evil ones… and myself. …confound it all to Kansas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kiff's POV**

It wasn't the first time I sailed on an airborne ship, and I have doubts that it'll be the last.

As we sailed through the clouds, I couldn't help thinking about all that had happened in the past 20 or so chapters. Normally we'd have a few comedic fillers to throw out just to take a break from the plot… but I suppose when you're nearing the end of an epic trilogy, those have to wait.

It wasn't the first time we were all separated from our parents… and apparently this is a recurring plot for these MIF stories- kids get separated from their parents, go through a life-threatening journey, end up reuniting with them near the end, defeating the bad guy… yeah, not the first time it's happened.

…Though, this time it's a little different, for Toni, Fangpuss, Claw and Luca. At the end of the last story, Toni and Luca found out who their real fathers were, while Fangpuss found out his parents were working with the bad guys. Lamone went missing (despite he's sharing a brain with my dad, which sounds weird) and Vincent doesn't know that Luca's his son (if he does, he sure hides his surprise well), so you can bet there's gonna be a few upcoming awkward moments.

Anyway, back to the plot…

I walked down to the brig, where that girl, Di, was locked up. She said Snake (an old enemy of my dad's) was her father, and from her glare and scowl, I could tell it was true. At the moment she was trying to pick the lock with a broken piece of glass. "You know, using a bobby-pin might help better," I commented.

She glared at me, sneering. "Eat shit, dumbass." she snapped.

"You kissify your mom with that mouth, girlfriend?"

"At least I can pronounce my words right. …And don't call me 'girlfriend' again unless you know a good doctor, wolf-boy! What are you doing down here, anyway?"

"I just came down to make sure none of those psycho-bots caused you any harm. …That, and I want to ask you a couple questions-"

"If it's about where Finneas is hiding your damn cousin, I'm not saying anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't it, especially since we've got it figured out."

She rolled her eyes next. "I bet you do. Whatever you want to know, I ain't talking!"

"I just want to know how you got recruited. I mean, I doubt Snake would want his own daughter to get mixed up in a sorcerer's diabolical affairs, especially if the end of the world is involved,"

"My uncle signed me up. Happy, now?"

"Does your dad know about it?"

"Of course he does, you dipstick! Sheesh, why don't you go hang out with your princess-girlfriend or something?"

I gave her a look. "WHY does everyone assume Gwen and I are in a relationship? This is the only time we've been together in years!"

"She seems to like you a lot, and you seemed pretty happy to see her."

"That's because we're just friends- HEY! I'm the one asking the questions here!"

She smirked. "Not fun when someone gets all up in your personal life, is it?"

I shook my head. "Ah, forget it. I'll have Blackrose shake some answers outta you later,"

"Oh, I'm shaking."

I left the brig. Apparently, that girl is going to be tougher to crack than I thought.

I made my way toward the galley, where Brody was cooking something for us to eat… and that's when I smelled it. I gagged, covering my mouth to keep from breathing anything in. "Geez, Brody! *gack!* What are you cooking?" I retched.

"Uh… soup. Why?" Brody replied.

"It smells awful! Has your dad been teaching you how to cook?"

Brody scowled at me. "Keep in mind, my 'dad' also counts as your half-uncle, 'Wherever Boy'."

I uncovered my nose, the stench burning my nostrils. It wasn't coming from the soup, after all. "Something reeks down here…" I followed the direction of the nauseating smell. "And it's coming from the pantry,"

"What does it smell like?"

"You can't smell it?"

"No,"

"It's some sort of sour, but sweet, odorization… *gag* and it's really strong." I stumbled a bit, the aroma making my eyes water, and I was starting to get dizzy. "I gotta get out of here, I'm about to vomit!" I rushed up the stairs, breathing in fresh air.

"Kiff, what's the matter?" Alyx asked, running over. "Your face is all green!"

"I think something died in the kitchen. Some stench was lingering from the pantry!"

"We'll go check it out," Toni said, and she and Luca walked down.

I, in the meantime, ran over to the side of the ship… and puked my guts out.

0o0o0o0o0

**Luca's POV**

As soon as we set foot in the galley, I knew how Kiff felt. "Oh, ga-ugh!" I gagged.

"What is it?" Toni asked, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

"Are you kidding? The stench is so strong, my boogers just disintegrated! I think my nose-hairs caught fire, too! It smells all sweet and rotten at the same time!"

"Kiff said it was coming from the pantry," Brody said, looking at the padlock on the door. "But I can't find the key."

"I'll handle it," Toni said, then gripped the lock and broke it.

Opening the door, we looked inside to see what was causing the unholy stench…

…seeing a passed-out she-wolf on the floor. "It's… it's Cinder!" I gasped.

Toni and I grabbed her and pulled her out. She coughed a bit, as we pulled her on deck. "What in the world…?" Gwen gasped.

"Grandma!" Kaiser cried, running forth.

Cinder groaned a bit, opening her eyes. "Oh, thank God! Air!" she exclaimed, breathing in large gulps of air. "I thought I'd never be able to breathe again!"

"Aunt Cinder!" Fangpuss and Claw cried, running over.

"What on earth happened to you?" Claw asked her first.

"I was shoved in the pantry, and this terrible smell started filling the room. It got so strong that I passed out,"

"Do you know what was causing it?" Fangpuss asked next.

"I think I found out," Brody said, walking up the steps, carrying some sort of potted plant. "Wolfsbane."

"Where?" Blackrose asked, looking around. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Not the character Wolfsbane! He's talking about the plant," Toni scoffed.

"Vincent once told us about the weaknesses of werewolves. One of them is wolfs-bane," Brody explained, plucking a couple leaves off the plant. "Just a small sample of it will make a werewolf feel drowsy, and keep them calm because it gives off a sweet scent. But a pot-full can nauseate them, the smell being too strong that it smells both rancid and sweet. A garden-full would be completely hazardous, going as far as suffocating them."

"It's the only myth about werewolf-repelling that's true," Jet added, nodding.

"Hey… I smelled the same thing in the cargo hold!" Shang gasped. "I just thought some fruit went bad and pitched it out,"

"There was more?" Kiff said with a gag.

"We'd better check the cargo area, just to make sure there's none left," David suggested, and he, Crim, and Ouka went down to the cargo hold.

"I'll help you out," Brody added.

I turned to Cinder, holding back a gag. "You maaaaay want to take a nice long shower," I suggested, inching away from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Brody's POV**

I have to admit, if it wasn't for Vincent's training, all of our werewolves would have been too sick to fight. I could just tell by the way Kiff had lost his stomach that it was powerful stuff, and the VCY was going all out with trying to take us out. (Though I'm offended about how he said my step-dad was a bad cook. I'll have you know he cooked us dinner before and the refrigerator exploded only ONE time!)

We walked down to the cargo hold, the werewolves sniffing around the crates until Ouka gagged. "I think I found some…" she groaned.

We ran over to the crate, prying it open. Sure enough, there were several leaves of wolfsbane inside. "Wow, it's like we're pulling a drug-bust!" David exclaimed. My little brother loves this sort of detective-work, I figure he takes after our dad that way.

"Oh my gosh, Mom!" Crim yelped, looking behind the crate.

There lied his mom, Drew, in her semi-human form. She had black hair with red bangs, looking like Brielle except for her brown eyes, and wore a black tank-top with jeans, and she was passed out. Quickly, we dumped the wolfsbane out a porthole and helped her sit up. "What happened?" Ouka asked her.

"Ugh… I came down here to fetch some purps for Silver, and when I walked by a crate I smelled something awful and passed out, (grr)" she answered. "Did I miss anything?"

"The ship was attacked, half the gang was kidnapped, and we're trying to get them back," I told her, helping her to her feet, and we led her on deck to get some fresh air, setting her beside Cinder.

We spent the rest of the day inspecting all the crates, only five more of them being filled with the plant. We got rid of them and filled Cinder and Drew in about all that had happened. "So… some robot was impersonating my husband?" Cinder growled, getting her kick back. "Ooh, as soon as I get my hands on those scoundrels, I'm going to rip them to shreds!"

"I hope the others are alright," Drew said, concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," I assured her, and felt my expression turn dark. "And as soon as we find Finneas… he's going to hell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, that solves that mystery. …Speaking of Wolfsbane, what's she and the others up to? And when the heck are the rest of us going to escape? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review. Don't flame or you'll be… hold it. (picks up a blonde hair lying on the floor) Either I'm going bald, or someone's been here. Hmm…


	23. Escape, Part Two

Now for a new chapter. …I love rapid updates ^-^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Glad you think so. And we shall find out soon enough.

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Stalker's POV**

Either we were closer to land than I thought, or this dragon we were on was super-fast, because we were flying over land in a matter of minutes.

The dragon we were on was huge, with black scales and a gray underbelly, it's eyes as red as blood, and it always had a malicious grin on it's face.

I wanted to electrocute every single hunter on the giant reptile, but my hands were tied behind my back and I was propped up against Hardy, and I didn't dare electrocute my best friend… I mean, without a good reason. …Weird that Hardy and I are best friends, huh? Especially since Puggsy and Wherever Girl (who never seem to get along) are our former human-halves. Don't get me wrong, Hardy and I have our share of fights…

Something then occurred to me. "Hey, Hardcore." I whispered. "Where the heck is Puggsy?"

"(grr) I don't know. I didn't see him get captivated with the rest of us," Hardy replied quietly.

_Maybe he managed to sneak away… that, or WG forgot to mention him when listing how many of us were captured, _I figured. _Man, she really needs to keep track of these things. It's like all those 'Calvin and Hobbes' stories she writes…_

Before I could think more into it, the dragon landed, and the hunters shoved us off onto the ground. I looked up, seeing a large white castle in front of us, which looked familiar, so you just know SOMEONE is about to get a cameo-appearance… and I doubt it's Cinderella.

"The humans are to be sent to the dungeons with the rest of the prisoners," One of the hunters ordered. "The werewolves and vampires stay out here."

"We have NAMES, you know." Jackie sneered.

A blonde-haired teenager grabbed Finn and started walking him and the others toward the entrance. "Lets go, so-called heroes," he chuckled, having a German accent. Tamaki and Honey started crying chibi-tears, getting Kyouya and Haruhi wet.

The rest of us were thrown in a cage inside a horse-wagon, and pulled down the road to a different castle. I looked over, watching as the dragon transformed into a human… who looked just like Lamone, but in black-and-white with red eyes. "Malone," Edwin sneered. "I should have figured,"

"Who's Malone?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happened in Part Two?" Jackie replied. "Malone is the evil-personality of Lamone. He was split from him after his body was found, and he's been on Marlow's team ever since."

"How the heck did he get out, though?" Hardy asked, confused.

"The only way someone can split from their evil-half is either by defusion, like what WG and FF2 did with Nether-Girl and Dark-Al… or if another evil personality pulled them loose." Edwin answered.

"So, who's the other evil personality?" Jackie asked.

Before we could get an answer, we were taken out of the cage and thrown to the ground… which wasn't fun, since our hands were still tied behind our backs. We heard the cocking of guns behind us, and I looked over my shoulder, seeing the hunters were taking aim-

*BANG!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Puggsy/Lamone's POV (this'll be fun :D)**

First of all, I don't know how you can do a POV-switch with two different POV's at the same time.

_It's easy when you change the font._

…Never mind.

When the ship was attacked, I let Lamone take control, and the first thing we did was grab onto the dragon's leg as it took off, none of the hunters seeing that we managed to get loose. When it started to land, we let go and landed in a nearby haystack.

_Once we got enough straw in our shirts, we slipped out and followed the trail, and it was no surprise that we were led to our other double's castle. To make sure we wouldn't mess up, I decided to remain in-control a while longer…_

Okay, sharing a POV with you is one thing, but will you hold up on the insults?

"They're taking Hardy, Stalker, Silver, Edwin, and Jackie down the road," Brielle whispered as we watched from the bushes.

"You go after them," _I said to her. _"I'll help the others, and we'll meet halfway."

She nodded, then took off.

_One reason why I decided to help our human companions was because I noticed that the dragon was actually my evil-counterpart, Malone. It's beyond me how he managed to split from me, but I have a feeling it'll involve something mentioned in a previous chapter, which the readers probably forgot about already, and no doubt include a shock later on. If Brielle would go against him, she wouldn't stand a chance._

We watched as Malone slinked into the castle. He looked exactly like Lamone… only he had a grin on his face, and I gotta tell ya, it was creepy enough to make Lamone's constant-seriousness look cheerful.

_Oh, so now YOU'RE going to start in on the insults?_

Approachifying the castle, Lamone leaped across the moat and scaled up the wall, entering an open window… which was incredible, since he was using my body to do it. Inside, we looked around…

_Apparently, as soon as Count Basel took over, he remodeled the place. Everything had a more baroque style, creepy statues stood here and there, all the portraits were of the infamous villain, and… uh…_

What the heck is a Salina Gomez poster doing hanging on the wall?

…_Some things are better left unsaid._

(ahem) Anyway, we snuck down the hallway, where we noticed some guards were taking our friends down to the dungeons. Malone was with them.

"Ki vi isas?" a familiar voice asked, and I turned around, seeing a set of green eyes staring at me.

"Wulf?" _I asked in a whisper. _"What are you doing here?"

"Mi sentis vian ceeston tie ci," Wulf replied… and I'm glad Lamone was in my brain translating all this, because I didn't get a single word.

_He had sensed my presence here… I suppose he was talking about Malone. _"The one you sensed was not me, but my evil counterpart." _I told him. _"We've got to get to the dungeons and-"

"Kial la ah vi son kiel Lamone?"

…I forgot, when you're letting a vampire use you as a microphone, a lot of people get confused, weird-wolves especially.

"I'll explain later," _I sighed, making a mental note to kick my cousin's ass later._

Hey…

"What's going on out there, Wulf?" came a child's voice. Wulf reached into a wall, pulling out a couple of kids. One was a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other was a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, both of them looking ten. It was the boy who spoke.

"Wulf… what are these kids doing here?" _I demanded, suspiciously._

"Uh… they need help?" Wulf replied with a shrug… and I wish he speakified English like that more often.

_God forbid he takes lessons from you._

Watch it, pal. I ain't afraid to commit suicide!

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Lamone… though the body in which I am residing is my cousin, Puggsy's…" _I answered, and suddenly Puggsy took control._

"Stop it, or you're going to freak 'em out!" I snapped, then turned to the kids. "Who are you two? How'd you get here?"

"From the real-world." The boy replied. "I've been helping my mom, Jessica, out. And Kynley here is helping out now, too. My name's Justice."

"Wulf helped us hide in this castle when some creepy guy who looked just like you tried to catch us," Kynley added. "Is Kiff with you?"

I arched an eyebrow. Kynley's name sounded familiar… but it didn't ring any bells.

_Surprise, surprise._

"How do you know Kiff?" I asked, all the while promising to throttle Lamone later.

_Yeah. I'd like to see you try._

"He came to the real-world looking for a hat." Kynley answered. "He took me to this world, saying he'd help me find my aunt… but we never found her, and he never came back after he took me home."

_Kidnapping little girls from their universes. Great kid you've raised, cousin._

"Could you pardon me one minute?" I said, then slammed my head on the wall. The headache was worth Lamone's annoyance.

_You're going to regret that later on, I promise._

"C'mon, I know where your aunt is. Wulf, turn is invisible, could you?"

Wulf nodded, grabbing my shoulder. I grabbed Kynley's hands and she grabbed Justice's, and we ran down into the dungeon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WG's POV**

Yep… I couldn't resist giving King Rudolph another cameo appearance.

…Though, I doubt he's happy that he's chained up in the dungeon for it. "Wherever Girl? Fangface the Second?" he gasped, recognizing us immediately. (It's hard to forget about a couple kids who'd make you switch bodies with your twin and your evil cousin). "How on earth did you get here?"

"We were sailing, got captured, and now we're here," I replied, bluntly.

The guards chained FF2 and I to the wall, while the Host Club was thrown in the cell next to us. "You can't do this to us!" Tamaki screamed. "Our parents are the wealthiest people in the world, they'll massacre you once they find out about this!"

"IF they find out," One of the guards said, chuckling and walking off.

"Hey, Honey, Mori, how come you didn't use any of your karate on those guys?" Hikaru demanded.

"Yeah, you could've beaten them in a heartbeat!" Kaoru added.

"They shot us with tranquilizer darts," Mori replied.

"It's not easy to fight a bunch of bad guys when your arms and legs don't move," Honey added. "Plus, they had the others in their grasps, and we didn't want to hurt them."

Rudolph looked over, arching an eyebrow. "Kyouya Otori, is that you?" he asked, surprised. "How on earth did you get mixed up in all this?"

"Lets just say that, in the future, I'll be more careful who I allow in our club." Kyouya replied.

"You two know each other?" FF2 asked.

"Why, yes. My family and I were once invited to one of Rudolph's banquets, he and my father forming an international trading agreement for one of his companies."

"Go figure," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. I couldn't blame her, since it was no surprise that Kyouya's family would have a connection with royalty.

"We met your daughter too," Tamaki told Rudolph.

"Gwendolyn! Is she alright? Where is she?" Rudolph gasped.

"We don't know. We didn't see her get thrown on that pirate ship, so I guess she managed to make a getaway with the rest of our kids," I replied.

We spent the next few minutes filling the king in on what all has happened, and how we only had six more days to stop Finneas' ritual. "You know… Edwin DID say Finneas lived somewhere in Germany," FF2 said, pondering. "Perhaps we might even find Lamone's body here."

"Fat chance," came a voice, and there stood Malone. "If you think Finneas would use one of his old homelands as a place to hide Lamone, then you're a lot less clever than anyone gives you credit for."

"Evil twin?" Finn guessed.

"Yep." I replied, and Rudolph gave me a look. "Oh, c'mon! I couldn't resist! Though…" I looked at the evil double. "I'm having trouble processing how you were split from Lamone,"

"You'll find out… once you're in the afterlife," Malone replied. "While the hunters are disposing of your supernatural friends, we'll be delivering your little boyfriend to Finneas. The two of them have some old business to settle. You and your other co-authors will be executed at sundown, and the rest of your friends can be our slaves."

"Nooooo!" Tamaki wailed, probably picturing being dressed in rags and having to work.

"I'm not her boyfriend," FF2 said.

Malone laughed, looking at me. "Well, what do you know? You find one man who can actually stand you, yet now he doesn't have a place in his heart for you anymore. What a shame," he teased, and I was really, really, REALLY wanting to kill him off. "Wouldn't surprise me, though. Girls like you deserve to be alone. Perhaps you can die alone, too, just so nothing is out of order." With that, he left.

"What a douche," Hikaru and Kaoru sneered.

"Meh, I heard worse from my sisters," I scoffed.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tamaki cried, shaking the bars. "I can't be a slave to some psycho! (Let alone let my family-plans with Haruhi be turned to rubbish!) SOMEONE LET US OUT!"

Haruhi ran her hand through her hair, pulling out a hair-clip. "I have an idea," she said, and picked the lock.

"How long were you wearing a hair-clip?" I asked.

"Oh, my dad bought some for me for the trip, sneaking them into my suitcase. I decided to put one on, since everyone knew I was a girl already. Looks like dressing like a girl actually has some benefits," She then picked the locks on our shackles, freeing us.

"Maybe you should do it more often," Hikaru and Kaoru joked, earning a look from Haruhi. "…Just a suggestion."

We started to sneak out of the dungeon. "Whoa! Hold up!" came a voice, and out of nowhere appeared Puggsy, Wulf… and two little kids. "Hey, we were just on our way down to rescuefy you guys,"

"We'd better get out now, though. It won't be long until someone notices we're missing," Kyouya said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," came a sinister voice, and we looked over, seeing Count Basel standing there, with a bunch of guards behind him.

Go figure.

Luckily, I was in a fighting-mood, and clenched my fists. "Bring it on," I said, and soon the fight began.

FF2 used his gauntlet to blast half of the guards back, and the Host Club punched a few lights out as well (Tamaki was trying to talk Haruhi into hiding somewhere safe until it was over, though my fellow tomboy ended up kicking some guy in the gonads when he was about to stab him in the back). Wulf, being a ghost, couldn't be killed easily and sent half of the men running; Lamone took control over Puggsy once more and sent a few bad guys through the wall; and Finn hit a few guys with his guitar… which reminded me of something.

"We still have to do a music-number!" I exclaimed.

"NOW?" Puggsy snapped, now back in control.

"I've got it covered," Finn said, strumming his guitar.

_Finn: _**Show me how to lie you're getting better all the time**

**And turning all against the one is a talent hard to teach**

**Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd**

**And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet**

Honey leaped into the air and swung a kick to a man's head, then did a hand-spring and slammed his feet into another man's stomach, then swung a punch at another man's head… With his mad fighting skills, I must say he's a credit to short people everywhere.

**Now dance, Honey, dance**

**Man he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew, it was really only you**

Count Basel backed away, taking out his cell phone. "Bring in those hunters!" he snarled, then took off down the hall to avoid getting creamed.

**And now you steal away**

**Take him out today**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid**

"We've got a runner," Puggsy told Rudolph, noticing Basel trying to escape. He took out his key-blades- one was his, the other belonged to Lamone- and handed one to Rudolph. "You know how to use these things?"

"Is Wherever Girl insane?" Rudolph rhetorically asked, and they took off down the- hey, wait a minute!

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

Kyouya slammed his fist into one man's face, and that was the last guard that was left standing. "C'mon, we'd better help the twins," I said.

"Help us with what?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Not you- Puggsy and Rudolph! Lets go!"

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

**See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

Before we could leave the hall, there were gunshots behind us, and we saw a group of hunters coming our way. "We'll keep these guys busy, you take out the count." Tamaki said. "Haruhi, go with them. I can't let you get hurt!"

"Senpai, I can handle it-" Haruhi began to protest.

"I can't risk it… I don't want to lose you!"

"…Especially since your dad would kill him!" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

Haruhi only sighed, but came with us, just as the hunters arrived.

"Takashi, don't go easy on them!" Honey told Mori.

"Didn't plan on it," Mori replied.

As we raced on, I couldn't help but look back, seeing how a few hunters were sent flying back, while a couple Hosts were in a struggle. Up ahead, more hunters were coming toward us. "Haruhi, you and Wulf get these kids out of here," I told her. "This may get uglier."

Haruhi grabbed the two kids, running down a hall and into a different room, Wulf going with her. The hunters came running at us, but Finn swung his guitar, knocking three of them in the jaws, making them see stars… all the while continuing the music number.

_Finn: _**Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights**

**So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me**

**There's something in your way and now someone's gonna pay**

**And if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me**

FF2 took out his wand, zapping a few hunters and stunning them. The other hunters took out their own wands, zapping at us. …Now, I don't believe in wizardry, but when it comes to life-or-death situations, I make an exception. Drawing out my own wand, I assisted my co-author, dodging blasts, while Finn managed to get behind a couple more hunters and knock them out.

**Now dance, Authors, dance**

**Man they never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you**

I stumbled back a bit, grabbing hold of a candle stick and twisting it downward, opening a secret passage (huh, never knew this place had some). "This way!" I called, and we ran into the passage, closing it behind us as FF2 zapped a few more hunters to keep them from following.

**And now you lead the way**

**Show the light of day**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far kid…**

**Trust and see!**

We ran through a tunnel that lead up to a another hallway, where we caught a glimpse of Count Basel taking off down the hall, followed by Puggsy and Rudolph. We raced on to catch up, only to collide with two cloaked figures. We raised our wands, but they held up their hands in defense. "Take it easy, we're on YOUR side," The first one said, having a suave voice.

"Prove it," FF2 scoffed.

The second cloaked figure threw a knife, nailing a sneaking hunter behind us in the chest. "Now stop standing there like retards and lets get going!" the other one snapped… and they sounded too familiar.

Deciding to chance it, we raced on with the two figures.

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away nothing more to say**

**See the lightening in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their li-i-ives!**

"How are you able to fight, run, and sing all at the same time during a threatening situation?" FF2 asked Finn.

"It's a gift," he replied with a shrug.

"Too bad Jim isn't here to accompany you," I put in.

"Nah, he's not much of a singer. …Why do you think they never put any big musical numbers in the movie, before?"

We came across a door that lead outside onto a large balcony, where Rudolph was facing Basel… who had a key-blade of his own (what the heck?) "I bet you never knew that I was a key blade master as well, dear cousin," Basel said.

"We shall see who the real master is," Rudolph retorted quietly, and they began their duel.

I, in the meantime, watched the fight with a jumbo popcorn and extra-large soda, while Finn threw in the rest of the song to add into the action.

_Finn: _**Now dance, Rudolph, dance**

**He never had a chance**

**And no one even knew, it was really only you**

**So dance, Basel, dance**

**Man you never had a chance**

**It was really only you**

Basel swung his blade, striking Rudolph in the head. "Ow! That does it!" he shouted… his voice sounding different, and he lunged and fought with combos that only the most experienced Kingdom Hearts gamers could master…

"Wait… is he really…?" Finn gasped.

"Just keep playing!" I replied quickly.

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away nothing more to say**

**See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

Basel fought with all his might, using combos of his own, but Rudolph was still kicking his a-double-dollar-signs. He gave a blow to his ribs, and in retort he was blasted across the balcony. "I will not be defeated this time!" he snarled, then lunged with all his power, blasting Rudolph over the edge of the balcony.

We thought it was over… but if you thought I'd kill off a cameo, you're wrong. Rudolph shot back over the edge, flying on his keyblade and knocking Basel down, blasting him into the concrete and leaving a crater. (Yes, it is possible to fly on keyblades… just play the game).

**Clever alibis, Lord of the flies**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

"I don't understand…" Count Basel groaned. "I managed to defeat you the first time two months ago… how could you have mastered such skill while locked up in the dungeon?"

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

"Here's a tip for you, meathead." 'Rudolph' said… suddenly having a familiar Brooklyn accent. "I ain't your cousin."

**See the lightening in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives.**

Black smoke enveloped Count Basel, and soon he disappeared, probably taking his cousin's place in the dungeons, leaving Rudolph to return to his throne once more. "The old switcheroo. Should have known," FF2 said, smirking and shaking his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**FF2's POV**

Once Count Basel was handled, we gathered the others and raced down the road to save our werewolf-and-vampire pals…

As we ran, I couldn't help thinking about the situation back in the dungeon. Malone had said quite a few hurtful things to WG, yet she seemed to just take it all in… though, in a way, I could still tell she wanted to kick his ass to the point where he wish she had never thrown him into the story. I do care for her, I care about all my friends… but somehow, in the back of my mind, I had an urge to use my gauntlet to strangle the vampire, rip his heart out, and set him on fire. Where it came from, I have no idea. Perhaps…

"Look!" Tamaki gasped. "They're okay! They're all okay!"

Looking down the road, he was right. Brielle was walking with Hardy, Stalker, Silver, Jackie, and Edwin down the path, all of them unharmed… and my co-author's cartoon-counterpart was carrying a rifle on her back. "Brielle! Where the heck have you been?" WG snapped.

"Well, it appears your absent-mindedness came in handy for once," Brielle replied, smugly. "Since you forgot to mention something about me and Pugs being captured, we managed to follow you and save your necks,"

"You're welcome," Puggsy added, modestly.

"Now what do we do?" Stalker asked.

"Well, there's a lot to settle first," I replied, and looked at the two kids. "Who are you two kids?"

"I'm Justice, and this is Kynley, we're from the real-world and looking for our moms and wanting to help you guys save the world," The boy replied quickly.

"I'm actually looking for my aunt, WG." Kynley said.

WG froze, looking down at her. "K-Kynley? As in, my little chibi niece I used to take care of ten years ago?" she asked, her eyes wide. Kynley nodded, and she squealed. "Kyn-Kyn! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, Justice, I never thought your mother would let you join in on the party," Edwin added, tussling Justice's hair.

"How do you know Justice?" Puggsy asked.

"He's my nephew, how else?"

"Okay, that's settled… but who the heck are the two cloaked figures?" Brielle asked.

The cloaked figures took off their hoods… and I believe every capillary in WG's body exploded. "JENNIFER?" she screamed, her eyes wider and her expression twisted in shock. "W-what the… how the… WHAT?"

"Glad to see you too," Jennifer scoffed.

"And… I'm Matt Ryan Thorn, but you can call me-" the other hooded figure- a muscular, tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed teen- began to say.

"Twiggy." Brielle finished, a tad surprised. "Wow… I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, I figured you would be dead by now. I guess I was wrong,"

"Let me guess," Puggsy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your seventh ex-boyfriend?"

Twiggy and Brielle looked at each other and laughed. "Not quite. Twiggy is more of an 'almost' boyfriend." Brielle replied. "We only had one date, but when we got to know each other better, we knew it couldn't happen because of one reason…"

"Let me guess… he's too attractive like your OTHER exes?" WG asked, sarcastically.

"No, my dear dimwitted creator. It's because he's my long-lost twin BROTHER."

…If any blood-cells remained in WG's body, I believe they combusted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And ONCE AGAIN, someone has a TWIN SIBLING, and I was left UNINFORMED!

…Lol, just kidding. The newest OC belongs to Scoobycool9, who let me use him and even gave me permission to write up his history with Brielle. I'll be writing a one-shot about how they first met pretty soon, but right now I'm just going to let the tension sink in.

BUT JENNIFER? HONESTLY?

Fangs: O-kay, WG, I think you'd better go lie down before your blood pressure gets too high. (leads WG out of the room) *ahem* Well, if you think Twiggy is going to make her head explode, wait until she sees MY own OC ;D …Well, go ahead and review, and we'll see you in the next chapter!

Me: (from off-set) But no flames or you'll be liquefied and poured into my next milkshake!

Fangs: 0_o …Tracker's right. She needs therapy.


	24. Villain Intermission

And now for the n-

***SKXHCIKH!***

**~Transmission Interrupted~**

Marlow: Hello, readers. As you can see, we have successfully hacked into Wherever Girl's account to bring you this important announcement. …Keith?

Keith: We felt that the villains in this story weren't getting enough moments, so we've decided to throw in our OWN chapter to hog the plot!

Marlow: So read on… otherwise you'll be shot on sight!

Keith: Read 'em!

**Villainous Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **God forbid she's ANYTHING like WG… but yes, that is a cute nickname; Fangsworth made an OC? Pfft, this I gotta see; Who cares about the romance?; Use an online translator, that's what WG uses, you can pull one up on Bing; And that was Puggsy… unless you know some other short little smart mouth with a Brooklyn accent.

**Scoobycool9: **Who doesn't have a dueling personality in this story? It's like it's contagious!; Ha ha, nice joke; And I believe the song was called "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring (the authoress really needs to keep track of these things)

Marlow: And just because we don't feel like it, we're skipping the disclaimer!

Keith: And if the producers don't like it… TOO BAD!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Count Basel materialized in the middle of a dark room, where several other injured Veni Con Yei had also appeared, having barely escaped being captured themselves. The blonde-haired teen with the German accent stumbled forward, his arm in a sling and bandages on his head. "This isn't worth the hours," he muttered.

"Shut up, Sven!" Basel sneered, then looked over at Malone, who was the only one who hadn't been attacked, let alone joined in on the fight. "A fat lot of help YOU were. Where were you?"

"Yeah, why didn't you help us out, Mr. Stealth?" Another hunter demanded.

"I was busy handling our prisoner. Apparently, she knocked out a pair of our guards and tried to make a break for it. I was called back to catch her before she got out," Malone answered, looking over. "Ah, here comes our incompetent security, now."

Snake and Downy walked in, carrying Astrid, who was tied up in a straight-jacket… but thrashing like a wild animal. "YOU'D BETTER LET ME GO! WHEN THE OTHERS FIND YOU GUYS, THEY'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES TO KANSAS ONCE THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" she was shouting at the top of her lungs… until Snake stuffed a gag in her mouth. "Mmf! Mmph phmm mffmn!"

Dawn giggled. "She's funny." she commented.

"Yeah, too bad we got orders to kill her," Downy said, smirking.

Astrid spit out her gag. "WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Not quite yet…" Malone said, rubbing his chin. "I've got something special in stored for her." he grabbed her by the arm and began leading her out of the room. "Follow me, my dear."

Astrid tried to pull free, but the vampire kept his grip strong. "Let me go! Whatever you have in mind, I'd rather die! Let me-"

"What's Malone going to do to her, Daddy?" Dawn asked Snake, concerned.

"Ah, probably just going to suck her blood and turn her into a zombie or something. I wouldn't worry about it," Snake replied. "Now, why don't you go practice? We'll need a strong fighter if we encounter our enemies again."

Dawn nodded, then walked out, suddenly slipping into thought. _All these people Daddy hangs out with… They never play or joke around, or hang out with their own kids… All they do is practice with their weapons and talk about killing werewolves. _she was thinking to herself. _And I haven't seen Amy since we got separated at that school… has anyone gone to look for her? Why did Uncle Downy sign us up for this, especially since Daddy seemed pretty mad about it…_

Having not paid any attentionto where she was going, Dawn bumped into a door, labeled 'Authorized Personal Only- In Other Words: Enter And You're Dead Meat, Bub!', and it was decorated with pictures of hazard-signs including skull-and-crossbones. It seemed like a pretty dumb idea to sneak into a room you weren't allowed into, which sounded dangerous, not to mention would lead to trouble if you were caught…

But if kids obeyed the rules in fan-fics, we wouldn't have a plot.

Dawn opened the door, sneaking in to look around. The room was made of stone, lit by only two torches. There was a slab in the middle of the room, with a glass coffin inside it… and she had to stifle a scream, seeing a dead body inside it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"NEXT!"

A group of the most loathsome villains known to man sat in a waiting room, while Edward Jr. and Marcus sat at a desk, looking over applications (tearing up a few as they did) and handing out gift-baskets and T-shirts that read "Evil Rulez" (made 'em themselves, you can tell). "Who's the next recruit?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, someone named… Dr. K-Ko," Edward Junior replied. "She's an anime super-doctor, who specializes in researching supernatural creatures. Her main goal being to prove that four Netherworld princesses are evil, being an antagonist for them."

"Dr. K-Ko, if you could come up here, please."

Dr. K-Ko stepped up. She was a woman with light-purple hair, wore a mix-matching outfit and had a huge pair of… er, glasses. "I had heard about your organization in hunting werewolves," she said. "I always believed such creatures were evil. When I heard that one of them was named Fangface, I signed up immediately."

"Oh? Why is that?" Edward Junior asked.

"A long time ago, he and a group of friends thwarted my operation in capturing those Netherworld princesses and showing my discovery to the world, making me a bigger laughing-stock at the scientific university! Once I capture him, I shall prove to the world how evil they truly are! Mwuahahaha!" her chest bounced a bit as she laughed.

Marcus only stared. "I say… We let her join."

"NEXT!" Edward Junior bellowed. "Sorry, Dr. Cuckoo-"

"K-KO!" Dr. K-Ko shouted.

"…But our organization goes after the GOOD guys. Sorry!" he pulled a lever and the super-doctor fell through a trap door! "Who's next?"

"Ah, someone named… Sheldon Plankton." Marcus said, snickering. "Sheldon? What kind of name is THAT?"

"A kind that will get your butt kicked if you laugh again!" a voice shouted.

Edward Jr. and Marcus looked around. "Who said that?" the vampire asked.

"Down here!" They looked down, seeing Plankton standing there, looking quite irritated. "I've decided to join your operation in order to attain my goal of world domination. Once I have power, I shall use it to crush those who dare get in my way, stepping on them and making them _wish they watched where they were going on the sidewalk! …_I also make superb instruments of torture that can cause the most excruciating afflictions."

"Gotta admire his evil mind," Marcus said.

"Alright, Plankton, you're in. Here's your complimentary gift-bag and free T-shirt-" Edward Jr. said, dropping the bag down… crushing Plankton in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Oops… Uh, next!"

Up stepped Freddy Krueger, Chucky, and Jason Vorhees. "Hey, I was next in line, ass-wipe!" Chucky snapped.

"No you weren't, I was!" Freddy snarled, but Jason pushed him aside. "Move it, Hockey-Puck! Why don't you take a swim?"

"Hey… weren't you guys killed in the first story?" Marcus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That's why we came back, you dolt!" Chucky snapped. "Haven't you've seen our movies? We ALWAYS come back!"

"And we have a bone to pick with those meddlers who killed us!" Freddy added, and Jason nodded.

"Ooh, revenge… I like that." Edward Jr. said, impressed.

"We also brought along a few other creeps who wanted to join. HEY, MORONS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Michael Myers, Hellraiser, Ghost-Face, Hannibal Lector, Mary Shaw and her ventriloquist dummy, Samara, and that kid from the Grudge walked up.

Marcus rubbed his chin. "Yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no, and no." he said, pointing at each of them.

The ones who weren't selected scowled and walked away, muttering promising threats as they walked off. "So much for a cameo appearance," Hellraiser sneered.

"Who's next?" Edward Jr. called.

"That would be me," An anime character in a dark robe, sporting pink hair said, stepping up.

"Sephiroth?" Marcus asked, arching an eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

"Felt like having a cameo appearance. I know a lot about key-blading, and if any of those Kingdom Hearts heroes are joining your enemies (which I bet they will be soon), I'd like to show them a thing or two,"

"And if we don't let you join…?"

"I'll give Larxene your number,"

"YOU'RE IN!" Marcus and Edward Jr. yelped, handing him his gift-bag and T-shirt. "Whew!"

"Okay… Next!" Edward Jr. called.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Finneas, in the meantime, stood on the balcony of his castle. He wore a dark armor with a helmet that hid his face. "Less than six days, and soon I will be immortal," he said, and walked into a room where a pair of unconscious figures was inside a floating orb of energy. "It's too bad your brother is so far away, Maxwell… I'd love to see how he'd react to your newfound darkness," he turned to the other figure. "And it would be a touching father-son reunion for you both as well… Too bad he never found this,"

He held up the Elder Wand, smiling. "Not as good as the x-wand, but it will do until we finish some old business…" he continued, looking out at the horizon. "I know him well, and that boy will do anything to protect his little friends… even give his life."

He paused just then, seeing you (the reader). "Hey! What are you doing here? This is an undercover operation! Scram!"

*SMACK!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marlow: (looks at computer screen) Confound it! So much for our webcam operation…

Keith: Well, at least we got to show the reader what we were up to, and those dumb authors don't know shit about it-

Voices: A-HEM!

(Marlow and Keith turn around, seeing a very pissed-off WG)

Marlow: GAH! WG! H-How did you find us?

Me: We tracked down your hacking virus. Now then… GET OUTTA THE AUTHOR-NOTES BEFORE I DO SOMETHING SO VIOLENTLY DISTURBING, WE'LL HAVE TO JACK HIS STORY UP TO AN M-RATING!

Keith: Like WHAT?

Me: …You're talking to a girl who's lived in the real-world. …And I'll make you sing Britney-Spears!

Marlow and Keith: AAIIIIEEEE! (flee)

Me: (turns to reader) Sorry about that, folks. We'll get on to the IMPORTANT characters later. Please review… and despite how terrible this chapter was, don't flame. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my computer to the shop to set up some anti-virus software.


	25. Here Thar Be Dragons

Okay, back to our heroes!

And just so no characters get left behind (again), the story will be split up in three parts.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **I agree… Puggsy has enough twins (luckily Fangface has more!); And yes, Dawn made quite a discovery; and you maaaaay want to sit down, because… he did, though you're only half-right.

**Fangface the Second: **I knew that would get a laugh out of you XD

**Scoobycool9: **Kids in meddler-based stories always find things, and we shall see what Finneas is up to; Yeah… I guess the villains deserve a LITTLE credit for an interesting chapter XD and thank you, hope yours went well!

Disclaimer: …Just so I don't rip-off the villains, I only own my OC, Scoobycool9 owns his, Tracker78 owns hers, and FF2 owns his. …And I heard talk that Fangs has an OC, too, so that should make these disclaimers more interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Bavaria, WG had finally calmed down… right after Honey gave her some chocolate and Brielle brought up sending her to therapy if she had another meltdown about a long-lost sibling again. "Well *munch munch* now that we've got Rudolph back on the throne *gulp* what should we do now?" the authoress asked after devouring the treat.

"We could locatify the others, first of all." Puggsy suggested. "FF2, can you trackify them on your cell?"

FF2 took out his cell phone, which was equipped with a GPS. "It appears they're in Arabia," he said. "Near Agrabah, to be exact."

"Lets go find them then," Finn said.

"When you reunite with your friends, could you do me the favor of returning my daughter?" Rudolph asked. "Not that I'd mind her helping you, but with the stakes being so high, I can't handle losing another child,"

"Another child?" Brielle asked.

"Yes. You see, I actually had two kids, both twins… Er, someone better restrain WG, before I continue."

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly grabbed WG's arms, and Honey stood by with a box of chocolates. "Okay, go ahead," they said.

"Long ago, when my children had just turned three, we went down to the lake for a family outing. Suddenly, several cloaked men appeared out of nowhere, saying that Fangface and I had interfered with their plans long enough… I believe they mistook me for Puggsy, no doubt."

"It happens," Puggsy said with a shrug.

"Anyway, they must have believed that my son was Kiff, because of his blonde hair I guess, and tried to steal him. Julia and Gwen managed to get away, but my son- being so daring- decided to stay and help, not wanting to see me hurt. I tried to fend them off, but one of them hit me in the head and knocked me out… When I came to, my son was gone."

"That's terrible!" Tamaki gasped, wincing.

"I don't know what became of him, whether they decided to keep him to themselves, or…" he shook his head. "But, you now understand why I'm so protective of Gwen. It was hard enough that Julia and I lost one child, we can't lose another."

"We understand, your highness." Brielle said. "We'll bring your daughter back to you safely,"

"WG, can you open a portal to Agrabah?" FF2 asked.

"You kidding? One of my favorite Disney characters lives there!" WG exclaimed, and a portal opened. "Lets go!"

"Host Club, you stay here, just in case any more creeps come after Rudolph," Stalker said.

"We shall do our best," Kyouya assured, nodding.

"Good luck!" Rudolph called to them as they stepped through the portal, then felt a tug on his sleeve, looking over at Honey. "Yes?"

"Your highness, WG ate all my chocolate," Honey said, as pink chibi-flowers bubbled around him. "Do you have some I could have?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship was parked outside the city, and two guards raised surprised eyebrows. "Who goes there?" one of them demanded.

"Just a group of travelers in need of help," Tracker replied as she and the others got off the ship. "We're on a quest to stop a sorcerer, and we need supplies for our journey… let alone some material to repair our ship."

Jim Hawkins climbed down last. "Do you know where we can find Aladdin? He might be able to help," he asked.

"You know Aladdin?" Kite questioned.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Duh. We both work in the Disney studios,"

"Aladdin can be found at the palace… but I have doubts you will be allowed in," The other guard replied.

They allowed the gang to go inside, though Jim and Silver stayed behind to guard the ship. As they walked through the streets, they noticed how many people were whispering frantically, and how a couple people gasped and stared at them, while a little boy tugged on his mother's dress and pointed excitedly at them.

"Boy, these people don't see many outsiders, do they?" Kasandra commented.

"It's like they've never seen werewolves before," Kitefang scoffed.

"It's actually because of the legend," came a voice, and the gang turned around, seeing a man with a large turban standing by a booth. They recognized him as the narrator from the first _Aladdin_ movie.

"What legend?" Biff asked.

"The legend… of Darkarai."

The gang exchanged looks. "Been a while since we've heard THAT name," Fangs said.

"What do you know about Darkarai?" Kim asked.

"It is told that Darkarai is an evil sorceress who is bound by a book, and how she was released a decade ago, then sealed again in her prison."

"Yeah, we know that much." Kite said.

"BUT, it is said that a man who has no heart, who is a descendant of the first man to put her in the book in the first place, will unleash her once again, and then the legend has two different endings… Either her prison will be destroyed, thus vanquishing her once and for all… or she'll become invincible by the full moon, and forever roam the world, spreading chaos!" He then looked at a sun-dial watch. "Whoops, time for my coffee break." With that, he closed up his booth, climbed on his camel, and rode off.

"Oh, great… Now we've got to make sure Darkarai doesn't get loose? Again?" Tracker griped.

"Any more twists and turns in this story, and I'm going to get dizzy," Gin added.

With that, they went on to the palace, where they saw Aladdin and Jasmine walking out. "Aladdin!" Kite called.

Aladdin looked over, smiling. "Hey, I remember you guys. You're friends of Lamone and Puggsy's, aren't you?" he asked.

"You remember Puggsy and Lamone?" Biff asked.

"How could we forget? Aladdin taught Puggsy how to be a great street rat…" Jasmine began.

"And Lamone had helped me out when I was a kid, too." Aladdin added. "Where are they, anyway?"

"That's why we need your help. We got separated from them, and our ship needs repaired so we can find them," Kasandra replied. "And we're on a deadline, too, because an evil sorcerer is planning on performing a ritual in less than six days that will help him take over the world,"

Genie then popped up. "Wow, and I thought _we_ were the only ones who had sorcerer problems!" he commented.

"Jim Hawkins and Silver are guarding the ship now," Biff told them.

"Jim's here, too? This must be one heck of a trip," Aladdin said.

"You have NO idea," Vincent scoffed.

They made it to the ship. "Looks like it needs quite the fixer-upper. Stand aside!" Genie exclaimed, turning into several worker-men and getting to work on the vessel.

In a couple minutes, the ship was back in the air. "Thanks, Al." Jim said, shaking hands with Aladdin. "Why don't you come with us? We need all the help we can get,"

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, who shrugged. "Sounds good. It's been a while since we've been out of the city, anyway. Plus, I want to make sure no sorcerer tries to destroy it,"

Fangs raised his hand to his ear. "I can hear WG's excited outbursts from here," he said.

Gathering Iago, Abu, and Carpet, they got on the ship and started sailing off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WG…" Puggsy said, bitterly.

Rather than ending up in Agrabah, they ended up on the docks of some Viking village.

The authoress cringed, then took out a map. "I was pretty sure I got it right this time!" she muttered bitterly.

"Maybe you should take lessons from Kiff," Hardy suggested. "He knows where he's going,"

"He's had more years to learn, though." Edwin claimed. "WG can't master her power that quickly…"

"FINE! Then why don't YOU transport us next time, then?" The authoress snapped, irritated.

"Watch it, dude. She's writing the story," Stalker whispered. "You do NOT want to piss her off."

"Yeah, she's aggravated enough, and we don't have any food at hand! (grr)" Silver added.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving." Twiggy said. "While we're here, we might as well get some food for the road,"

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Brielle questioned.

They entered the village, where several Vikings were rushing about, all of them carrying weapons. "Hey, wait a minute… I know these guys!" WG said, excited. "We're in the universe of 'How To Train Your Dragon'! …Aw, and I left my autograph book on the ship!"

Sure enough, Stoick the Vast, the leader of the village, approached them. "What brings strangers like you here, in a time like this?" he demanded, and eyed the werewolves. "And what are you doing with those beasts?"

Hardy, Silver, and Stalker looked around. "What beasts?" they asked together.

"We got a little lost on our journey and ended up here," Stalker replied. "We're looking for some friends of ours…" she stepped out of the way of a Viking carrying a hammer. "Um, did we come at a bad time?"

"Aye, ye did." Stoick replied. "One of our villagers has gone missin', and some large dragon has been terrorizing our village fer months! And believe me, we've had a LOT of dragons around… but this one won't be tamed, and has been on a rampage and-"

"THERE IT IS!" A Viking cried out, just as a wave of fire caught a look-out tower.

With a mighty *Thud!* a large dragon landed before them. It was as big as a house, with emerald-green scales, and it had bearded-scales underneath its neck, and horns on its head. Vikings tried to attack it, and several other dragons lunged, but it smacked them away. It sniffed the air then, turning its gaze toward the gang, glaring.

Everyone stepped back, and the werewolves stood their ground, preparing to fight… though Silver only stared in surprise, then ran forth, leaped…

And hugged the dragon on the snout. "POCCA!" he exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And Pocca gets back into the picture! :D

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go study some geography. In the meantime, please review, but don't flame… or Pocca will return the action.


	26. You Can't Stop The Beat!

(Kiff pops up, looking around) Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (mysteriously slides back down out of view)

**Kiff's Reviewer Thanks (Take Two)**

**Tracker78: **Lol Who doesn't love the Genie?

**Fangface the Second: **What kind of person would my mom be if she separated a werewolf from his dragon? Lol

**Scoobycool9: **Ooh, um… Ricky won't be joining us because he passed away last year :( so… yeah; Geez, there's FOUR Twiggy's? …Does this mean I have more than one uncle? Rofl

Disclaimer: My mom only owns her OC… and I'm wondering what kind of OC Fangs created and he'd better throw him in soon because the suspense is killing me!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with the kids, they were sailing over England… having missed a turn a few thousand miles back. "Hey, I can see my dad's shop from up here!" Alyx exclaimed, looking over the edge.

"I TOLD you we should have asked for directions," Erica said to Eric, who was at the helm.

"Men don't NEED directions! Geez, you'd think women would have gotten that through in the past century," Eric retorted.

"That would explain why maps are so confusing," Lilly said, looking at a map.

Kiff looked over her shoulder. "Uh, Ginger? That's a map of Toronto." he pointed out.

"Oops."

"I'm booooooorrrrrrreeeed," GIR whined, lying on the deck, then stood up. "I'm gonna go make enchiladas!"

"Uh-uh, no way GIR friend." Analessa said, holding the little robot back. "You're not allowed in the kitchen… not since you made a bunch of cotton-candy explode,"

"I will never figure out where he got it," David added, shaking his head.

"Awwwwww…" GIR said, sadly.

"Hey, Kiff, you're good at opening portals," Rusty piped up. "Why not open one to our parents, so we don't have to wait several chapters for a reunion like what we had to do in the last two stories!"

"FYI, you weren't around in the FIRST story," Kiff retorted. "And I have to KNOW where our parents are… and I have a feeling they've been changing directifications, so in order for us to find 'em by portal, we'd have to trackify down their exact location."

"Crap!"

"Yeah, I know it's a pain, but-"

"No, I mean 'crap' as in THAT!" Rusty pointed ahead at a large Irken spacecraft, where two tall Irkens (known as the Tallest) stood at the front.

"Yaaaaay, more cameos!" GIR exclaimed.

"THERE THEY ARE, MY TALLEST!" came a voice, and everyone looked up to see Zim in a beaten-up space-craft… looking beaten up himself. "There's the allies of those pirates who _daaaared_ try to kill me!"

"Why are we helping him again?" The Purple Tallest asked the Red Tallest.

"We're not. We're just doing this in hopes that these guys will kill him. …Plus, this 'Finneas' fellow said he'd give us supreme power if we destroyed these meddlers."

"Oh, yeah, the guy who sent us the donuts!"

Zim landed on deck, followed by several destructive robots and Irken warriors. "Foolish humans! You thought you've seen the last of ZIM!, but you were wrong!" he said, in his bragging tone. "Now you shall regret ever messing with such a mighty Irken! We shall destroy you, take over this pitiful planet, turn you all into slaves, and…"

"Boogy 'til our butts fall off!" GIR exclaimed, doing a little dance. "We should include more musical-numbers, too!"

"GIR! Evil villains like ourselves do NOT partake in wretched song-and-dance human rituals! In fact, once we take over, we shall destroy any form of music! If someone is to play music, THEY WILL BE DESTROYED! If someone tries to sing, THEY WILL BE ANNIHILATED! If someone so much as whistles, THEY WILL BE BLASTED INTO THE AFTERLIFE! If someone-"

*ZAP!*

Kiff had blasted Zim with his laser-vision. "I'm a fan of his show, but his constant boasting really gets annoying," he stated.

"That, and he threatened to get rid of music," Analessa stated. "And I believe we ought to show the little Irken a lesson…"

"A MUSICAL lesson," Luca added, and music began to play as the Irken warriors attacked.

A robot lunged at Erica, but she swung a kick and knocked it overboard!

_Erica: _**You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill**

**You can try to stop the seasons girl, but you know you never will**

**And you can try to stop my dancing feet**

**But I just can't keep still**

_Shang: _**'Cuz the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round**

**And my heart's keeping time to the speed of the sound**

**I was lost 'til I heard the drums **

**Then I found my way**

_Erica and Shang: _**'Cuz you can't stop the beat!**

Several Irkens started blasting lasers at Alyx and William, but they used their wands and blasted them back… turning most of them into daises, monkeys, or giant sausages.

_Alyx and William: _**Ever since this world began**

**A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man**

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today…**

Toni and Luca leaped in then, wrestling down robots and swinging them at Irkens, using their vampire and werewolf strengths.

_Toni and Luca: _**'Cuz you can't stop the motion of the ocean**

**Or the sun in the sky**

**You can wander all you want**

**But I never ask why**

**And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say…**

_Alyx, Toni, William, and Luca: _**That you can't stop the beat!**

A couple Irkens then tried ganging up on Lilly and Brody, though they took out some swords and dodged any blasts the Irkens shot at them, and hacked away at their robotic spider-legs that were attached to their little packs on their backs, making them topple down.

_Lilly: _**You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea**

_Brody: _**You can try to stop the hands of time**

**But you know it just can't be!**

Analessa and Rusty ran around a robot, tying it's legs together with rope and making it trip into a couple others.

_Analessa: _**And if they try to stop us, Rusty**

_Rusty and Analessa: _**We'll just knock them down into the sea**

_Analessa: _**'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round**

_Lilly: _**And my heart's keeping time to the speed of the sound**

_Brody and Rusty: _**I was lost 'til I heard the drums and found my way**

_Rusty, Analessa, Lilly, and Brody: _**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

Benny and Timothy shot at a few Irkens, missing terribly… but hitting a barrel of oil which caused a robot to slip and fall on top of their enemies.

_Timothy and Benny: _**Ever since we first saw the light**

**A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night**

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today**

Several Irkens were kicked overboard, curtesy of Gwen, while Kiff used his strength to throw a robot at Zim's ship, making the Irken scream.

_Gwen and Kiff: _**'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean**

**Or the rain from above**

**You can't stop the paradise we're dreaming of**

**And you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love today…**

**And you can't stop the beat!**

Several Irkens surrounded Stutz, who was shaking with nervousness… until a spotlight shined on him, so he decided to distract the aliens by singing.

_Stutz: _**You can't stop my happiness, 'cause I like the way I am**

**And you can't stop me when I make the move to scram**

**And if you don't like the way I speak**

**Well I just don't give a d-damn!**

He began to sprout fur and claws then, changing into a were-cat and threw a barrel at the Irkens, bowling them over.

'**Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round**

**And my heart's keeping time to the speed of the sound**

**I once was lost 'til I heard the drums and I found my way**

'**Cause you can't stop the beat!**

David swung down on a rope and knocked a couple Irkens off the deck, joining in on the song… GIR dancing beside him.

_David: _**Ever since this old world began**

**A woman found that if she could shake it she could shake up a man**

**So we're gonna shake and shimmy it the best that we can today**

'**Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky**

**You can wonder all you want but I never ask why**

**And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say**

**That you can't stop the beat!**

"C'mon, fight you ingrates!" Zim shouted, then sniffed the air. "Hey, what's cooking?" he looked down, seeing that Kiff was roasting his rear with his laser-vision. "YEOW!"

In a broad-way dancing formation, everyone knocked, kicked, punched, and swung Irkens across the deck. "These kids are fierce!" the Red Tallest cried.

"And good dancers!" The Purple Tallest added.

A robot was then swung at their ship, right into their windshield. "YAAAAH!" both Tallest screamed, hugging on to each other for dear life.

From the ship's view, the spaceship exploded… and Cinder clapped her hands together after her awesome toss.

_Cinder: _**Oh, oh, oh!**

**You can't stop the day as it comes speeding down the track**

Drew leaped off a falling robot, landing right beside her.

_Drew: _**Child yesterday is history**

**And it's never coming back!**

_Drew and Cinder: _**'Cuz tomorrow's a brand new day and it don't know white from black**

**And the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round**

**And my heart's keeping track of the speed of the sound**

**I once was lost 'til I heard the drums and I found my way**

'**Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**Ever since we first saw the light**

**A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night**

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today**

'**Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above**

**You can't stop the paradise we're dreaming of**

**And you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love today**

'**Cause you can't stop the beat!**

Suddenly the moon came out… and you know what happens next.

_Crim, Ouka, and Kaiser: _**Ah-ah-aah…**

_Jet, Rascal, and Shang: _**Ah-ah-aaah…**

_Claw and Fangpuss: _**Ah-ah-aaaah!**

"AUGH!" all the Irkens screamed.

All the Irkens with common sense leaped over the deck to avoid any more pain. The Tallest fell and landed on the ship behind Zim, and they watched as the group of kids advanced toward them.

_All: _**Ever since we first saw the sun**

**It seems someone's always trying to please someone**

**But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun for today**

'**Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean**

**Or the rain from above**

**You can try to stop the paradise we're**

**Dreaming of**

**But you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love today**

All the Irkens tried to run, but some ended up getting netted in a trap, while others ended up getting run over by rolling barrels, or being tied up by the werewolves.

**And you can't stop the beat**

**(You can't stop the beat)**

**You can't stop the beat**

**(You can't stop the beat)**

**You can't stop the beat!**

All the Irkens scrambled to their remaining spacecrafts, and shot off into the sky. "Wait for meeee!" Zim shouted, running and jumping off the railing, grabbing onto the tailfin of a spacecraft, screaming as it shot off.

"Have a nice trip, master!" GIR called to him.

Now that the Irkens had gone, the sky was clear. Fangpuss took the helm and looked over, seeing that they were now flying over the boarder of Germany. "Hey, Gwen! I can see your dad's castle from here!" Luca joked.

"Well, now that we're back on track, lets-" Shang began to say.

*CRASH!*

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's been a while since we've had one of those. Anyway, the song mentioned is "You Can't Stop The Beat" from the musical, Hairspray… Fangs had called in sick and wanted me to put it in, so it was HIS idea to put it in, not mine.

Well, please review, and if you flame, I'll hunt you down and murdify ya! …Whoops, Mom-Alert! (takes off)

Me: (runs in, looking around) Weird… I thought I heard another music-number. (walks off, keeping a suspicious eye open)

Kiff: (hiding on ceiling) *whew!* …Uh oh. (falls) …ow.


	27. A Heart Filling Memory

Me: Anyone up for a new chapter? I am! (picks up shoe) …As soon as I figure out who's been giving my author-notes. Have you've seen anything, Fangs?

Fangs: (innocently/nervously) Uh, nope! Not a thing!

Kiff: (walks in, with only one shoe on) Hey, has anyone seen my… Oh, hi mom.

Me: (notices Kiff is missing a shoe) Kiff… where's your other shoe?

Kiff: (rubs chin) Just a random guestimation here, but I believe it's in your right hand. (takes shoe) I was looking for it. Thanks! (takes off)

Me: Hmmm…

Fangs: *thinking* Oh, crap, she's found out, this is bad this is bad this is…

Me: That kid needs to keep track of his accessories. (shrug) Oh, well. Shall we get on with the chapter?

Fangs: O.o … *faint*

Me: 0_o You okay, Sherman?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Well that settles that question.; And I like that song too; And I really miss Ricky, too, but as long as he's in a better place and happy, it's all good; Zim shouldn't mess with ANY girl… especially ones that change into werewolves, and that's sibling rivalry for you.

**StormBringer128: **I'm made up of cool genes, where else would he get them? XD ; Glad to have made you laugh, and Stutz became a were-cat at the end of the first MIF story… I just never got a chance to have him transform that often :P

Disclaimer: You know how it goes… and if you don't, I shouldn't bother bringing these up if you haven't paid attention for the past 26 chapters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Johnny, Emily, Nightshade, Astrid (the Viking), and Alan flew through the air in a small sea-plane, deciding to travel in a less supernatural way so that Finneas couldn't sense them too easily. Alan fell asleep in the back… and that's when he slipped into a familiar memory.

But it wasn't his own... But Allen's.

_He was falling through the sky, landing on the soft earth. He remembered being part of some sort of battle, but with who, he didn't remember. He didn't remember how the battle went… just that he was suddenly sent through a portal and was landing in front of a small building, which he recognized as Edwin's wand shop._

_When he came to, he saw two figures running toward him. "Whoa, kid! Are you alright?" The first figure asked, being a five-year-old girl with long brown hair and wearing a black outfit. With her was a younger version of Kitefang._

"_Where am I?" Allen asked, curiously._

"_You're at Edwin's Wand Shop in England," The younger Kitefang replied. "You really freaked us out just now. At first we thought you were a falling star, (grr) until you hit the ground."_

"_Where did you come from?" The girl asked._

"_I was fighting this cloaked guy… and suddenly I was sent here," Allen replied, standing up, and felt something around his neck. He took it off, seeing that it was some sort of crystal-star._

_Kitefang's jaw dropped. "Hey, he has Edwin's star! He must know where Harry is!" he exclaimed._

"_C'mon, lets take him to my dad!" the girl said… and Alan finally realized she was Alyx._

_Grabbing his hands, they lead him into the wand shop, taking him to Edwin. "Who's this?" he asked._

"_Um… my name is Allen Goof," Allen replied._

"_Interesting… Where did you get that star?"_

"_This? I don't know… I just found it."_

"_Harry had one like it, Dad!" Alyx exclaimed. "It might lead us to him!"_

"_Depends… Allen, have you met our friend, Harry Potter?" Edwin asked, rubbing his chin. "He's a wizard with dark hair and glasses. He's been on a lot of trips, but we haven't heard from him in a while,"_

_Allen shook his head. "Not really." he replied._

"_And we've tried tracking him, but he keeps moving somewhere new," Kitefang added, grabbing the star and setting it on the table, beside a crystal ball. "Lets see if this will help,"_

_The crystal ball glowed with the star, which cast a light upon it and showed an image of Harry walking across a barren landscape. "There he is!" Alyx gasped._

"_We have to get him," Edwin said, then turned to Allen. "Can you retrieve him?"_

"_Me? Why not one of you guys?" Allen asked, surprised._

"_Well, you had that star with you for a reason. I think you were meant to find him," _

_Allen sighed, but nodded. Picking up the star, and used its power to take him to the barren landscape where Harry was._

…_And the wizard was lying on the ground, not moving. "Harry!" Allen gasped, running toward him and kneeling down._

"_Such a shame, isn't it?" came a voice, and Allan turned around, seeing Marcus._

"_Marcus…" he gasped, and a memory flashed through his mind, of Max's heart being yanked out by Marcus, and Lex being created… and that was who he had been fighting!_

"_Well, boy, it appears Max wasn't able to keep you safe from harm," Marcus said, smirking. "And it looks like your other brother's father has fallen, too."_

_Allen winced. "I don't understand…" he said._

"_Oh, don't act like no one's told you… Wait, they never told you, did they? Ha! This is hilarious! Shaun's real father is Harry Potter, and no one's told YOU yet? Boy, they must think you're not very important. I suppose you never knew that Shaun has a darkness in him either, huh?"_

"_A darkness?"_

"_Yeah, one that Edwin claims will destroy the world someday, unless he can overcome it… but after all he's gone through, I doubt he will… even if Max IS sharing a heart with him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Real simple, Al! Lex _creamed _Max in their battle… and all that was left was his armor and gauntlet. In his last attempt, he tried to steal Lex's heart, but in a flash of light they had disappeared."_

_Allen winced. "No…"_

"_Yes… Your brother Shaun found his heart, though, so there may be a chance they survived… that is, unless Lex manages to take over. He and Max WERE basically the same person, after all."_

"_No! I'll find Shaun, and stop Lex-"_

_Marcus took out his wand. "Don't be ridiculous. _Stupefy_!" _

_Allen froze, and a portal opened in the sky, and he was sucked up into it, while Harry's body was blown away, and Marcus laughed._

_Allen landed in a courtyard, where Nightshade stood. "Allen! There you are!" she cried, running forth. "Oh, I knew you shouldn't have left… Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_Allen looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me about Max or Shaun?" he demanded._

"_What did you hear?"_

"_That… that Max is gone and Shaun is some sort of weapon! That's why I was never allowed to go anywhere with them, wasn't it?"_

_Nightshade sighed. "I'm sorry, Allen… We didn't want you to know, not until you were ready…"_

"_I should have been ready before I watched Marcus pull out Max's heart and create Lex! Before Max came back and tried to fight Lex, only to end up disappearing!"_

_Nightshade stared. "Max… came back? But, how is that possible? Most people who have their hearts stolen end up…"_

"_I heard Shaun had his heart. Where is he?"_

_She said nothing._

"_Where IS he?"_

"_Your brother was visiting the king, Mickey, until a portal opened and he fell through it. He's been gone ever since,"_

_Allen began to sob. He had lost his two brothers in such a short amount of time… and he didn't get a chance to help them!_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_So am I," came a voice, and there stood Marcus once again. "Too bad it has to end the same way for you," He aimed his key blade and blasted at Allen, making him fall onto his back._

_Nightshade snarled and took out her own key-blade, running forth, but Marcus shot her back, and approached Allen, taking out his own heart… and making another dark Nobody. He scratched them, making go from a dog-humanoid to a kretin. Allen's body disappeared, and Nightshade began to sob._

"_Welcome to the world, John," Marcus said, smiling._

_The scene changed to Alan and Astrid walking down a beac, when Alan paused. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's a tear running down your face."_

"_That's odd… I have a weird feeling inside, like something's squeezing me, too."_

_Astrid looked up. "Someone must be sad, and need you… like that scene from Kingdom Hearts, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah, when Sora shared a heart with Ventus and Roxas was created. …So, what should I do?"_

"_Just open your heart, and listen."_

_Alan nodded and did so 'Can you hear me?' he thought as loud as he could… and suddenly found himself in a place with a stained-glass floor. "Hello?" he called._

"_Hi," came Allen's voice, and a white orb floated down in front of him._

"_Oh… Who are you?"_

"_My name's Allen."_

"_My name's Alan, too!"_

"_Cool,"_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Yeah… I've been alone for a while, surrounded by darkness. I heard your voice, and it cut through the darkness, and gave me a second chance… but I have to go back to sleep now."_

"_Oh. Is there something I could do?"_

_There was a pause. "Can I stay with you?"_

"_Sure, if it'll help you feel better,"_

"_Thank you," The orb floated into his chest…_

_And Alan was back on the beach with Astrid. "I think it worked," he told her._

"_Cool. Did you find out who it was?" Astrid asked._

"_Someone who's named Allen. Pretty cool huh?"_

"_Yeah. …C'mon, we'd better go, before Jennifer comes looking for us again. Sooner or later, she's going to trap us and lock us in a closet!"_

"_Ah, like THAT would ever happen…"_

_They continued to walk on, the stars shining above them…_

"Alan? Are you okay?"

Alan woke up, seeing Astrid (the Viking) standing over him. "What?" he asked.

"You were crying in your sleep. Is something wrong?"

"N-No… just reliving an old memory,"

"Okay, well, we're almost to my village. Nightshade asked me to wake you up,"

"Okay. Thanks,"

Astrid walked out, and Alan sighed, looking out the window at the stars. _Someday… this will be just another memory, too… hopefully with a happy ending for everyone. _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And YES, I did throw in another KH reference. Several, actually. …I need to play that game.

Fangs: Please review.

Me: And don't flame if you know what's good for ya!

Fangs: And we'll see you in the next chapter! (looks at WG) I think Puggsy owns some of the games. Maybe we could-

Me: Break into his room and snag them for a while? Good idea! (runs off)

Fangs: …ask him if he'd let us… borrow them… *sigh* Tracker's right. She needs therapy.


	28. Meeting Fangs' OC

Fangs: Hi, everyone. I'm opening this next chapter because we decided to send WG to a quick therapy session. It'll only last 45 minutes, so she won't be back until-

Therapist: (storms in) ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (shoves cash into Fangs' hands) HERE! TAKE YOUR MONEY BACK! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! THAT GIRL CAN'T BE HELPED! _**YOU**_ DEAL WITH HER! YAAAAH! (jumps out window)

Me: (walks in, sipping smoothie) 'Sup?

Fangs: O_O …What the heck did you DO to that man? You were only there for (looks at watch) _two minutes!_

Me: I dunno. I just started telling him about my relation to my sister, and the man went loony! …Speaking of which, that brings us to the plot of our next chapter. Shall we, Sherman?

Fangs: *sigh* Okay… Can I give the reviewer thanks this time, though?

Me: As long as you don't leave me with the disclaimer.

Fangs: Fine…

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **(that's what you think); Well, it's not exactly the first one, and I doubt it'll be the last; That's one reason why I'll be hiding under the couch; And buddy, that isn't even the beginning of the awkwardness.

Disclaimer: I only own my own OC, who will be showing up soon, since a lot of people really want to meet him.

Me: Lets get on with it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, your 'boyfriend' owns an iguana who turns into a dragon because Alyx accidentally fed it some sort of magic gem, and when you guys disappeared, Pocca went nuts and ran away?" Jennifer asked after questioning how everyone knew the dragon.

"That's what we figured, yes." Edwin replied. "When FF2 and Kite disappeared, Pocca was so distressed that she flew away. She must have come to Burk to be around other dragons… all the while cause a bit of havoc in her despair."

Hardy let out a descending whistle. "Talk about a great depression." he commented.

"Hey, maybe we could use Pocca to travel," Stalker suggested. "She can use her dragon-senses to track down the others, too."

"Do you think she can find my friend, Astrid?" a voice asked, and everyone looked over, seeing Hiccup, accompanied by Toothless. "Sorry, I just heard you talking about finding some friends, and my friend, Astrid, has been missing for days now."

"We can keep an eye open for her," Twiggy said. "Do you know if anyone could have taken her?"

"No… but on the day she disappeared, some guy in a cloak showed up, saying he was from a special organization, and was looking for his older brother. He was holding a key-shaped weapon, too."

"What does he look like?" Brielle asked.

"Tall, about 7 ft, muscular, with short black hair, brown eyes…" Hiccup looked at Twiggy. "Sort of like how this guy looks, almost."

"Uh, Twiggy?" WG began to ask.

"No, I don't have a long-lost twin brother," Twiggy replied. "Though, Scoobycool9 made a few doubles of me, not blood-related to me of course."

"Just checking."

Puggsy looked at Twiggy, thinking about Hiccup's description, and came to a conclusion. "Just out of curiosity, would this guy's name happen to be Chance Murphy?" he asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Simple. He's my younger brother,"

"Excuse me," WG said, taking a sip of water, then spewing it out of shock. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU HAD A- oh, forget it. This rant is getting old. Hic, where's Puggsy's brother?"

"Hold it," Edwin said, taking out a stereo.

"What are you doing?" Stalker asked.

"Oh, Fangs said that whenever Puggsy's brother is introduced, I had to play this song for his intro." With that, Edwin clicked a button and music began to play.

_**When I walk on by**_

_**Girls be looking like 'Damn he fly'**_

WG arched an eyebrow. "Uh… does your brother have some sort of reputation?" she asked Puggsy.

_**I pimp to the beat**_

_**Walking down the street in my new lafreak (yeah)**_

Puggsy sighed bitterly. "Yes…" he muttered.

_**This is how I roll**_

_**Animal prints, pants out control**_

"All I know is, since he's been here, all the woman have been acting different," Hiccup added.

_**It's RedFoo with the big afro**_

_**And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw**_

"How?" Kynley and Justice asked, curiously.

Meanwhile, walking through the village, several women looked at a man passing by. One of them dropped a basket and the other gasped.

_**Girl look at that body**_

A couple teenage girls were talking, but their conversation stopped dead when they saw the same man walking by, their jaws hanging open.

_**Girl look at that body**_

A woman and her child were walking along, and when they saw the man, their pupils dilated, and the child gave an excited yelp.

_**Girl look at that body**_

The men in the village looked over, some of them whispering, eyes wide, others rubbing their chins, wondering about the man.

_**I work out**_

"What's he like, exactly?" Jennifer asked Puggsy.

_**Girl look at that body**_

"He's a little like Puggsy," Brielle answered "Only more athletic…"

_**Girl look at that body**_

"A little more on the vain side…"

_**Girl look at that body**_

"And he took a job as an agent after college,"

_**I work out**_

"Okay… but what's that got to do with the music selection?" Stalker asked, and looked at the villagers. "And why is everyone staring down the road, gawking?"

_**When I walk in the spot**_

_**This is what I see**_

"Just wait…" Hardy answered.

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

Indeed, their question was answered when Chance Murphy came walking up to them. Those who didn't know him looked at him up and down, noticing one thing…

_**I've got action in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it (show it)**_

He. Was. HOT.

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

Jennifer, WG, Kynley, and Jackie's jaws dropped. "…Oh, and he's drop-dead hansom," Brielle added.

_**I'm sexy and I know it-**_

Puggsy kicked the stereo off, sneering.

Now, we're going to have to ask the readers to use their imaginations. Imagine Puggsy taller, with the most hansom face you've ever known, well-built, and looking like an angel dropped down from Heaven… or, so you don't burst any brain-cells using that much imagination, just picture Twiggy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Puggsy! There you are!" Chance exclaimed, running forth and hugging his brother. "I was looking all over for you."

"What are you doing here, Chance?" Puggsy asked, and took note of his brother's black robe. "And when did you join Organization XIII?"

"Since these guys showed up asking for my assistance," Chance nodded over to a couple people on a boat. One was a woman with long hair, and the other was a man with black hair, both of them also wearing black robes. "Their names are-"

"Ryan and Cassandra!" Twiggy gasped.

"You know them?"

"Duh, we have the same creator! …But what brings you guys into this fic?"

"Chase Hunter is here, somewhere… apparently, looking for THOSE guys," Ryan said, nodding at FF2 and WG.

"US?" FF2 and WG questioned.

"And don't ask why, because that's what we're trying to find out," Cassandra answered. "Scoobycool9 was tracking him down, until he asked for our help."

"Ah, great… another crazified author," Puggsy said, shaking his head.

"Do you have any leads?" Twiggy asked.

"Just that it has something to do with a guy named 'Finneas'," Ryan answered.

Finn came walking up, carrying a basket. "Hey, I got some more food for our trip," he said.

"Oh, thanks Finn-" Silver began to say.

"IT'S HIM!" Cassandra shouted, then took out some shuriken and threw them at Finn, who yelped and raised the basket, blocking her shot.

"What the hell?" Finn shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Finn isn't the guy you're looking for!" FF2 said, stepping up. "You're thinking of Finn-_eas_! An evil sorcerer who's trying to destroy both the toon-world and real world! …And he's always wearing a cloak over his head, so we don't exactly know WHAT he looks like now,"

"Oh. My mistake," Cassandra said.

"Maybe you could help us," Brielle suggested. "We'll need as many allies as we can get,"

"Sounds good…" Ryan began.

"Uh, I have a question first, before any of you go anywhere," Hiccup said, pointing upward. "WHAT'S THAT?"

Everyone looked up, seeing a flying ship landing by the docks…

And there stood the other half of the gang. "Ha! And you thought stopping at a port for supplies was a dumb idea!" Kitefang bragged to Storm.

Everyone ran to each other, glad to be back, and introducing Ryan, Twiggy, and Cassandra. They then introduced Chance, who was surrounded by a bunch of adoring women.

"Looks like they've met my OC," Fangs whispered.

"He's your OC?" Tracker asked.

"Yeah. Chance 'Hossy' Murphy. …I couldn't think up a good character, and I didn't want to be one of those authors who make a character based off themselves (no offense to any other authors out there), so I decided to use Puggsy's brother, since WG didn't know about him yet."

"Okay… so why are all deh girls going stark-raving mad about him?" Silver (the cyborg) asked.

"Oh, well Hossy is really good looking, and girls flip over him because he's so hot he'd put any guy from the Host Club to shame."

Tracker arched an eyebrow. "You sure he and Pugs are related?" she asked.

"O-kay, how about we move on?" Silver suggested.

"Right. Twiggy, why don't you and… 'Hossy', go with Cassandra and Ryan, find Scoobycool9, track down Chase Hunter, and meet us in Scotland?" FF2 suggested.

"Sounds good," Twiggy said as they climbed into a boat.

"And we'll go find our kids," Gin said.

"I hope they're okay," Kim added.

Pocca shrunk down to her iguana form and climbed onto FF2's shoulder, and everyone got on their ships and took off. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "I suppose we should have asked if we could tag along," he said. "All the while remind them to keep an eye out for Astrid,"

Toothless' ears perked up then, and he looked up at the sky, letting out a startled growl.

Hiccup followed his gaze… and his jaw dropped. "Didn't expect to see something like THAT,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Something tells me this isn't the first cliff-hanger… and it won't be the last! Next chapter, we see how the kids are doing. …In the meantime, I'm going to question why SOMEONE never told me they had a brother… let alone a HOT ONE at that! *glowers at Puggsy*

Puggsy: Hey, you didn't ask! Plus, Fangs threw him in without a warning!

Me: STILL, you'd think someone would bring up his family more often… ESPECIALLY THE ATTRACTIVE HALF! *death glare*

Puggsy: *cringes*

Kiff: (is standing between them) …Mommy don't hit Daddy, Mommy don't hit Daddy…

Fangs: (is looking through a phone book) There's gotta be a good psychologist in here, somewhere…

Me: While we take a break, please review… but don't flame.

*special apologies for any of you who lost some brain-cells trying to imagine Puggsy as attractive*

Puggsy: HEY!


	29. A Deal Is Made

Kiff: And now for the new-

Me: (pops up) A-HA! BUSTED!

Kiff: Yah! Er, I mean, uh… H-Hi mom… Um, I can explain…

Me: No need to, Kiff… I have it all figured out.

Kiff: Y-You do?

Me: Yeah… You've apparently been sneaking in here, giving author-notes and posting your own chapters BECAUSE…

*dramatic pause*

Fangs: (is biting his nails)

Kiff: …because?

Me: (cheerfully) Because you want to be an author just like your dear surrogate mom! *sniff* I'm so touched.

Kiff and Fangs: 0_0

Me: Well, go ahead, Kiff. (turns to Fangs) Isn't it great? I wonder how long he's been doing this.

Fangs: (innocently rolls eyes) You got me…

Kiff: Um, okay… well, here's the new chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Luckycool9: **Thanks for pointing that out, glad to know; Glad you enjoyed Fangs' OC, too; And we shall see ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Hey, I'm still trying to figure out if he's really related to Puggsy; Eh, who doesn't have a crazy/angry/psychotic side to their writing? I blew up a couple times in the past too (almost worse than an angry kretin); Yep, wanted to give you a cool job; Hossy is an interesting nickname, and the song mentioned was 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO (I don't know why I keep forgetting to mention those)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, FF2 owns his, Scoobycool9 owns his, Tracker78 owns hers, and Fangs owns his.

Kiff: Can I have an OC too?

Me: Not until you get older. Plus, we've got enough in the story now.

Kiff: Darn it…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn took a deep breath, staring at who was inside the glass coffin. Taking a better look, she noticed they looked just like Puggsy (only a few inches taller) and had a dead-serious look on their face… which suited them well, since they looked dead. But, taking further examination, she realized they weren't exactly dead, since beneath their eyelids she noticed some REM (rapid eye movement). Perhaps they were just asleep.

_Who are you? _Dawn wondered, staring at their face. She noticed they were wearing a black shirt and gray jeans… perhaps there was a wallet in one of their pockets, where she could find some proper identification. She began to open the lid…

"What are you doing in here?" A voice snapped, and a hand gripped her arm, making her yelp and turn around, seeing it was Marcus. "No one's allowed in here… especially children."

"I-I'm sorry, I just never saw this door before and wanted to know what was inside…" Dawn replied, trying to keep from trembling.

Marcus sneered, then pointed at the door, at all the warning signs. "Can you read?"

"Yes…"

"Then you would have known that, despite your curiosity, you weren't allowed in here. The Veni Con Yei is all about rules… and if someone were to break them, they must undergo a punishment. A _severe_ punishment."

"I won't do it again, I promise!"

"That doesn't matter. If I let you off the hook, then everyone would start breaking rules, thinking they could get away with it… And Finneas wouldn't like that. Why don't we go to him now? I heard he knows a great curse to inflict on troublemakers,"

Dawn winced. "No, please… I-I didn't mean-"

"What's going on here?" came a voice, and Downy walked up.

"Ah, Downy. I just caught your niece trying to open Lamone's coffin, and was about to take her to Finneas." Marcus replied, giving Dawn a sinister look.

"Uncle Downy, I didn't know! I just wanted to know what was in there!" Dawn replied, defensively. "Then I saw that man in the coffin, and…"

Downy rubbed her head. "Relax, sweetie, I understand. Your Uncle Downy was quite curious when he was your age too. You don't have to worry about it,"

Dawn smiled. "Really?"

"Sure." he looked at Marcus. "Take her to Finneas,"

Her face fell. "W-What?" Marcus grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "But… you said I didn't have to worry!"

"I know. It's your choice whether you should worry or not… And if I were you, kid, I'd worry." Downy then walked out of the room.

"C'mon, girl…" Marcus said, tightening his grip on her wrist.

Dawn bit her bottom lip, tears running down her face, looking back at the coffin, then down the hallway that led to her punishment. _Amy… help… _was the first thing she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It had happened so fast.

One minute, she was sitting in the brig, bored out of her mind, when she heard a riot on deck, and suddenly something crashed into the ship. She heard the sound of small objects hitting and rolling across the deck… one of them rolling down the stairs, and she noticed it was a container full of knock-out gas, and everything went black.

When she came to, she was chained to the wall… next to those other teens who had captured her in the first place. "What the hell happened?" Di demanded.

"Your allies T-boned us and captivated us… again." Kiff muttered, trying to break the chains that held him back. "Dammit, why won't these things break?"

(a/n: Kiff, language!)

(Kiff's a/n: Look who's talking)

"They're made of silver," Lucy (Cinder's human-half), replied. "Werewolves can't handle silver,"

"I thought that was just a myth!" Luca said.

"Sort of. Silver can't burn us or kill us on contact (unless it's a knife or bullet), but silver chains or cages can hold us back, and we can't break them."

"That sucks," Rusty muttered.

"What about Toni and Alyx? They're vampires." Benny pointed out.

"Yeah, and Stutz is a were-cat! They can break them, can't they?" Timothy exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Toni grunted, yanking on her chains.

"That's because we mixed the metals of your chains with garlic, to weaken you." came a voice, and everyone looked over, seeing Keith standing there. "You didn't honestly think that werewolf hunters only knew facts about taking down werewolves, did you?"

"I did!" GIR exclaimed, hanging upside down.

"And were-cats can be stopped with nightshade, so we coated Stutz's chains with that lovely flower, too."

"Hey, Keith, since you're here, how about letting ME go?" Di asked.

Keith smirked. "Oh, of course, Di… we have special plans for you. Your uncle wants to speak with you,"

"My uncle? Where's my dad?"

"Busy." Keith snapped his fingers, and two more hunters came in, one of them being Sven.

Gwen gasped, staring at Sven.

"Take her to the cell down the hall," Keith ordered.

"What?" Di snapped, as they took her away, her hands still chained. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Just a little affliction for you, Amelia. Finneas doesn't appreciate failure,"

"That's bull-shit! You assholes had better let me go! I demand-" The door shut, cutting her off.

Timothy looked at the younger kids. "Don't repeat anything she just said," he told them.

"Alright, Keith, what are you planning to do?" William sneered.

Keith smirked. "Oh, nothing… now. Someone wishes to speak to you, first, and make a proposition." he replied.

"Yeah? Who?" Brody scoffed.

Keith snapped his fingers, and was now standing in a spotlight, holding a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! We now introduce the queen of the night, the menacing mother, the cool coffee maker, the vampiress vixen… Matron Sinister Cibil!"

Music began to play, as the light shined on Cibil, dressed in a lovely, slim white dress with a pink boa and feathered hat… and she began to sing.

_Cibil: _**Ask any of the chickies in my pen**

**They'd say I'm the biggest mother… hen**

**I love all of them like they love me**

'**Cause the system works**

**The system called…**

**Reciprocity…**

"What is she talking about?" Alyx whispered.

"I don't know, but I doubt it'll be good," Drew replied.

Cibil then began to suavely step around the room, moving to the rhythm of her song.

_Cibil: _**Got a little motto**

**Always sees me through**

**When you're good to Cibil**

**Cibil's good to you…**

"That's a lie! You're never good to anyone!" Luca snapped, having been kidnapped by Cibil before and knowing what she was really like. Cibil ignored him and continued her number.

**There's a lotta favors**

**I'm prepared to do**

**You do one for Cibil**

**She'll do one for you**

"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that guarantee," Toni scoffed.

**They say that life is tic for tac**

**And that's the way I live**

**So I deserve a lot of tac**

**For what I've got to give!**

Cibil walked up to Benny and Timothy, caressing Benny's face first, then Timothy's, both brothers flinching.

**Don't you know that this hand**

**Washes that one too?**

**When you're good to Cibil**

**Cibil's good to you!**

Benny and Timothy shook their heads. "Remember to wash your faces later," Lilly told them. "Lord knows what kind of dirty work those hands have done,"

Kiff turned to the reader. "Just so you know, that's not the dirtiest line in the chapter," he warned. "Worse is coming…"

**If you want my gravy**

**Pepper my ragout**

**Spice it up for Cibil**

**She'll get hot for you**

Cibil tossed the boa back, and almost everyone gagged. "I warned ya…" Kiff gagged.

**When they pass that basket**

**Folks contribute too**

**You put in for Cibil**

**She'll put out for you**

"Erica… I'm scared…" Eric said, stunned.

"You're not alone, bro." Erica replied, equally stunned.

**The folks atop the ladder**

**Are the ones the world adores**

**So boost me up my ladder, kid**

**And I'll boost you up yours!**

"Yikes!" Rusty gasped.

**Lets all stroke together**

**Like the Princeton crew**

**When you're stroking Cibil**

**Cibil's stroking you…**

"Eep." Stutz whimpered.

**So what's the one conclusion**

**I can bring this number to?**

**When you're good to Cibil…**

**Cibil's good…**

**To you…!**

**Yeah!**

Cibil stood in the middle of the room, striking a pose.

Everyone just stared, shocked, stunned, confused… and on the verge of losing their lunches. "Um… could you just tell us what you want, WITHOUT a music number, please?" Brody asked, blinking.

"Simple, kids," Cibil said, sitting down with a glass of red wine. "You see, the VCY aren't all about murder. We like to strike deals, too… and my husband and I have been in the dealing business since we first started kidnapping."

"Whatever the deal is, we're not taking it!" Alyx snapped.

"Don't be too hasty, chick. Let me share what I have in mind first," Cibil took a sip, and began to pace. "You see, my husband, Ed, has some connections on the outside, some who could either help your family, or hurt them. There's a little favor my son, Edward Jr., requests from one of you. If you accept, we can send a little message for your family to find some assistance… Say now, however, and you'll all be sitting ducks,"

"Like we don't feel like that now," Kiff scoffed.

"I thought we were all feeling like chained-up prisoners!" GIR replied.

"So what's this request?" Luca scoffed.

Cibil smirked, turning to Toni. "To have a certain vampire princess' hand in marriage… preferably Toni's." she replied.

"HELL NO!" was Toni's immediate reply.

Cibil shrugged. "Suit yourself, then. Too bad… your family could have used the help…"

*ZAP!*

A laser shot the glass out of Cibil's hand, and she turned around… seeing Kiff's eyes glowing red-

*ZAP!*

…and was shot against the wall. Kiff then used his laser-vision to melt the chains that bound him, and used his claws to pick the locks and free the others. "Why didn't you do that while she was singing?" Luca scoffed.

"Shaddap and lets go," Kiff replied, then opened a portal. "I'll be right back, wait here,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Di sat still, watching as her uncle entered. "Well, looks like screwing up runs deep in the family," he said. "Dawn just got in a little trouble herself,"

"Where is she? And where's my dad?" Di demanded. "If you so much as hurt her-"

*Slap!*

Downy smacked her across the face. "You should worry more about yourself, my dear niece. When you're part of the VCY, you don't allow yourself to be captured, especially for more than a day. You could have used all the skills we taught you to escape… but no. And to add insult to injury, you let some princess kick your ass."

"If you were there, you would have-"

"Killed her on sight, along with that half-bred son of a bitch that you failed to kill."

"Hey, I didn't know he could open portals, and there were too many witnesse-"

*Smack!*

Downy struck her again. "When you're given an assignment, you carry it out, no exceptions." he took out a knife then, and grabbed her arm. "You know the penalty for failing…"

Di kicked him between the legs and jerked away, trying to run… but Downy yanked her by her hair, holding the knife to her throat now. "Let me go!"

"You're going to regret that… Say hi to your mommy for me-"

*BAM!*

Downy was knocked out from behind, and someone grabbed Di, pulling her through a portal… where she saw those heroes again. "You're bringing HER?" Gwen snapped at Kiff. "Sheista, Kiff! Have you gone mad?"

"No questions, just step through the portal!" Kiff snapped, opening a new portal, which everyone ran through.

Edward Jr. stepped in the room, just as the portal closed. "So, Mom, did she say yes or do we have… to…" he began, pausing when he saw that everyone had escaped and his mother was unconscious. "Oh… Never mind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The kids ended up on a beach, panting heavily. Di looked at Kiff, surprised. "Why did you save me?" she demanded.

"My mom was part of the VCY a long time ago, and told me about their rules." Kiff told her. "Figuring your chances, I doubt you'd walk out of that cell alive."

"I say we should have let 'em-" Toni began to snap, but Lucy covered her mouth.

"Yeah, but I tried to kill you," Di replied.

"I think taking a beating from Gwen and being locked up for two days was enough." Kiff said. "You see, unlike those creeps, we're actually merciful. We know how to forgive and… we watch out for each other, regardless of any mistakes we might make."

"Like the mistake of bringing a psycho-chick with us-" Rusty started to add, but Drew covered his mouth.

"Now, we have a deal for you. You can either help us out, maybe even save your sister from whatever punishment they plan on doing to her and getting the opportunity to kick your uncle's ass (pardon my French, Timothy)… or you can try to murderfy us again, only to get mauled and possibly eaten alive by our werewolf friends," Kiff leaned close, keeping eye-contact with her. "What do you think?"

Di sneered, but sighed. "As long as we can save my sister… Deal."

They shook hands.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lilly said to herself.

"C'mon, lets go find our parents," David said.

"No need, Dave." Brody replied. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting them soon."

"Why's that?" Analessa asked.

Brody nodded forward at a sign, reading: "Welcome to Scotland".

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Quite a twist, eh? Next chapter… things may or may not get a little intense. Also, the song mentioned was a parody of "When You're Good To Mama" from the hit musical, 'Chicago'.

Please review. No flames or I'll pour hot coffee on your face and make you scream out… while you're in a rattle-snake pit.


	30. Warning! Tension and OOCness!

Fangs: Um, okay here's the next chapter… and um, be aware, there may be some OOC-ness from the authoress because… well, um… you'll see.

Kiff: It'll explain the reason why she's not opening this next chapter… which will lead to a hell-raising fury I'll be showing in later chapters.

Fangs: Be afraid.

Kiff: Be VERY afraid.

**Fangs and Kiff's Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Yep, pretty convenient/I'll say; Who does like Cibil?/I don't especially after 'Kidnappified', yeesh; Thank you!/(rolls eyes); Dude, I'm surprised you didn't feel sorry for EVERYONE in that chapter/But there's nothing wrong with it.

Fangs: And now Kiff will give the disclaimer ^-^

Kiff: (eyes glow red) Say that again?

Fangs: O.O …Which I'll gladly do for him! (sheesh, the kid's as touchy as his dad)

Puggsy: (from off-set) I heard that, Fangsworth!

Disclaimer: All cartoons and OC belong to their respected owners.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tension rose so high that night, that it could've reached the deep ends of space.

The aerial voyage was going fine, but there was just one teeny, tiny, incy-wincy problem: WG and Jennifer were on the same ship… so the gang might as well just have set a bomb off. It all started at least an hour after they set off, when Kynley told her mother about all that had happened.

"…And then he took me to the studios to find Aunt WG, but she wasn't there, so he took me home, then I saw you and Daddy standing by a portal and you went through it and I decided to follow you to see what was going on, then I met Justice and we saw this man who looked just like Kiff only he was all black-and-white and had red eyes and was probably going to kill us, and that's when Wulf came and saved us and we went all over the castle until we ran into Puggsy and his friends and then there was this epic fight and Finn was singing, then we ran into you and Twiggy and now… here we are." Kynley said excitedly.

"I see…" Jennifer said, rubbing her chin. "Kynley, I know this may seem exciting, but it's too dangerous. You shouldn't have come… let alone gone anywhere with someone you don't know, especially if they just popped through a portal."

"I know… but I really wanted to see Aunt WG again. Kiff told me all about her, and I have this vague memory of her bringing me here before,"

"I know. She did…" Jennifer gave WG a sour look. "And she shouldn't have, without consulting your mom first."

Kynley looked at her. "Mom… how come you never told me about her before? Is something wrong?"

Jennifer sighed, shaking her head. "No, sweetheart. Why don't you go find Justice and get back to your room,"

"Okay…" Kynley walked off the deck, looking back once, a little concerned.

Fangs and Puggsy watched from the upper deck, both of them a bit concerned as well. "Hey, what are you two staring at?" Iago asked as he and Abu stood on the railing next to them.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we were looking at an oncoming cat-fight," Puggsy replied.

"I'll go tell Vincent to break out the tranquilizer guns," Fangs said.

Jennifer stormed over to WG, grimacing. "Well, are you happy? My daughter's involved in some end-of-the-world scenario, all because-" she began to snap.

"All because you felt like butting in," WG interrupted. "Maybe she wouldn't have been so curious to come if you let me see her without waiting a decade,"

"And allow you to bring her to this world like Kiff did? I can see where he gets his irresponsibility from."

"I have a life here, Jennifer, along with friends. Just because you hired me to be some nanny didn't mean I was going to give it up. So I decided to show everyone my niece, and let her know that cartoons really do exist. I wasn't going to let her get into harm's way… like what you did."

Jennifer gripped WG by the shirt. "I didn't ASK her to join me. That damn son of yours was the one who-"

WG pushed her back. "Kiff didn't do anything, he was only trying to help! He wouldn't of had to if you'd just let me visit her, rather than keeping us apart for so long-"

"I didn't want her around you or that damn werewolf! He had tried to kill me that day, remember?"

"He was defending me, because YOU felt like bitch-slapping me!"

"You kidnapped my child to this world!"

"Considering I was on baby-sitting duty, which YOU put me on, I'd hardly call it 'kidnapping'…"

"Well it doesn't matter now, since now she's in mortal danger, and no matter how you look at it, it's your damn fault!"

"MY fault? You're the one who keeps stepping in the way! You don't know anything about what we're going up against!"

"I know well enough to know that you're incapable of taking care of yourself… especially since you keep risking your neck and nearly dying," she looked at WG's wrist, which was covered by a black wristband. "…Often because of your own infliction. Do your friends know about it? I bet they don't… I bet you wouldn't want to tell them, in fear that they wouldn't see you as the 'strong-willed' girl you say you are."

WG clenched her fists. "I'm stronger than you think. I've been in and out of more dangerous situations than you'd like to count-"

"You never got out of them on your own. Someone always had to save you… Tell me, who had to save you from yourself? Your little boyfriend was gone, and no one else knew about it but me… Or was that how you died last time?"

"It's none of your business!"

Jennifer shook her head. "Always so stubborn… You're going to put yourself back in an early grave, WG. I know you well… and I know that you're not so fond of life."

"Shut up!" WG smacked Jennifer.

She glowered, then punched WG. "Holy cow, you guys were right!" Iago gasped.

"Uh oh," Abu gasped, ducking behind Fangs' shoulders.

"I can't watch," Fangs gulped, covering his eyes. "What are they doing, Pugs? …Pugs?" he peeked out, seeing that Puggsy was no longer beside him.

Jennifer grabbed WG by the arm, gripping her tight. "Just because I know your secret, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it," she snarled.

"I can, since you keep sticking your nose into my business," WG snarled back. "Why don't you stay out of my life?"

"Because I want to make sure you don't *bleep* up again, like what you always do-"

WG spat in her face. Jennifer growled and prepared to strike her again, until someone grabbed her wrist. "Let. Her. Go." Puggsy said, darkly.

Jennifer scowled, releasing WG and jerking out of Puggsy's grasp. "We'll continue this talk later-"

"You've said enough. Now beat it,"

Jennifer walked off down into the galley. Storm clouds began to roll in as she exited… so you know that the mood has just begun.

WG sighed, walking across the deck and leaning over the railing. "Don't listen to her, WG. She's just a-"

"She's right," WG whispered.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Excusify me?"

WG rubbed her wrist. "Things keep going wrong for me, especially in the real world… and with Jennifer always hanging over my head, it's hard to deal with it all. Back in the real-world, I never did much… I'm a completely different girl there, always alone, never socializing, always having nothing to do on weekends and being stuck babysitting. One day I asked myself 'What's the point of living if I don't have a life to live?', and that's when the dark side of me took over…"

"And you cut yourself,"

"Yeah… until I remembered this world, and I knew I still had something worth living for, and how we have to fight Finneas and save both worlds. When I first came here, saving the world sounded exciting, being a hero and being half-cartoon… but then Jennifer had to interfere, bringing a piece of reality with her, reminding me of the world I despise. After that point on, every adventure started to become more graphic, more severe, more hazardous… as if slowly this world was starting to turn into reality."

'_I don't like where this is going…' _Lamone told Puggsy.

Rain slowly began to fall as WG began to wince. "If that happens, life is going to suck… especially with Jennifer around. If I had a reason to commit suicide, she would be it-"

*Click*

"That's enough," Puggsy said sternly. Lightening flashed.

WG looked over, eyes wide, seeing that he was aiming a gun point-blank at her head! "Puggsy! What…" she gasped.

"I'm sick and tired of you always griping about your sister… and you really fed me up enough in the last story when you slit your wrists. And now here you are, stating how you have a death-wish, just because your sister criticizes you a couple times and you hate reality. You're not the same independent, strong, adventurous girl we first met… but some emo who can't handle a couple challenges,"

WG clenched her fists, scowling at him. "So you're just going to shoot me?"

"It depends… You have a death-wish, and I'm willing to grant it for you."

Fangs' jaw dropped. _'Good Lord, is he crazy? (grr)' _Fangface gasped. _'I mean, I know he'd go off the deep end someday, (snarl) but not like THIS! You don't think he's actually going to do it, do you?'_

_Well, it's WG… and Puggsy's holding the gun… _Fangs thought. "BIFF! KIM! KITE! ANYONE!" he shouted frantically. "O-O-C ALERT! GIN! SILVER! STALKER! TRACKER! GET UP HERE! JIM! OTHER SILVER!"

"Huh boy, the kid's gone crazy," Iago said, shaking his head. Abu kept his eyes covered.

"So, what's it going to be, Wherever Girl?" Puggsy asked, cocking the gun, finger firmly on the trigger. "Do you want to live… or should I just put you out of your misery?"

The rain poured harshly, thunder roared, lightening flashed, Fangs kept calling for help, Iago and Abu watched nervously…

WG kept her eyes locked with Puggsy's, both of them glaring at each other, the gun aimed right at her forehead.

"Pull the trigger," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs and Kiff: 8O

Kiff: That was… the most epic cliffhanger EVER!

Fangs: MOST EPIC CLIFFHANGER EVER? Your DAD is aiming a gun at your half-mother's head, and she just gave him permission to _pull the trigger!_

Puggsy: :D

Fangs: OH WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!

Kiff: Well, guys, we'll come back to this scene later. Until then, please review, but don't flame!

*note: the authoress isn't emo… her imagination is just set on 'insane' at the moment.*


	31. Kiff's Fear

Kiff: Well, while all of you are trying to steady your heart-rates after that last chapter, here's a new chapter to read! (waves hands mysteriously) ~Where we discover an interesting discovery about the past…!~

**Kiff's Reviewer Thanks (take three)**

**StormBringer128: **Yeah, you'll have to pardon WG… sometimes she goes overboard with the tension (we'll make sure she holds back from now on). Thank you for not flaming too, though if it happens again, we'll forgive you.

**Tracker, Storm, and Hunter: **Yep, Dad's gone off the deep end… and I think WG pushed him a little too far with her shenanigans, either that or Lamone gave him the idea… either way, I hope he doesn't pull the trigger O.O

Fangs: (still in shock)

Kiff: Yeah, he'll be fine. …Though now I'm stuck with the

Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears.

Kiff: …disclaimer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kiff's POV (again)**

Curiosity killed the cat, they say… though I never thought it did anything to cartoon-brids, until Brody, Gwen, Lilly, Diamond Back and I decided to explore the beach and check out a cave. Why? We decided to scout the beach for any signs of our parents or danger… and we were bored out of our minds.

"Maybe we could hang out inside it for a while," Gwen suggested, looking up at the sky. "It appears a rainstorm is coming this way."

"Brilliant. Hang out in a cave near the edge of a beach during a rainstorm. Perhaps we could soak our clothes in gasoline and dance around a bonfire, too." Di replied, rolling her eyes. Lilly elbowed her in the arm. "Ow!"

"Would you rather stand on the beach and catch pneumonia?" Lilly questioned.

"Look, I'm just pointing out the obvious. This cave is on low ground near the shore, and could fill with water and drown us."

"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point," Brody added. "Unless it has a higher level inside, or a chasm that the water can empty out into…"

"I could check it out," I volunteered… and I believe that was the mistake that set me for this story.

"I wouldn't go in there," Lilly said as I started to approach the mouth of the cave. "It's probably filled with snakes, or bugs, or bats!"

I paused. "Bats?" That had never crossed my mind, and I turned around. "Y'know, I think we oughtta listen to Di, and find a more suitable shelter above ground, just so we don't get sweptified out to sea,"

"But you just said you'd go in-" Gwen began to say.

"It's dark! I could fall into a precipiece."

"You can borrow my flashlight," Lilly said, reaching into her cap and handing me a flashlight.

I gave her a look. "Spank you happy helper-ton," Deciding to keep face, I walked into the caves.

It got dark, and I waved my flashlight around, searching for bats. _This isn't so bad… _I told myself. _It's actually… kinda nice. Yeah, add a throw-rug, a couple drapes, maybe some throw-pillows, and we'd have an exotic getaway…_

*ee! ee!*

I froze at the faint sound of the high-pitched chattering, and I held the flashlight like a baseball bat… and that's when I noticed I had WG's bracelet on. In the last story, I had kept it after her disappearance, and she decided to let me keep it- that, or she forgot to ask for it back. "WG's bracelet," I said, looking at all the pictures of Christ on it. "Of course, I still have my faith. With it, I have nothing to fear."

*Ee! Ee!*

I threw the bracelet in the direction of the screeching. "TAKE _THAT_ YOU WINGED SPAWN OF SATAN!" I froze, realizing I had just thrown my mom's bracelet at some rat with wings. I mentally kicked myself, and started to search for it. "It's alright. I still have my flashlight, I can find it…"

*Ee! Ee!*

"DIE, DEVIL-BIRD! YAH!" I swung the flash-light… hitting a rock… and killing the light. "…I'm okay…"

_~One Second Later~_

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!"

I shot out of the caves, a swarm of bats flying behind me, and Brody, Gwen, and Lilly jumped back, watching as I freaked out, rolling about the sand, grabbing a palm leaf and swatting it over myself, and… just acting like Fangs would.

(Fangs' a/n: Hey!)

"They're in my hair! Good grief, get 'em away! DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, _HELP MEEEE!"_

"Kiff! Kiff!" Brody called, grabbing my shoulder. "There's nothing in your hair."

I paused, taking a deep breath. "I knew that! I was merely running a drill." I said, coolly.

"Drill nothing! You were on the verge of pissing yourself!" Di scoffed.

"Yeah, Kiff. If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were afraid of bats!" Lilly chuckled.

"Me? Afraid of bats? No way, I don't think so." I sneered.

"Er… Kiff?" Gwen said, pointing at my shoulder…

…where a tiny bat was perched. "GREAT JUMPING IGNORPOTOMASES!" I shouted, and leaped into Brody's arms as the small bat flew away.

Lilly and Di hit the sand, laughing their heads off. "Oh my gosh, Kiff!" Lilly said, standing up. "We've faced evil werewolves, vampires, kretins, ghosts, sorcerers, and every dangerous freak known to mankind… and you're freaking out about a few bats?"

"Shut up, Ginger! I didn't see YOU enter the caves!"

"You also don't see her being cradled in Brody's arms," Gwen pointed out.

Brody and I looked at each other, and I climbed out of his arms, clearing his throats. "Lets just get back to the others… and stop laughing!"

"I can't help it," Lilly replied, trying to stifle a snicker. "It's just… you're basically the bravest kid I know. Why would you be afraid of bats?"

I sighed. "It's a long story… preferably about how I became a Kretin."

"You were a kretin?" Di asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I started out half-werewolf as a trait derived from my cartoon-brid qualities, but the vampire half was injected into me…"

"By John, who tried injecting vampire blood into your mom's stomach while she was pregnant with you," Brody replied, having heard the story before.

I shook my head. "That's what everyone thought, but they missed one detail: I had been in WG's stomach at the time, and my mom had taken an antidote to flush the vampire-blood out of her system. I actually became half-vampire in FF2's story, 'Bitten', during the chapter when I was kidnapped."

"How?" Gwen asked.

I snapped my fingers. "Flashback, please!"

_~One Flash-Back, coming right up!~_

"_I had been nabbed by John that day, and taken to his hideout, where he was standing with Marcus, who had been changed human… or so we thought." _I narrated. _"There I lied, in a crib, wondering who these strange men were, listening to their conversation…"_

"He's not showing any signs of transforming," John said. "No changing hair-color, no fangs, and his skin is still white. I thought newborn kretins transformed right after birth!"

"They do. He's just not a kretin, son." Marcus replied.

"What? But, I injected his mother with-"

"I know… but she had fused with her counterpart, and the little whelp ended up in her stomach instead. He wasn't infected,"

"Damn it! So, what are we going to do with him? I thought this was part of your 'future' plan, having Puggsy's son become a monster! Isn't that how you said he was in the future?"

"Yes… and he'll still be that way. I happened to find Edward Jr., and he had transformed back into a vampire after having a run-in with that Cullen kid, and he graciously turned me back into a vampire. I just have to be bitten by a werewolf, and I'll be a kretin again…" he peered down at me, grinning. "Until then, I'm going to get the future set on track,"

"_He then changed into a bat, swooping downward and latching onto my neck… and I couldn't help but cry out in pain and fear. What they didn't count on was from that instant that I realized I was in danger, my cartoon-brid powers kicked in, thereby having my werewolf-prowess develop and being combined with the vampire's infection. …And when that happened, FF2's idea of Ginger and I changing ages came up, and I turned 9."_

Marcus yelped as I gripped him by the throat, and threw him against the wall. Now a 9-year-old, I ran out of the room… but John was coming after me. I didn't exactly know how to work my strengths yet, and in desperation I leaped out a window. …What can I say? I have my mother's insanity.

"_Having made a daring escape, I thought about only one thing: being near my dad again. I guess my portal-ability had developed without my knowing it, because one opened up for me and I fell through it, landing beside my dad and Fangface in the middle of a deserted city, where I passed out."_

I fell to the ground, my vision growing dark, and I used the last of my strength to pull myself into my dad's arms, feeling secure at last… though the memory still haunted me.

_~End of Flashback~_

"…And I never forgot about it." I said, wrapping up the story. "If it had happened when I was older, I probably wouldn't be so shocked… but since it happened when I was just an infant, that kind of shock sticks to you for a while. Thanks to Marcus, I get creepified out every time I see bats."

"Gosh, Kiff… I never knew," Lilly said, apologetically. "Sorry."

"Eh, it's alright. C'mon, lets catch up to the others,"

We walked down the beach back to the others, and I noticed the excited look on everyone's faces. "There's the ship! And the gang's on it!" Erica exclaimed.

I smiled. After reliving an old, dark memory, seeing my family again was quite a relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: Okay, and next chapter, we get back to that spine-tingling event.

Fangs: (out of shock) And did anyone else notice Kiff's impressive impersonation of Ace Ventura? XD

Kiff: Shut up, Sherman!


	32. An Old Enemy Returns

Fangs: Well… here's the chapter where we find out whether Puggsy pulls the trigger or not.

Kiff: Yep.

(pause)

Fangs: …Should we show it?

Kiff: If the readers can handle the shock. I'm surprised I can deal with- *faint*

Fangs: …I guess all that suspense finally caught up to him.

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, we've all got fears (especially me, but I shouldn't list them or else this reply would go on forever!); And we'll all become werewolves again in time, don't worry; Considering the story we're in, craziness tends to happen… but the suspense is getting too much! …Can't wait to read, hope it's not as bad as the last chapter (before last).

**StormBringer128: **We like to take a break from the tension once in a while; I hope so too, otherwise WG won't be too happy; …Basically, yes.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

Fangs: Well… *gulp* Here we go. (readers, brace yourselves…)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_When we last left our heroes, WG and Jennifer got into *another* heated argument, which led the authoress confessing to Puggsy how she wished she were dead. Puggsy, remembering how WG once tried to slit her wrists, got tired of hearing such talk from her and aimed a gun at her head, testing her and giving her the choice on whether he should pull the trigger or not… and WG said he could._

_Holy crap._

"…ALADDIN! VINCENT! JACKIE! FINN! GENIE! KASSY! SAM! JASMINE! WULF! EDWIN! BRIELLE! HARDY! JESSICA! DREW! Heck, I'd even settle for JENNIFER!" Fangs was screaming, running around deck.

"Twenty bucks he does it, monkey." Iago said to Abu, who was trembling as they watched the scene.

Puggsy pulled the trigger-

*Thunk!*

…and WG was hit by a toy dart. "What the…?" she sputtered.

"You didn't honestly think I'd actually murdify ya, did you?" Puggsy scoffed, throwing the toy gun away.

Fangs paused, looking over the railing. "Huh?" he gasped.

"Huh?" WG asked, equally confused.

"There's one advantage to always being messed with, WG… and that's when knowing when someone's messifying with me," Puggsy said, smugly. "You said you'd want to die… but I knew you didn't mean it. You were just testifying me, just like how I was testifying you. I know you well enough to know that, no matter what kind of crap life- let alone your sister- throws at you, you're strong enough to keep going… otherwise you'd be like those dramatical divas on television who don't have any backbone. …Am I right?"

WG's scowl turned into a smirk, and she shook your head. "I think you've been hanging out with me too long, Pugs."

"Tell me something I don't know. …But, just in case you WERE serious, I've come to the conclusion that someone oughtta look out for you."

"What?"

"Hey, Jennifer was right about one thing: you need to learn how to handle saturations better. Someone points a gun at you and you tell 'em to pull the trigger? Obviously, you need a new lesson."

"WHAT?"

"So, until you get rid of this 'attitude' of yours and shape up, I'll be making sure nothing happens to you and watch your back."

WG scowled. "I don't _need_ protecting… especially from you."

Puggsy leaned close, having that 'yeah right' look in his eye. "Too bad. Biff already lost you once, and I'd be damned if I let him lose you again." with that, he turned away. "Oh, and don't think about writing something to keep me from looking out for you, either. I have ways of persuadifying a certain co-author of yours to re-writing whatever you write," he walked off then, looking up at Fangs. "Ain't that right, Fangs?"

"…Huh?" Fangs asked, still stunned.

WG clenched her fists, then walked down to the crew's quarters. _Why does everyone think I can't look after myself? I know how to handle things! _she thought bitterly. _Ooh, if Puggsy thought I was rough with him before…_

Abu snickered then held out his paw. Iago scowled and handed him a twenty-dollar bill. "Ah, I knew it would be a sucker bet!" he snapped. "I was uh, just testing ya."

Everyone on the ship then came on deck. "Hey, Fangs, what was with all the shouting?" Kite asked.

"Yeah, we heard you from down in the galley. What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Jennifer and WG- and then Pugs- and then a gun- and then rain- and Iago and Abu- and… and…" Fangs was stammering.

"Huh, boy, lad. I t'ink ye'd better keep off watch-duty," Silver (the cyborg) said. "Yer tongue is getting tied!"

"But he… and then she… and… huh…"

*thud*

Fangs hit the deck, fainting. "Gosh, I wonder what he saw that made him so panicky," Hardy said.

"Nothing compared to this!" Biff exclaimed, looking through the spyglass. "Look!"

Everyone looked over the railing, seeing that they had reached Scotland… and the kids were waiting for them on the beach.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Keith shouted.

"What is it?" Edward Junior asked, walking up and seeing that Keith was at a laptop and on the fan-fiction website. "What's that?"

"Ah, I discovered this new application called 'story-within-story', where readers can read a new chapter before the writers even publish it. I was just reading this chapter, to see if Puggsy had the guts to shoot WG, _but the bastard didn't do it! _All that tension, and it turns out to just be a trick!"

"Geez, talk about giving the readers the middle finger. …So, what happens next?"

"Ah, Finneas is going to go on about something, and it looks like another villain music-number. …God willing your mother doesn't sing it."

Edward Junior shuddered. "I know… I read that chapter, and it was WAY too awkward…"

"Tell me about it." Keith shut the chapter, and they started walking down the hallway. "Hey, where the heck is Malone?"

"He flitted back to America to retrieve something. You know what it might be?"

"I think I read something about it, but I was so outraged that Puggsy didn't shoot WG that I didn't give much of a damn,"

"Eh, I guess we'll find out later,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Malone slinked through the halls, a grin on his face, passing by a couple knocked out producers known as Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. "Should we dispose of them?" a voice asked.

"Nah. Without the producers, those disclaimers would be worthless… and I enjoy the annoyance those things give to those stupid authors," Malone replied. "Plus, they're not important to us now. Right now, we have to get to the library,"

"Alright. …I can't help but wonder, though, why are you helping Finneas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he pulls out Lamone's actual-heart, won't that kill you, too?"

Malone rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Of course not, my dear. You see, I have no heart… and I have a way of retrieving one to call my own, so that I may be an actual being, rather than just an ego. Besides, being part of Lamone, I know more spells than Finneas would know. Who else do you know can condure up a Riptor? Finneas may THINK he'll rule the world… but we'll show him who the REAL villain is,"

Music began to play, which brings us to another villain music-number… but the worst part is, it's ORIGINAL! (the horror!)

_Malone: _**Through the years I've been locked in darkness**

**Trapped in the mind of another**

**Learning how he could have power**

**And watching as we lost our own brother**

**I've gathered information he had**

**Collecting facts for my own purpose**

**I've learned how to maim and slaughter…**

**And mastered every kind of curse!**

Malone slinked over to a portrait of our heroes.

**But no matter what kind of input I had**

**That would help both of us rise to power**

**Lamone just ignored me, too good at heart…**

**And now he's facing his last hours!**

He slashed the picture of Lamone, and multicolored lights began to flash as the music picked up.

**But soon I'll be the one calling the shots**

**Soon I'll be calling the shots**

**All those heroes will die**

**And the world will let out a great cry**

**As soon as I'm in control…**

**This world will end**

They lurked through the halls, going up a set of stairs, their shadows dancing on the walls (no pun intended).

**The vampire king as fallen**

**Leaving his daughter alone**

**Sure he wanted to protect her…**

**Too bad his family's danger-prone**

**So little Toni is the only heir**

**To guide his followers through the night**

**If only he thought about one detail:**

**His daughter can't win this fight!**

Bats then began to swirl around him, moving to the rhythm of the song… and joining in.

_Malone (with bats): _**For soon I will be the one ruling**

**(He'll be the one)**

**And soon all heroes will fall**

**(aah-aah-aaaah!)**

**Finneas will be defeated**

**(Down with the wizard!)**

**The VCY will have retreated**

**(Hunt the hunters!)**

**And I'll be the antagonists**

**(He shall rule)**

**And kill those protagonists!**

**(ooooh-oooooh-oooooooooh!)**

**The sky will be red as blood that night…**

**For soon I shall rise…**

**And when the time is right…**

**The world will be mine!**

**Yes when Malone is on the rise**

**The world…**

**Will…**

**Be…**

**Mine…!**

The music ended as Malone let out a cackle, and his accomplice rubbed her ears. "Never do that again," she sneered.

Entering the library, Malone and the small cloaked figure accompanying him went over to a portrait, taking it off the wall to reveal a vault, which the vampire ripped out of the wall. Inside it was a dreaded saga which shall NOT be mentioned… along with one other book.

He took it out and opened it, tearing out a page where a scripture from the Bible had been written. "Won't that cause damage to her?" his accomplice asked.

"Just minor damage. Since a bible-passage was written on it, it won't affect her since she's an atheist. And now…" he flipped a page, where a spell appeared. "_Mona luta kila vosa nina yoka shalam,"_

There was a flash of green light, and a gust of wind blew, and a figure rose out of the book. Ten years ago, she looked like a ten-year-old… but now Darkarai looked like a teenage girl, and more menacing than before. "Well, well… I never thought YOU'D be the one to release me, Vandeguarde," she said, smirking.

"That is because I'm not the Vandegaurde who first imprisoned you. I am Malone, and I believe you've met my accomplice years ago…"

Darkarai looked at the accomplice, rubbing her chin. "Strange, I thought you had been erased,"

"When Dark-Al was killed, his shadow-drain died with him, and I returned…" The accomplice pulled her hood back, and linked her arm with Malone.

"I see… I suspect you want a reward for releasing me?" Darkarai asked.

"Not quite… we just wish to form an alliance to take over the world," Malone replied. "And I suppose you'd like some revenge on the side," he raised the book. "Decline, and the book gets destroyed. I've been in Lamone's mind, and I know how to do it in the most agonizing way possible for you,"

Darkarai smiled. "No need for threats, you had me at revenge. So where do we find those heroes?"

"They're on their way to Scotland, probably there now. Care to help us stop them?"

"My pleasure,"

With that, Malone and Darkarai began to take off. The accomplice followed, rubbing her hands together. "Watch out heroes…" she said. "Nether-Girl's got a new crew,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hark! Dost I hear jaws dropping? …And it's either from the suspense at the end, or the fact that Pugs and I just pulled one on the readers XD And the song Malone sang was called "Soon I'll Be", and I highly apologize if any of your eyes burned from reading the lyrics.

Please review, but don't flame or ANOTHER villain will sing an original song! DON'T THINK I'M NOT KIDDING!


	33. Love and Loathing

Now for a new chapter… and one more warning, it includes something so gut-wrenching, you may want to throw up ahead of time in order to brace yourself.

Fangs: Oh, no… who's going to aim a gun at who NOW?

Me: Fangs, I'm talking about the romance! Sheesh.

Fangs: Oh. Never mind, then.

Kiff: Don't worry, Mom, I threw in a little something extra so it wouldn't be TOO romantified.

Me: And that's why you're my favorite co-author.

Fangs, Tracker, and FF2: HEY!

Me: Er… fourth favorite, I mean.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and the Unmentioned Dude: **I know I've done well when someone faints! …either that, or I have to write my lyrics better; Don't encourage him, or he'll never stop!; I like to throw in something expectable, followed by something unexpected… and as long as no one flames, he won't sing again; And that is part of Darkarai's weakness; And we'll get to Hossy, Twiggy, Ryan, and Cassie (plus you) in a moment.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, all other cartoon/movie/book characters belong to their respected owners and yadda yadda yadda… I shouldn't have to remind you of this.

0o0o0o0o0o0

There was nothing more sweet than how the kids ran to their parents, happy to see them alive and well. They filled each other in on what all that had happened, giving every detail-

"Oh my gosh, Jim is here!" Alyx gasped.

"And Aladdin!" Analessa added, hearts in her eyes.

…oh, and the girls were happy to see their favorite Disney-guys.

(Fangs' a/n: Wonder how they'd react to the Kingdom Hearts guys)

(My a/n: No kidding)

ANYWAY, after giving and receiving information, they docked the ship. "So, where do you suppose this castle might be?" Kite asked.

"Scotland is famous for it's castles," Gwen said. "It'll be hard to find,"

"Not really. We were just in it," Kiff replied. "I could re-open a portal and-"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Edwin replied. "Finneas can sense your powers, remember? He might know where we are now,"

"Well, we have a member of his army with us," Lilly said, shoving Di forth. "She could tell us where it is,"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Di sneered. "The only way any of us got into the castle was by appariating into it, so we couldn't be tracked."

"What if Lamone could tell us?" Kasandra suggested. "Since we're in the country, his mental link to his body must be pretty strong,"

"Yeah, it is," Puggsy replied, rubbing his head. "He says we need to travel eastward and into the mountains,"

"Lets go then," Samantha said.

"Hold it, before we go anywhere, we oughtta change into our werewolf selves first, just in case there's another ambush waiting for us," Lucy said.

"Well, the werewolves haven't had any appearances in a couple chapters…" Tracker decided, taking out a picture of the moon.

Instantly, everyone transformed into their werewolf-halves. "(grr) Where's Pugs? He won't get away this time!" Fangface growled. "Ooh, ooh, there he is!" he lunged-

Puggsy instantly grabbed him by the neck and flipped him onto his back. "Don't even think about it, you furry imbecile," Lamone said through him. "We have no time for games. Lets go,"

_I think I'm beginning to like having him in my head. _Puggsy thought, grinning.

Storm growled, then helped Fangface out. "Just wait until that vampire has his own body back…" she snarled. "I'll tear him to shreds!"

"Get in line," Toni said, walking by.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having rented a couple vehicles, the gang traveled in the right direction until sundown, when they decided to stop and rest. "We should be there in a couple days," Puggsy informed the others.

"Which is bad, since we've only got four days left now," WG said, looking at her calendar.

"Lets just get some sleep. Werewolves, you take the first watch, and howl if there's any sign of danger," Kim ordered.

"Oui, mon capitan." Blackrose replied as she and the other werewolves went outside to scout around.

"Genie, why don't you and the others scout around, too?" Jasmine suggested.

"Will do, princess!" Genie replied with a salute, turning into a boy-scout ranger. "Lets go, scouts!"

Iago and Abu were poofed into scout uniforms, and they glared at the genie.

"We'll take the second watch," Finn said, stretching. "I've had enough excitement for one day."

Going to their posts while the others went to bed, the night was peaceful. Stalker and Silver walked through the back of the hotel, where a gentle snow had fallen. "Isn't it weird that we've had a rainstorm and warm weather in the winter, and we're just now seeing snow?" Silver said.

"When the end of the world is near, nature is the first to know," Stalker replied. "All we need now is a zombie apocalypse,"

"Ah, what are the chances of that happening?" Silver studied her, rubbing his chin. "Say, I just noticed something…"

"What?"

"Your hat is missing! The white one with the marker-drawn cross on it!"

"Oh, yeah. It went missing years ago. …You just now noticed?"

"(grr) Well, I've been a little occupied, what with imminent doom on it's way-"

"Sounds like a great opportunity for the Doom Song!" GIR exclaimed, popping up over their shoulders.

"Whoa! I forgot GIR was with us," Stalker said, chuckling and picking the robot up. "Why don't you go get some sleep, buddy?"

"Okey dokey!" GIR then took off back into the hotel.

Stalker chuckled. "I love that robot…" Silver then put his cap on her head. "Huh? Hey, what're you doing?"

"Just trying to remember how you look in a cap," Silver replied, shrugging. "I kinda missed seeing you in one. You can borrow mine until you find a new one,"

"Uh, thanks… but you look better in a cap than I do- and it would be REALLY weird seeing you without one."

"Ah, don't worry," Silver took out another orange cap. "I've got a spare!"

"Oh. Okay… I'm going to go scout around over there, now." she hastily walked away.

"Alright, I guess I'll… go look over there," ears bending back, Silver slowly walked off.

Stalker looked back and sighed. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, quietly. "You'd think this feeling wouldn't be so awkward…" Music then began to play, which brings us to another song, one that some of you may recognize easily.

_Stalker: _**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won, but…**

**No man's worth the aggravation**

Storm, Hunter, Drew, Blackrose, Cinder, Claw and Ouka popped up from some bushes, hearing her and smirking.

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

She tossed the cap over her head, and Ouka caught it, and the rest of the she-wolves joined in.

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Claw, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**Who you think you're kidding?**

**He's the earth and heaven to ya**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey we can see right through you**

_Stalker: _**(Oh, No…)**

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Claw, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**Girl you can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel, and who you're thinking of…**

They stood over Stalker, who was sitting on a rock, and Ouka dangled the hat over her head. Stalker just walked on, ignoring them, and Ouka sneered.

_Stalker: _**Oh… No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no no**

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Claw, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**You swoon, you sigh**

**Why deny it? Uh-Oh**

_Stalker: _**It's still cliché,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

The other she-wolves hummed, looking at each other and shrugging, while Stalker continued to walk through the garden.

**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl!'**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**(Ooohhhh…)**

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Claw, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**Girl you keep denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Hon, we saw you hit that ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That you got, got, got it bad!**

The she-wolves were now standing in a formation, in which Cinder, Hunter, and Drew held up Storm while Ouka, Claw and Blackrose did a sitting-pose at the bottom. Stalker walked on, shaking her head.

_Stalker: _**Whoa-oa-oa…**

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no no**

Storm took a picture of Silver out of her hat and tossed it in front of Stalker, who caught it and smiled at it.

_Hunter, Drew, Blackrose, Claw, Cinder, and Ouka (Storm, solo): _**Give up, give in**

**(Check the grin, you're in love!)**

Stalker sighed and tossed the picture away.

_Stalker (with other she-wolves): _**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love…**

**(You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!)**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**(Won't say it, for shame, oh no)**

**Get off my case I won't say it!**

Stalker walked back toward the hotel door, where the other she-wolves stood on a ledge and lowered Ouka down on a rope, having her place the cap back on Stalker's head.

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Claw, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**Girl don't be proud**

**It's okay you're in love…**

Stalker took the cap off and looked at it, leaning against the building and smiling a bit.

_Stalker: _**Oh… at least out loud…**

**I won't say I'm in…**

**Love…**

_Storm, Hunter, Drew, Blackrose, Cinder, and Ouka: _**Sha la la la la la…**

***sigh*…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen sat down at a desk. She was sharing a room with Shang, and she couldn't sleep. Taking out her cell phone and opening up her internet, she began to type out a message. "What are you doing?" Shang asked, being kept up by the sound of Gwen's typing.

"I'm sending my father a message… Now that I know he's alright, it's safe for me to finally contact him. I want to let him know I'm alright and that I love him… in case anything happens." Gwen replied.

"That's really sweet," Shang looked up at the ceiling. "I haven't had any contact with my parents for months,"

"Really? Why not?"

"Ah, they've been busy, what with trying to keep order in the Netherworld. They're the king and queen of all Lycans in the Eastern Kingdom,"

"You're a princess, too? So am I!"

Shang chuckled. "That's what I figured. …'Course, I've always been treated otherwise by my older brother, Lupe. He always pushed me around like a slave, and even had a wizard friend of his place a curse on me. If it wasn't for Fangpuss and his friends, I'd still be going through his abuse."

"That's terrible! Did your parents do anything about it?"

"Oh, yeah. Exiled him from the kingdom to this world for life,"

"Why did he abuse you so much? Was he jealous or something?"

Shang sighed. "Nah… it's a matter I don't want to bring up."

"Oh. Alright," Gwen went back to her message. _'Dear Mother and Father…' _she had started out.

In the room opposite of them, Di was rooming with Alyx, and decided to send a message as well. "I hope you're not contacting any of those goons you work with and giving away our location," Alyx said, suspiciously.

"Bitch, please. After the shit my uncle just pulled, they can try to take over the world without my help," Di scoffed. "I'm just sending a message to my dad about how messed up those creeps are, and that if anything happened to Dawn, they should die where they stand."

"Why did you join them?"

"My uncle signed us up, saying my dad would like us on the team. Bullshit. My dad didn't even know about it… and now my sister's probably suffering, or probably with our mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah… She died last year. Suicide."

"Oh!"

"Ah, don't be appalled. She was on drugs, went to rehab, couldn't go without… so she just quit life then and there. My dad had to take care of us ever since, and frankly he's doing a hell of a better job."

"I see… How did you get in a gang in the first place?"

"I made one up. A bunch of girls had been getting mugged or raped, so I decided to gather up the toughest girls in town and form a gang for female protection. We started hanging around alleys and other spots where creeps would lurk, and take 'em out if they tried anything. My dad did the same thing with his gang, to have protection against murderers and muggers. Even had a boxing-ring where he and his gang hung around."

"I suppose he never told you the whole truth,"

"What whole truth?"

Alyx shook her head. "You'll have to ask Puggsy. He was part of your dad's gang, so he knows him better than I do."

"Puggsy? You mean, Wolf-Ears' dad? Damn, never knew that… I just knew my ol' man had it out for him."

"Well, you'll find out the reason if you ask the right questions. Good night," Alyx lied down in bed.

Di looked at her phone, continuing her message. _'Hey, Dad…' _she typed.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, their messages were practically alike… almost… and had a musical rhythm to them. _**'There's been some confusion here with these meddling kids…' **_they both typed.

'_**But of course I'd care for zip,' **_Di's message went.

'_**But of course I'd rise above it,' **_Gwen's message went.

'_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. …There's been some confusion for you see this one girl rather is…' **_They continued.

'_**Unusually rugged and vulgar and indecent and peculiar and at the most very hard to describe…' **_Gwen typed out.

'_**Spoiled.' **_Di simply put.

After wrapping up their messages, the two girls both fell asleep… and had very odd, yet musical, dreams about each other. They were both in a large, dimly lit hallway, passing by… and eyeing each other. Di looked at Gwen who had looked away, then Gwen looked at Di when she looked away, and they faced away from each other, talking to themselves…

_Gwen: _**What is this feeling, so sudden and new…?**

_Di: …_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?**

_Gwen: _**My pulse is rushing**

_Di: _**My head is reeling**

_Gwen: _**My face is blushing**

_Gwen and Di: _**What is this feeling?**

**Burning as a flame…**

**Does it have a name?**

**Ye-e-es…**

The lights brightened, to a bright white room, the two girls now facing each other, and the floor shined a fiery red.

**Loathing!**

**Unadulterated loathing**

_Gwen: _**For your face-**

_Di: _**Your voice**

_Gwen: _**Your clothing!**

_Gwen and Di: _**Lets just say…**

**I loathe it all!**

**Every little trait however small**

**Makes my flesh begin to crawl**

**With simple utter loathing**

**There's a strange exhilaration**

**In such total detestation**

**It's so pure, it's so stro-o-ong!**

They began to circle each other, glaring and clenching fists.

**Though I do admit, it came on fast**

**Still I do believe it can last**

**And I will be loathing**

**Loathing you my whole life now!**

Just then, the others came running in, standing behind Gwen, and they joined into the tune.

_Others: _**Dear Gwendolyn you're just too good**

**How can you stand her? I don't think I could**

**She's a terror, she's a mess!**

**Though we don't want to sound bias**

**But Gwen you're such a princess…**

_Gwen: _**Well…**

**These things are sent to try us…**

Di made a gagging sound, making a face as she did.

_Others: _**Poor Gwen forced to stand beside**

**With someone so disgusticified **

**We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!**

**We share your loathing-**

_Gwen and Di (with others): _**What is this feeling, so sudden and new**

**(Unadulterated loathing)**

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?**

**(For her face, her voice, her clothing?)**

**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling **

**(Lets just say… We loath it all!)**

**Oh, what is this feeling?**

**(Every little trait however small)**

**Does it have a name?)**

**(Makes our very flesh begin to crawl)**

**Yes…**

**(aah-aaaaah!)**

They were dancing up a stairway now, the others following, everyone swirling around pillars as the girls went to the top.

**Loathing!**

**(Loathing!)**

**There's a strange exhilaration**

**(Loathing!)**

**For such total detestation **

**(Loathing!)**

**It's so pure it's so strong!**

**(So strong!)**

**Though I do admit, it came on fast**

**But I do believe it can last**

**And I will be loathing**

**(loathing…)**

**For forever, loathing**

**(loathing)**

**Truly deeply loathing you…**

**(loathing you…)**

They then stood on the railings, sliding down to the bottom.

**My whole life now!**

**(Loathing, unadulterated loathing)**

Gwen swirled and stood in the middle of the floor, light shining on her. Di popped up behind her.

_Di: _**Boo!**

_Gwen: _**Augh!**

*Poof!*

Both girls shot awake after the dream, breathing deeply. "Well… that was odd." Gwen said, then lied back down to go to sleep.

"God forbid I dream up 'Popular', next…" Di muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, it looks like Stalker's love-sick and we've got a new female rivalry on our hands. What WILL the next chapter bring?

Song mentioned was "What Is This Feeling?/Loathing" from the musical, 'Wicked'.

Please review. No flames, or someone gets brained. (holds up brain) Who wants to be the first target?


	34. The 34th Chapter

Fangs: And now for another chapter, where the strange dreams return!

Kiff: Hey, Fangs… how is it that the authors know what people are thinking and dreaming? Can they read minds or something?

Me: No, we just know, since we're writing the story.

Fangs: So… you're controlling our THOUGHTS? O.O

Kiff: OMG, she's working for the government! SCRAMMIFY! (runs off with Fangs)

Me: …I'd correct them, but their sudden panic is so amusing. ^-^

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **Thanks, and I have the Hercules song on my iPod (I used to have 'Loathing', too, but I reuploaded the songs and it got erased); …Yep. Romance is complicated (especially when I'm writing it); And hopefully :P

**Scoobycool9: **I always throw in a witty quote in hopes that it'll end up on someone's face-book page, rofl; Either way, we don't have a lot of time left; And it's not the first time I threw in two songs in one chapter, and who cares? The more songs, the more fun the story is to read.

Disclaimer: Ruby-Spears owns Fangface, Disney owns Aladdin and Treasure Planet, and a bunch of other companies who's names I don't know own all the other characters in this fic. …Oh, and we the authors own our OC, which we have copyrighted so no one can steal them otherwise they'd have to give us lots of munnies.

0o0o0o0o0

**WG's POV (yaaaaaaaaaay!)**

It was truly strange, the dream I had… since there were two of me in it. And by two of me, I mean the person I used to be, and the person I am now.

_I was standing in a field full of pearl-colored grass so bright, colors reflected off of it. The sky was a combination of light pink blending with bright blue, so bright it almost looked white itself. I walked on, seeing a hill, where a white, marble-like tree stood, and a girl in a white dress sat under it. She looked exactly like me… but with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a halo floated above her head._

_Laura, aka, Biff's sister, aka my past identity._

"_Hi, welcome to our peace-place," she said to me, smiling._

"_Our… peace-place?" I repeated._

"_Well, mine at least. I used to think about this place every time I got angry… Before you started having violent thoughts instead,"_

_I recalled a bit of it, watching as cherry-blossom leaves gently fell to the ground. "Okay… so what am I… er, are we doing here?"_

_Laura stood up, standing beside me. "I'm contacting you within your dreams. There's something I have to warn you about,"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's about your journey… I don't know whether Edwin passed the message down from Nightshade yet, but it's prophesized that three of you- whether it's the authors or your counterparts- will die."_

_I rolled my eyes, unsurprised. "Go figure."_

"_Yeah… but there's a reason why one of you will die, though." Laura looked over, and an image was suddenly floating in front of us._

_A band of cloaked figures had us surrounded. I had been captured and knocked out, and one of them blasted… "No…" I gasped. "Please tell me this is just a dream…"_

"_I'm afraid it's not."_

"_How… How do you know this will happen?"_

"_In Heaven, time is not relevant."_

_I arched an eyebrow. "Wait… how can you be dead? I'm still alive!"_

"_You are, but who you used to be passed away. When I died, my heart was saved and given to someone else, and then you were created."_

"_W-What?"_

"_It'll all become clear in the end." Cherry-blossom leaves began to blow around her. "But I'm afraid our meeting has come to an end. I can say no more. Tell Biff I said hi, okay?"_

"_Wait! Laura!"_

_But she, along with the field, vanished, and I was surrounded by white…_

And then I awoke, the vision Laura had showed me making me break out into a sweat… and I came to one conclusion.

I had to find a way to prevent it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**FF2's POV**

The weird dreams struck again… though it's not surprising for me.

_I was expecting another Power Rangers or Kingdom Hearts reference… but instead I was standing in Diagon Alley. A Harry Potter reference… been a while since we've had one of these._

_I walked along, with fog growing thick, and I saw a figure walking toward me… and she looked just like my mom- except with wolf-ears and a tail. Nightshade, in her semi-human form. "Hello, Shaun," she said to me._

"_Mom…" I said, surprised. The last time I had seen her, she was leaping off a crumbling balcony into a precipice, disappearing. "Where have you been?"_

"_Investigating… didn't Edwin tell you about my message?"_

"_Edwin's seen you?"_

"_Yes, I visited him at Hogwarts just a few days ago."_

_I clenched my fists, and made a promise to throttle Edwin for holding info back from me. "He never said anything to me. What did you tell him?"_

"_About the prophecy involving you and your friends. I wanted to warn you ahead of time…"_

"_Warn me of what? What's going to happen?"_

_She sighed. "Out of you and your counterparts, three of you will die."_

"_What? How?"_

"_I can't tell you, otherwise you'll try to prevent it and… well, you know what happened in that 'Doctor Who' episode when Rose tried to save her father. But I can give you a hint,"_

"_A hint?"_

"_Yes. The first to die will go to settle an old grudge, but will return to a home where they belong; The second will die because of the loyalty of a friend and will deceive their friends; and the last to die will be because of a great sacrifice in order to save the ones they love."_

_I scratched my head. "I wish this story had less riddles."_

"_But one more will die, too… by giving up their heart to save another's."_

"_Who?"_

"_Like I said, I can't say, otherwise you'll prevent it. Just follow my advice, Shaun, look after your friends as best as you can, but do no try to change what fate has planned… and give Silver a message: No matter what his heart feels, do not become attached to anyone he holds close, for it will cause his death and only hurt the ones he loves."_

"_He's not going to like that…"_

"_I know… He's more like your father than you'd figure. Always caring about others than his own life," she then began to fade away._

"_Mom! Where are you going?"_

"_I'm waking up. I had to contact you through my dreams in order to give you a heads up… God forbid Finneas ripped off Voldemort and can see into your mind,"_

_I clutched my head. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Hopefully. Johnny, Emily, Alan and I have to go save Astrid, while returning Astrid to her home- that is, a different Ast-"_

_And she was gone, and I was alone in an alley._

I was shaken awake then, and looked up to see Tracker. "Tracker! What's going on?" I asked.

"Get up and get your gauntlet ready. We've got trouble," was all she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Tracker's POV (at last!)**

When I went to sleep, I didn't have a dream… but an altered memory. When you visit the past in order to save the future, it tends to happen… though from what I envisioned, it didn't look like anything was improving.

_I was standing on a mountain, listening to sobbing. I saw WG at the edge of a cliff, her eyes overflowing with tears. "No… he shouldn't have died… he shouldn't of have!" she was crying._

_The image shifting, and I saw Kassy and Fangs holding on to each other. "I can't believe it… all this time, and we never knew…" she was sobbing. "If only we did, we could have saved her!"_

_It shifted once more, changing to an image of everyone else, walking up a path, weapons in our hands. "We're not going to let them die in vain," Biff was saying, his expression so serious it could give Lamone a run for his money. "Finneas has taken our friends… he's not taking our world,"_

_The image shifted once more… and it showed Finneas, dropping a beating heart into a pool of blood… while a chicken tap-danced on a coffee table?_

It was no wonder I forced myself to wake up, breathing deeply. The last time I had an altered memory, I saw the kids die… I didn't want to see what was going to happen to us now. I just knew that, in order to save the future Astrid and Alan had lost, I had to make sure Finneas was the next to die.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to relieve the werewolves of watch-duty, walking outside where I saw Hardy and Fangface out front. "Hey, guys," I told them. "Ready to take a break?"

"Sure, we haven't seen nothing," Hardy replied, holding a pair of binoculars.

"(grr) Yeah, lets go find the she-wolves and go wake up Jim and Finn," Fangface added, stretching. "We werewolves may be nocturnal, but we're not insomniacs,"

"What's an insomaniac?"

"Ooh, ooh, I don't know, but I don't want to stay awake all night."

Genie then poofed up, with a telescope. "Coast is clear, guys," he said, looking around, the telescope landing on me. "Nothing but snowy plains, houses… and a GIANT EYE!"

I chuckled. "That's MY eye, Genie," I told him.

"Oh… What a lovely color you have,"

I smiled, shaking my head at realizing I was surrounded by three goof-balls, who I didn't mind being around. "Genie's right, there's nothing around, (grr) nothing," Hardy said, looking through his binoculars. "All I sees is houses, streets, zombies lurking this way, a couple stray dogs…"

We paused. "Let me see that," I said, grabbing his binoculars and looking through them. Sure enough, there were zombies coming our way. "Wake up the others, hurry!" I raced inside and ran to FF2's room, bursting through his door and shaking him awake.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Get up and get your gauntlet ready. We've got trouble,"

"Oh, great. Another life-or-death situation… and at 3 in the morning!"

"Not quite a life-or-death situation… More like life-or-undead situation! There's zombies out there!"

I heard the rush of footsteps, and suddenly WG rushed into the room… looking like Rambo. "Did someone say 'zombies'?" she asked, grinning… and she had that psychotic look in her eye, meaning only one thing.

Things were about to get graphic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Meanwhiles…_

Nightshade awoke from her quick nap, when Emily came up to her. "Nightshade, come quick!" she gasped. "Wolfsbane is gone!"

"What?" Nightshade gasped, sitting up.

"Aye, deh she-wolf is nowhere tah be found!" Johnny replied. "She wasn't in her seat, she wasn't in deh cockpit, she wasn't in deh storage room… We don't know WHERE she's gone!"

Nightshade arched an eyebrow. "Did you check the bathroom?"

Johnny and Emily arched eyebrows. "Planes have bathrooms?" they asked in unison.

"You didn't know that?"

"Well, they weren't around in my lifetime," Johnny said.

"And I've never been on one before," Emily admitted.

Sure enough, the lavatory door opened and out stepped… someone who looked nothing like Wolfsbane. "WHOA!" Alan gasped when he and Astrid the Viking walked by. "WG! When did you get here?"

"And why did you change your hair-color?" Emily asked.

The girl indeed looked like WG, but had blonde hair with orange and brown streaks in it. "Huh?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, guys, I'm not WG. It's me, Wolfsbane… in my human form."

"Why have you never been human before?" Nightshade asked.

She shrugged. "Never felt like it. I just felt like becoming human and giving my she-wolf half a break. In this form, though, I go by a different name: Brelyn 'Arrow' Nightblood… but everyone calls me 'Nin'."

"Nin? How did you get that nickname?" Alan asked.

"I don't know… but I've been going by it for years."

"Maybe it's short for nincom-" Johnny began to joke, until Nin created an illusion of herself that gripped him by the throat. "Gack!"

"NincomWHAT, ghost-boy? Last guy who made a crack like that lost his manhood,"

"N-Nincom…wolf?"

Nin's illusion punched him. "Good save, otherwise I wouldn't have been so nice,"

"I'd hate to see what she's like when she's mean," Emily said.

"We'll save the introductions later, guys. We've reached our destination," Nightshade said, and they began to land…

Hearing a dragon's startled roar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Twiggy, Chance, Ryan and Cassandra ended up at some docks, seeing a bunch of Vikings in the middle of a riot. "Damn it! We were sailing in circles!" Cassandra snapped, turning to Twiggy. "I TOLD you we should have asked for directions!"

"Men don't need freakin' directions! How many times do we have to tell women that?" Twiggy snapped.

Chance stepped out of the boat. "I'd say it's a good thing we came back," he said, pointing over.

Everyone looked to see that the Vikings were surrounding a sea-plane, baffled at it. "What is it?" One of them asked.

"It's called a sea-plane," Ryan said as they walked up to them. "It's a modern-day machine that helps people in the modern world fly,"

"You guys really need to get out more," Twiggy said.

The door of the plane opened, and Nightshade, Johnny, Emily, Nin, Alan and Astrid the Viking walked out. "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, running forth and hugging his friend. "What happened to you?"

"Some nut-jobs captured me, talking about trading me for some book. They handed me over to these guys," Astrid said, motioning to the others. "And they said the same creeps had captured another girl named Astrid."

"What did they look like?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't remember… but one of them was a man with spiky pink hair, and another was a man with dark skin and spiky silver hair… and they were wearing the same cloaks as THAT guy is wearing," she pointed at Chance.

"Marluxio and Xemnas…" Chance said, darkly.

"You know them?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, they're in the same organization as I am… only they have darker intentions, and Xemnas is the final boss of Kingdom Hearts II. I had joined their organization because I figured they had something to do with Finneas… though it turns out they didn't until now,"

"So… is Organization XII all villains?" Emily asked.

"Not all of them. Roxas was part of it, remember?" Alan said.

"Uh… we don't know much about the game," Johnny admitted. "We've been lost in the Ghost Zone for the past few decades."

"Hey, the authoress doesn't know much about it either, but she knows how to get most of the logic right," Chance said.

"Only because her boyfriend helps," Twiggy scoffed.

*CRASH!*

A piano dropped next to him, inches from crushing him. "I WAS KIDDING!" he shouted, referring to the authoress.

"We've got to get to Scotland now," Nightshade said. "There's not much time left,"

"How in the world are we supposed to get there in less than four days?" Wolfsbane scoffed.

"Excuse me… but I believe I could assist you," came a voice, and everyone turned around, seeing a man with dark hair, wearing dark armor, and having a dark expression, and a dark smile.

Ryan, Cassandra, and Twiggy's eyes went wide. "Chase Hunter!" they gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I have a habit of throwing out cliff-hangers…

Fangs: …Along with making a lot of OC's that resemble you.

Me: I'm controlling your thoughts.

Fangs: Augh! (runs out)

Me: …Anyway, Chase Hunter is from Scoobycool9's 'Reality Twisted' stories, which are based off my MIF trilogy. If you're enjoying this, you'll DEFINITELY enjoy his. Please review in the meantime, and do not flame otherwise I'll do horrible and unmentionable things to you that will make your bunnies cry. ^-^


	35. Absolute Silliness

_Due to the events of the last chapter, the authoress and company are unable to introduce this next installment of the story, for she and many others have gone insane with violence and are arming themselves to… oh, how did she put it?… 'bash some zombie brains in'. Though, as she departed after leaving the reviewer thanks and disclaimer, Kiff had come in issuing a warning. So… here you go._

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Narniacrazygirl (aka Alexia Luna the electric princess): **Thanks! Glad to have another reviewer :D And you will find out, and 'Nin' is just a nickname. And Scoobycool9 did let me borrow Chase Hunter for some extra suspense ^-^ …And Twiggy isn't the only one who had to learn that lesson. Nice to see that you like all my MIF stories, too! Thanks a lot!

**Luckycool9: **Good guesses, but we shall see. Yes, graphic IS fun to read; Careful, dude, never tick off a guy who can turn into a werewolf or has a sister who was raised by a werewolf hunter and has a co-author for a son!; Glad I got Chase's description right!

**Tracker, Storm, Hunter, and Fangface: **I think this just goes to prove that we've all gone insane. …And keep out of my weapon-chamber, Storm!

**Scoobycool9: **No kidding, lol; I suppose you could say that, or 'Nin' is actually a reality alias of mine *ahem*; And you're closer than you think my friend; Lol, Twiggy and Cassie in a relationship… that would be hilarious; Well… not as of THIS moment, and I'm not sure if they're the ones who will die or not (it's still a mystery); And I ALWAYS spell something wrong, so thanks for the correction.

_Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears. Other cartoon/movie/book characters belong to their respected owners. WG owns her OC, Tracker78 owns her OC, FF2 owns his OC, Scoobycool9 owns his OC, and Sherman Fangsworth owns his OC._

_And Warning: This chapter includes absolute silliness… and a bit of mature content. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edwin looked out the window with his binoculars. "Yep, there's zombies out there, alright. At least 20 of 'em," he said.

"They're crowding the road. We'll have to fight our way through," Hunter noted.

"Was there any other option?" came a voice, and everyone turned around to see Storm wearing combat gear, and having a maniacal look in her eye to beat WG's.

"Uh… Storm? Where'd you get all that gear?" Fangpuss asked.

"HEY! WHO GOT INTO MY DUFFEL BAG?" came WG's angry voice.

"…Never mind."

"Good grief, you guys! We see a few zombies out there, and you act like we're in a parody of _The Walking Dead_!" Jim scoffed. "Is EVERYONE always like this?"

"Yes." The others answered, bluntly.

"I'd hate to see how this influences the kids…" Gin said.

The door was kicked open and Kiff and Blackrose ran in… armed with guns with bullet cases latched onto their belts, wearing camo-pants, black shirts, headbands, and war-paint on their faces. "Where's the zombies? Where are they?" Blackrose asked, excitedly. "I'm ready to cause some serious, undead damage!"

"Same here! I'm going to go all Resident Evil on their rotting carcasses!" Kiff added… and you could practically SEE the resemblance he had to the authoress (dear Lord help us all…).

"Too late," Kim sighed.

"Hey, guys! What are you standing around in here, for?" Hardy said, running in and apparently EVERYONE raided WG's luggage and stole all her combat equipment.

"Yeah, lets go brain some brain-eating brainless zombies!" Stalker exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed their own weapons and followed the others out. Silver switched his cyborg arm into a laser-pistol. "Well, Jimbo… When in Rome, do what deh Romans do," he said.

"I thought we were in Scotland," Finn said.

"Just grab a gun," Jim scoffed.

The zombies lurked down the street, and no one hesitated to run up and start whacking!

*WHACK!*

*BAM!*

*KLONK!*

*POW!*

*BANG!*

*CRASH!*

*SMACK!*

*THUD!*

*WHAM!*

*SOME OTHER VIOLENT SOUND EFFECT!*

*BOOM!*

"HEY! WHAT DEH BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" came a voice… and it was one of the zombies WG just hit on the head.

"They… they talk!" Gwen gasped.

"W-What?" WG asked, surprised.

"Good Lord, have ye all gone bonkers?" Another zombie snapped. "Here we all, giving our family a tour of deh town, and suddenly a gang of rotten bluggers come and start whacking us silly!"

"Sorry… we just saw you zombies, and thought-" FF2 began to say.

"Thought that we'd try to eat your brains, eh? Well as daft as YOU are, I wouldn't touch 'em!" the first zombie snapped. "Honestly, people see a zombie and automatically believe that they need to take a bloody bat and bash their skulls in!"

"Yeah! Why not bash some of those werewolves on the head, eh?" Another zombie sneered.

"We're sorry, we didn't know you were-" Tracker began.

"Good? Well, that just goes to show what kind of society you come from, doesn't it?" the second zombie scoffed. "You think ALL zombies are bad, don't you? All those movies and television series and comics that show walking corpses devouring some bloke, and suddenly we're a threat to all humanity!"

"Yeah, no one shows movies about killer werewolves or vampires anymore, do they?" Another zombie huffed. "Thanks to Stefanie Myer and the REST of the media, everyone wants to hang out with lycans and death-dealers! But when zombies are on the screen, does anyone care to get to know us, add US on facebook? NOOOOO! They just put a bullet in their head!"

"We're really sorry! It's just, there's this sorcerer loose, and we thought he might have sent you!" WG added.

"Well he DIDN'T!" the first zombie snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to continue our family reunion in PEACE, before we have to return to our graves! Good day to you, SIR!"

With that, all the zombies stalked off, noses (for those who still had some) in the air.

"Okay… From now on, ask questions THEN shoot." Vincent suggested.

"So… now what?" Di asked.

"Um… well since we're all up, lets get back on the road," Biff said, and everyone murmured in agreement, getting into their vehicle and driving off.

"Bloody teenagers and their profiling," One of the zombies was saying. "Where do they get such an idea?"

"I blame the videogames," Another zombie said. "They're just so damned violent!"

"I feel sorry for the next bloke who crosses paths with them," A third zombie huffed.

"If we're lucky, it'll be that darned Sasquatch," A fourth zombie said, and the other zombies muttered in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

The villains were in a silly situation themselves. Malone had returned and was standing in the kitchen with Marlow, where a paper-sack stood, the vampire holding a shopping list. "Marlow, the shopping list called for milk, eggs, tomatoes, corn flakes for Keith, a redwood coffee table, some field-fresh deodorant for Marcus, and some orange juice… oh, and we also needed a live chicken." he said, then pointed at a knife on the table. "This is not deodorant, Marlow. This is a knife."

"We needed knives!" Marlow scoffed.

"Where are the corn flakes, eggs, milk, tomatoes, orange juice, and coffee table, Marlow?"

"Uh, the grocery store was out of… all that."

"And the CHICKEN?"

Marlow looked over at a paper sack full of knives… and it seemed to be getting redder at the bottom. "You don't want to know about the chicken…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back with the heroes…_

"Ten miles to go, and the car breaks down!" Brielle griped, kicking the tire. "I TOLD you guys that salesman screwed us!"

"We're just having a little engine trouble," Biff said, opening the hood. "Plus, we were low on gas, so that could have been it, too."

"Maybe we ought to call a tow truck to take us to the nearest gas-station," David suggested.

"My cell phone isn't getting any reception," Kim said.

"Neither are our phones," Hunter said as she and the others checked their phones.

"There's a castle up ahead. Maybe we could see if they could help us," Blackrose said, pointing ahead.

"We'll go check it out," Storm said.

"Alright, we'll wait for you," Gin said.

Storm, Hardy, Fangface, Kitefang, Luca, Toni, Stutz, and FF2 went to the castle, knocking on the door. "Hello! Anyone home?" Luca called when no one answered.

"Ello? Who iz zis?" came a French voice, and everyone looked up to see a guard on the castle wall.

"Hi, we're sorry to bother you, but our car broke down, and we want to know if you have a phone," FF2 said.

"Oh, yes, we have a phone, a very nice one-a."

"Can we use it, please?" Storm asked.

"Oh, uh, I'd let you, but I cannot… um, the line's been disconnected," the guard turned to some other guards, who were hiding behind the wall. "I told them the phone's disconnected." the rest of the guards started to snicker.

"Oh… well, can we use your cell phone, then? We need to call a tow truck," FF2 asked.

"Of course not! You are an Englishman, are you not?"

"Er, yes… but I don't see why that would be a reason-"

"What are YOU, then?" Storm asked the French guard, bitterly.

"I am French! Why do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly she-wolf?" The guard retorted.

"What are you doing in Scotland?" Luca asked.

"None of your business!"

"Alright, pal, listen up! Either you let us use your phone, or my friends and I are going to scale that wall…" Toni began to threaten.

"Fetche la vanche," The guard said to another.

"What?" the other guard replied.

"Fetche la vanche!"

"Ah! Oui," The guard ran off and pulled up a catapult.

"…And we'll break your arms and legs next-" Toni was continuing.

*Twang!*

"Mooo!" came a loud cry.

"GOOD LORD, WATCH OUT!" FF2 cried out, and everyone dove out of the way as a cow landed on Stutz!

"Oof!" Stutz grunted. "My k-kidney…"

They dove in a ditch, glowering. "Those assholes, I'll kill 'em!" Kitefang growled, preparing to charge, but FF2 held him back.

"(grr) Hold on guys," Fangface said, smirking. "I have a plan…"

"Huh boy," Toni sneered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back with the villains…_

After Marlow failed to gather the right groceries, the rest of the VCY had to head to the store. "Here we are," Malone said. "Marlow, stay in the car!"

"What? Why?" Marlow snapped.

"Because the last time you went shopping, feathery-things DIED!"

"Fine…"

Everyone got out of the car, and Marcus looked back at the car. "Marcus, lets go!" Malone called.

*Boom!*

Marcus shot at the car's gas-tank and it exploded. "Coming!" he said innocently, then muttered in reference to Marlow. "That's for Mr. Chicken, bitch."

"My car!" Marlow wailed.

Inside the store, Malone took out the list, with Keith, Marcus, Sven, Downy and Snake standing behind him. "Okay, the grocery list is as follows. Page One: Milk, Cheese, Eggs, Chocolate, Muffins, Lettuce, Tomatoes, Bacon… Page Two: Peppers, Butter, Bread, Cereal, Waffles and that's about it." he said, then looked at the list again. "Oh, wait, there's something else Kara wrote down… it's hard to make out, her handwriting sucks. Lets see… T… A… M…"

He froze in horror.

"TAMPONS?"

The others gasped, their eyes wide, then quickly grabbed the list. "Right! Page one, all of us! Cool!" Snake said quickly as they took off.

Malone paused. "I. Hate. You all…"

The others walked down an aisle. "Mally's one to talk, his handwriting is awful!" Keith scoffed. "'Groceries' looks like 'grocones'."

"Grocones…" Downy snorted. "That's Spanish for 'balls'."

"That's _cajones_, you moron." Marcus scoffed.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Keith questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"How DO you know that, Marcus?" Sven asked.

"Er, we'll tell you when you're older!" Snake said, handing Sven a piece of paper. "Here, kid, grab some of these for me, will ya?" And he and the others took off.

Sven looked at the paper, seeing it had one item on it: Condoms.

He couldn't help but to shudder.

The others faced Downy then. "And you! You used adult-humor and mispronounced a foreign word in public!" Keith snapped.

"Penalty time?" Marcus asked, smirking.

"Penalty time…" They loomed over Downy, who whimpered.

Malone, in the meantime, stood in an aisle full of… (ahem) feminine items. "Wherever Girl, strike me dead where I stand…" he muttered.

Downy then rocketed past him, tied up with toilet paper and blindfolded with a sock, stuck in a shopping cart! "AAAAAAUUUUGH!" he screamed-

*CRASH!*

…colliding with a pyramid of canned veggies. "Ow, my grocones…" he whined.

Sven, while this was happening, was standing in ANOTHER aisle… "They come in SIZES?" he cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back with our heroes and the French guard…_

The French Guard stood bored on the wall. It had been at least ten minutes since those werewolves and their friends took off, and the morning was very quiet…

*Wham! Wham! Wham!*

He paused, hearing the sound of a hammer…

*Zzz-Z-zzz-Z*

He arched an eyebrow at the sound of a saw, looking around.

*Bzzzzzzz!*

His eyes darted back and forth at the sound of a drill…

*squeak squeak squeak etc.*

He heard the sound of squeaky wheels and looked to the left, then to the right… then did a double-take, seeing something coming up the hill.

It was a giant wooden squirrel! Toni, Luca, and Stutz pushed it up to the door, then ran off.

The French guards looked out the door. "It's a gift," one of them whispered.

"Lets take it in, then!" another replied, and they wheeled it in.

The werewolves watched from the bushes. "Okay, now what?" FF2 asked.

"Well, when the giant wooden squirrel is in the castle, Hardy, Storm, and I will leap out, and show those guys some manners, (grr) then we'll call a tow truck and get back on track with the plot," Fangface answered.

Everyone stared at him. "WHO leaps out?" Storm questioned.

"Hardy, Storm… and I… um… leap out of the…" Fangface paused, realizing the flaw in the plan.

"Ohh…" FF2 groaned, putting his face in his palm.

"Um, how about this? We'll build a large wooden kitten-" Kitefang smacked him on the head.

*Twang!*

Suddenly the giant wooden squirrel came flying over the wall straight at them! "AM-SCRAY!" Hardy cried, and they took off.

*Crash!*

Stutz wasn't fast enough, and was crushed. "Ow, my pancreas…" he whined.

The others pulled up in the car. "Good news, we found a tank of gas in the back, and we got the car… um…" Hunter began, arching an eyebrow. "What happened to Stutz?"

"Don't ask…" Toni muttered, and they climbed into the car, promising to never bring up the subject again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, once AGAIN…_

The VCY were checking out, and Malone was last in line, watching as his half of the groceries were being run through. "One word out of any of you, and I'll let Marlow have his stabby way with you!" Malone sneered.

"I don't know what's worse. The interpretation of that with innuendo, or without," Snake commented.

Malone rubbed his temples. "Ugh, your parents should have been shot for making you…"

"I'm sorry sir, but the price isn't coming up on these," The clerk said, holding up the package of feminine items.

"Um, I'm sorry… what?"

"The barcode on this package seems to be damaged. I'll have to do a price check,"

Malone paled, his pupils shrinking. "Oh, shit…"

The clerk then picked up the phone, connected to the intercom. "Can I get a price check on a box of Mountain Breeze, quiet package…"

The others snorted. "Malone's got a 'quiet package'," Downy joked, and the others snickered.

"I heard that and I'm killing you all," Malone growled.

"Extra large, collapsible, easy application, pearl tip…" the clerk continued.

Malone started to panic, and threw a wad of cash on the register. "Here. Ten thousand money. Keep the change!" he begged.

"Tampons."

The word seemed to echo across the entire store, and basically everyone stared.

Malone completely lost it. "YES! I, MALONE VANDEGUARDE, EVIL COUNTERPART OF THE KING OF ALL VAMPIRES, THIRD IN COMMAND OF THE VENI CON YEI, AND MASTER OF CASTLE LAMONE, AM BUYING FREAKIN' TAMPONS!" he bellowed, turning to the clerk. "Little plastic things Kara wants shoved into her unmentionables for no reason me and my Y-chromosomes can figure out!" he then grabbed the phone. "Lets say it some more! Tampons! Tampons! Tampons! _TAAMPOOOOOOONS_!"

If no one was staring before, they were sure staring now.

Malone glowered at the clerk, breathing viciously… then broke down and started to sob. The others quickly ushered him out of the store. "There goes a broken man," Snake whispered.

"No kidding," Downy answered.

"Uh, thanks for your help! Bye!" Keith said quickly.

…None of them realized they forgot Sven! "They come in FLAVORS?" he cried… and fainted right then and there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I just thought I'd use a little extra humor in this story. The two ideas come from a scene from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", and a Kingdom Hearts fan-comic I saw on Youtube.

…Oh, yeah, and APRIL FOOLS!

Fangs: Um, WG? April Fools was, like, 22 days ago.

Me: I like a witty forte. Plus, I missed out on the holiday and wanted to catch up. If you have a problem with that, I can send YOU grocery shopping, if you want…

Fangs: O.O That won't be necessary!

Me: Same goes to anyone who wants to flame! …Don't worry, we'll get to the REAL next chapter later.

*apologies for the mature humor in this story… except for the villains, they deserved it, ha ha ha!*


	36. ZOMBIE BASHING! WHOOO!

Okay, here's the REAL action-packed, zombie-bashing chapter.

Stutz: (has ice-pack on his head) W-Was that LAST c-chapter really n-necessary?

Me: Oh, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?

Malone: (walks in) You shall die the moment I see you. (walks out)

Me: 0_o …So… just now doesn't count?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Glad to give you some laughs :)

Disclaimer: *yawn* same old song and dance, I own nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone stood inside the hotel, looking out at the zombies. "So how do we handle zombies?" Finn asked in a whisper.

"Run and bash them in the heads, that's how they did it in _High School Of The Dead_," Kiff replied.

"Only if the situation is dire," Lamone said through Puggsy. "Zombies can't really see that well, and rely on their hearing, which is as good as a werewolf's since their other senses have rotted. There's not very many out there, so if we can quietly navigate our way to the car, we can easily drive off. One sound, though, and we'll be forced to fight our way through. Zombies may not sound like much, but they can move fast, and once they grab you, they'll latch on and won't let go until you're one of them."

"How do you know all this?" Aladdin asked.

"I was around when the first Zombie Outbreak spread. Who else would give producers answers on how the heroes would handle a situation like that?"

"Ah."

"They're also attracted to light, and they'll only feed on humans. Werewolves and vampires won't appeal to them, so we can handle them without the fear of being bitten," Edwin added.

Kynley looked out the window, just as a zombie lurked by. She gasped and clung on to Jennifer. "Mom, I'm scared…" she gasped.

"I told you it would be dangerous, didn't I?" Jennifer replied, giving Kiff a harsh look. "Nice to see what kind of world you introduced my daughter to,"

Kiff glowered. "Why don't we just open a portal past those zombified creeps?" he suggested, ignoring her.

"We're closer to Finneas than before. If any of us use our powers, we'll only attract his attention," Tracker replied, loading her gun. "If we have to get past these things, we're going to have to do it _Resident Evil _style,"

"My kind of style!" Silver (the werewolf) said with a grin.

"Aladdin, you and Jasmine take the kids on Carpet and get them out of here," Kitefang said. "We'll meet you outside of town,"

"Got it," Aladdin replied.

"But we want to stay and help fight!" Crim complained.

"You can kill zombies after you hit puberty, now go." Brielle told him.

Aladdin and Jasmine gathered the kids on the carpet, and the others walked toward the door. "Whatever happens out there, we stay together," Biff said, and they walked out.

The zombies slowly walked by, some moaning. The others quietly walked by. A zombie passed by Puggsy and he froze, but the undead paid him no attention. _Lamone's right, they can't see us. _he thought.

'_Of course I'm right. Also, since you're carrying my heart, they sense a vampire essence on you and won't bother you,' _Lamone put in. _'You're welcome.'_

Puggsy rolled his eyes, and continued walking with the others. Vincent was the farthest ahead and nodded toward the vehicle, and they began to walked toward it, the zombies unaware that they were near.

"Whoa! Oof!"

…Unaware, that is, until Stutz tripped and hit the ground.

The zombies turned, facing them.

"RUUUUUNNNN!" Luca shouted, and they ran to the vehicle.

"You know, we could have just ran without you having to shout and draw MORE attention!" Toni remarked.

The zombies were quick, stumbling toward them and lunging. Storm snarled and swung a bat, beating a zombie's head in and splattering blood on the pavement. Another zombie grabbed onto Finn, but Silver (the cyborg) switched his arm into a laser pistol and blasted the zombie in the head, and it limply released Finn.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears into roses**

Puggsy held up his gun and shot at a line of zombies that were making their way toward them, while FF2 shot at the ones that had surrounded the vehicle. "I haven't had this much fun since I kicked your butt in _Splatterhouse_!" FF2 exclaimed.

"Shut up and keep shooting!" Puggsy retorted, blasting away another zombie.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears into roses**

"Nice choice of background music," Kitefang said, his bracelet now a sword, and he cut a zombie in two.

"It does fit this scene," Stalker agreed, electrocuting a zombie and making it's head explode. "DIE, ZOMBIES, DIE!"

"Aaaand she's gone insane," Hardy narrated, then slammed his fist on a zombie's head, smashing it's skull in. "DIE, ZOMBIE, DIE!"

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

Jet and Rascal grabbed a pair of zombies behind their heads and slammed their heads together, while Toni threw one head-first into a building. Vincent and Brielle stood back-to-back, shooting at some zombies that began to circle them. Hunter and Drew tackled a couple zombies, swinging them by the heels and bashing their heads onto other zombie's heads, blood spurting everywhere.

Kim grabbed a metal pole and pole-vaulted over a line of zombies, then bashing another zombie over the head. Jackie was right behind her, throwing shuriken into a pair of zombies' scalps. "Is it getting graphic around here, or is it just me?" Jackie joked, then kicked a zombie in the head.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

A zombie suddenly grabbed onto Gwen and she screamed, until a laser-shot blasted the zombie in the head, and Jim pulled her out of danger. (a/n: _Please_… no jealous fan-girl riots)

**Whispers in the dark**

Jennifer and Jessica made a fairly good team, striking down zombies with their ammunition, while Gin and Finn backed them up, Gin using her sword to slice through zombies while Finn used his guitar to bash them on their heads. Di flipped through the air and shot at a few zombies as she flew overhead, landing on the ground as they dropped dead behind her. "Now this is why I signed up," she said, smirking.

Shang had transformed into her wolf-form, leaping and pinning down zombies, making them easy targets. Claw was following her, smashing the zombies heads, when a fallen one tripped her. "Oof!" she grunted, and a zombie staggered toward her. Fangpuss snarled and lunged, crushing the zombie's skull, then helped his sister back up. "They don't come after werewolves, remember?"

"I wasn't taking any chances," Fangpuss retorted, then elbowed a zombie in its temple.

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay there broken and naked**

**My love is just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

Stutz ran, clawing at a zombie's face, and it tried biting him. Luca stepped in and bashed the zombie in the head, making blood gush out. "THAT'S how you take out a zombie, Stutz," Luca replied.

"T-Thanks f-for the l-lesson," Stutz replied, wiping blood off his face.

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

WG kept shooting at zombies, until one snuck up behind her. She turned around, too late, and tried to shoot, but the undead was already upon her, and her best defense was pressing the gun against its throat to keep its mouth from her flesh. She tried pulling the trigger, only to find out she was out of bullets. "Damn it, Fangs, if you wrote this in…" she cursed.

There was a zap, and FF2 blasted the zombie away with his gauntlet, and he helped her up. "Here, use mine," he said, handing her his gun. "Careful, though, it's got quite a-"

*BANG!*

"Whoa!" WG flew back, into a wall.

"…Kick." FF2 finished.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

Silver snarled as he punched a zombie's face in, while Silver grabbed one by the throat and swung it downward, crushing it's face into the pavement… You can tell which one was which, couldn't you?

Biff and Brody managed to reach the vehicle, Brody shooting back a few zombies who came near them, and they climbed in and drove around the street, running down zombies while picking up the others.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

"I've always wanted to do this!" Kiff exclaimed, aiming his gun out the window as they drove, and shot down oncoming zombies.

"This is more awesome than watching that anime you just mentioned on the first page!" Blackrose added with a howl.

Stalker and Drew looked out the sunroof, staring ahead. "Looks like we've got a whole lotta zombies to run over," Drew said.

"Allow me to decreasify the amount!" Hardy growled, popping up between them with a gun, and started shooting away.

A zombie suddenly got close enough to the car and grabbed onto the edge of the window, reaching in and trying to grab Biff, who yelped and rolled up the window tight, making the zombie's arm detach and fall into his lap. "Yech!" he gagged, grabbing it and throwing it toward the other open window, but it hit the edge and landed in Kim's lap!

"Eew, gross!" Kim cried, smacking the arm into the back seat, where it grabbed onto Di's leg.

"Yeow! Get it off!" Di screamed, kicking it away and into Stutz's lap.

"EEEEEE!" Stutz screamed, throwing it out the window.

"Lets give Stutz a big hand!" GIR exclaimed.

"Hold on, gang!" Biff called. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

The car smacked into several more zombies, and Hardy, Kiff, and Vincent all kept their guns aimed out the windows, shooting at them to thin down the numbers. The car hit a dip in the road, causing one zombie they hit to fly onto the roof. Hardy shot it off.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes**

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

*BAM!*

The last zombie they hit was a large one, and the impact caused the vehicle to swerve on two wheels, rolling across the street.

**Whispers in the dark**

Everyone screamed.

**Whispers in the dark**

The car stopped, landing in a ditch.

**Whispers in the dark**

Acting quick, Fangface kicked the door open and helped pull everyone out. "That… was… freakin' awesome…" Luca commented, then passed out.

"Is everyone alright?" Jackie asked.

"A little bruised, soaked with blood, and traumatized… but fine." Jessica said.

"Well, that could have gone better," Puggsy said, looking at the busted car. "Now how are we gonna get to the mountains?"

"(grr) Ah, it doesn't look too bad. Just a couple dents, but it might still be able to-" Fangface said.

*BOOM!*

The car burst into flames.

"Um… okay, maybe it needs a fixer-upper." Fangface said.

"There goes our deposit," Kitefang added.

"The mountains are three miles from here," Vincent estimated. "We'll have to go by foot, until we find another vehicle."

"Someone call for a ride?" came a voice, and Aladdin, Jasmine, and the kids came down, the one who had spoken being Genie. "One knew vehicle, coming right up!"

With a *poof*, Genie transformed into an SUV. "Did I mention you're my favorite Disney character?" Tracker said to him.

"Ah, I get it all the time,"

Jennifer looked behind her. "We'd better move now." she said, and turned to Aladdin. "Al, you and Jasmine stay airborne with the kids and be an aerial scout. Those zombies aren't too far behind us, and God knows how many more might be out there,"

"Right," Aladdin said, and they took to the skies, while the others climbed into the Genie-SUV and shot off down the road.

Unbeknownst to them, Marcus was watching their every move with his crystal ball. "Looks like the timeline is set in place," he said, smirking. "Soon, those meddlers will wish they handed themselves over to the undead…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I love myself a graphic, action-packed, blood-splattering chapter, don't you? Song mentioned was "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet.

Please review. No flames unless you want to experience the pain the zombies had to feel… um… zombies feel pain, don't they?


	37. New Friends Come, Old Friends Go

Well, here's a new chapter… where we introduce some new friends ;)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Who doesn't love Genie? Idiots, that's who!; And glad you liked the Resident Evil and Walking Dead references.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Thank you, and yep flesh-eating corpses will think twice before messing with us; And as for the question you PM-ed me… yes.

**Scoobycool9: **Graphic and epic are two styles of writing that I do fairly well with; And we shall find out what Marcus means in time (no pun intended); And just wait!

Disclaimer: zzzzzzzzz….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in Burk…_

Once everyone had overcome their shock, they had taken out their weapons, preparing to take down Chase Hunter. "Put your weapons away, I'm not here to fight," he had said.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Spain," Twiggy had scoffed.

"What are you doing here, Chase? And where's Scoobycool9?" Ryan had demanded. "If you've done anything to hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"Hey, I'm back with the nachos!" came a voice, and out stepped a teenager, who Ryan, Cassie, and Twiggy knew quite well… namely because he was their creator.

"Scoobycool9!" Cassandra had gasped. "You're alright!"

"Quick, get Chase before he tries to escape!" Twiggy had ordered.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, guys. Chase is working with us this time," Scoobycool9 had told them.

"WHAT?" They all had shouted.

"Yeah, turns out he wants to take Finneas out, too."

"Why would he want to help us take out Finneas?" Nin had questioned.

"All out of keeping face," Chase had answered. "You see, there's only room for ONE bad-ass villain in the tooniverse, and Finneas has been hogging all the glory. So, I plan on taking him down, that way when I get back to trying to control this world, I won't have any competition."

"Gee, how noble of you," Emily had scoffed.

"Plus, I tweaked his character a bit, so he can't hurt us until after Finneas is defeated," Scoobycool9 had whispered to the others, giving them an assuring wink.

"Well, lets go then." Nightshade had said. "We've only got four days to prevent Finneas' ritual, so we'll have to move quick."

Chase had snapped his fingers, and a portal appeared. "Is this quick enough?" he had asked.

"You can open portals?" Johnny had asked.

"Only with my wizardry. If you think it's anything similar to what that little cartoonbrid can do, you're wrong… though I DO have plans for his powers-"

"Hey! No spoilers for _Reality Twisted 2_!" Scoobycool9 had snapped.

"Alright, lets go," Alan had said.

"Hold on, we have to wait for our other friend," Chase had said.

"Other friend?" Chance had questioned.

Suddenly, a girl came running up to them. She was six-feet tall, had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans and sneakers. "Hi! I didn't miss any action, did I?" she had asked.

"Who are you?" Nin had asked her.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Scoobycool9's. My name is Alexia, the electric-princess."

"Why do they call you the electric princess?" Chance had asked.

"'Cause I can do this!" Alexia had shot a bolt of lightening out of her finger, zapping a rock into itty-bitty pieces.

"…Oh, great. Another Stalker." Johnny had muttered.

They had all stepped through the portal, entering Scotland.

Now they were walking through the mountains, where Chase had taken them. "Finneas' castle is somewhere in these mountains," Nightshade told them. "Once we get there, stay alert… he might be expecting us, unless he's too focused on the others."

"It's a little quiet…" Twiggy said. "Too quiet… I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Maybe you should turn into Nightclaw, just in case," Cassandra suggested.

"No. No, no no no _no_!" Chance whispered, hastily shaking his hands.

Twiggy smirked. "Okay," he then began to flex, and transformed into a werewolf with black fur and blonde hair and yellow eyes. "Aarrrrroooooooo!" he then did the unthinkable, but possibly predictable.

He tackled Chance. "Oof! Get off me!"

"(grr) Gotcha, Hossy!" The others had to snicker.

Chance sighed. "I doubt my brother ever went through this…"

"You'd be surprised," Nin chuckled.

"Alright, Nightclaw, get off him. We've got creeps to catch, remember?" Cassandra sneered.

"Yeah, and all this commotion probably caught their…" Ryan began to say… just as a gunshot rang out a bullet nearly hit his head! "…attention."

Two cloaked figures swooped down and grabbed Alan. "Hey! Let me go!" he shouted, writhing in their grip. "Guys, help!"

The others ran to help, but a third cloaked figure stood in front of them and raised his wand, shooting out a force-field that knocked them back. "No one uses the force on me and gets away with it!" Alexia snarled, then shot lightening at them, electrocuting them and making them fall to their knees.

Ryan, Nightclaw, and Chase ran after the cloaked figures who had Alan, but one of them shot Nightclaw in the ribs, making him hit the snow, and they appariated out of sight. "Damn it!" Chase snarled.

"Nightclaw!" Ryan gasped, kneeling beside him, seeing blood seeping into the snow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm bleeding to beat the band and those creeps got away, what do YOU think?" Nightclaw sneered, and reverted back into his human form out of weakness.

"What do we do? They have Alan!" Nin asked, concerned.

"We find the castle. We find Alan. We kick ass." Cassandra replied. "But right now, we'd better take care of Twiggy."

Snow began to fall, and Nightshade sighed. "We'll have to put up a tent. A snow-storm is stirring up, and we can't afford getting lost in it," she said.

Setting up a tend and going in, they listened as the wind began to howl. Ryan had stitched up Twiggy's wound, and the teen was now asleep. "You really care about him, don't you?" Chase asked, teasingly. "Love him like a son, I bet."

"Shut your mouth, Chase. If you had someone to consider family, you'd know the feeling," Ryan retorted.

"Hey, I have family." with that, Chase rolled on his side, going to sleep.

Scoobycool9 looked at his OC. _Perhaps there's another reason Chase wants to keep Finneas from destroying the world, _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Whether it was because of a magic barrier or nature feared Finneas, the storm didn't affect the castle Alan was taken to. The cloaked figures dropped him off then disappeared, leaving him in a courtyard. _This must be Finneas' castle, unless I'm being deceived… _he thought, standing up and walking forward, expecting an attack. He froze when he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of him. "Who are you? Why did you guys bring me here? Where's Astrid?" he demanded.

The figure didn't reply, but took out a key-blade instead.

"A duel, huh? Well, you want a duel, you got one!" Alan then summoned his own key-blade, and they began to fight. The figure was quick, as if they knew his every move, but he kept fighting… thinking about the time period they had come from…

_They killed my parents, they ruined my future, and they've taken my sister! _he thought, angrily, and his fury seemed to give him strength. _I'm not going to let that happen! I'm not going to lose my family again!_

He used several combos, some that the figure themselves had never known to exist, and he blasted them back, into the air, and slammed them across the ground, until they were no longer moving. Putting his key-blade away, he walked over, panting heavily, bracing himself in case they tried to pull something else. As he got closer, he noticed their hood had fallen down, and finally he saw their face… their long black hair… their deep blue eyes… their familiar face…

"Astrid!" he cried, falling to his knees, scooping her up in his arms. "No… Why, Astrid?"

Astrid stirred, opening her eyes. "Alan…?" she whispered.

"Astrid, I'm sorry… I didn't… Why did you attack me?"

"Malone… he had taken me into a room, and put me in a trance. He must have ordered me to fight you to the death…" she flinched in pain. "I guess you won…"

"No, Astrid! Stay with me! We still need to…" he watched as Astrid slipped off a metal belt… a time-belt, it appeared. "Astrid?"

"If I keep it on, I'll die completely… This way, I can return to our future…" she looked him in the eyes. "Alan… find the others… make sure things go back to the way they were… I want to exist… I want us to be with our parents."

"Please, Astrid… Don't go… I need you… I-I can't do this without you…"

Astrid shut her eyes, and suddenly her body turned to glitter, balls of light floating upward into the air as she faded away.

Alan broke down sobbing. "Sis…" he whispered.

Footsteps came behind him, and out stepped Malone, smirking. "Aw, poor kid. Too bad she died… I was hoping she'd be the one to kill you. I suppose I owe Nether-Girl fifty dollars, now." he said, showing no remorse like a typical, heartless villain.

Alan clenched his fists and stood up, facing him. He then switched his ego-bracelet to a setting and transformed into his ego, Norm (a dark version of Goofy). "For this, you WILL die…" he growled, summoning his key-blade.

Malone scoffed, pointing behind him. "Not if my little minion has anything to say about it."

Norm turned around, watching as a Riptor floated up to him. Before he could react, the creature grabbed him and tore him from Alan, making them two separate people. Alan acted fast and cast a patronus of a hawk, striking the Riptor back.

"Don't waste your magic. Riptors can't be stopped like an average Dementor. Only a perfect patronus can stop them." Malone snapped his fingers and waved the Riptor away and it floated off, and he approached Norm, who was writhing in agony. "Since your little ego is torn from you, he will die, for he can't survive without-"

Norm suddenly burst into an array of light, transforming. "Whoa!" Alan cried, jumping back.

"What the…?"

Once the light had faded, Norm lied on the ground, his cloak still covering him. "Norm! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Alan cried, rolling him on his back… and he gasped. "Oh… snap."

Norm sat up… only he no longer looked like a dark-version of Goofy. He looked human, with brown hair, green eyes, 5 feet tall, muscular and had wolf ears and a tail… and do I really have to say who he looks like?

He grabbed a mirror, looking into it. "Oh, damn!" he cried, his voice sounding like that of a young Kat Williams, and he turned to Malone. "I look like YOU!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: ANOTHER Puggsy-look-alike? Don't you think we have ENOUGH of them in the story?

Kiff: Oh, no, Mom. Norm is different.

Fangs: Different HOW?

Kiff: Because he's not a _Puggsy_ look-alike… he's a KIFF look-alike! :D …Didn't you notice the wolf-ears and tail?

Me: T_T Kiff… I told you, no making OC until you're older!

Kiff: Loophole! I merely transformed someone else's OC, thereby they still own them. ^-^

Fangs: FF2 is going to kill you, you know that, right?

Kiff: Oh, like he hasn't killed YOU for making him a cross-between Shaggy-and-yourself!

Fangs: Hey, that's different! …I made him good-looking.

Me: *sigh* ANYWAY, too bad about Astrid… and the fact that we used ANOTHER Kingdom Hearts reference. And the two new friends we have are authors Scoobycool9 and Alexia aka NarniaCrazyGirl. Thanks for joining the team, guys!

Scoobycool9 and Alexia: You're welcome!

Me: Now review.


	38. Meanwhile with the Supporting Cast

(The chapter opens with Toni and Luca… Huh, boy, here we go again…)

Toni: Hello, readers. If you're thinking this chapter will show all of us heading to the mountains-

Luca: Then you couldn't be any more wrong!

Toni: We got caught in a snow-storm so we had to pull over…

Luca: Luckily, Genie poofed us up a log-cabin, and the weather should go from snowy to rainy in a few hours.

Toni: So, to pass the time, we're just going to show you a short conversation between us and the others, then give you a view of some supporting characters who were nearly forgotten (again).

Luca: Here's the reviewer thanks.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Luckycool9: **I may think about it ;). And Scoobycool9 will probably resort to becoming Night Assassin… which, actually, would be perfect for any up-coming show-downs.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **I think there's some sort of pattern in Puggsy's family like that XD; I hope to keep you in-character, too, let me know if I goof up anywhere; You shall find out; …of course…

**Scoobycool9: **Glad to hear it; Glad that I got Ryan in-character; …Coincidence? I think not; I might throw Junior in somewhere, right now it's getting hard keeping track of everyone as it is, and I have more cameo-appearances to throw in. But the fairytale characters, nah.; You will find out.

**Tracker and Hunter: **Thank you, and it was Scoobycool9's idea ^-^

Toni: And since we're freezing our butts off and have no time to bother with the disclaimer, we're skipping it.

Luca: Hot chocolate, anyone?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sue Chang had been on _The Thousand Sunny _when it had been attacked. Next to being a pilot, she knew much about ships, and decided to show her appreciation after they had helped her and her friends… let alone clear her head. She never expected to see Stutz again in Japan… or get attacked by cloaked men and Irkins in a 24-hour time-period, being knocked out during the second attack.

When she came to, she was lying in a bed, with Tony Tony Chopper standing beside her, packing up a medical kit. "Oh, you're awake. That's good." Chopper said, kindly. "Luffy, Sanji and Usopp thought you were dead and have been bawling for the past couple days,"

"How long have I been out?" Sue asked, her head still aching.

"Two days. You really had us worried."

She sat up. "The others! What happened to the others?"

Chopper became solemn. "We don't know… their ship was gone,"

Sue quickly got out of bed. "We have to find them! They could be in danger, or dead, or worse! Hal would never forgive me!"

"Hal?"

"Harold Hal Hercules, my boyfriend. One of those teens, Stutz, was his younger brother… and also a good friend of mine. We have to find them! We-"

"SUE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Came an excited shout, and Luffy burst into the room, hugging her. "THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"HANDS OFF MY ANGEL, YOU BARBARIAN!" Sanji screamed, kicking Luffy in the head and knocking him off of Sue, and holding her hand. "Sue, are you alright? You're not mortally wounded, are you?"

"I-I'm fine, guys. Listen, we have to-" Sue began to say.

"SHE'S FINE!" Luffy exclaimed. "C'mon! Lets go out and celebrate!"

"I'll cook a feast for you, my sweet!" Sanji added.

"Guys! Hold it!" Sue snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, my friends have been captured, and we've got to find them!"

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about them," Luffy said. "Where should we go?"

"Scotland. They must be in Scotland! That's where they said Finneas' castle could be located."

"TO SCOTLAND, THEN! …Hey, that's the place where men wear skirts, don't they? Remember that, Sanji? When we went there and you flirted with a guy by accident because-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THAT UP IN FEMALE PRESENCE!" Sanji shouted, pointing at Sue.

"You never told him that." Chopper said.

"Well, I'm telling him now!"

_Don't these guys realize the seriousness of the situation? _Sue thought, sighing heavily.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki kept pacing, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Really, Senpai, you shouldn't worry too much." Haruhi was telling him. "Kiff had said they've been through situations like this before-"

"But this time is different!" Tamaki cried. "This time WE'RE involved! What if that Finneas finds out we've been helping, and comes to kill us? What if he's after our families? What if he's killed them? OH MY GOSH, WE MIGHT BE ORPHANS! WAAAH!"

"Your father will be losing his only child if you don't shut up," Kyouya muttered bitterly.

"I hope they're alright," Honey said, holding his pink bunny, and looked up at Rudolph… who, ironically, was pacing just like Tamaki. "You think they're alright, your highness?"

"I don't know… I hope so," Rudolph replied, sighing. "Especially my daughter. It's bad enough I lost my son, I-"

"EEEEEK!" came a shriek, and one of the servants came running through the room. "RATS! RATS IN THE HALL! AIEEE!"

Rudolph sighed, then stepped into the hall. "HIKARU! KAORU! I said no tricks in my castle!"

"You said no tricks on your wife…" Hikaru said, smirking.

"You said nothing about your servants!" Kaoru finished, equally smirking.

The king slapped his forehead. "Fine… fine! No tricks on my wife OR my staff! Now pick up your toys and knock it off! We've got enough to worry about now…" he looked out the window. "I should have gone with them. God knows what kind of trouble they're facing…"

"THAT'S IT!" Tamaki exclaimed so loudly it shook the walls, leaping into the air. "We could go to Scotland and help Kiff and his family! We can contact several of our pen-pals to assist us as well!"

"Um, Senpai? How would we get to Scotland in three days?" Haruhi questioned. "Let alone stop an evil sorcerer?"

"I have connections with some Americans who know how to handle the paranormal," Kyouya said, typing at his laptop. "We could arrange a rendezvous in Scotland, then track down those meddlers and assist them in their mission."

"Exactly! How would we still be the Host Club if we did not lend a helping hand? It is our sworn duty to help others in need… especially if the fate of the world is at stake!" Tamaki declared.

"Hear, hear!" Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

"What do you think, King Rudolph? Can we go help our friends? Pleeeaaaaase?" Honey asked, using his sweetest expression.

Rudolph considered it, but gave a nod. "They've helped me in the past, I believe I should return a favor. We'll leave at once." he said.

"Yaaaaay!" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed, throwing confetti in the air.

"Why do I have a feeling we're committing suicide?" Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Let me grab some weapons you can use, then we'll-" Rudolph said, opening a door.

*Splat!*

…getting a pie in the face. "Hikaru… Kaoru…"

"You didn't say no pranks on you, either!" The twins said defensively, holding back snickers.

Rudolph wiped the cream off his face, then walked on. _Now I know what Puggsy has to deal with… _he thought, bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back with our protagonists…_

"Are they still arguing?" Crim asked in a whisper.

"Yep," David replied.

"What do you mean 'still'? Those two have been arguing since before we were born," Ouka scoffed.

"What are you kids still doing up?" Stalker asked as she and Hardy walked over.

"Puggsy and WG got into an argument. They've been in there for nearly half an hour," David replied.

"What are they argufying about this time?" Hardy asked.

"Something about which one of them has the most suckiest life," Crim replied. "Something about what happened in some chapter… where he um… what was it again, Ouka?"

"Snapped at her about wanting to die and saying how he was going to make sure she wouldn't," Ouka replied. "I thought it was pretty sweet at first… but I think he was just doing it to spite her. She didn't seem so happy about it."

Hardy and Stalker exchanged glances.

"We're waiting to see who throws the first punch, now." David added.

"Alright, you three. Go to bed. It's none of your business if Puggsy and WG want to kill each other," Stalker said. "…Actually, they argue like this all the time. You'll probably hear them from your room,"

"Okay. 'Night," Crim sighed, and they walked off to bed…

While Hardy and Stalker knelt by the door. "I bet Puggsy throws the first punch," Hardy said.

"That's a sucker bet," Stalker replied, and they listened in on the conversation.

"…shouldn't be such an emo about it." Puggsy was saying.

"I'm not an 'emo', Puggsy. You want an emo, hang out with Bella and the Cullens," WG retorted.

"And that's another Twilight-bash to chalk up," Hardy whispered.

"SHUSH!" Stalker snapped.

"Hey, my life is just as bad as yours, but you don't see ME getting all dramatical about it," Puggsy sneered.

"Your life is better than mine, I bet. All you have to worry about is getting tackled by werewolves and setting a good influence on Kiff… which I also have to do!"

"FYI, WG, he's not exactly 'your' son."

"What? I carried him, didn't I?"

"For a week. You were only a surrogate mom, remember?"

"But Edwin said he carried some of my DNA-"

"He was talking about your powers. Kiff, somehow, inherited your powers… but he doesn't have any of your actual genes. He was going to tell you, but never found the time."

There was a pause. "So… does this mean I don't get a Mother's Day gift this year?" there was a heavy sigh and there was a sound of someone sitting on the bed. "Picked a good time to tell me this… I've been calling him a son since the day I found out he had a trait of mine. As if FF2 forgetting about his feelings for me wasn't enough…"

"One word about being dead, and I'll clobberize ya."

"Is she always this depressed?" Hardy asked.

"Depends on the last time she had bacon," Stalker replied.

"I'm just saying my life sucks worse than yours, that's it." WG sighed, bitterly.

"Please, you couldn't last a day in my shoes," Puggsy scoffed. "If we switched places, you'd be begging for your own life back after the first five minutes!"

"Would I? You spend a day in MY shoes, and you'd see why I hate it so much."

"I'd bet…"

"C'mon… someone throw a punch already…" Stalker whispered.

"What are you two doing?" Storm asked, walking up.

"Gah! Nothing!" Stalker and Hardy gasped, standing up and quickly walking away.

Kiff and Blackrose walked over, arching an eyebrow. "Hey, is my dad and half-mom okay?" Kiff asked. "They normally don't argue this long without it ending in a fist-fight."

"From what Fangs has told me, it's something serious," Storm said.

"How serious? What's wrong?" Blackrose asked, concerned.

Storm looked over, watching Jennifer walk by, then whispered. "For one thing, your aunt." she whispered. "Jennifer has really been acting like a snob, and has gotten WG really upset…"

"And they're arguing about that?"

Storm sighed. "No… I really shouldn't say anything to you, but you ought to know- just as long as you don't say anything."

"We promise," Kiff said seriously, then paused. "It… wouldn't have anything to do with that scar on her wrist, would it?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Her wristband slipped off once a few months ago, and she never said how she got it- she always shows off her scars… What's going on?"

Storm breathed. "Don't freak but… WG's had thoughts about suicide. D-Don't worry, she hasn't been having them anymore, she's too dignified for that-"

"But Jennifer's been dragging her down, hasn't she? Got her thinking like that again, right? Is that way my dad's pissed at her, because Jennifer's made life so hard for her?"

"Okay, one, don't cuss in front of a lady. And two, your dad is 'mad' at your half-mom because she keeps _saying_ how she hates her life, and he wants her to shut up and stop letting your aunt get her down. That's what Fangs has told me, and I have nothing more to say. C'mon, lets go get some sleep, let them settle it. It's their business, not ours. We're meddlers, we meddle with bad guys, not other people's lives. Off you go, shoo."

Blackrose and Kiff walked off. "Is your aunt really that mean?" she asked.

"She's not my aunt," Kiff replied, bitterly. "Anyone who thinks I shouldn't have been born and drives my mom into a depression doesn't come from any bloodline of mine." With that, he went into his room and shut the door.

"_He's really upset, isn't he?" _Lilly asked. _"Is he going to be okay?"_

_To tell the truth… I don't know. _Blackrose thought in reply. _From all that's going on, I… I just don't know. _Country-music began to play, and Blackrose froze. "Oh, heck no. I already sang two songs, I ain't bursting into song-and-dance now. (grr)" she muttered.

"_Can I take this one? I've been wanting a solo number." _Lilly requested.

_Okay, but make it short. _Blackrose took out a picture of the sun, and transformed into Lilly, who began her own original song. _…Wait, this is going to be original? Oh, for the love of-_

_Lilly: _**Things have changed, and it's not looking good**

**Life's turned upside-down since my childhood**

**People are yelling, people are screaming**

**And all the dreamers have stopped dreaming,**

**And it just keeps getting harder…**

**What's wrong with the world, Mama?**

**Are we going to make it through, Papa?**

**Is life really what it's cut out to be?**

**We keep praying to the Lord above**

**The world's filling with more hate than love**

**Oh, God please give me answers…**

**Because life's a disaster…**

She walked into her room, hearing Jessica and Jennifer arguing. "Well, I don't want YOUR kid around MY kid, from the way YOU raise her-" Jessica was snapping.

"Oh, like YOUR way is any better?" Jennifer was retorting, but Lilly walked on, not wanting to hear the rest.

_Lilly: _**People bad-mouth left and right**

**Always wanting to start a fight**

**No one wants to settle things calmly**

**Or heed the advice of their daddies and mommies**

**They just want to go at it alone…**

**Acting like they're all-grown… (but they're not)**

**Oh, what's wrong with the world, Mommy and Daddy?**

**Why do we treat each other so badly?**

**Is this the world we have to live in?**

**We pray to the Lord, asking for His grace**

**Trying hard to survive the world we gotta face**

**God, please give us the right answers…**

**To keep this world from disaster…**

**Ohh, we need love and faith to rise**

**Help us see others through Your eyes**

**God please give us an answer…**

**All we need is just one answer…**

**And save us from the next disaster**

The song ended and Lilly lied down in bed. "God… please help us on our journey," she prayed. "And help Kiff's family… please keep us safe, and keep us from feeling hatred."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kitefang and Biff had guard-duty. The snow had stopped falling and everything looked clear. Lights from a nearby cottage shined, and they saw a couple corpses walking about, but they stayed clear from them. "Nothing on my side, what about you, Kitefang?" Biff asked, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Just the walking dead, an empty house… and a little girl in the yard, crying-" Kitefang answered, then did a double-take. "Hold up!" He zoomed in, seeing the little girl clearly. "That's one of those gangster girls from Ouran! Only… little."

"Huh? What's she doing down there?"

"I don't know… It could be a trick,"

Down the hill, the girl was sobbing. "Daddy…" she whimpered. "Help…" she screamed when the zombies started coming close.

Biff slid down and started running down the hill. "Trick or not, no one's getting eaten tonight," he said. "Kitefang, cover me!"

"You got it!" Kitefang snarled, aiming his gun at the zombies, ready to help out Biff. "…You are WG's brother, you crazy nut."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni: Next chapter, a rescue mission takes place.

Luca: Followed by more action. Now, please review.

Toni: Any flames, and I'll use a fork and scrape your eyes out.

Luca: Yeah, not fun.


	39. Answers, Fights, and Odd Changes

Now for the next chapter. Again.

**Reviewer Thank-Yous**

**Luckycool9: **Glad to hear it; And yes, it is Dawn; Zombie-slaying… it's a worldwide pasttime.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **(Secretly, I'm jealous of Rudolph); Yep… must be the tension; Girl, there is one difference between me and Pugs- he's a cartoon. I live in reality. …Do the math; Glad you loved the song, too!

**Scoobycool9: **(Why do I keep forgetting to mention those?) The title of the song was called 'Save us from disaster', and thank you; Yeah, I felt I'd make up for leaving so many characters out; Sorry for the disappointment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any book/anime/cartoon/movie/videogame characters appearing in this fic… and get your autograph books out, because we may be getting more! (… it's a hazard- JUST LIKE THESE THINGS!)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the snow storm had passed, Johnny, Emily, Twiggy (now healed), Cassie, Ryan, Nightshade, Chance, Chase, Nin, Scoobycool9, and Alexia packed up the tent and continued on…

"WHOOP!"

*thud!*

…right after Nin tripped over something- or actually, someone. "Okay, who put this frozen body here?" she demanded.

"Frozen body?" Nightshade questioned, walking over. Sure enough, it was a frozen body of one of the hunters Alexia electrocuted, their skin blue and icy… and they were still breathing. "Anyone feel like dragging along a hostage?"

"Finally, something worth doing," Chase scoffed.

They pulled the hunter to their feet, seeing it was a young blonde-haired boy, who we'd recognize as Sven. "C-Could s-someone p-please t-turn u-up t-the h-heat?" he asked, his teeth chattering. "I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-FREEZING!"

"Serves you right for trying to ambush us, twerp," Twiggy scoffed.

"Tell us where Finneas' castle is, or your little stay with us will be quite… uncomfortable," Chase threatened, taking out a knife. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sven gulped. "I-I-I don't know w-w-w-where the c-castle is…" he whimpered, still shaking from the cold. "I-I'm t-too y-young t-to a-apparate, s-so s-someone a-always h-had to e-escort m-me during our h-hunts… I-I only know w-what the inside l-looks l-like…"

"Then you're not really much use to us, are you?" Cassie sneered, taking out her rifle. "Oh, well. Hope you've made peace with God, kid-"

"HOLD IT!" Emily snapped, floating in front of Sven. "We are NOT hurting him!"

"What?" Ryan, Twiggy, Chase, and Cassie demanded, all having their weapons drawn.

"He's just a kid! For Lord's sake, guys, can you see yourselves? If we kill him just because he doesn't know something, we'd be no better than the VCY!"

"He's part of the VCY, idiot." Cassie snapped. "If we let him live, he'd just kill us."

"No I won't!" Sven yelped. "I-I don't even want to kill! I just signed up for this because my cousin told me it was the only way they'd let me live!"

"Your cousin?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

"Well, second-cousin. He knows my father, and he said that if I remained with the Veni Con Yei, not only would I keep my life, but he also said he'd make sure my family was unharmed and that I would get to see them again."

"You were taken from your family?" Alexia gasped.

"Yes, when I was only three. Those hunters I'm with mistook me for this 'Kiff' boy, because they believed my father was his father… but when they realized I looked nothing like the real boy they were to kidnap, they planned on killing me because I knew too much. My cousin had joined them and said he would take me under his wing and teach me to be one of them, making me take an oath to never reveal their secrets or go back to my family."

"Wow. That's a bit TOO much pressure to put on a three-year-old, don't you think?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

"You have no idea… I was sent to a camp to train. One day, we were forced to go into hiding ten years ago, and I had no way of finding a way to contact my parents or my sister."

Twiggy rubbed his chin, feeling this story sounded familiar. "You know, Sven, if you help us out, we'll find a way to keep you safe from the VCY and take you back to your family. We just saw your father just a few days ago," he said.

"You did?"

"We did?" The others questioned.

"Yeah. But, you have to tell us everything Finneas is planning, as much as you know." Twiggy said. "Otherwise, the deal is off and we'll leave you out here to freeze to death."

"Anything." Sven agreed.

"Do you know where they're hiding Lamone?" Johnny asked, floating up to him.

"No I- Holy sheista! You look like-"

"I know, I know. Just answer my question, will ya?"

"Er, right… um, who exactly is Lamone?"

"Shows how much he knows," Ryan scoffed.

"Do you remember any plans Finneas made for a ritual?" Chance asked.

"I remember he said that on the eve of the next full moon, we are to go to the top of Mt. Crescent and set up everything he needs, and we need to carve out a vampire's heart and drop it into a pool of werewolf blood while he reads an incantation out of Darkarai's spell-book-" Sven began.

"Darkarai's back, too?" Johnny snapped, slapping his forehead. "Oy, have mercy! How many villains are we gonna have in t'is story?"

"What else did he say?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Nothing else… but I did hear a hunter named Marlow tell him that, before he can perform the ritual, he must kill an author named Fangface the Second because he has a piece of the sorcerer within him, and vice-versa- the whole Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort effect. If Finneas performs the ritual before killing him, there's a chance that the author will be immortal as well."

"Interesting…" Nin said, intrigued.

"Sven, in case we don't make it in time, do you know a way to stop the ritual?" Alexia asked.

Sven sighed. "I just know the instructions… but Finneas was really uptight about how it's supposed to work. We had to have the right amount of blood, the vampire's heart had to remain beating when you threw it in… and he once killed one of the hunters because they brought in an oak coffee-table instead of a redwood one for the chicken to tap-dance on." he replied, a little confused at that last part. "One minor change to the ritual, he said, and the whole thing would be ruined."

Chase smirked, rubbing his hands. "Well, ladies and gentlemen… I propose we head up to Mt. Crescent and wait to crash the party," he suggested.

"I hope you have back-up, because Finneas has tripled his warriors in the past few months. We're now up to 300 hunters now, some of them not even human."

Scoobycool9 took out his cell-phone. "Don't worry… we have our own army." he said, then began speaking into the phone. "Hey, Lucky! You know all those characters from the last two stories? Well, call them up and tell them to meet us at Mt. Crescent in Scotland… We've got a world to save, that's why." he paused then. "Er, I'm not sure she'd like that… Oh! He did, did he? Well, if the co-author is okay with it, alright." he then hung up. "Lets go."

They began walking across the path, when suddenly someone in a cloak leaped out at them, blasting Johnny and Emily back and into the mountains, a pile of snow landing on them. The attacker had a key-blade, and pink hair, and Chance glared. "Marluxia… What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Wondering why you're not with the rest of Organization XIII," Marluxia retorted. "Word has it you left us… That plan never went well for Roxas, remember?"

"You were helping Finneas! Don't you realize he plans on destroying all the realms, the world, and both the toon and reality universes?"

"That's part of the plan. He will recreate both worlds, and only his loyal followers will live to help mold it into his idea world,"

"You won't live… He'll just kill all of you. You're nothing but pawns in his game! Puppets that he'll just toss to the side once he's done with you. He only cares about his immortality!"

"Blah blah blah, just shut up and lets duel," Marluxia lunged, and Chance raised his key blade, fending him off. "You're as strong as your older brother… Too bad I managed to beat him, and put a darkness in him-"

"That darkness was removed in the first story," Nin huffed. "Don't you guys pay attention to the past?"

Marluxia and Chance continued to fight. The villain faked out the incredibly-hansom OC and blasted him with all he had, using his power to toss him into the air and slam him into the snow. Chance groaned, trying to sit up, but Marluxia pinned him down. "Now, I shall steal your heart," he said, smirking.

There was a snarl and Wolfsbane attacked Marluxia, tearing him to pieces. "YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HIM, AND I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" she snarled, and suddenly appeared to get bigger, stronger, and more terrifying. Several more of her appeared and attacked Marluxia, who managed to get away and disappear.

"For a guy who joined up with werewolf hunters, he sure pulled a wimpy move," Twiggy joked.

Wolfsbane went over to Chance, helping him up. "You alright, Chance?" she asked.

"Yeah… thanks," he said, grinning.

"Johnny! Emily!" Nightshade gasped, remembering their other two comrades, and they ran over to the piles of snow. "Are you two alright?"

Johnny and Emily pulled themselves out of the snow. "Yeah, we're fine," Emily grunted.

The others stared. "Oh my gosh…" Wolfsbane gasped.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Guys… do you feel different?" Nightshade asked.

"Why?"

"Because you sure LOOK different," Scoobycool9 answered.

Johnny and Emily looked at each other and gasped. Johnny's hair had a dark sheen to it and his eyes were brown, and his clothes looked brand-new; Emily's hair was now light-blonde rather than a pale-brown, and her eyes were blue, and her pajamas looked new as well. …Also, their skin was no longer transparent, and they were no longer floating.

"Whoa, guys…" Alexia gasped. "You're human!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who all will Lucky bring? Will our heroes be able to crash the ritual? When will Sven see his family again? And what is up with Johnny and Emily's appearances? And why do I keep asking you all these questions if I already know the answer?

Please review. No flames or I'll stuff a lobster down your underpants.


	40. The Lost Memory

Okay, now back with our other heroes.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Yes… but how?; Good point; We're all just full of surprises, aren't we?

**Scoobycool9: **…And I think my list is getting too long :P, as for the lucky ones- you'll see; Yep, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

Disclaimer: Hey, what's that? *flees*

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Twenty Minutes Ago…_

FF2 sat down in his room. Making sure no one else was around, he took out Lamone's half-blood alchemist journal. He had been reading it throughout the trip in his spare time, hoping to find some answers, but so far didn't read anything more except how Lamone was trying to find a way to renounce his position as the vampire king… though he did pause a bit on a chapter about how he had met Brielle and Emily.

"…_sweet girls, they are." _It had read. _"Emily is very bold and quite intelligent- she almost reminds me of Johnny, except she's a little more serious rather an a joker. And little Brielle is quite high-spirited… she reminds me of my daughter, Angel- or 'Toni' as my aunt and uncle decided to call her. Taking care of the two of them makes me feel like I'm able to do what I could never do with my brother or daughter: take care of them, raise them, and be there for them. Taking this job as a bodyguard was possibly the only greatest choice I've made, especially since Marlow has gone off to look for his ex-wife, Lucy…"_

Lucy, aka Kite's mother. She was rooming with Silver (the pirate), and had been a great help as Cinder… and FF2 found it amazing of how much she reminded him of his own mother. He sighed, then skimmed through the pages, deciding to skip the night of the Shereba Slaughter, having heard enough of that story already… though he came across something he didn't expect to read.

"_May 18__th__, 1989: Apparently, Marlow has a few tricks up his sleeve. Turns out the hunter had adopted a son, whom he called Igor Nakwap Mashelf… and after saying the name out loud, Edwin burst out laughing. Apparently, that was the child's given name by Marlow's 2__nd__ wife from Scotland… but after his newest divorce, he moved to Germany with his son, naming him Finneas instead. I have no doubt that he has a plan for his son, now an adult… and I fear the prophecy might be true."_

FF2 reread the page, and turned to see if there was more, but the rest of the pages were blank. _So, Marlow was the one who raised Finneas to be evil… but what prophecy was Lamone talking about? _he wondered, then stood up. "That's it, I'm getting answers out of Edwin," he said, storming out of his room and into Edwin's. "We need to talk!"

"You know, they've invented a thing called 'knocking'. You might want to try it sometime," Edwin replied.

FF2 threw the journal in front of the vampire. "Lamone spoke about a prophecy, and I want to know everything about it! And if you hide anything, I can guarantee this will be the last fan-fic you'll ever appear in…"

Edwin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Spare me the threats. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd find out anyway… But since you insist, I guess I could fill you in." he sat down in a chair, motioning FF2 to sit in one next to him. "Are you familiar with your father's prophecy, FF2?"

"Yes,"

"Well, yours is something similar. You see… Finneas happens to be the long-lost twin brother of Voldemort."

FF2's jaw dropped. "HUH?"

"Yes. Nightshade did research, and found out that their mother believed Finneas was a still-birth, and his body was thrown into the garbage… where Marlow found him and decided to raise him in evil. And as you can see, he succeeded. But a prophecy was made- three cartoon-brids would unite to prevent Finneas' uprise… but only one could be a match for him. Reality-and-toon would have to unite, it said, in order to be strong enough… but during their final fusion, three would lose their powers… and three would die."

FF2 nodded. "Nightshade told me about the dying part in a dream… Edwin, am I the one to defeat Finneas?"

"Perhaps… the prophecy called for one cartoon-brid who's life was completely shattered because of him." When FF2 said nothing, Edwin stood up. "Come here, I want to show you something," he took out a vial, which had what appeared to be a glowing silver hair in it, but was actually a memory.

"What's that?" FF2 asked.

"A memory of course that I managed to save, one that you might have forgotten." he stuck it in a pensieve that he had stored in his trunk. "Stick your head in."

FF2 did so, and they were whisked away into a memory…

_It was about the summer after he met Tracker and WG, all of them were hanging around by the lake at Hogwarts, apparently in their first year. "Are you sure you're alright, WG?" Tracker asked, seeing that she looked nervous._

"_I'm just a little… perplexed," WG replied. "My mom told me wizardry was evil, against God… yet I have the ability to use a wand. I feel like I'm committing an ultimate sin,"_

"_You accepted Jesus in your heart, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then don't worry about it. You can learn about it, but you don't have to use it unless you want to. Your mother was right about your Christian faith, but that doesn't mean you have to put wizardry in your heart… rather, put your heart into your wizardry. Use your gift for good, not evil."_

"_Okay… but only for emergencies,"_

"_Or if you get bored," the young FF2 replied, twiddling with his wand. It was different, a mahogany 11", rather than his holly 15"._

"_I remember this," FF2 told Edwin. He looked over, seeing that someone was approaching the kids._

"_Excuse me, which one of you is Shaun?" he asked, and the kids turned to see a wallaby in a Hawaiian shirt._

"_I am," the young FF2 replied. "Who are you? …That is, if I didn't already recognize your face from television."_

"_My name is Rocko. I'd like to have a word with you real quick,"_

"_Okay," they started walking along the lake, the giant squid peering at them, but sinking back down. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_Rocko sighed. "I heard about your mum. I was a good friend of hers, she was a wonderful woman. Helped me out when my friends and I first started out at Hogwarts,"_

_The young FF2's eyes widened. "You guys went to Hogwarts, too?"_

"_Er, sort of… We didn't stay for very long though."_

"_Why not?"_

(A flashback of an explosion near the back of the school appeared, with Heffer, Philburt, and Rocko flying through the air and landing next to the Whomping Willow… to smacked them clear across the field into the woods… where they were chased out by savage werewolves and into the lake… where the giant squid tried to strangle them).

_Rocko blinked. "Um… I'd rather not discuss it. I had started a year before your father had, and we had the same wand… though I had to give mine back after we had to leave, just so my friends wouldn't get ahold of it and cause mischief- their wands were confiscated."_

"_Did you know my father, too?" the young FF2 asked._

"_Everyone knows your father, Shaun. They know him and your half-brothers and half-sister and their mum… your whole family is famous." Rocko then reached into his pocket, pulling out the holly 15" wand. "This was found after your father vanished. I felt it would be only right for you to possess it. …Are you alright?"_

_The young FF2 was wincing. "I'm… I just miss my mom and dad. It's been really hard in the real-world for me since they left… My mom was from the real-world, you know, but she had a lot of cartoon friends. One of them is even taking care of me now, saying he and my mom used to be in love, and he's like another father to me. He said that I shouldn't be sad, because she's watching out for me, being my guardian angel, and that as long as I remember her, she'll always be with me."_

_Rocko wiped a tear from his eye. "That's right… You're a very strong boy, Shaun. How are you liking Hogwarts?"_

"_It's pretty cool. I already made a couple friends- well, actually we were friends before we came to the school. Their names are WG and Tracker… but we go by our secret names, Benjamin Alan Tennyson (that's me), Astrid Southerland (that's WG), and Liz Shirley (that's Tracker). We do it so none of the bullies from the real-world know about us, and also so no villains try to hunt us down… like having spy-aliases."_

"_That's clever thinking. You're a smart kid… so what are you kids doing outside? Shouldn't you be indoors? It's getting late."_

"_We sneak out all the time. Tracker hangs on to us, and we walk by everyone like we're invisible or something,"_

_FF2 had to chuckle, realizing that Tracker's power was invisibility, and felt silly that he didn't realize this as a kid._

"_She's really smart, and WG is pretty cool too. We all like the same show- Fangface. I think that's what made us such good friends, because we like him and would like to meet him and his gang someday… maybe even be on his team and help save the world from bad guys- especially those creeps who killed my mom and dad. I want to make sure they don't hurt anyone ever again… especially my new friends and family. If I become a powerful wizard, I'm going to use it to protect the ones I love, no matter what."_

"_Anyone else see the coincidence?" Edwin asked the readers, and FF2 nudged him._

"_I see. Well, here's your wand… but let me tell you one thing, first." Rocko told him._

"_Sure, what is it?" the young FF2 asked._

_Rocko looked up at the stars. "Outside this world is a much bigger one… They say for every star there's a different world, a different realm full of different kinds of characters." he held up the wand, which seemed to float toward FF2, fusing with his mahogany 11". "In your hand, take this wand. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's master you shall one day be… and you shall find me, Shaun. No ocean will contain you; no more borders around, below or above; so long as you champion the ones you love."_

"_Did he rip off a KH line?" Edwin whispered._

"_Shh!" FF2 hissed._

_The young FF2 stared at his new wand, grasping it in his hand. FF2 remembered the feeling, as if a surge of warmth and power flowed through his veins, having a piece of his father with him… as if he were still alive._

"_Hey, Alan!" WG called. "We gotta go! Madame Hooch just spotted us!"_

_The young FF2 turned, but Rocko put a hand on his shoulder. "Use your powers wisely, okay?" he said. _

"_I will," Shaun said._

"_You're going to be a great hero, Shaun… I can tell, because you're so much like your mum."_

_The young FF2 smiled, then hugged him. He then ran after Tracker and WG, all of them joining hands… and FF2 realized he was right. They had turned invisible. He didn't have to see them to know that they had snuck back to their dorms, trying to hold in snickers._

_After all, it was his memory._

They pulled out of the memory, back to the present. "Do you know why I showed you this now, rather than earlier?" Edwin asked him.

FF2 thought about it. "Despite what the prophecy may say… I should protect the ones I love." he answered, smiling a bit.

Edwin nodded.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Whoa! What's going on out there?" Edwin exclaimed, looking out the window. "Hey… that's Biff! He's running downhill toward a group of zombies!"

"Why?" FF2 asked.

"No clue, but we're finding out. C'mon!"

They ran out, joining up with the rest of the gang. "BIFF! ARE YOU NUTS?" Kim called to him. "What's he doing down there, Kitefang?"

"Saving a little girl from the undead," Kitefang answered.

"Is he crazified?" Puggsy cried.

"Oh come on! It's a little girl!" Hardy sneered. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing!"

"We'd better help him out, c'mon!" Cinder said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff made it to the house, running through an iron gate connected to a brick wall, and shut it. Zombies tried to get through, but were unable to open the gate or climb over the wall. A couple zombies were near the little girl now, and he shot them in the head. "Who are you?" she asked, and he noticed she had a sprained ankle.

"A friend. Come on," Biff said, picking her up and climbing onto the wall. He carried her on his back, going a step at a time. Zombies reached for them, but they were too high. "How did you sprain your ankle? Did you trip while running?"

She shook her head. "No… that kretin Marcus twisted it, then Finneas had him desert me here. They used dark magic to conjure up the dead so they could try to stop you."

"So you're with them?"

"Not anymore. They kicked me out after I went into a room and found someone in a glass coffin."

"A glass coffin? What did he look like?"

"Like your friend Puggsy, only he appeared to be asleep or something."

Biff nearly slipped. "That's our friend, Lamone! We've been trying to find him! Do you remember where the castle is?"

"Yeah… up in the mountains, near Mt. Crescent. I know this because my sister, Amy, and I did a lot of exploring. She told everyone we were ordered to scout around, just so we wouldn't get in trouble. Sven would go with us too- he's her best friend. I think he might be her boyfriend, but when I asked her she spewed out her soda laughing… so I guess that was a 'no'."

"Well, when we get past these zombies, we're going to find Finneas and take him down."

"Good. I don't like him anyway… he's too senile."

They made it to the edge of the wall and jumped down to the snow, and began running, the zombies staggering after them. Gunshots rang out, shooting the zombies down, and Biff noticed the others were running downhill, keeping them at bay. "Oh my gosh! Dawn!" Di screamed, shoving past them and running forward, grabbing her sister. "What are you doing out here?"

"Finneas sent be out here to be eaten by zombies. This guy just saved my life… Where the heck have YOU been? I was worried sick about you!"

Di hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay…" she looked up at Biff. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Biff replied.

There was suddenly a shriek from the cabin, and the others ran back in…

Seeing that in just a mere ten minutes, the place was destroyed, and Jim, Finn, Silver (the pirate), Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet, and GIR were gone. Standing before them was another cloaked figure, whom they recognized as Ed. "If you want to make sure your friends live, you'll give up now," he said, then disappeared.

"Shit." Toni put bluntly.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy," Kiff said. "Toon-senses or no toon-senses, we're taking a quick-trip to the mountains, finding that castle, and kicking ass!" he paused. "Pardon my French!"

"Kiff's right. We've got maybe three days left, and God knows how long it will take for us to hike up the mountains by foot," Vincent said.

"Then I guess it's time we took some chances," Cinder agreed.

"And Dawn knows where the castle is," Biff said. "Kiff, open a portal to Mt. Crescent. The castle is located near there,"

Opening a portal, they stepped through, entering the mountains. The snow was gone and the moon shown bright, the sun just hours away from rising… and up above at the top of the mountain was the castle. "Normally I'm not one for jumping plots, but I've been waiting for this fight for a long time," WG said, cocking her gun.

"Yeah, but we've got a problem," Storm said.

"What?"

"Them."

Looking around, they noticed they were surrounded by the KV-mutants from the movie _I Am Legend._ "Where the heck did THEY come from?" Puggsy snapped.

"I sense a dark aura around them… They must have been cursed by Finneas," Edwin said.

"A lot of them look familiar," Jackie said. "They were once part of the VCY!"

"Looks like Finneas had them volunteer their looks, hygiene and hair for the job," Tracker said. "How many of them are there?"

"I'm going to guess… maybe 200," Alyx said. "Give or take,"

"Still ready to fight, WG?" Puggsy asked, sarcastically.

"Well…" WG gulped.

One mutant growled and lunged at Hunter, while another one grabbed Luca. The she-wolf and half-werewolf tried to keep from getting bitten-

*BANG!*

The mutant attacking Hunter was shot in the head and died instantly. Meanwhile there was a roar and something grabbed the mutant on Luca and threw it over the edge. Hunter was helped up, and she smirked. "Well, I was wondering when YOU would join the fun," she said.

Martin raised his gun and shot another attacking mutant, while Backbiter slammed one's head into the side of the mountain. "What can I say? I wasn't going to let my sister hog the excitement again," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry to cut it short here, folks, but my fingers are getting tired. And I'm sure you all recognize Tracker's OC, Martin Bickerson, and my OC Backbiter/Tiger ;) But will we manage to save our friends? We shall see.

Please review. Those who flame shall drown in a sea of liver-flavored jell-o.


	41. Spirit Wind, Broken Spells, and Fears

Now back to the action.

**Reviewer Thank You So Muches**

**Luckycool9: **A lot of characters that I hope to keep track of, is all I'm gonna say; I love writing quotes my readers love; You got that right; Don't worry, we won't lose GIR that easily!; And I'm just going to include you and maybe your son and Nessie, just so I don't forget to leave anyone out.

**Tracker and Storm: **Well, I've been leaving him out for so long, I figured he ought to have an appearance for the last story… and Storm, you're welcome ^-^

**Fangface the Second: **Thank you, and thank you again! :D

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **As long as the weapons are for defense, I'm sure he'd understand; And that would be kretin, sorcerer, gangster, evil vampire, famous serial killers, zombies, mutants, and other nasty villain-butts, my friend.

**Scoobycool9: **Shocker, ain't it?; Yeah… though the number may decrease; Thanks for reminding me! Great to know that we've got kretins on our side, too!; …Yes, taking GIR is more evil than stealing someone's cupcake- it's downright vile! (And I hope you don't mind if I borrow your excuses for the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: LOOK! FLYING PENGUINS! *runs*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The mutants prepared to lung… but paused. The sun was peeking over the horizon, shedding some light on the heroes. They backed away, snarling. "Why aren't they attacking?" Blackrose asked.

"Didn't you ever watch the movie?" Fangpuss questioned. "The sun harms their skin, they can't handle being out in it. The K-Virus made them lose all their hair, including the microscopic ones on their body that helped protect their skin from burning from the sun's UV rays."

"Remember when these things appeared in 'Bitten', and we fried 'em with a UV-ray gun?" Kaiser asked.

"I remember that," Kiff replied. "You still have it?"

Kaiser sighed. "No… I left it at home… darn it."

"We can keep moving, as long as we stay in the sunlight, right?" Luca suggested.

"If the entire mountain range was covered in light, yes, but look…" Alyx replied, pointing up ahead. "There's shadowed areas. Plus, once the sun goes down, they'll just attack at the right moment, and we can't fight them all at once,"

"Perhaps we don't have to fight," Gwen inquired.

"What do you mean, princess?" Di questioned.

"Well, they are put under a dark spell, are they not? Perhaps it is the same with the zombies. Back in the first story, Darkarai brought to life the souls of the deceased VCY members, yet when we showed our faith in God, it weakened the spell and we managed to defeat them."

"I remember that, too." Brody said. "So we just have to fight with faith again, just like before."

"It just might work…" Edwin agreed.

"Yeah, if this were a story for five-year-olds," Jessica disagreed.

"I'm willing to try it," Justice said. "After all, faith can take you a long way,"

"I think I may just have a way of expressing it, too." Martin said. "Anyone got a guitar?"

"Here you go," Storm replied, pulling one out of her hat and handing it to him.

Martin then sat on a rock, strumming his guitar, and so began another song.

_Martin: _**Ezekiel stared down into the valley**

**Full of dried bones baking in the sun**

**Remains of what used to be a mighty army**

**To him it looked like their fighting days were done…**

**But driven by a calling on his life**

**He spoke God's words, the bones began to shake**

**He stared wide eyed as the flesh began to grow**

**And as he prophesized by the wind, the soldiers began to wake**

The others looked around, seeing that the mutants had froze, no longer snarling, and began to cringe.

**And the Lord sent his wind into the valley**

**And breathed the breath of life back into their souls**

**And raised them again a mighty army**

**For soon these arisen warriors will battle again**

**For they have been filled with the spirit wind…**

**(Woah… Woah-woah… Woah…)**

"Look, they're starting to change!" Jet exclaimed.

"It's actually working!" Jennifer gasped.

**A pastor stands before his congregation**

**Once a mighty army for the Lord**

**But now he stares into the lifeless eyes**

**Believers living carnal lives**

**He wonders what they're fighting for**

The mutants began to flinch and shake, backing away, hissing as smoke started to appear on their skin as they accidentally stumbled into the sunlight.

**But driven by a calling on his life**

**He spoke God's word like he's done a hundred times before**

**But this time he comes broken and weeping**

**With tears of a broken heart**

**And he cries out to the Lord**

Martin looked over at Storm, and she stepped beside him, joining in.

_Martin and Storm: _**Oh, Lord send Your wind into this valley**

**And breathe the breath of life into their souls**

**And raise them again a mighty army**

**For soon these arisen warriors will battle again**

_Martin: _**For they have been filled with the spirit wind**

**(Woah, woah-woah, woah…)**

Claw stepped beside Storm, along with Hunter and Blackrose, and they sang the next chorus.

_Storm, Hunter, Claw, and Blackrose: _**Holy spirit, breathe on me**

**Breathe Your life in me**

**Holy spirit, breathe on me**

**Breathe Your life in me**

**Holy spirit, breathe on me**

**Breathe Your life in me**

**Holy spirit, breathe on me**

**Breathe Your life in me…**

_Storm: _**(Breathe Your life in me…)**

_Martin (with Storm): _**Oh Lord send Your wind into this valley**

**And breathe the breath of life into our souls**

**And raise us again a mighty army**

**For soon these arisen warriors will battle again**

**Woah woah, woah woah**

**(Holy spirit, breathe on me, breathe your life in me)**

**Woah woah woah woah**

**(Holy spirit, breathe on me, breathe Your life in me)**

**Oh, Lord we need You now**

**(Holy spirit, breathe on me)**

**Breathe the life into us Lord**

**(Breathe Your life in me)**

**We need You now**

**(Holy spirit, breathe on me)**

**Our churches and our families**

**(Breathe Your life in me)**

**Oh, Lord we need you now**

**(Holy spirit, breathe on me)**

**Breathe life into this dry and weary land**

**(Breathe Your life in me)**

**Raise us up again…**

A great wind suddenly blew through the valley, and the mutants all transformed back into humans, the hair returning to their heads, their teeth healthy once more, and the sun no longer burned their skin. "What… what happened?" One of them asked. "I had this strange dream, that all I craved was blood…"

"Finneas cast a spell on you," Vincent told them. "And he unleashed you to come and kill us,"

"What? But, we were on his side! Why would he do that?" Another asked.

"Because he's EVIL…" FF2 replied, rolling his eyes. "Goodness, how daft are you?"

"He's treated you all as pawns, little toys he can use against us. He doesn't care about your lives," Jackie told them. "He'd throw you in front of a train just for the sheer humor of it,"

"Marlow is the same way," Vincent added. "He just uses you for his own protection, and makes you forget about your own family members and brainwashing you into sacrificing your own lives doing his bidding."

"They didn't mention THAT in the job application!" One hunter snapped.

"But, if we don't do what he says, he'll kill us!" Another spoke up.

"Let me ask you something," Vincent said. "Would you rather die murdering others for someone who doesn't give a damn about you, or die doing the right thing and sparing yourselves the eternal damnation?"

"I left the VCY," Di spoke up. "Sure, it was namely because Kiff took me- but I now see he did me a favor. We're going to stop Finneas, no matter what the cost… the best you all can do is get as far away from here while you can,"

"Keep your faith strong, too. Finneas may think he has all the power, but it's nothing compared to God's," WG added.

The crowd of hunters looked at one another, then one by one took off their capes, hats, and throwing down most of their weapons, keeping some just in case. "Thank you," One of them said, then walked away with the others.

The gang began to walk, and FF2 couldn't help but smirk toward the castle, as if he could see the irritated expression on Finneas' face.

"By the way, Backbiter, how did you guys get here so fast?" Luca asked.

"Tracker e-mailed us information about finding Finneas' hide-out, so we thought we'd meet you here," Martin answered first.

"And it helped a great deal when some of the townsfolk said they saw the snow was avoiding one part of the mountains, so we figured Finneas was near there," Backbiter added.

"We scouted towards it a ways, and were on our way back to town when we saw you guys. We've got a campsite just up the road. Bob and Cherie are guarding it,"

"Bob and Cherie?" Cinder asked.

"Bob the giant muffin, and his wife-"

"Hi guys!" came a voice, and a giant, 8-foot tall muffin jumped out in front of them.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Edwin shrieked, leaping into Puggsy's arms. He took a few deep breaths, giving the muffin a glare. "Geez, Bob! Don't DO that!"

Bob cringed. "Sorry, Eddy. Forgot you had a fear of giant muffins,"

A few others snorted and snickered, and Edwin gave them death-glares. Puggsy dropped him. "Bob, I thought you were guarding the camp," Martin questioned.

"We were, but Cherie started getting worried, and we knew it wouldn't be safe to stand so close to a sorcerer-infested castle, so we decided to catch up with you." he looked around the corner. "Hey, Cherie! The others are here!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Are they alright?" came a feminine voice, and a 7-foot-tall Twinky stepped out, obviously Cherie.

"!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the shriek… seeing a frightened expression on Puggsy's face. "Um…" Brielle said, confused.

Puggsy shook his head. "That was Lamone," he said. "Apparently, he never TOLD me he had a fear of giant Twinkies,"

Lamone suddenly took over. "I do not!" he snapped.

Puggsy took control. "Oh? Then why did you screamify like a girl?"

"I wasn't screaming! I was just shocked at seeing another giant pastry, and YOU unleashed the scream… And I did NOT sound like a girl!"

"Yeah, right. You were scared, admit it!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lamone then smacked Puggsy… with his own hand.

Puggsy froze. "Oh, now you're IN FOR IT!" He then punched himself. In return, Lamone had him box his ears… then Puggsy pounded his gut… then Lamone twisted his leg… then Puggsy caught himself in a choke-hold… then Lamone body-slammed him onto the ground…

Everyone stared, watching Puggsy fight with… 'himself'. "And I thought I had an aggressive dueling personality, (grr)" Fangface whispered.

"I'll handle this," Brielle sighed, walking over. "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!" She then slapped Puggsy twice.

"Thanks… I needed that…" Puggsy said, a little dazed.

They continued walking down the path. "Did you get that on camera?" Luca asked Fangpuss, snickering.

"Every part," Fangpuss replied, holding up a small camera.

None of them realized they were being watched by two spies. "Can you believe it? 200 hunters, and they just walk away!" Downy snapped. "They could have killed them easily, but they let them go!"

"They were freed from their spell," Snake told him. "It's called showing gratitude,"

"Whatever… I say we ambush them!"

Snake gave his brother a look. "Dude, are you retarded? The werewolves are still around, and they've got VAMPIRES with them… let alone giant talking pastries. We'd be dead in seconds,"

"So, what do we do?"

"Simple… C'mon." With that, they walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What does Snake have planned? We will find out. Song mentioned was "Spirit Wind" by Casting Crowns.

Please review, but no flames, k?


	42. A Bitter Reunion

And now for another chapter… followed by another… and another… and another… *bonk!* …okay, I'll stop.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **It was hilarious… I think Fangpuss has it on youtube now XD And Bob was a giant muffin who appeared in "Family Traits", his wedding was mentioned in the first chapter of the first MIF story, he's a vegetarian, and Edwin has a fear of giant muffins. …And that will be hard since one of them will deny everything, and will no doubt blame each other. And yes, it was a great song another author on the site showed me and I felt like sharing it :D

**Tracker78: **That's because he was too busy watching him beat himself up XD (but he'll eat him later)

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **If I had a soda, I'd drink to that; So do we all; That is so true, I'm surprised I didn't mention it; And your little question will be answered in a little while

**Scoobycool9: **Thanks, but don't get ahead of yourself!; And you shall find out.

Disclaimer: Begone, vile demon! *stab stab stab!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"In here, quick!"

"EEK!"

Norm and Alan ran out of the room, seeing a feminine sign on the door. "Heh heh, wrong room." Norm chuckled nervously, and they dove into another.

"I don't understand… How did you regenerate?" Alan asked. "I thought only FF2 could do that!"

"Possibly because that bracelet was part of him, so if one of the egos dies, it regenerates like what he did in the last story." he looked into the mirror. "…And apparently, it doesn't give all that many satisfying results. It's a good thing I'm good-looking enough to pull this face off!"

"If you could pull it off, you would have done it by now,"

"Ah, shut up. You're just jealous 'cause you're still stuck looking like ugly, while I've become one hell of a player!"

"A player who looks like a brunette Kiff… and stop talking gangster, you're not black!"

"Ah, but before I regenerated I had a black heart… so by soul I'm black. So ha!"

Alan shook his head. "Lets just find a way out of here, before Malone catches up to us!"

Malone suddenly flitted behind them. "Too late," he sneered. "Who wants to die, first?"

"He does!" Norm cried, pointing at Alan. "I already had a turn!"

Malone lunged, swiping at them. Alan dodged, but he managed to claw Norm, leaving him with a scrape on his arm. "Norm!" Alan gasped.

"Ow!" Norm looked at his bleeding arm, and glowered at Malone. "Oh, that's it! You're gonna die, *bleep bleeper*!" he then snarled and got into a brawl with Malone, punching him in the face. "No one!" *punch!* "Pimp slaps!" *punch* "Norm!" *BAM!*

Malone saw stars, dazed. Alan grabbed Norm, dragging him into a run. "Dude, how did you do that? I didn't think half-werewolves were so strong!"

"You obviously doubt my species." They continued to run down the hall.

Malone came too, shaking his head. "They can run, but they can't hide…" he snarled… obviously using the most clichéd line in the book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Johnny and Emily felt their faces. Just moments ago, they were as cold as ice, but were now warm with blood-flow… something they hadn't felt in years. "I… I don't understand," Emily gasped. "How are we human?"

"Aye, we've been ghosts fer years," Johnny said, equally confused. "I don't remember being resurrected, do you?"

"There has to be an explanation…" Wolfsbane said, rubbing her chin.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we've got to get to that castle," Chase said. "We're pretty close now… Twiggy, change back into Nightclaw, while Scoobycool9 and I change into our kretin forms,"

"You guys are kretins?"

"Yeah, don't you read my stories?" Scoobycool9 replied and he and Chase transformed into blue-skinned, vampire-werewolf-hybrid creatures.

"Why don't you change into a werewolf too, Cassie?" Nightclaw suggested.

"No." Cassie snapped. "I refuse to-" Alexia held up a picture of the moon, and Cassie changed into her werewolf half, Shadowslasher. "…I hate you."

Chance shook his head. "Puggsy's probably going to strangle the authoress, with all the werewolves we have in this story," he commented.

"Ah, he'll suck it up." Wolfsbane scoffed.

"Speaking of werewolves, where do you think Wulf is?" Emily asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling that wherever he is, trouble is brewing," Johnny answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

With Wulf, 'trouble' was quite an understatement.

The VCY had captured him with the other allies… but they couldn't contain him, due to him being a ghost. After taking him to their hideout, he turned intangible and escaped them, then turned invisible and bonked the attacker's heads together. He then sniffed the air to search for the others. _Those creeps might have taken them to the dungeons… _he figured, trying to find their scent.

…Instead, though, he caught a more familiar scent. "Lamone!" he gasped, and followed it to the door where he was hidden behind.

*Click!*

Before he could do anything, something was clasped around his neck… and he saw it was a shock-collar. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the first Fangsworth-wolf…" came Marlow's voice, and the ghost-wolf turned around, snarling. "Now now, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"_We stopped being friends the moment you shot Johnny and I_!" Wulf snarled… and he's speaking Esperanto. The authoress was just tired of having to translate his phrases from English, so she just decided to change the font so everyone could understand what he was saying.

(Fangs' a/n: Why didn't you think of that, sooner?)

(My a/n: It's hard to come up with ideas AND work on the plot at the same time! Give me a break!)

"_Oh, spare me the drama. It's your fault… you never told me you were one of those savage beasts who killed my parents," _Marlow answered, speaking Esperanto as well. _"You, Johnny, Lamone, and Edwin all lied… and now you've paid the price… almost."_

"_We SAVED you from those other werewolves! You'd be dead if it wasn't for Lamone! You had no right to kill us both!"_

*Zap!*

Wulf cried out in pain as Marlow hit the button, sending a surge of electricity through his veins. _"And you had no right to hide secrets from me. Maybe if you had told me sooner, I would have spared you… But I could tell none of you trusted me, and you never gave a reason why,"_

"_Maybe because you're a world-class douche- agh!" _

Marlow had zapped him again. _"Not a good excuse. You and Johnny deserved your fate… I would have killed Lamone, too, but I didn't know my strengths well enough to take on a vampire," _he looked over at the door. _"Oh, well. He'll be dead in a couple days, anyway. Once we carve out his heart for Finneas' ritual, the vampire king will finally remain dead."_

Wulf growled. _"I swear to God, if you lay one hand on him-"_

*Zap!*

Wulf cried out in pain once again, and Marlow grabbed him by the neck. "I think I'll drag you down to your own little cell. We made one specifically made for phantoms… You're going to love it. A room to yourself, two meals a day… and I'll be down every hour causing you to suffer."

Wulf only snarled, only to get shocked again.

"Don't worry about it. Soon, those other werewolf-kin of yours will be as lively as you are… that is, if they're that lucky." he then noticed something in Wulf's pocket and pulled it out. He smirked, seeing it was a picture of Danny, Tucker, and Sam. "Still kept this picture too, eh?" he crumbled it in his hand. "Well, you can forget about them. There's no chance you'll be seeing them again,"

Wulf then punched Marlow in the face, making him slam against the wall. A werewolf could only take so much, and the hunter had really pushed him too far, and he lunged and started to maul him.

"What's going on down there?" came a shout, and Wulf noticed other hunters were coming.

Quickly, he grabbed the remote from Marlow, crushing it, and disappeared through the floors. Marlow sat up, glowering. "He can run, but he can't hide…" he snarled…

Is EVERYONE using that line today?

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yes.

Please review. No flames, or Wulf will get zapped again, and you will have to suffer his wrath.


	43. Curiosity

I can only go so long without writing… it's a habit.

Fangs: (sarcastically) Really? We didn't notice.

*bonk!*

Fangs: (rubs head) …Must you always react with violence?

Me: Fangs, if I reacted with violence… you'd be dead.

Fangs: *sigh* I knew there was a catch to being co-author to a crazy girl…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **That's what makes him different from the other look-alikes XD; Yep, watch your back; And he's the first Fangsworth werewolf, yes.

**Scoobycool9 and Cassie: **The first werewolf in the family, and you can count on it; And geez, Cassie… you and Puggsy would get along well; Glad that everyone finds Norm hilarious; Maybe not four; Others might read them without reviewing; Yes. Yes it was.

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it, I have a puppy to feed!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone made it to Bob and Cherie's camp, most of them exhausted because the zombie-apolocalyptory scene kept them all from sleep and SOMEONE forgot to pack the coffee! They set up some extra tents, and the gang decided the authors should bunk with their counterparts, just to be ready for a fusion. "Here," Puggsy said, handing WG an inhaler. "If we're going to be hiking through a mountain, you're gonna need this."

WG gave him a look. "How many times do I have to threaten your life every day?" she sneered.

"Five's enough,"

Brielle sighed, shaking her head and grabbing her gun. "I'm going to go help Toni collect some firewood. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, got it?" she said, firmly.

"Nnnnoooo promises," WG said, shrugging.

Brielle sighed and met up with Toni, collecting some twigs and dead grass. "Try to find some animal droppings, too," she told her.

"Gross! What for?" Toni said, grimacing.

"They'll help make a smoke-less fire so no one spots us easily. Vincent taught me that a long time ago,"

"Oh, good. And maybe if the hunters get to close, they'll pass out from the stench,"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Fine, forget it. We'll just make a small fire then,"

"Why do we need a fire, anyway? It's still daylight!"

Brielle gave her a look. "Do you prefer your hotdogs raw?"

Toni rolled her eyes, and they kept walking in silence for a moment. "So… Lamone watched you as a kid, right? Do you remember any of it?"

Brielle sighed. "Most of it, yes. He always watched after Emily and I wherever we went, to make sure no one harmed us- half my family had been slaughtered before he came, and soon my family and I were the only living members left. …But after Marlow killed my parents and Emily, Lamone left, feeling as if he had failed, and wanted me to forget him- tried to hypnotize me into forgetting all about him."

Toni rubbed her head. "I know what that's like… so how did you remember him?"

"Simple. I never forgot. I can't be hypnotized that easily… and I didn't want to forget him, but apparently he didn't want me to remember, so I just decided to forget him on my own." she looked up at the sun. "I remember the last night we spent together before he did. It was after I was taken to an orphanage, and I was outside alone when he came around. He said he wanted to take a walk with me, so I followed him… and then I got a strange feeling in my chest, and I began to cry because I missed my parents."

Toni said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"He then told me that he had to go away for a while, and to look into his eyes. I didn't make eye-contact- I was never good at it- and he told me that as soon as I woke up, I would have no memory of him, then I pretended to drift to sleep. He took me back to the orphanage and put me in my bed… and then he was gone. I cried hard that night, because he was the only part of my family I had left, and I guess I got so angry that I forced myself to forget him. I forgot his name, his face… everything about him. All I remembered was that he was a bodyguard, and that was it, until some point."

"What point was that?"

Brielle looked at her. "When I met Puggsy. I didn't remember Lamone right off the bat, not until the day I nearly drowned in a pond in my family's cemetery and he had to save me… and how he said he'd never leave me and always take care of me. I remembered a little of him after that- and really got the memory tossed back to me in Family Traits, when I was transformed into a little girl and he took me under his wing."

"Oh, yeah. Puggsy mentioned that… he said it was the only time he ever saw Lamone smile,"

Brielle shrugged. "I guess he was relieved that he didn't let my entire family die." she then looked at Toni. "So, why do you want to know so much about him?"

Toni gave her a look. "Well, unlike YOU, I don't have any memories of him, other than the ones I gained in the past few years. It's not easy to be around a dad you don't exactly know that well,"

"Tell me about it," came a voice, and they saw Luca standing there. "Oh, sorry. Was this a private conversation?"

Brielle shook her head. "We'll talk more after we kick Finneas' ass. Lets just get back to camp," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once reaching the camp, Brielle walked back into her tent, seeing Puggsy and WG were sitting there… and it was all too quiet. "Alright, what are you two up to?" she asked… then notice WG's clothes were torn. "And… what the heck happened to you?"

"Lets just say that… when a mountain lion walks by… you don't want to pet it." WG replied, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Okay… so how is it that your clothes are torn, but there's no scratches on your face?"

"Cartoon-healing abilities, remember? You got any spare clothes I can borrow? I forgot to pack some,"

Puggsy gave her a look. "You forgot to pack clothes. On a world-wide trip. …Seriously?" he questioned, hands on hips.

"It's an end-of-the-world crisis, Pugs, you tend to forget a few items. Now beat it so I can change,"

"Alright, alright… Sheesh."

Brielle opened her bag and WG looked through it. "This should work…"

Brielle's eyes widened. "You want to wear that? Really?"

"Well, why not? If it looks good on you, it'll look good on me, right?"

"Um, right…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Only five miles from the castle… you think it's safe to camp this close?" Kim asked.

"Why are we resting, anyway?" Toni scoffed. "Shouldn't we just get there and stop him now?"

"We need to get some rest," Jackie replied. "If we continue on, we won't have enough energy to fight,"

"Why not just drink some Red Bull, then?" Kiff suggested.

Brielle gave him a look. "Do you remember the LAST time you had one of those?" she sneered.

_(An image of a nuclear explosion in the back of the studios is shown…)_

Kiff blinked. "That was an accident!" he said, defensively.

"Everyone had to go to work with drawn-on eyebrows," Puggsy retorted.

"Lets just get some sleep. Hunter, Fangface, Brielle, Puggsy, WG, and Silver can take the first watch," Biff said as everyone crawled into their tents to get some rest.

"Hey, WG! We've got the first sentry," Puggsy called. "Are you dressed… yet?"

WG walked out, wearing a black tank-top, silver belt, skinny-jeans, sneakers, and her hair was tied back. "Yeah, lets get to it." she said. "And what are you gawking at?"

"Um, it's just that… you look…" Hunter began, a little speechless.

"Like a girl!" Fangface finished, and his wife elbowed him. "Ooh, ooh, I was just saying."

Puggsy stared. "Uh…" he turned to Brielle. "What was that outfit doing in your bag, pray tell?"

Brielle shrugged. "I just grabbed something from my closet, I wasn't really paying attention. …Besides, I've worn it before, and you thought it was pretty hot." she replied.

"Hot on you… but not your twin,"

"Okay, THAT made a ton of sense," Hunter remarked, rolling her eyes. She then noticed Silver was staring. "You still with us, Silver?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! Lets um… go." Silver said, awkwardly.

"Alright, lets go, Fangface… Fangface?" Hunter turned, seeing that Fangface was staring at WG as well. "FANGFACE!"

"I wasn't staring! …Okay, I was, but give me a break! It's the first time she didn't look like a boy!" Fangface said, defensively. "(grr) Oughtta take a picture, and send it to _Ripley's: Believe It or Not_!"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Should've stuck with a T-shirt and baggy jeans," she told WG as she passed her.

Hunter and Fangface walked to the west side of the camp, while Puggsy and Brielle went to the east side, and WG and Silver covered the north. "So any idea what Fangs was panicking about on the ship earlier?" Silver asked. "He acted like someone just committed a murder, (grr)"

WG shrugged. "Ah, Puggsy and I just had an argument, mostly because of Jennifer." she replied. "She was acting up, I was growing depressed, and Pugs was getting sick of it. Even talked about watching my back just in case I tried to do something stupid… again."

Silver cringed. "Ooh, yeah… I remember that."

She arched an eyebrow. "You do? …It was pretty long ago,"

"Yeah, but it scared the heck out of me, so it's not something you can forget, easily." he then looked at her wrist, seeing the band around it. "(ahem) So, what was Jennifer going on about?"

"Ah, just the usual shit-talk, saying how I can't look out for myself and stuff like that. I think Pugs even agreed with her, after I told him about what I nearly did…"

Silver arched an eyebrow. "You told him?"

"Had to, he figured it out."

"How come you told him first, but not me?"

WG gave him a look. "Because we all thought you and Kite were dead, remember? You both vanished."

"Ooh, right. Did he tell the others?"

She shook her head. "Nah, he didn't tell. …Jennifer figured it out somehow, too, though, and she's been acting like a bitch ever since. I'm surprised she's letting Kynley hang around me during this scenario now. I guess that's one reason why she doesn't think I can take care of myself- that, or she just wants to make me feel that way. I mean, I've taken pretty good care of myself for a while, right?"

"(grr) You got that right, and you've helped me out, too."

She gave him another look. "I have? How?"

He took her hand. "Just by being there… And Jennifer may believe you can't do things on your own, but you can… And when you do need help, you have friends to back you up. And Puggsy can back off, too." he leaned in close. "Because I already made the promise to always be there to protect you…"

WG flinched away. "Hey, I think something moved over there!" she said quickly. "I'll go check it out!" she stuck her head in some bushes. "Nope, coast is clear. Lets see how Hunter and Fangface are doing, shall we?" she then quickly walked off.

Silver blinked. "What just happened?" he asked the reader.

Kiff and Blackrose happened to be watching from their tent. "Huh boy… so it starts," Kiff sighed.

"What? (grr) What's starting?" Blackrose asked as they stepped back into their tent.

"Isn't it obvious? Mom's having mixed emotions again," Kiff lied down on his bed. "FF2's been shunning her, so she's losing her faith on love, and now she's afraid to show affections towards Silver because she's afraid he might change, too."

Blackrose scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I know my cousin well enough to know that he's devoted to WG- he even took the kill-spell for her, remember?"

"We know that, but mom's probably not so sure… She's been having a lot of doubts lately- I know, I've been reading the story." he then began to pace. "If we can find a way to help FF2 remember how he really feels about her…" a light-bulb suddenly appeared over his head. "That's it! We just have to get them back together!"

Blackrose cocked her head. "Ooh, how are we going to do that, Kiff?"

The light bulb dimmed. "I'm not quite sure… Wait, I know! We can split up and hang around both of them- you hang out with WG, and I'll hang out with FF2, and we can remind them of all the times they've spent together… even lead them to a private locationary for a romantified moment alone."

"Okay, but why do I have to go with WG?"

Kiff rolled his eyes. "Because you're a girl, and you know how to communicate with other girls… Plus, we're our creators OC, they know us best… so if we swap creators, they won't know what we're up to!"

Blackrose scratched her head. "I guess that makes sense… (grr) So, when do we do it?"

"We can switch shifts with our parents, tell them that we've… had too much coffee and want to take the next watch!"

"But Kiff… we didn't bring any coffee."

"Lets just go! Hurry, before my mom has another emotional meltdown!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle and Puggsy looked around. "So… Toni was asking about Lamone," she said. "Wanted to know more about him,"

"I wouldn't blame her. I'd want to know a lot about my dad if he took off for several years and didn't return until later," Puggsy replied with a shrug.

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "Does he have any comment of his own?"

"Nah, he's too busy trying to get a strong link with his body… that, and Cherie probably scared the heck out of him. Or you smacked him into my unconscious. …Either way, he's been pretty quiet, much to my relief."

"Man, when he gets back in his own body, things are going to get pretty hectic, aren't they? Toni wants to beat him up, you want to beat him up, Jackie wants to beat him up, I want to beat him up…"

"What's your reason?"

"Well, for one thing, you and I haven't had much intimacy since he's been on your head…"

"Whoa, watch how you say it. The kids could be sneakifying around,"

"Sorry… It just feels weird, like we're growing distant…"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "We're not, Brielle. We're inseparable, you know that. If WG wanted us to be apart, she wouldn't have hooked us up… despite how she regrets making an OC who looks just like her,"

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't bother you, does it? That I look exactly like the same girl who likes to drive you insane?"

Puggsy shook his head. "Nah, there's a difference between you and WG,"

"What's that?"

"You're beautiful… and she's not. You both look alike, but you're the only one who's radiating with good-looks… and you have the better personality. Besides, you came first, so in a way, she's just a replica of you- just not as gorgeous."

Brielle smiled, then kissed him on the lips. "Thanks,"

He blushed. "No problem… Shall we get back to camp?"

They walked back to the camp, just as Cherie was passing by. "Oh, Pugs, I want to talk to you," she said. "Can you let Lamone know that I didn't mean to scare him? …or cause you to hit yourself repeatedly?"

"Sure, I- oh, crud!"

*Glomp!*

Fangface and Hunter happened to pass by, and upon seeing Cherie, the werewolf ate Puggsy! "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later," Brielle sighed, rolling her eyes.

Hunter rubbed Fangface's foot, and released Puggsy. "Of all the moments Lamone had to be absent, THIS had to be it…" Puggsy muttered, wiping drool off of himself.

Just a short distance away, they could hear WG roaring with laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter… lights, camera, and ACTION!

Please review… but one flame and I'll push you off a mountain into a sea of rabid ducks.


	44. Can You Sense Irony Here?

Well, it's after midnight, I had a soda, and I'm in the mood in writing some action-

Fangs: HOLD IT!

Me: What?

Fangs: I've seen a pattern in your stories, and I happen to know that every time you write after midnight, things get insanely graphic!

Me: Pfffft! It's not THAT bad!

Fangs: T_T …You had Puggsy SHOT once, because of it.

Me: Oh, would you let that go already?

Others: NO.

Me: 0_o Okay, lets just get on with the chapter, I'll try to keep the graphicness to the minimum!

Kiff: (to readers) Contact the nearest asylum, just in case.

**Reviewer Thanks and I'm NOT Crazy!**

FF2: Um… it's after midnight. We don't have many reviewers at the moment.

Tracker: Please leave a message after the beep.

Disclaimer: *beeeeeeep*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scoobycool9, Alexia, Ryan, Shadowslasher, Nightclaw, Chase, Chance, Wolfsbane, Johnny, and Emily continued on through the mountains, seeing the castle just ten miles in the distance. "We should be at our ambush-point in a matter of hours." Ryan said, smirking. "And I have a feeling things are going to be getting graphic…"

"Finally!" Chase scoffed.

"You know what, though?" Alexia said. "We need some MUSIC up in here!"

"Lets start it, then!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed, as slow music began to play…

And suddenly Chucky, Jason, Sephiroth, Ed, Cibil, and Michael Myers leaped out of nowhere. "Gonna have to skip the musicals, kids." Chucky sneered, raising a knife. "We're gonna kick your asses!"

They all looked at each other, then took out their weapons. "Sing and fight?" Alexia suggested.

"Sounds good," Scoobycool9 said.

_Scoobycool9: _**Once I was a selfish fool**

**Who never understood**

**Never looked inside myself,**

**But on the outside, I looked good!**

Scoobycool9 swung a punch and knocked Michael Myers into Chucky, while Alexia electrocuted them.

**Then we met and you made me **

**The man I am today**

**Alexia, I'm in love with you**

**No matter what they say!**

"Awww!" Alexia exclaimed, electrocuting Chucky when he popped up behind her.

_Scoobycool9 and Alexia: _**'Cause without love**

**Life is like the seasons with no summer**

**Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer**

**Honey I'll be yours forever**

**Because I don't want to be**

**Without love**

_Scoobycool9: _**Alexia, never set me free!**

Sephiroth lunged at Emily, grabbing her by the throat, but a snowball hit him in the face, and he turned… in time to get punched in the face by Johnny, releasing Emily, who gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

_Johnny and Emily: _**No I ain't lying**

**Never set me free**

**Baby, no no no**

Wolfsbane was in a tangle with Ed and Cibil, who held her against the wall while Michael prepared to stab her… but Ryan and Chase attacked the vampires while Chance used his key-blade to blast the serial killer back, pulling Wolfsbane close.

Meanwhile, Jason prepared to slice Shadowslasher from behind, but Nightclaw attacked and stabbed him with his own machete. Shadowslasher smiled in thanks, and Nightclaw pulled her close, singing the next verse.

_Nightclaw: _**Living on my own**

**Surviving wherever I had to go**

**Who'd ever thought I'd love a girl**

**Who I had barely ever known?**

_Shadowslasher: _**In the midnight hours**

**All I thought about was attacks**

**But now I've found a world of loving**

**And I'm never going back**

_Johnny and Emily: _**'Cause without love…**

_Nightclaw: _**Life is like a beat that you can't follow**

_Johnny and Emily: _**Without love**

_Shadowslasher: _**Life is Doris Day at the Apollo**

_Nightclaw and Shadowslasher: _**Darling I'll be yours forever**

'**Cause I never want to be **

**Without love**

**So darling never set me free, no!**

_Johnny and Emily: _**I'll be yours forever**

**Never set me free**

**No no no!**

_Alexia: _**If I'm left behind without my baby-doll**

**I don't know what I'll do**

_Scoobycool9: _**Alexia, I've got to break out**

**So I can wrap my arms around you**

_Nightclaw: _**And girl if I can't touch you,**

**I'm gonna lose control**

_Shadowslasher: _**Nightclaw, you're my werewolf knight**

**I've found my blue-eyed soul**

_Johnny and Emily: _**Sweet freedom is our goal**

"I thought this was supposed to be a fight scene!" Chucky remarked.

"It is!" Chance replied, hitting Chucky into the side of the mountain.

_All: _**Without love**

_Emily: _**Life is like a prom that won't invite us**

**Without love**

_Johnny: _**It's like being the lead singer with laryngitis **

_All: _**Without love**

_Shadowslasher: _**It's like fishing but nothing's biting**

_All: _**Without love**

_Nightclaw: _**It's like authors without their writing!**

_All: _**Like a week that's only Mondays**

Chucky went to stab Chance, but Wolfsbane punted him into the blade of Jason's machete.

**Only ice-cream, never sundaes**

Michael Myers tried to slaughter Johnny, but Emily swung a kick to his head, making him stumble and stab Jason in the head.

**Like a circle with no center**

Chase swung Sephiroth through the air, knocking him into Michael, both of them hitting the mountain so hard, a boulder landed on top of the serial killer.

**Like a door marked "Do Not Enter!"**

Alexia then struck Sephiroth with a bolt of lightening, and he was then engulfed by black smoke, finally gone.

**Darling I'll be yours forever**

'**Cause I never want to be **

**Without love!**

**Yes, now you've captured me**

**(Without love)**

**I surrender happily**

**(Without love)**

"I don't know what's worse, that this fight is going by too quick… or that the music doesn't fit this scene at ALL!" Ed commented.

"Lets get out of here!" Cibil shouted, and they took flight.

**Oh, baby, never set me free!**

**No no no!**

**I ain't lying**

**Never set me free**

**No no no!**

**I don't wanna live **

**Without love love love**

**Darling you'd best believe me**

**Never leave me…**

**Without love!**

The music ended, and Shadowslasher grabbed Nightclaw by the throat. "If you tell ANYONE I went through a romantic music-number with you, I'll kill you where you stand," she snarled. "That goes for everyone!" she turned to the reader. "Especially YOU…"

"Oh-kay, lets get on with it, shall we?" Ryan suggested.

"Um, guys?" Chance said, pointing upward. "What exactly is that?"

They looked up, and Scoobycool9 sighed. "Huh, boy…" he sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, sorry for not including enough action and graphicness… I'll make it up in the next chapter.

Fangs: Oh, no, take your time… PLEASE.

Me: Song mentioned was "Without Love" from Hairspray.

Kiff: …And despite it fit this chapter horribly, it was quite catchy. (gets electrocuted) YEOW!

Alexia: Take that back, Wherever Boy! (chases after him)

Me: Oh-kay… please review, and if you flame, I'll send Alexia after you next.


	45. Don't Avara When You Kedavra

Fangs: Hey, guys… WG went to get more soda, and she left us with a warning… Kiff?

Kiff: It contains bad baaaaaaad things. Proceed with caution.

Fangs: …Did I ever tell you WG freaks me out?

Kiff: You're not alone… she scares my dad, too.

Disclaimer: This won't end well, so it's a good thing WG doesn't own anyone except her OC… who we express much sympathy for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kynley sat up, unable to sleep. "Hey, are you guys awake?" she whispered to Justice, David, Crim, Ouka, and Dawn.

"Yeah, who can sleep when instant-death is just a few miles down the road?" Justice replied.

"It's pretty quiet, too…" Dawn said, nervously. "I don't like this at all."

"C'mon, lets go find our parents," David suggested.

They walked out of the tent…

*ZAP!*

Immediately being greeted by a laser blast. They looked up, seeing that Zim was in a hover-craft, accompanied by Marcus, Snake, Downy, Edward Junior, Keith, Plankton, Count Basel, and a few villains new who they recognized to be Scroop, Larxene, Slade, Peg-leg Pete… and some old enemies of the Fangface gang known to be the Cobra Queen, Vera, Zoloff (as a werewolf once again), Count Drako, and The Heap.

(a/n: and me without my autograph book…)

(Fangs' a/n: HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT AUTOGRAPHS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?)

"Figures they'd ambush us," Shang sneered.

Keith turned to the villains mentioned. "Kill them." he ordered simply.

The villains swarmed, but luckily they were outnumbered by the heroes… on the downside, they had wands and knew how to use them, and were blasting away everything in sight. "Take out the werewolves, first!" Downy shouted.

There were gunshots, and the villains tried shooting darts full of sensodin into the werewolves… being horrible shots, no one got it… "Fangpuss, look out!" Shang shouted, pushing Fangpuss out of the way… and getting hit by a dart, her wolf-ears and tail disappearing. "Oh… shit!"

Gwen faced against Count Basel. "Well, well, if it isn't my cousin's little girl…" he teased… and got hit in the head with a metal rod.

"Less talk, more fight," Gwen snarled, and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Scroop leaped in front of Kitefang, his claws raised. "Ssso we meet again, dog." he hissed.

"And it's gonna be a short meeting, spider-freak!" Kitefang snarled, and began fighting with the creature.

"Die, worthless humans and other creatures, DIE!" Zim bellowed, blasting his lasers left and right. Kiff leaped in front of him, his eyes red. "Oh… crud."

*ZAP!*

Freddy used his claws, slashing at the teens. "Where's that dumb werewolf friend of yours?" he teased when he caught Puggsy by the throat.

"Right here!" Storm snarled, clawing his face and making him release Puggsy.

Keith watched the battle until he was greeted by a fist to the face. "Figures we'd meet like this again," he said, facing Brielle.

"Yeah, only this time, you're going to die," Brielle snapped, and punched him again. He took out a knife and she took out her dagger, and they began a duel.

Zoloff leaped in front of Fangface and Hardy, snarling. "Hey, long time no see!" Hardy remarked. "I take it that formulary of yours left a side-affect too, eh?" The evil werewolf swiped at him. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh? (grr) You asked for it!" he then tackled him and they got into a brawl.

The youngest kids backed away, not knowing what to do… until they were grabbed by behind and thrown into cages! "Help! Mommy!" Kynley cried.

"KIDS!" Edwin cried, running after them and leaping onto the cage, grabbing onto the bars when it started to get pulled away by a helicopter. Jessica then landed on the cage as well. "Jess, quick! Break the chain and help me out here!"

Jessica only stared, then raised her wand. "Say hi to Joanne for me," she said evilly, and then zapped him!

"Dad!" Alyx cried, watching her father fall.

Marcus grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the side of a mountain… and was suddenly kicked in the head by Tracker. "Well, look who's all grown up-" he started to say, but Tracker punched him in the face.

"Shut up and lets end this," she growled, grabbing her knives and slicing his throat. Being a kretin, it wasn't as lethal… but when he slashed her throat back, it was another story. He then kicked her off the edge.

"Tracker!" Kasandra cried, running to her aid.

WG was suddenly grabbed by the Heap and carried up the mountain. "Hey!" Puggsy shouted, climbing after them, with Jennifer at his side.

Silver was fighting with Larxene, when he saw WG was captured. "Wherever Girl!" he cried, running to help her, but Larxene used her power to strike him with lightening.

"I heard you had the hots for my little sister…" Larxene teased. "Too bad you won't be seeing her again."

*Zap!*

Larxene was suddenly struck by lightening! "You're not the only one who can shoot lightening, bitch!" Stalker snarled.

Silver ran to help WG, but was intercepted by Plankton. "One move, and I'll-" he began to threaten… but Silver just stepped on him. "Ouch…"

Silver continued to race toward WG… but someone at the top of the mountain struck him with a blast of magic, sending him flying back and into the rapids, everything growing dark. "Silver!" Kiff shouted, trying to open a portal… but Zim zapped him before he could do so.

"How do you like THAT, you pathetic wolf-boy?" Zim snapped… then was kicked across the mountain by Toni.

Vincent was fighting off Vera, when suddenly Marcus appeared behind him. "Dad, look out!" Luca shouted, shoulder-slamming the kretin back. Vincent spun around fast and shot the kretin in the shoulder, and Marcus snarled, ready to fight… until Luca clawed his face, and suddenly his skin turned fair. "Now you're just a vampire… who sparkles! What the hell?"

Marcus punched Luca, then took off. Vincent turned back to Vera. "Did he just call you 'dad'?" she questioned.

Fangpuss was in a fight with Freddy, but in a power-glitch he suddenly changed into a baby! _Oh, come ON! NOW? _he screamed inside his head.

Freddy raised his claws. "I was always known to be a professional child-abuser." he chuckled.

*Skish!*

Something stabbed him in the back, and he turned around to see Claw. "No one messes with my brother… especially a sick bastard like you!" she snarled, then sliced his clawed-hand off! She then grabbed Fangpuss. "You have really got to pick your fights better!" She froze then, seeing a couple VCY members…

They were their parents. They looked over at them with solemn glances, aiming their wands at them, their hands shaking. _No… _Fangpuss thought, his eyes wide.

"Fall back!" Keith ordered, and the villains retreated to the top of the mountain.

Claw and Fangpuss' parents retreated quickly… and they saw Edward Junior carrying an unconscious figure over his shoulder. "T-Toni!" Stutz cried, racing to save her, but Edward Junior struck him across the face and into Jet and Rascal, who were also in pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hunter knelt by Tracker. The sun was high in the sky and she transformed back into Kasandra. "Tracker… speak to me!" she sobbed.

"Kassy…" Tracker wheezed, reaching into her pocket. "I know I never told you this, but… in the future, you and Fangs have another child… but they were taken from you…"

"W-What?" Fangs asked, now transformed as well, as he knelt by Kasandra.

"Marcus chased her into the past, and she ended up with cruel parents… but she never went back in her own time period, because she wanted to save you…" she pulled out a piece of paper, as her body began to turn into glitter and lights. "Here's her birth certificate… she was a brave girl, and wanted to make sure Finneas never harmed you… I hope… her efforts weren't in vain…"

Kasandra unfolded the paper, reading the birth certificate… her eyes widening at the name. They had a baby girl, with brown hair and beautiful eyes, and her name was Elizabeth Shirley Fangsworth. "T-Tracker…?"

Tracker gave a weak smile. "I'm glad I got to see you…" she whispered, and then she was gone.

Kasandra burst into tears, crying on Fangs' shoulders. "All this time… if only we had known… we could have saved her…" she sobbed.

"They have WG!" someone shouted, but Fangs couldn't hear who it was. Kite grabbed his shoulder, yelling something and pulling him to his feet, and toward the mountain, where the others were racing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff, Alyx, Luca, Lilly, Brody, Gwen, Di, Stutz, Erica, Baby Fangs, and William ran, trying to catch up to the villains… but suddenly Jessica and Marcus leaped out in front of them. "You're coming with us!" Jessica shouted, having her arms hooked around Kiff's neck and appariated off.

"Kiff!" Lilly screamed, but it was cut short when Marcus appariated the rest of them away.

"KIDS!" Kim cried, running to save them but it was too late. She ran toward the others. "They took the kids!"

"They've taken everybody!" Drew snarled, and they raced up the mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Jennifer made it to the top, where Jennifer pushed Downy away and grabbed WG. "Quick, lets-" WG began to say.

*WHAM!*

But Jennifer punched her in the head, knocking her out. "Sorry, Luna… but I want to make sure you don't mess up your life… even if I have to help destroy the world to do it," she sneered.

"You two-timing bitch!" Puggsy snapped, racing forth to punch her so hard it would wake up her dentist.

Jennifer merely raised her wand. "Avara kedavra!" she shouted.

*Zap!*

Brielle and Vincent were at the top of the mountain by the time it happened. Puggsy's expression was blank with shock, and he fell back over the edge, while the rest of the villains retreated. "No… no no no no no no no no!" Brielle stammered, running to the edge. _There's gotta be a catch… WG always leaves a catch! He can't be dead! He… _

She looked down into a dark chasm where he fell… glittering lights floating upward and into the sky.

He was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Review.


	46. Villain Intermission 2

Snake: Hi, people who have no lives. As you can see, Downy and I have hacked into the system again to write the chapter that shows what the villains are up to.

Downy: It was easy, since everybody was busy grieving for the loss of Silver, Edwin, Tracker, and Puggsy so much that they didn't even notice!

Snake: Man, that was the best part of the story. I couldn't stop laughing XD

Downy: I'll say! Best work of WG's ever!

Snake: Since we're in a good mood, I'll give you the reviewer thanks.

Downy: How's come YOU'RE giving it?

Snake: 'Cuz I'm the only one who's good with words.

Downy: *grumbles*

**Snake's Reviewer Thanks (yikes)**

**Luckycool9: **Weren't you paying attention? The chick is crazy!; I think Lamone came around after Twiggy's kidnapping… at least I never heard of the two knowing each other; Chance and Wolfsbane? Yikes; I think they were too busy killing Edwin and Pugs (which I highly appreciate!)… and Jennifer hit him with the kill-spell, so there's a hundred-percent chance he's dead.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **It's good for me!; That's the way WG's writing works- it tends to be bipolar in plot; He was hit by the kill-spell, so it doesn't matter where he falls, he'll still end up in the same place- the afterlife! XD; …Uh, okay, and just so we're clear, I'm not a sparkling vampussy; Only the kids and WG were captured, pay attention!; Bring. It. ON.

**Scoobycool9: **Who else do you think will die? Maybe it'll come true, too!; Who cares? He'll still be dead; Hopefully… more fights; Yeah, pick a better song next time, will ya? Those musical tracks give me a headache!; I knew women would be the cause of the world's end…

**Kassy and Fangs (in place of Tracker78): **Ah, don't cry, girl… I can't stand to see girls cry, it makes me nauseas. :P …Wait, Tracker was your DAUGHTER? O_O (shit, we're done for)

Downy: Can I have a turn now?

Snake: Sure, you can have the disclaimer. *runs*

Downy: Oh, thanks I- HEY!

Disclaimer: …ah, screw it and lets get on with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finneas stood by Lamone's glass coffin, smirking beneath his hood, caressing the Elder Wand within his hand. "Such a tragic thing, isn't it, Vandeguarde?" he rasped. "In less than two days, your heart will be used to make me become immortal, and the world you know will be destroyed and recreated. I never liked the toon-world… the real-world was more fun. More misery, destruction, immorality… and no heroes to stop it all. I plan on making my new world like that… only this time, no one will have faith."

"However…" he continued, looking at the Elder Wand. "I have some unfinished business with that one author-friend of yours. He carries a piece of my darkness within him… and I need it back. I plan on possessing him once again, and forging the x-wand. …Did you know that the yew-wand was the first attempted-forged x-wand? It had a balance of dark and light, yet it was never completed, and my brother never realized how great its power truly was. This Elder Wand, the wand that was forged by Death himself, is twice as powerful… but a mere toy to the x-wand."

He looked at Lamone's motionless body, smirking. "I'd love to see what's going on in that head of yours… So many pained memories. You lost your family, you failed to protect the ones you loved, and now you're a piece to my ritual. Too bad you're dormant… I'd love to see your angered reaction, especially for what I have in store for your friends." With that, he left the room, walking down the corridor.

"Finneas!" came a shout from behind, and he saw one of the original Fangface villains, the Scorpion, running forth. "We've managed to capture one of the authors, Wherever Girl."

Finneas grinned. "Perfect… With her in our grasp, not only will we be able to fulfill the prophecy, but FF2 will come to save his precious friend." he began walking off. "Have Marlow dispose of her."

The Scorpion nodded, and Finneas looked out the window at the sun. In a matter of days, the prophecy would be fulfilled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the news about the attack reached Malone, he sent a couple Riptors to search for Alan and Norm. Hearing about Puggsy's death made him smirk, and for a good reason. He sat down in a chair and retreated into his mind…

…_which was still connected to Lamone's. He saw his good counterpart standing in the dark, alone. "So, it's finally happened." he said as he walked over. "Your attempt to save your heart from me has failed."_

_Lamone only glared. "What are you talking about?" he sneered._

"_Don't you know? I've been planning this for years, since you first became a vampire. I've been locked within you, trying to reach your heart and take over… Now that you're out of commission, I might just get my wish."_

_Lamone only turned away._

"_Oh, don't get cocky. You know you can't deny it… there's always been a darkness in you. There's a darkness in everyone. Now that there's no one to interfere, I can-"_

"_Every darkness as a light, Malone, and mine has yet to shine. I've kept myself from it before, and I always will. You can't stop me, whether dead or alive. I will never succumb to darkness."_

_Malone glowered. "Pity. If you had let me take control, I could have helped out, prevented our heart-organ from being carved out and part of a ritual that would doom the world."_

"_That, I highly doubt."_

"_Very well… It's a shame though. I could have even helped little Angel. She's been captured too, you know… I'll give you time to consider your options." _

_Lamone was silent for a moment. "There are no options."_

"_Have it your way."_

With that, he came back to reality, then walked down the hallway. "Time to have some fun with our captives," he said, grinning. He knew sooner or later Lamone would give in, and he felt close…

Yet something within the vampire's soul kept him from reaching his heart…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Toni came to, she realized she was back in a dungeon, only this time she was alone…

At least, she wished she was. Standing in front of her was Edward Junior. "Boo," he said, teasingly. "Looks like once again you're in my grasp, my dear."

"And in two seconds, you're going to be in my hands- at least your intestines will be!" Toni snapped, trying to lunge, but was yanked back by a chain that was clasped around her ankles, and three more on her other ankle and wrists.

"No need to get hostile… yet. I come baring a solution. You see, I know a way to wreck Finneas' ritual and save the world from his chaos- maybe even free your father. All you have to do is marry me,"

"I'd rather risk the end of the world."

Edward Junior laughed. "Don't be ridiculous… and let everyone die because of your stubbornness? Even I know you're not that arrogant, Marker… or was it Vandeguarde? What surname do you go by now?"

Toni sneered. "It sure as hell isn't going to be yours… what's your last name, anyway?"

"Smith. Edward 'Junior' Raymond Smith, do be exact."

Toni gave a deadpanned look. "No offense, but I don't think I'd prefer being called 'Mrs. Smith'."

"You know you have no choice. Half your team is probably dead by now anyway. I'm all you got now, Toni…"

"*Bleep* that shit,"

"Now, now, watch the language. Just consider your options- you marry me, and you'll save your friends, the world… and have power."

"I'm already a vampire princess, and that's more power than I wished I had. The answer is still NO."

Edward Junior chuckled. "No? I don't think you understand, Toni… I don't take joking very well."

"I wasn't joking. I'm not going to marry you! That's final! …Go find some emo-chick instead."

Edward Junior scoffed. "Don't make me laugh…" Music then began to play.

"Oh, Lord…" Toni groaned.

_Edward Junior: _**Don't make me laugh!**

**Don't make me laugh**

**My funny friend, don't make me bend in half!**

He circled Toni, grabbing onto her chains and forcing her closer to him, doing a dip then twirling her.

**Don't be a card, babe**

**Don't mess with me**

**Don't make me laugh so hard**

**That you can hardly breathe!**

He pulled her out into the middle of the room, where a few bats swirled around, chuckling with him, and flapping around Toni's head to irritate her.

**Don't make me laugh**

**Don't pull my leg**

**May I suggest you do best to beg**

**If you say no, miss… if you refuse**

**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**

Colorful lights began to flash, and Edward Junior began to do the tango with Toni… who wished the chains on her legs were longer so she could kick him in the privates.

**Say yes, my love!, and go with a mastermind**

**Believe me, that would be quite wise**

**Say no, poor dove, and you'll be sad to find**

**That because of it, everyone dies**

All the bats laughed, swirling around them. He spun her close, nose-to-nose.

**Get the picture?**

He spun her away, still holding her hand and stretching out, dancing across the room with her.

**Don't make me laugh!**

**Or slap my knee**

**I'm no phony, so Toni**

**What will it be?**

**Right this way to Smith Estate**

**Or write your epitaph!**

He then lifted her upward into the air, spinning, then setting her down on her feet, dipping once more, almost kissing her if she hadn't slapped him… and he glared, spinning her away.

**You choose your fate**

**Don't make me wait**

**And baby don't make me…**

He then waltzed around the room with her once more.

**La-a-a-a-augh!**

He then spun her into the wall, laughing and heading toward the door. "You have until dawn to decide," he said, then slammed the door shut, leaving her in the dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Downy: Junior, I think you should look more in the dating department :P

Snake: Let alone try to sing a better song. I mean, singing a parody of "Don't Make Me Laugh" from that stupid 'Pebble and the Penguin' movie? THAT'S really original! (rolls eyes)

Downy: Anyway, we're going to go torment our captives now, so the heroes can have the story back. (mutters) Not that their side of the story is any cooler.

Snake: And don't think about flaming if you value your lives…


	47. Another View of the Supporting Cast

(FF2 walks up)

FF2: Hello, faithful readers. I'm here to open the next chapter… namely because Fangs is still grieving, Kiff and WG has been captured, and Tracker is still deceased. …So please read on! (bursts into tears)

**FF2's Reviewer Thanks *sniffle***

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Who in their right mind would ever agree to Malone?; Yes… randomness lives on, apparently; Forgive Snake's stupidity, he's a villain; Of course he won't… especially after what he and his allies just put us through!; …Or does she? ;)

**Scoobycool9: **Agreed; …Well, dormant, he's not exactly 'dead', unless you count how vampires are undead… (ahem); Yes, four people died… and more will come, if the prophecy is true; That much we all know.

**Kassy and Fangs: **Who can't resist Ghost Busters quotes? :D ; And Kassy, I couldn't agree more. THIS IS WAR!

**StormBringer128: **Stupid is as stupid does, I suppose… it must run in the family, yes; Basically every villain in this story is dead STARTING WITH JESSICA!

Disclaimer: In respects of our late-friends, I am skipping this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one knew whether fate had great timing, or if the authors were just bored with having to split the stories in so many sections, but the Straw-Hat Pirates managed to reach the coast of Scotland the moment a large sea-plane touched down, where the Host Club stepped off… with a very angry Haruhi. "I am NEVER flying with you guys again." she said through gritted teeth.

"Haruhi, for the last time, we're sorry!" Tamaki wailed.

"HEY GUYS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy-chan! You guys are alive, too!" Honey exclaimed.

Sue and Rudolph stepped onto the beach, watching as the anime characters excitedly told one another about what all had happened. "So, who knows where the others might be?" Sue asked.

"They said they'd be here in Scotland," Kyouya said, looking out at the mountains. "And either the weather is picky here, or I'd say they might be heading to that location where the snow's not falling."

"Then that's where we'll head," Zoro said… walking in a different direction.

"Uh, Zoro? It's THIS way," Chopper corrected.

Zoro turned around. "I knew that."

"Lets go, then." Rudolph said.

"How would we get there, though? It's too far, and we might be too late if we just drive," Haruhi questioned.

"And I doubt we could find a decent landing in our plane," Tamaki added.

"Hey guys? How about that?" Luffy suggested, pointing over.

Everyone looked, seeing that the gang had left _The Queen Ann's Revenge _still docked in the air.

"That could work." Sue said, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim came to, seeing that he and the others were locked up in a dungeon… and his head ached. "Ow… what hit us last night?" he grunted.

"Several cloaked guys, who else?" Aladdin scoffed, looking around and seeing that the villains went all-out in keeping their friends secured.

Genie was placed in a glass sphere; Silver's mechanical parts had been disabled; GIR was chained up and gagged; Morph was sealed in a glass, bullet-proof box; Abu and Iago were in cages; Carpet was nailed to the wall; and the others were in shackles. Jack Sparrow was also there, locked up in a cell next to theirs.

"Great, just great! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" Iago griped, looking at Finn.

"Hey, don't look at me! Ask your pick-pocketing friend, he might have a solution!" Finn scoffed, nodding at Aladdin.

"Yeah, Al, don't you have a pick-lock or something?" Jim asked.

"No, they shook me down and stole all of them," Aladdin sighed, looking around. "There's got to be something else we can use… Silver, do you think you could use one of your spare parts to pick your locks?"

"If I could, lad, I would, but those blasted heathens disabled all me circuits, an' I can't reach wit' me other arm fer deh life o' me." Silver replied, nodding at his limp cyborg arm, while his organic arm was chained high above his head.

"Hey, Monkey, what about you?" Iago questioned, but Abu only sadly shook his head, opening his vest to show that his tools were taken too. "Oh, just PERFECT! We're locked in the dungeon of Castle Psychopath, with no way out, and we're gonna have first-row seats in watching the world be destroyed!"

"Excuse me, parrot, but I happened to have a solution." Jack spoke up. "They left the keys hanging by the door.

Everyone looked over, seeing that the keys were, in fact, hanging on a hook right by the door. "Wow. How dense are these villains?" Jasmine questioned.

"Yeah, but we'll never reach them," Jim pointed out.

"Man, why couldn't this be like your movies, Jack, when there was a DOG who'd bring the keys to you?" Finn muttered.

"Because I doubt the authors would want to steal ideas from an awesome movie," Jack retorted.

The keys suddenly floated off the wall, and Wulf appeared, dropping them in Finn's hand.

Finn smirked, and Jack stared. "Well… technically, it's not a dog."

Finn unlocked his shackles and freed the others. "Shall we get out of here the easy way, or take the scenic route?" Genie asked, ready to poof everyone to safety.

"There might be more prisoners," Jasmine said. "We ought to look, just in case."

"Lamone!" Wulf exclaimed.

"He's here? Where?" Jim asked.

Wulf pointed upward. "He's somewhere upstairs. We ought to find him, first," Aladdin said.

"Genie, you and the others search for any other prisoners and get out of here. Jack, Aladdin, Wulf and I will search the castle for Lamone,"

"I didn't necessarily volunteer for this…" Jack said.

"They sunk your ship, Jack. They've captured your crew. Don't you want to get back at them by spoiling the ritual?" Aladdin suggested.

"I'd like to do that AND stay alive,"

"Then try to stay alive," Jim retorted.

"Jack, ye can help deh others," Silver suggested, switching his cyborg arm into a pistol now that it was enabled again. "There's no way I'm letting ye go out there on yer own, Jimbo."

"I'm with the cyborg," Jack said.

"Well, okay… I just thought it would be a good idea to have all the cunning, stealthy, and clever ones work together… But, if Jack believes he can't do it, I suppose Silver could join us in his place." Aladdin sighed, secretly smirking.

"If you think that reverse psychology's gonna work on me, lad, you're dead wrong. If you're that dense, I might just go along with you, just so you don't lead yourselves into another trap. Mr. Silver, you use that weapon-of-an-arm of yours to make sure no baddies harm the rest of your friends. Lets go, lads!"

They then split up, walking down the corridors… and they immediately noticed that they were walking through more dungeons. "Dude, is this whole place made up of prisons?" Jim whispered.

"Uh-huh," Wulf replied. "Many."

"They're all empty, though." Jack noticed. "You'd think that for a bunch of villains who have it out for meddlers, these cells would be full by now."

"Shh, someone's coming," Aladdin whispered. They leaned against the wall, watching as someone came around the bend, and Jack whipped out his pistol and aimed it at their faces.

"Augh! Don't shoot! I don't have money!" came a shout, and everyone stared.

"Kiff? When the heck did you get here and… when did you become a brunette?" Jim questioned.

"I ain't Kiff, dude. I'm Norm, from FF2's ego-bracelet. I just regenerated… It's a long story."

"Alan's here, too?" Aladdin asked.

"Present," Alan replied, stepping around the corner.

"Alan! Are the others here?" Jim asked.

"No, it's just me and Norm. We've been looking for a way out, but ended up in another dungeon level,"

"This guy really needs to expand his carpentry." Norm remarked. "I mean, seventeen floors, and there's only one bathroom. What's up with that?"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this conversation, but we've got company." Jack said, pointing ahead at four Dementors.

"Anyone know anything about Harry Potter?" Jim asked, backing away.

"Shit, my wand is gone!" Alan gasped.

"Mine too… damn, why does this always happen to the good-looking people?" Norm muttered.

"What should we do?" Aladdin asked.

There was a snarl and Wulf lunged toward the Dementors, making them fade away. "Neat. A ghost-wolf who works as a patronus," Alan commented.

"Lets go," Jim said, and they continued down the hall.

"Hey, guys, I just realized something. You're both Disney stars, yet neither of you have sung a song yet in this whole fic," Norm said to Aladdin and Jim.

"I don't sing,"

"Well, you oughtta start. It might help make this chapter go by faster," Alan suggested.

"Plus, word on the site is that several of your fan-girls have been demanding that you two sing, otherwise they'll break into the authoress' home and do violent and unmentionable things to her… and then this story would never end." Jack added.

"Fine, but you'll have to sing too, Jack." Aladdin sneered, then smiled. "Just so YOUR fan-girls don't do the same."

Jack scowled. "Buggah. Fine, you start then, lad."

_Aladdin: _**Gotta move quick, gotta move fast**

**Gotta make sure our lives will last**

**One false move, one wrong choice**

**And we'll all be deceased Disney boys**

_Jim: _**We're stuck in a castle, looking everywhere**

**For a way to get out of here**

**If we get caught, it'll be the end of our lives…**

_Jack: _**Better than forced to sing and jive, I'd say.**

_Aladdin: _**It used to be I'd explore the streets**

**Via carpet-ride, help those in need**

**Fight a few villains who got in my way**

**Then go home to my princess and call it a day**

_Jim: _**I used to be a felon, though inside I was good**

**Had to go on a universal voyage to get understood**

**Had to face a pirate, but it wasn't that bad-**

_Norm and Alan: _**Especially since one became his new dad!**

"Hey!" Jim snapped, while Norm and Alan laughed.

_Jack: _**Here I am, stuck in a castle**

**Stuck with these teenagers, it's quite a hassle**

**Got a knife in one hand, and in the other a gun**

**But what I could really use, is a large bottle of rum**

_Jack, Jim, and Aladdin: _**Gotta move quick, gotta move fast**

**Or we'll be long gone**

**Have to save the world and make life last**

**But right now we're going to wrap up this song**

The tune ended and they continued on. Wulf looked at the readers. "Disney guys… are weird." he commented, then continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2: Next chapter, it's back to me and the others. Song mentioned was an original called "The Regretful Music Number". Please review, but no flames… especially from you, you psychotic fan-girls.


	48. It Is ON!

Fangs: Well… *sniffle* Here's the next chapter.

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Yeah, Wulf is pretty awesome, and glad to give some laughs after what happened.

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, we needed some comedy after… what happened to… *bursts into tears*

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fangs' POV**

I was at the top of the mountain when I saw it all happen… heard Jennifer shout the kill-spell… and watched as my best friend fell over the edge, the life gone out of his eyes. I watched Brielle stumble over to the edge, looking for any sign that he was alive… but all we saw were lights floating up to the sky, a sign in the toon-world that someone had died and their remains were erased. The only thing left of him was his hat, which Brielle clutched tightly, and finally began to bawl, tears gushing out of her eyes.

And mine, too.

Tracker was my daughter… and I didn't even know it, even though I should have. She looked so much like Kasandra, but now that I think of it, there was a bit of myself in her too. Now she was gone. Again.

So I had a good reason to fall to my knees, crying my eyes dry. In my mind, Fangface was crying too, so half of my tears were his own. We had lost everything all over again… our friends, our kids, Puggsy… It felt as if Marlow had captured me and was pulling tricks on us again, messing with our minds, reducing us to shambles, like what he tried to do with his ink-blots… but this was no trick. This time, it was real.

"What do we do now?" Gin asked.

"I… don't know." Biff said, a loss for words… which was a shock to us all. Being the leader, he always knew what to do, always had a plan…

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." a deep voice said bitterly… and it was my own. Not Fangface's, but my own. "We're going to break into that castle, hunt down Finneas, and make him pay for all this! He messed with us before… but now he's gone TOO far! We're going inside that castle, and once we have him in sight, we're going to rip him to shreds! We're going to splatter his blood all over the walls, choke him with his own intestines, and wring his black heart out with our bare hands!"

Everyone stared at me like I was psycho. "Fangs…?" Samantha gasped, stunned.

"Whoa… Fangs. I've never seen you this violent before." Kite said.

"Well can you BLAME me?" I snapped. "All these years those assholes have been terrorizing our families, going as far as killing them or forcing others to kill them or us! They've put us through ENOUGH suffering… and I say it's time we put an end to it NOW!" I drew my sword, gripping it tightly. "There is no way in this world, or any other world, that I'm going to let that psychotic bastard rip out Lamone's heart and become some undead immortal killer, and destroy everything we love! I'm sick of going through this kind of anime-twisted-violence-filled mayhem, and I want to make SURE he dies and never comes back to put me through it again! He's taken WG, he's killed our friends, and I say we stop him before he takes another life! Now, who's with me, because I'm going in there while I've still got an urge to kick some ass!"

Everyone continued to stare… even Fangface was speechless.

Finally, however, Brielle stood up. "You're not going in there alone, Fangs." she said, darkly. "Those bastards just took the man who gave me a family again… and I'm not going to let him or his sick lackeys take the rest. The death ends here."

Biff walked up too. "I'm with Brielle. We've already lost enough friends. Now it's time to fight back- REALLY fight back." he agreed.

Vincent walked up next. "They've already given us enough hell- I say we give some back." he added. "What's the plan?"

I faced the castle. "FF2, have Pocca change into a dragon. We're going to need an aerial attack. We'll need a couple diversions, too, so we can take them by surprise." I answered.

"I have a question," Kite asked. "When the heck did you start thinking so… smart?"

"I get ideas for two reasons- when I'm super-scared… or super-pissed. And right now, lets just say it would be a bad idea to get on my bad-side."

"Well, you heard the man! Lets go!" Cinder snapped. "FF2, get your dragon! …FF2?"

We looked around, seeing that FF2 wasn't with us. "Hey, where is he?" Kim asked.

"And where's Hardy, Stalker, and Drew?" Kasandra noted.

"They're down there!" Cherie pointed out.

We looked over, seeing them by a river… and FF2 was getting into the TARDIS.

…When did that get here?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Stalker's POV**

The last thing I remembered was seeing Silver fall over the edge into a river… then that bitch Larxene zapped me in the head and knocked me out. "Stalker… Stalker, wake up! Holy crap, you ought to see yourself!" came Hardy's voice.

"Ugh… am I dead?" I asked, opening my eyes to see Hardy and Drew, in their half-human forms… Weird, I never realized they both looked like Kiff until now, what with the wolf-ears and such…

"Not yet… but you did overgo some… er, changes." Drew answered, holding up a mirror.

"What do you mean changeEEAGH!"

I looked into the mirror, seeing that I looked just like Drew, only with blonde bangs rather than red ones, and bright blue eyes. I looked and saw that I still had my tail and wolf-paws… but the rest of me was human!

"What the Heaven happened?"

"I guess you've been apart from WG so long that you've finally become your own person," Drew answered.

"No, no no! We were going to join together again, right after we found a way to fuse FF2 back with Silver-" I froze, my eyes widening. "SILVER! Where is he? Where is…" I looked over, seeing FF2 standing by the river… holding Silver's spare cap in his hands.

"He's gone," FF2 said, sadly. He gripped the hat tightly in his hands. "They did it… They killed half of me…" he then took out his cell phone. "But this half isn't going down without a fight."

He pushed buttons on his cell phone and suddenly the TARDIS fell from the sky in front of us. FF2 had programmed its computer into his phone so it would appear whenever we'd need it. "(grr) Good idea, FF2! We can travel far enough back in time to-" Hardy began, but FF2 stopped him.

"No. I'm going alone."

"What?" Drew asked.

He sighed, looking toward the castle. "This battle has been mine from the start… and I'm the only one who knows a way how to finish him off."

"You already have the gauntlet," I pointed out. "What more do you need?"

FF2 raised his hand, which held the gauntlet. "This is just one piece. I had a dream that Edwin had an armor in his shop years ago, but he said it had disappeared, only the gauntlet remaining… I think I know who took it." With that, he stepped into the TARDIS, looking back at us. "Stalker… get the others, and get out of here. This is no longer your battle."

"FF2... No! Wait!" I shouted, running towards him. "We need you!"

"You don't need any of this. …You don't deserve to end up like my mother."

I clenched my fists, wincing. "I'd end up like her if it would mean you'd be safe! We're in this together, face it! Finneas ruined BOTH our lives-"

"But I was his main target!" he snapped. "He chose me, came after my parents, killed them both! He only took you- no, took Laura- away from her family and sent her to reality! He hurt me the most… and now it's time to find out why. This is something I have to do on my own…" he then shut the doors.

"Shaun… stop! Let me come with!" I ran toward the TARDIS as it started to take off, and Hardy and Drew held me back. "SHAUN! DON'T GO!"

The TARDIS spun with light, and I could only watch, stunned, as it disappeared into hyperspace.

In less than an hour, I had lost the only two guys I ever cared about.

"Hardy! Drew! Stalker!" Kite shouted, running towards us. "Where'd FF2 go?"

"He said he went to handle something on his own… claiming this ain't our battle," Hardy said bitterly, and it was probably the first time he ever resembled Puggsy, as mad as he looked. He turned to Kite. "Where's the others?"

Kite led us up the mountain… all the while of telling us the bad news about Puggsy and WG.

Rage built up inside me and I shot a bolt of lightening toward the castle. "*BLEEP* YOU, FINNEAS!" I shouted, overcome with rage, shooting another bolt of lightening.

"Stalker, calm down!" Kasandra snapped.

"GIVE ME A REASON!" I snarled. "That bastard just stole the lives of Puggsy, Silver, and Edwin, and is probably killing WG as we speak! There is NO *BLEEPING* WAY THAT I'M GONNA CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL HE'S DEAD!" on 'dead' I shot another bolt of electricity at the castle. I then fell to my knees, gripping the hard earth. Someone laid a hand on my shoulder, but I elbowed them away. "Leave me alone!"

I then took off, not wanting to see anyone. Clouds rolled in and rain began to fall.

It matched my mood perfectly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hardy's POV**

As soon as I heard the news about Puggsy, I wanted to breakdown… but Stalker beat me to it, and I was wise enough to stay out of her line of fire… er, lightening. We watched her storm off, as another storm started to roll in. "Someone go get her. We've got a castle to invade, whether FF2 wants us to or not," Biff said sternly.

"I'll go get her," I said, then turned into a full-werewolf… because you never know how strong you have to be to handle an emotionally-psychotical she-wolf.

I found Stalker down in the gorge, back in her full-werewolf form as well, shooting off bolts of lightening at rocks, blastifying them into a million pieces. I guess she probably sensed my presence, because she stopped. "Go away, Hardy…" she snarled, her back still facing me.

"Take it easy, Stalker, I just want to talk-"

"I don't-" *zap!* "want to-" *zap!* "talk!" *zap!*

…there went a chunk of the mountain.

"Then at least listen," I retorted. "I'm just as upset as you are. I lost as much as you did! But you don't see ME striking down a bunch of rocks out of grief! Heck, there's less-murderous ways to handle grief-"

"The only way I'm going to handle my grief is use my powers to kill Finneas and every single one of those Veni-Con-Yei *bleepers*!" she shouted, blasting away a boulder.

"Okay, watch the language. There's no reason to talk like that!"

"YES THERE IS! Those *bleeps* just took our kids, half our friends, and are trying to KILL US LIKE WHAT THEY'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS!" Surges of electricity burst out of her, striking several rocks… including one behind me after I dodged a blast.

"Alright, that's it! Enough of the attitude! Calm down and lets get back to the others before you murdify someone!"

Electricity still surged. "I'M NOT GOING TO UNTIL EVERYONE OF THOSE BASTARDS ARE DEAD!"

_She's out of control! _I thought, then summoned my key-blade. "In that case, I'm just going to have to make ya!"

I lunged, and she tried blasting me, but I dodged and blasted her with a shot of energy from by key-blade. She then tried shooting toward me like a bullet, but I've handled a lot of bosses as quick as her in the game and managed to hit her in the face, making her slam into the mountain. She snarled, then ran toward me, her eyes glowing yellow with madness. I held my blade like a bat, and struck her back again. She shook off the pain and kept coming… she never gave up.

Fortunately, neither did I. When she came at me again, I blasted her with everything I had, then tackled her, both of us brawling until I finally managed to have her pinned, pressing the side of my key-blade against her neck, keeping her down. "NOW LISTEN TO ME!" I snarled, keeping her down. "Stop acting like a psycho-bitch! What's it gonna prove, eh? You're just acting as crazy as the rest of 'em… blasting everything in sight, trying to kill something! You're NOT a killer, Stalker! You're a great fighter, but I know you well enough to realize that you're not the murderous beast people claim us werewolves to be… so cut it out!"

She glared at me, growling, probably planning on electrocuting me on sight, and then mauling me until there was nothing left. …It was hard to tell what she had planned by the maniacal look in her eyes.

I sighed, lightening up a bit. "I want to kill them as much as you do," I said softly. "They've done more to me than I'd want to say… mostly by hurting those I love. I know how you're feeling, how you want to make sure they don't hurt anyone ever again… but you have to be strong and keep in control. You can't just go on a rampage and expect to beat them automatically… especially on your own. FF2 may not realize it, but he does need us… and he'll come to realize it, and he'll be back. You just have to clear your head and have some faith, alright?"

Stalker only stared at me, her expression not as vicious.

"I'm going to let you up now… and when I do, I don't want you to go on a murderfying rampage, got it?" I lifted my blade…

And she leaped up…

And hugged me.

(To be honest, I wasn't really expecting that last part.)

She kept her arms around me, gripping me tight. "I just wanted to make sure he'd be alright…" she whispered, and I felt her revert back to her half-human form. From the way her voice trembled, I could tell she was sobbing. "I wanted to make sure everyone would be alright… I didn't want to lose anyone again."

I wrapped my arms around her in comfort, reverting back to my half-human form as I did. "I know… neither did I." I replied quietly, wincing a bit. And it was true… and I started to cry a bit, thinking about all that had happened in less than an hour… and how it affected the both of us. "The best we can do now is stay strong, and make sure their efforts didn't go in vain. We're going to make sure those creepos regret this… We're going to avenge our friends, and make sure this world stays safe."

We pulled out of our hug, and stood up, heading back to the others.

From this moment forth, our meddling business became serious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: I'd like to close this chapter by saying… (whips out sword) It is ON!

Review, and we are in NO MOOD for flames! So if you want to live to see how this ends, don't send any!

…

(also, Stalker, Hardy… please don't kill me for the minor 'fluff' moment between you).


	49. Kiff VS Jennifer

Kiff: And now for a glimpse of what happened to me.

**Kiff's Reviewer Thanks (yaaay!)**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Girl, it was personal since the day I was born!; If FF2 doesn't come back… I'll go back in time and DRAG him back! (once I find a way); Yep, it's the end of the world when Stalker and Hardy have a fluff-moment… the bomb shelter is right over there.; Prank him? I'm more concerned about who's going to be my dad now! D:

**Scoobycool9: **…I'd hate to see what Fangface would be like O.O; The sky; Is he altering the timeline… or making it go as planned? ;) …Does _anybody _care that my dad is gone just because they like him?

**Kassy and Fangs: **You bet they're gonna pay… And Fangs, as your son Timothy would say, 'Watch the language!' lol just kidding.

Disclaimer: Hey, look! It's Mickey Mouse! (runs)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kiff's POV**

I don't exactly know where Marcus took me, but when I opened my eyes it was almost sunset. I was still somewhere in the mountains, on a flat peak, the castle nowhere to be seen. _Shit! _I swore inside my head, standing up. "Alright, Marcus, wherever you are, come out and fight!" I snarled, sticking out my wolf claws.

No response, not even an evil chuckle.

…At least, not from Marcus. "He's not here right now," came a cocky voice, and I turned to see Jennifer. "I switched places with him, allowing him to return to the castle with the others… I wanted to handle you myself."

I glared at her. "So you're a traitor… that's a surprise," I sneered. "When I get done with you, WG's gonna wish I left a piece of you for HER to murdify…"

"WG's at the castle, we kidnapped her, knowing she'd be the perfect bait for FF2 to find… not that he'd be finding her alive. Chances are, she's joined your father by now."

Sheer horror overwhelmed me. "What did you do to my DAD?" I snarled, my eyes glowing red, as I lunged forth and grabbed her by the throat.

In response, she kicked me in the gut and flipped me over onto my back. "I'll spare you the details and give you a hint: he's dead. Came running at me after I knocked out WG… I overheard a conversation he had with her, claiming that he was going to make sure she'd stay alive. I guess his feelings for her led to his epic fail… Love can do stupid things like that."

I arched an eyebrow, knowing that my dad only had a few feelings for WG: anger, irritation, annoyance, bitterness, loathing… anything within those categories. Right now, though, I wasn't about to correct Jennifer on her lack of knowledge…

I was going to kick her ass.

Leaping onto my feet, I swiped at her, but she dodged, floating in the air on a pair of rocket boots. "Like my new attire? It's amazing what kind of discounts villains get." she told me, smirking that irritating smirk that we all hate so much.

I shot lasers at her, but she dodged, laughing. I tried opening a portal by her head so I could yank her hair, but she ducked away. She then raised her arm, showing a mini-laser on her sleeve, and started shooting at me, but I was just as quick. I was going to make sure this bitch was gonna die! She then did something so horrifyable, any kind of demon would writhe in agony…

She started to sing!

_Jennifer: _**Weep for yourself, my boy**

**You'll never be what is in your heart…**

I growled and leaped up at her, grabbing hold of her leg, but she raised her other boot and burned my hand with the flames of its jets, and I landed back on the ground, blowing out the flames on my fingers.

**Weep little werewolf-boy**

**You're not as brave as you were at the start…**

I then tried shooting lasers at her again, only singing her sleeve. She shot back, singing the tip of my tail.

**Rate yourself and rake yourself**

**Take all the courage you have left**

She landed on the ground, and I leaped at her, claws raised… and she stepped to the side, making me collide with a rock.

**Waste on fixing all the problems**

**You made in your own head**

I opened a portal beneath her, yanking off her rocket boots, leaving her barefoot. I then lunged and grabbed her arms… but she only threw me to the ground. (damn, this bitch was strong!) She pinned me down with her foot.

**But it was not your fault, but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really messed it up this time**

**Didn't I, dear boy?**

**Didn't I dear boy**

Jennifer then ran a few feet away, and I raced after her. With ninja-like skills, she ran up the side of the mountain and flipped through the air, landing behind me and bashing me in the head with a metal rod. I snarled and spun around, swiping at her once again, ripping off a chunk of her shirt, but leaving no wound. In response she jabbed me in the face with her metal stick, giving me a nose-bleed.

**Tremble for myself, my boy**

**You know you've done this all before**

I growled, watching her climb onto an outcrop, smirking down at me as if calling me pathetic. …She was dead wrong.

**Tremble little werewolf-boy**

**You'll never settle any of your scores**

I climbed up after her at a fast pace, and she climbed higher, throwing down a couple shuriken as she did, one of them grazing my arm, but I didn't let it stop me.

**Your grace is wasted in your face**

**Your boldness stands alone among the wreck**

She reached the top and threw a knife down straight at my face. I thought quick, opening a portal in front of me and having it shoot toward her head instead, but she dodged it, sneering down at me.

**Learn from your mother**

**Or else spending days biting your own neck**

I reached the top, and lunged at her. She used her karate-moves to defend against my punches and swipes. She swung a kick to my head but I dodged, catching her leg and flipping her onto her back. I then prepared to tackle her but she kicked her legs up and flipped me over onto my back.

**But it was not your fault but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really messed it up this time**

**Didn't I my boy?**

I quickly rolled onto my stomach, pouncing toward her legs, but she jumped up and had me slam into another rock. She then grabbed me by the tail and flung me over her shoulder, slamming me into the ground. I shot lasers at her, blasting her back but that armor she was wearing kept her from going down… let alone stopping her singing!

**But it was not your fault but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really messed it up this time**

**Didn't I, my boy?**

**Didn't I my boy…**

I lunged at her, but she kicked me in the face, hard enough to send me skidding across the ground and into yet ANOTHER rock. I breathed heavily, losing energy in this fight… either that, or I inherited WG's asthma. "Face it, twerp, you can't fight me and win," Jennifer sneered, walking toward me. "You may have all those super powers, but you don't know how to handle them. You're still weak… like your mother. Silver should have let me do you the favor and force her into aborting you. I suppose a post-abortion will have to suffice now, huh?"

I glared at her, then noticed something sticking out of my back pocket. WG's hat! …Geez, I had this since chapter one and never realized it? And I thought she was absent-minded! I took it out, and put it on, getting back to my feet. "My mother was stronger than you think, Jennifer… and I know how to use my powers, and I WILL defeat you," I retorted, then lunged at her-

But she caught me by the throat.

**But it was not your fault but mine**

**And it was your heart on the line**

**I really messed it up this time, didn't I my boy?**

She slammed me to the ground, kicking and punching me, hardly giving me a second to attack back, not holding back. She then shot me with a laser-blast, making me fall over the edge, but I quickly caught it, watching as she stood over me.

**It was not your fault but mine…**

**And it was your heart on the line…**

**I really *bleeped* it up this time, didn't I my boy?**

**Didn't I you freak…**

She then kicked me in the face, making me plummeted down the mountain, and I stared up at her, watching her grin evilly. I tried to open a portal, tried to shoot lasers, tried anything!… but I didn't have any energy left, so I let myself fall, hearing the sound of waves beneath me…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: I don't know what's worse, that Jennifer kicked my ass… or butchered Mumford and Sons' song "Little Lion Man". …I'm slipping into unconciousness now, so you're gonna have to review… but don't flame or…

*everything goes dark*


	50. Time For Epicness!

(We get a view of Toni chained to the wall)

Toni: What are you doing here? The chapter is THAT way (nods to the left)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Luckycool9: **Jennifer never saw Kiff as a nephew, especially since it turns out he doesn't have WG's DNA (he has her powers, but not her genes).

**Fangface the Second: **She's ticked everyone off… and oh crud, don't say that, you might jinx us!

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **I know… that hardly ever happens!; And yes… she is.

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah… one battle out of five-hundred and she actually won it; Mac and cheese? More like oil and water- they don't mix well; Waaaaay more ;)

**Kassy, Sam, and Fangs: **…I got dibs on being Egon! :D

Disclaimer: -ish the same as it's always bin-

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…So then I tell her, 'If you really love me, you'd do it, otherwise we're through!'" Larxene was griping to Marluxia.

"And what did he say?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, you know my dad. He sent me to my room," Larxene let out a huff. "Honestly, I don't see why I still LIVE with those real-world pricks. I'm doing just find in the Kingdom Hearts universe. While my 'parents' tell me I should go to college and get a career, I'm already a boss in a videogame and one of the toughest warriors in Organization XIII!"

"I've always wondered… are you and your other sisters related?"

"Hell no! We were all adopted. We were all Nobodies who were lost in the real-world and were taken in by these people… all except Starfire. She was an alien who crashed on earth as a little girl after her sister, Blackfire, led her through a meteor shower. I was GLAD we sold her to a bunch of aliens… too bad she ended up escaping and meeting those Teen Titans. I swear, the only time any of my 'sisters' made me happy was when Xion died. I never really liked any of them, especially Jennifer- she's a total…"

"Hold it. Jennifer and WG were Nobodies?"

"That's what WE guessed. Either that, or they were a couple reality characters who were based off dead cartoon characters."

Marluxia arched an eyebrow. "Okay, I've heard of cartoons being based off dead celebrities… but that made no sense."

"Oh? Then what would YOUR reason be?"

Marluxia opened his mouth to reply, but looked down. "Hey, someone's coming!"

"Who is it?"

Marluxia looked through a pair of binoculars. "It's that guy from the Fangface gang… the tall, hansom one with brown hair, wearing a sweater, has the role of the leader… Fred!"

Larxene slapped her forehead. "That's the Scooby-Doo leader, you jackass! His name is BIFF! …Geez, how many dumbassed people have to compare and confuse them?"

Marluxia took out his walkie-talkie. "Yeah, Marlow? The leader is approaching,"

"So kill him!" Marlow's voice snapped. "I'm BUSY harassing his sister!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marlow stood in the dungeon, where WG was chained against the wall. "Your big brother is coming… do you want him to meet you in the afterlife, or do you want to meet him instead?" he asked, teasingly.

"How about if you go back to hell where you should have gone?" WG retorted.

He grinned. "Because if I did… I wouldn't get to have my fun with you…" he reached for her-

In response, she kicked him in the groin… and he was still solid. "Get away from me, you sicko!"

Marlow grunted. "Fine! …Why don't I just draw your attention to this screen, and you can watch your brother die!" he clicked a remote and a screen hovered down. "Hope you have a strong stomach, because you're going to need one to observe THIS!"

*Click!*

"_I put my hands onto your hip! When I dip, you dip, we dip!" _Came Keith's voice… and he was dancing around his room, listening to his iPod… in his underwear.

Marlow and WG both stared, awkwardly.

"_I put my hands onto your hip, when you dip I dip we-_AUGH!" Keith finally noticed he was on-screen. "DAD! I TOLD YOU NO SCREEN-CALLS DURING MY PRIVATE TIME!" he turned off the screen, making it go to static.

"…I saw so many reasons why it's lucky Brielle never married him." WG commented.

Marlow turned the screen on to the outside of the castle. "Just. Watch. Your brother. Die." he muttered, still embarrassed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff stood twenty feet from the castle. "I'm here to fight Finneas. Send him down!" he shouted.

Larxene laughed. "You? Fight Finneas? Oh, PLEASE!" she sneered. "You've never used your wand, you have no powers… hell, all you are is a pretty-boy in the gang! You didn't even have an important role in your show!"

"If WG was here, she'd be kicking your ass around the world," Marluxia said.

"Well she's not. All we have to face is some guy who lacks skills. He doesn't even know how to cook!"

Biff glowered. "Don't underestimate me… There's more to my character than most people think," he said, darkly.

"Oh yeah?" Marluxia sneered, leaping down onto the ground in front of him, summoning his scythe. "Prove it,"

Biff smirked and background music began to play. He then took out his sword, and Larxene fell over laughing. "You honestly think you can beat him with that little blade?" she called.

"No… but HE can," Biff nodded upward.

Larxene arched an eyebrow, turning around-

*BAM!*

…ending up getting hit off the wall by Hardy's key-blade, and he leaped down and caught Marlxia off-guard. "Is this the best you can do? A sneak attack with a werewolf?" he sneered.

"Just wait 'til the music number starts," Hardy growled, and he and Marluxia began to duel.

Larxene approached Biff. "Alright, pretty-boy, start singing!" she snapped, lunging to attack him.

"This oughtta be good," Marlow said as he and WG watched the fight.

_Biff: _**I've been working, so hard**

**I'm punching, my card**

**Eight hours, for what?**

**Oh, tell me what I got**

He dodged every move Larxene through at him, dodging every bolt of lightening she shot at him.

**I've got this feeling**

**That' time's just holding me down**

Larxene blasted at him again, but he rolled out of the way, climbing onto a rock.

**I'll hit the ceiling**

**Or else I'll tear up this town**

He fell over, and Larxene closed in for the kill…

*Vrrooom!*

Biff suddenly drove over in the Wolf Buggy, nearly plowing her over. Larxene dove out of the way, zapping at Biff… but only making a hole in the wall for him to drive through! "STOP HIM!" she screamed.

**Tonight I gotta cut loose**

**Footloose**

**Kick off your Sunday shoes**

Biff threw on a pair of sunglasses as he sang and drove. Marluxia froze, staring at him and Hardy knocked him out, then ran through the hole, followed by Kite, Sam, Lucy, and Vincent, who ran out of their hiding spots, catching Larxene off-guard and knocking her out as well.

**Please, Louise, pull me off-a my knees**

**Jack, get back, c'mon before we crack**

**Lose, your blues**

**Everybody cut footloose!**

Marlow stared at the screen, watching as Biff drove the car across the courtyard, watching him dodge and swerve toward other villains, even standing up and- while steering with his foot- slicing at them with his sword, drawing some blood in the process. "…Is he honestly singing Kenny Loggins?" he sneered.

"I doubt Kenny Loggins ever carried a sword," WG remarked.

**And you're playing, so cool**

**Obeying every rule**

**I dig a way down in your heart**

**You're burning, yearning for more songs**

Biff sat back down, driving up the stairs and forcing villains up high to jump over the edge to avoid being run over! He drove back down the stairs, one hanging onto the carhood screaming, then finally rolling off! The others fended off other villains who tried to attack, sending most of them flying back.

**Somebody to tell you**

**That life ain't passing you by**

He did donuts in the middle of the courtyard, and Marlow's head moved round-and-round watching him do so, until the villain grabbed his head, his eyes still spinning.

**I'm trying to tell you**

**It will if you don't even try!**

He drove through an archway, which led to another half of the courtyard, where a bridge was down, leading to the inside of the castle, looking like one of those bridges that split in the middle and go up for passing ships… and a couple villains were racing to get them closed. Vincent acted fast, shooting one with an arrow before he could reach the lever.

**You can fly if you only cut loose**

**Footloose**

**Kick off your Sunday shoes**

**Oowhee, Marie, shake it shake it for me**

**Oh, Milo, c'mon c'mon lets go**

**Lose, your blues**

**Everybody cut footloose**

Biff turned the car, facing the bridge, seeing a villain facing the lever. He gripped the steering wheel while the villain gripped the lever, both of them staring each other down.

**(Cut foot-loose)**

The villain pulled the lever, and the bridge slowly started to go up. Biff slammed on the accelerator. Several guards on the wall started shooting at him to stop him, but Kite used his wand to stupefy them.

**(Cut foot-loose)**

"The idiot's actually going to try it!" Marlow scoffed, surprised.

"Twenty bucks says he makes it," WG boasted.

**(Cut foot-loose)**

"He's nuts!" Hardy said.

**(Cut foot-loose)**

"Nah… I think insanity just runs in his family," Kite commented.

**We got to turn me around**

**And put your feet on the ground**

**Now take a hold of the phone**

Biff sped as fast as he could, the bridge going up… up… up…

He drove up it like a ramp, flying over to the other edge! The others cheered wildly as he jumped out of the car and pulled the other lever, letting them across.

**Whoa, I'm turning it loose**

**Footloose**

**Kick off the Sunday shoes**

Several villains inside ran out to catch him, but Biff kicked and rolled and dodged and punched his way through their numbers, fending a few off with his sword. He then took out his own wand and zapped a few villains over his shoulder, making them freeze. He then ran up the stairs, followed by the others, knocking down bad guys as he went.

**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

**Jack, get back, c'mon we'd better crack**

**Lose your blues**

"When did he get so good at fighting?" Marlow snapped, staring at the screen in disbelief. "Who does this kid think he IS?"

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

They ran through a hallway, where the middle of the corridor had crumbled away. Everyone grabbed an old tapestry and used it as a rope to swing across.

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

Biff looked behind him, seeing more villains coming his way. He then whipped out a grenade, yanked out the pin, and threw it over his shoulder as he swung over.

**Everybody cut, everybody cut**

*KA-BOOM!*

He landed as flames exploded behind him, rolling and landing on his feet, coolly.

**Everybody cut footloose!**

"…My brother," WG said proudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the gang ran inside, now that the diversion cleared out most of the hunters. "Split up and look for Lamone and any other captives," Biff ordered, and he, Kite, Gin, and Kim ran down one corridor.

"You heard him, lets find my boyfriend!" Jackie said, and she, Vincent, Backbiter, Cinder, Hardy, Drew, and Stalker ran down another corridor.

Brielle, Sam, Martin, Bob, Cherie, Kasandra, and Fangs started down another corridor, though Fangs slowed his pace a little. "Fangs, what's wrong?" Kasandra asked him. "Your plan worked! We're inside the castle, and we're moments from stopping Finneas!"

"It's just…" Fangs began, but sighed. "I just wish Puggsy was here with us… It's not exactly the same taking down a bad-guy without him, you know?"

Kasandra hugged him. "I'm sure he's proud, wherever he is now." she pulled out of the hug. "Why don't we change into our werewolf-halves?"

"Okay," Fangs said, shrugging. They looked at a picture of the moon, and he changed into Fangface. "(grr) Where's Pugs? Where… is… Waaaah!"

"Not exactly one of your best ways to comfort someone, sis." Martin commented.

"C'mon, Fangface… it'll help if we find the whore who _shot my husband down in the first place! _and choke her with her own intestines, okay?" Brielle said half-sympathetically, half-furiously, as she patted him on the shoulder.

"(sniff) Okay," Fangface said, nodding. They then went on their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni paced her cell, though couldn't go too far without the chains pulling her back. She wished she could break them easily. _Damn, those hunting-bastards must have really poured out their savings to make custom-made chains for vampires. _she thought, bitterly. _Just dipping them in garlic, and you've got a caught death-dealer…_

"Wait a minute…" she whispered, realizing something. "I'm immune to garlic! I wonder…" She pulled on her chains, using every ounce of strength she had. _C'mon… c'mon… break, you stupid-_

*Crack! Snap!*

*Thud!*

She hit the ground, her arms and legs now free. "Ha! Now that's more like it!" she exclaimed, breaking the shackles off her wrists and ankles and running to the door. She paused, figuring there was a guard outside. "Damn, how am I gonna get past-"

*Bonk!*

The door swung open, and Finn poked his head in. "Toni! …Man, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Less questions, more moving!" Toni answered, and she ran out, being greeted by Silver, GIR, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Abu, and Carpet. "Damn, what did they do, catch all the Disney characters?"

"Just run, lass." Silver replied, and they got a move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marlow slammed his fist into the wall… which, being a ghost, didn't do much since his hand went right through it. "Those meddlers are tougher than I give them credit for…" he muttered.

"I keep telling ya, you're no match for us." WG said, rolling her eyes. "Been up against hundreds of villains, and they all end up thinking we can't beat them, only to be proved wrong. It gets pretty cliché after a while,"

Marlow glared, raising his knife. "Maybe killing you will weaken their chances, then…" he came close, raising his knife to her throat. "Any last words before I send you to meet Brielle's family, bitch?"

WG only glared at him, and he glared back, staring intensely into those dark eyes of hers… _Wait a minute… _he began to think.

*WHAM!*

WG punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Thank God for thin-wrists," she said, holding up her hands to show that she slipped out of her shackles. She grabbed the key and unlocked the door, running out. "Now time to escapify."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, back in a year before Fan-Fiction, iPods, high gas-prices, and DVDs… (aka, 1991)_

FF2 stepped out of the TARDIS and into Edwin's wand-shop. The vampire was nowhere in sight, so he made his way to the secret room. Remembering how he found it in MIF Part One, he knew which book to pull to open the door, and he slipped inside.

Sure enough, there was the armor. As he approached it, he took out his cell-phone, where Edwin had texted him the information days ago…

"_Your gauntlet was once a piece to a mighty armor, similar to Ven's, but twice as powerful. It was created to defeat any kind of opponent, and even deflect any kind of darkness for anyone who wore it. It is said that the owner of this armor would prevent the end of the world, as long as his heart was strong and there was no darkness within him. Many had tried to wear the armor for various battles, but it did not suit them… They say the only way the suit will work is if the one who possesses it makes a great sacrifice to earn its power._

"_But," _the message continued. _"It disappeared long ago, before you were even born, without a trace. Only the gaunlet remained. …I believe, if the gauntlet works for you, that armor would have worked as well, if it were still around. I had it properly secured in my shop in the hidden room, but I suppose I did not hide it well enough… Or, perhaps it was just in the wrong place, at the wrong 'time'…"_

FF2 chuckled, realizing that Edwin wasn't trying to hide anything from him that time… He knew that FF2 was meant to take the armor. He was in front of it now, and he stared at it, awestruck a bit. Every detail, every engraving, every piece of it was perfect… and he felt a strong connection toward it, like how he first felt with the gauntlet.

He touched the armor, but this time no surge of energy zapped him and made him black out like before. He took it off the stand, leaving only the gauntlet behind, and slipped it on. He then used his cell-phone to transport himself back to the TARDIS.

"No turning back now," he said, then closed the doors.

The TARDIS disappeared… and minutes later, a vampire looked out the window, after finding his secret-room had been accessed. _So it begins… _he thought, and couldn't help but smile proudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that's only the HALF of it ;)

More epicness coming your way… along with a speeding semi if anyone dares flame!


	51. Do You Know Where Your Kids Are?

(We get a view of Di and Gwen)

Di: Well, now to find out where we ended up.

Gwen: Here's the reviewer thanks.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Rascal and Jet: **I hope FF2 listens; Yep, that's a pleasant thought… along with getting back at Jennifer; And that is quite true ^-^

**Scoobycool9: **That scene? Look at the web comics! XD; Darn it, I gotta keep that in mind!; He's a villain, if he isn't singing songs he's asking dumb questions; Just wait 'til THEY arrive ;D …Who isn't? (and if you think we're proud, you should see his fan-girls)

**Fangface the Second: **Yep, one machine we can't do this without. And you left the gauntlet so you could find it in the future (good thinking) :D

Disclaimer: All OC belong to their authors and all cartoons belong to their owners. End of story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Di opened her eyes, she noticed she and the kids were left on a snowy part of the mountains, the castle nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" she snapped, standing up and going on a cussing streak, kicking snow as she stomped around.

"You know, I'd remind people to watch the language… but since no one listens to me, I'm not going to bother." Timothy said, he and the other werewolves having been transformed back to humans.

"Is everyone alright?" William asked, standing up and counting everyone.

"Where's Kiff?" Lilly asked, concerned. "What did they do with Kiff? Oh no…"

"You're really concerned about your boyfriend, aren't you?" Di asked.

"Ew… he's not my boyfriend! We're COUSINS, you idiot! Besides, Gwen's his girlfriend."

"What?" Gwen snapped. "Who told you THAT?"

Lilly cringed. "Well… you guys are pretty close, aren't you? You write letters to each other almost every day, and he'd open portals to go visit you…"

"That does NOT mean we're a couple, you little dolt! Kiff and I are only good friends, nothing more… Good lord, he looks like MY DAD! And I look like his cousin! That would be a bit AWKWARD, don't you THINK?"

"Speaking of which, where's Toni?" Brody asked.

"Edward Junior kidnapped her…" Luca said, and a low growl escaped his throat. "We've got to get back to the castle?"

"How? They dumped us off in the middle of nowhere… and there's a blizzard coming!" Di pointed out.

"Our werewolves can help us find our way back," Alyx said, drawing a circle in the snow that looked like the moon, and all the werewolves transformed.

"(grr) Shang, you wanna transform, too?" Fangpuss asked… then noticed something odd about Shang.

Her wolf-ears and tail were gone. "I can't… they shot me with Sensodin, remember?" she muttered.

"Well… don't worry. The effects will wear off and you'll be a werewolf again in no time-" Brody began to say.

"No… I won't." she turned away, glumly. "I'm not a natural-born werewolf… I'm what people in the Netherworld call… a 'wannabe-wolf'."

"Huh?" Fangpuss asked, confused.

"Didn't you notice how I was a different breed than my brother, Lupe, in 'Magical Romantic Mishap'? It's because I was born as a human. No wolf-ears or tail, no cunning instincts… nothing. My parents were distressed, feeling as if I had been cursed or something, so they had another werewolf bite me so I would become one. They didn't do it themselves just so people wouldn't think they were ashamed. …They wanted me to be in charge of our kingdom once I was old enough, but now it looks like they'll look for a new heir."

"That's harsh," Di scoffed. "You weren't born a werewolf so they'd just pretend you're not part of their family? If that's not shallow, I don't know what is."

"Yeah, our parents didn't know we were werewolves until we were teenagers, but they still loved us," Jet said.

"Yeah, and our Uncle Martin was human in a family of werewolves too, and our grandparents loved him just the same, too." Rascal added. "Heck, in our dad's family, there used to be only one werewolf born every 400 years, but his parents loved him and our aunt Storm anyway, along with Fangpuss and Claw's parents…"

Claw clenched her fists and Fangpuss glared a little.

"S-Shouldn't have s-said t-that…" Stutz whispered.

"C'mon, lets just find the castle," Claw said bitterly.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Alyx called, and they ran over, seeing her at the edge of the mountain, where they got a bird's eye-view of the castle. "Looks like they didn't send us too far. We can still make it!"

"It's a long way down though, how are we going to-" Brody began to say.

"AUGH! EEK! OOH! YAH!" Kaiser shrieked, jumping around.

"Kaiser, this is no time for another dance number!" Blackrose scoffed.

"I'm NOT dancing! Something's in my pants!" Kaiser reached into his jeans and pulled out… "Pocca!"

"Eh-wo…" Pocca squeaked.

"What were you doing in Kaiser's jeans?" Brody asked, chuckling a bit.

"Maybe in all the commotion, she crawled in his pocket instead of FF2's, by accident." Alyx guessed.

"Whatever the reason, she's solved our problem," Luca said. "Pocca, can you change into a dragon? We need to get back to the castle, quick!"

Pocca nodded and transformed into a dragon and they climbed on. "So much for keeping it discrete… but you gotta admit, this is cool." Di said with a shrug as they flew through the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rusty, Anna, David, Dawn, Kynley, and Justice were thrown into a dungeon, after the werewolves were forced to become human. "You can't keep us in here forever, you crackhead goons!" Rusty shouted, grabbing onto the bars. "When we get out of here, you're going to meet your maker… IF you're that lucky!"

"What are we going to do now?" Anna asked.

"We've got to find a way out…" David said, looking around.

Kynley sighed, sitting down. "I guess my mom was right… this world IS pretty dangerous," she muttered.

"…Kynley?" came a voice, and the kids looked over…

Seeing Jennifer, chained to the wall! …Only, her clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in months, her hair was filthy, and she looked pale from lack of sunlight. "Jennifer! What the… how the… when the…?" Rusty stammered. "Weren't you just with our parents?"

Jennifer scoffed. "If you're talking about Kara, you're sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean…?" David asked, though he figured it out.

"Kara came to the real-world months ago and kidnapped me, locking me up in this dungeon! She's been disguising herself as me, bragging about some plan about wanting to help save the world, only to end up giving everyone away and killing everyone! …I knew it was a mistake to split from her…"

"Split from her?" Justice questioned.

"Yes, you see… Kara's my Nobody, but she was causing too much trouble so I fused with her to keep her in line. Unfortunately, she started taking control of me, forcing me to follow WG to this world and trying to make her life miserable. …I mean, I know WG should be more mature, but I knew that this was what she wanted to do, and I was proud at how she had saved the world countless times… but Kara thought otherwise, bringing forth a jealousy I felt when WG was born, after Laura died I mean…"

"Yeah, actually the readers are a little confused by that." Rusty said. "I hate to bring forth a side-plot, but could you clarify how Laura and WG could be the same person if they were born at different times?"

"I know a little bit… You see, after Laura died, her heart wandered, until it found Brielle, and shared her heart with her. One day Brielle broke her leg and was taken to the hospital, and while she slept Joanne had entered her room, and retrieved Laura's heart. It turns out that Laura's mother was the cartoon-counterpart of our reality mother, and WG was Laura's post-reality half… But somehow she couldn't breathe and was starting to die. Joanne saved her, then gave her Laura's heart. …I suppose since WG and Brielle both shared Laura's heart, that's how they could fuse."

"How do you know all this?" Anna asked.

Jennifer bowed her head. "That would bring us back to the previous topic. You see, I was tired of Kara trying to control me, so years ago I separated from her so I could live my own life, have a family and everything else I dreamed of. …But I was worried about Kara being on the loose, and I was worried she'd go after our family, so I finally told my mom about what was going on, from finding the toon-world and everything. Turns out, she knew about it all along too,"

"Really?" Dawn gasped.

"Yes. When I told her about how WG and Brielle became one person, she told me the whole story on how they could do it… Kite and FF2 had to use a bracelet's power, and I have no idea how Tracker could fuse with Kasandra, but my mom told me that the sole way for a reality-person could fuse with their cartoon-counterpart was if they shared the same heart."

"Cool." Justice put bluntly.

"Not cool." Jennifer let out a sigh. "Not many cartoon-hybrids know this, but they can only fuse with their counter-parts for so long until they have to separate permanently… and when that happens, one or the other loses their powers."

"There was also a prophecy, that one of them might die…" Rusty added, sadly.

Jennifer scoffed. "I don't follow any of that pre-destined crap. We choose our OWN fates. …And right now, I say we should bust out of here so I can kick my Nobody's ass!"

Rusty dug into his pocket, pulling out a pick-lock. "Good thing I inherited my dad's street-rat skills," he then picked her locks, freeing her.

"Your dad is Aladdin?" Justice gasped.

Rusty rolled his eyes. "No… My dad once worked with him though, and it turns out he had a knack for it. Now lets stop wasting time and do what Jennifer said- kick some ass!"

"Hey, watch the language!" Jennifer sneered as they ran out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Hey… kid? Wake up! You still alive, man?"_

Kiff groaned, opening his eyes, seeing that he was staring at a girl. She had short brown hair and green eyes, and was dressed in baggy pants, boots, a T-shirt, and was wearing a bandana… and was carrying two swords, three guns (two in holsters, one strapped to her back), and a few grenades attached to her belt.

"Oh, good! You're up!" The girl exclaimed, yanking him to his feet. "The name's StormBringer128, but just call me Storm Bringer. Gave us quite a scare for a minute there, Kiff."

Kiff shook off his daze. "How do you…?" he began to ask.

"Know your name? I've read a LOT of WG's stories, especially the Treasure Planet ones, and I've been reading this one so I know who you are."

"Oh, yeah… you're one of the reviewers. When did you get into the story?"

"Right after that last battle-chapter, the one where you guys were ambushed. The situation looked pretty serious, and I happened to be vacationing in the country at the time, so I decided to help out with the cause… Just in time to," she nodded over at an unconscious figure. "I just pulled THAT guy out of the creek."

Kiff looked over, seeing a boy with black hair, wearing nothing but jeans, and had brown wolf-ears and a tail. What surprised him most was that he looked just like FF2... Before he regenerated. _Either FF2 has as much doubles as everyone else in this story, or this might be… _he began to think, then noticed a ring the boy was wearing. "Silver!" he gasped.

"Where?" Storm Bringer gasped, looking around excitedly. "Wait, do you mean the werewolf Silver, or the cyborg Silver?"

"THIS is Silver! He's wearing his mom's old class-ring! But… what happened to him?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to Stalker a couple chapters back- been separated from his human half so long that he became his own self. There's just one problem…"

"What is it?"

Storm Bringer knelt beside him. "His breathing is slowing down and his heart-beats are getting farther apart… I think whoever sent him down the rapids really put a number on him, and the trip down-river didn't exactly help."

Kiff's eyes widened. "You mean he's dying? H-He can't, he's a cartoon-brid!"

"He was part of one… I guess when they separated, he didn't get any power. Did you see him use any superpowers?"

Kiff thought about it. "No… But that doesn't mean he isn't super-powerfied! …Does it?"

"Hard to say. That Riptor that got him might have yanked them out… Either way, his chances aren't looking good."

"Y-You gotta help him! You're an author, too, right? Don't you have some sort of power?"

"I can influence the weather… and have every kind of nuclear weapon known to man and creature. …I've been trying to help him since I pulled him out of the river."

Kiff knelt by Silver, taking his hand. "C'mon, Silver… don't die on me! We still need you!"

Silver lied still, hardly breathing, his heartbeat close to stopping.

Kiff began to wince. _He doesn't have powers to keep himself alive… _he thought. _But that doesn't mean he can just die! WG needs him! If it wasn't for him, she… she would have lost me… _he gripped his hand. _Silver made sure I stayed alive… now I'm going to do the same for him!_

"If he doesn't have any powers… he can have mine!" Kiff said, and his eyes began to flash different colors. _Take my powers, Silver… you need them more than I do…_

Storm Bringer watched as light swirled around them. "No… way…" she said, amazed. She covered her eyes as the lights intensified, but she caught a glimpse of Kiff and Silver's silhouettes, seeing Kiff's muscles tense and heard him trying not to scream out in pain.

The lights faded and Kiff fell back.

"Talk about a power-surge. You alright, Kiff?"

"I feel like I did 50 laps around an Olympian stadium and threw up everything I've eaten in the past decade… I can't move." Kiff answered, sluggishly sitting up then falling back.

"No one's ever done a power-transfer before… Of course, now this means you're just a regular cartoon. …Poor kid, you're gonna take after your dad."

"Dad…" Kiff climbed to his knees, gripping the ground, tears springing loose.

Storm Bringer froze. "Oh, crap… Kiff, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to kill her," Despite his powers were gone, Kiff's gaze was still menacing. "I'm going to KILL that bitch! Trying to abortify me was one thing, but now she's gone TOO FAR!" he tried to stand up, but only fell on his stomach.

"Take it easy, kid. The bitch will get hers in the end… Right now, you have to build your strength back up before you head back into the fight,"

Kiff buried his face into his arm, shoulders shaking. A hand then grabbed his shoulder, and he looked up… seeing Silver looking down at him, now a werewolf… only his form had changed. He was taller, more muscular, and had black fur, though his single-fang still remained, and his eyes were now green.

"Thanks," Silver said, his tone a little deeper now. "You may just had inherited her powers, you may not have her genes… but you're still WG's kid… I think you have a bit of my influence, too."

Kiff smiled a bit.

"C'mon, rest up. We've got another epic chapter to get to,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: Well, it looks like I'm still alive… along with Silver! (turns to Silver) You're welcome. ^-^

Silver: Yep… You really take after your mom. I bet your dad is proud too.

Kiff: (eyes water) Can you close this chapter up? I'm about to get emotional. (runs off)

Silver: (shakes head) Well, readers, please review… and since Kiff gave me his powers, it would be wise NOT to flame.


	52. More Epicness and a Special Guest Star

Alyx: Kaiser, I noticed there was something missing in that last battle-chapter.

Kaiser: A battle-soundtrack?

Alyx: Bingo!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **You're welcome ^-^, and thank you for saving Silver and Kiff!; And okay, SB it is.

**Rascal and Jet: **Lol, yeah better watch yourselves around your cousin XD; And yes, we needed another author on the team, didn't we? ;)

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **That happens to me, too; Yes, but Kara is the one who is really messed up; Maybe ;D ; Well, you've all been so loyal to the stories that I had to show my appreciation somehow!; Yes. Yes it is.

**Scoobycool9: **If Pugs were still here, his blood-pressure would sky-rocket; I figure Kiff gets his generosity and loyalty from me ^-^ …And Brielle, I guess; Lets just hope Kara doesn't succeed in killing the rest of us; As for Jessica… no clue; Indeed there is.

Disclaimer: Is annoying.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pocca swooped down, landing on the wall, roaring. Several guards shot at the kids, but she blew an arc of fire at them, turning them to ashes. The kids didn't hesitate, getting right to their battle-song as they slid off her back and charged toward the nearest entrance, their number having a sort of rhythm similar to that of Hollywood Undead's.

_Kaiser: _**For six years I had to raise myself**

**Protect myself, save myself**

**Because my parents weren't around, they were gone**

**Leaving their goals in the hands of their son, me**

**And my friends went through hell and back trying**

**To protect those we love and keep ourselves from dying**

A couple remaining hunters came running at them, but Alyx leaped into the air and kicked them in the stomach and head, sending them flying off the wall… like, literately flying- they entered orbit. Another villain tried to attack from behind, but Jet and Rascal whirled around and swung twin punches at their face, sending them skidding across the pavement and through the wall.

**Life is getting harder, making efforts prove in vain**

**And the pain never stops, it's driving us insane**

**Is there a doctor in the house, anyone, anywhere?**

**Mama don't worry, 'cuz this time we're prepared**

_All: _**We are young, we are strong**

**Everyone in the world hear our song**

**We will fight in the dead of night**

**Won't give up 'til we set things right**

**We are young…**

They made it inside the castle. Kaiser used his own bracelet to turn it into a sword, fending off dark creatures that were mostly all teeth but no eyes. "Looks like Darkarai is back," Fangpuss snarled.

"How d-do y-you know?" Stutz asked.

"These Blackhearts don't just come from nowhere,"

"Here, everyone put a cross on, they won't come near us if we're wearing them." Jet said, reaching into his cowboy hat and pulling out several cross-necklaces. "Good thing I kept these after the first story,"

The Blackhearts screeched, flying off, though Kaiser sliced through a few of them before they could escape, making them disappear in puffs of smoke. They ran on, and Alyx took the next verse.

_Alyx: _**My parents told me I'd never amount to anything**

**Kept beating me, insulting me, wouldn't let me be**

**Who I wanted to be, then just went and abandoned me**

**Found a true father who taught me otherwise**

**How to believe in myself, and how to survive**

**You see, he knew how to love, how to care**

**And even when he died, feels like he's still there**

**At my side, in my heart, never gone**

**So I know I'll never be alone as life goes on**

They raced down the hall, fighting through Blackhearts. Cloaked villains leaped out at them but the werewolves slammed them through the walls or threw them out the windows. Gwen and Di used their karate-skills to beat others, hooking arms and swinging each other around, knocking the villains into the wall and giving them concussions.

_All: _**We are young, we are strong**

**Everyone in the world hear our song**

**We will fight in the dead of night**

**Won't give up 'til we set things right**

**We are young, we are strong**

**Everyone in the world hear our song**

**The world is in our hands**

**And we've got to make a stand**

**Won't give up 'til the battle is won…**

**We are young**

Suddenly zombies loomed out of nowhere. Shang used a metal rod and bashed them on the heads, keeping them back, while Luca grabbed a crossbow hanging on the wall and shot them in the heads. Stutz used his cat-creature abilities to scale the walls, leaping and tackling them to the ground.

Fangpuss looked over at Luca, watching as he handled the weapon. _I never noticed it before… but he really looks like Vincent, _he thought.

"_Hey! Less realizations, more fighting!" _Eric told him.

Meanwhile on another level, Jennifer and the kids ran into some trouble of their own. "Get behind me, kids…" Jennifer said, grabbing a spear off the wall. "This could get ugly…"

In front of them stood a group of zombies. "Ugly? We've already seen plenty of it," Rusty said, then changed into Crim, then bashed a zombie on the head with a brick.

Anna then changed into Ouka. "This is the part of the job that I really like!" she exclaimed, then kicked a zombie in the head.

"What's with all the zombies, though?" Dawn asked.

"When the world is entering an apocalypse of sci-fi/fantasy proportions, a zombie-swarm is always present," David answered. "…That, or it's a common theme that the authors have been wanting to use for a while."

"Shall we sing?" Justice proclaimed.

"We shall." Crim answered, throwing another brick. "DIE ZOMBIE!"

_Crim, Ouka, David, Dawn, Justice and Kynley: _**We are young, we are strong**

**Everyone in the world hear our song**

**We will fight in the dead of night**

**Won't give up until we set things right…**

Back with the others, they made it into another corridor, where Claw found a hair on the ground. "Looks like our cousins made it in, too." She told the others.

"Then lets go find them," Kaiser said.

_All (with Kids): _**We are young, we are strong**

**Everyone in the world, hear our song**

**We will fight in the dead of night**

**Won't give up until we set things right**

**We are young, we are strong**

**(Fighting for a cause)**

**Everyone in the world hear our song**

**(Trying to regain what we have lost)**

**The world is in our hands**

**(We are young, we are strong)**

**And we've got to make a stand**

**(Everyone hear our song)**

**Won't give up until the battle's won…**

**(Until the dark is gone)…**

**We are young!**

"AUGH!" Jennifer and Alyx screamed, having come around the corner and were seconds from smacking each other with a stick and a brick.

"Jennifer! …Damn, what happened to you?" Luca asked, taking note of her ragged attire.

"My own Nobody stole my identity, it's a long story." Jennifer replied bluntly. "I'll fill you in AFTER we find my sister and her friends."

"Where do you suppose they are?" Gwen asked.

"AAAAUUUUGGH!" came a scream from down a corridor.

"My thought is… this way." Brody said.

"Lets go, then!" Blackrose exclaimed, and they ran down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AAAaaammf!" Fangs was screaming until Storm clapped a hand over his mouth.

In front of them stood Mary Shaw and one of her dummies who held a picture of the sun, and she was seconds from ripping Fangs' tongue out until Storm raced up and prevented such a move. "No. One. Scream." she whispered to Brielle, Martin, and Hunter, all of them wise enough to keep from looking at the picture.

"No. Duh." Brielle whispered back.

"You can't keep your mouths covered forever…" The dummy said. "We'll keep following you and your friends, and we'll have you in our collection…"

"You're not so scary…" Martin scoffed. "Especially after the dummy WE'VE seen…"

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?"

Martin looked at the readers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Jeff Dunham's very own puppet… Walter!"

A light then shined on Walter, who was sitting against the wall. He gave the dummy a menacing look. "Hey, sonny-boy, how about if I rip YOUR tongue out?" he snapped, and an off-stage audience applauded, and he gave a glare. "Well, at least it would get him to shut the hell up!"

"EEEEEEK!" The dummy screamed, and turned to Mary Shaw. "Forget this gig, woman! Lets get out of here!" and they fled.

"Thanks Walter!" Martin said.

"Just tell your damn authors to keep me out of their stories…" Walter muttered, then left.

"C'mon, lets keep moving," Storm said, walking along.

"Uh, just one problem…" Fangs whimpered.

"What's that?" Hunter asked, then gasped.

A Riptor was floating directly in front of Fangs. "THIS THING!" The creature then grabbed him by the shirt collar. "No! No! Don't rip out my werewolf-half! He's the main character of our show! He's the only strength I have! He knows where I put my spare house-key!" the Riptor yanked Fangface clean out. "NO!"

"_GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU _IGNORPOTOMAS!" came a familiar bellow, and suddenly a flash of yellow light struck Fangs and Fangface, fusing them together, while a yellow-glowing Patronus, in the shape of a bull, charged down the Riptor, making it disappear.

Everyone looked over, their eyes widening at who saved Fangs.

It was Puggsy!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: SWEET LORD ABOVE, HE'S ALIVE! *faint*

Puggsy: …Glad to see you too, buddy. (turns to reader) Well, the song is called "We Are Young," set to the same rhythm as the original song by Hollywood Undead… but with different lyrics and stuff. Now get over your shock at seeing me alive and reviewify already!

Achmed the Dead Terrorist: But no flames or I kill you!

Puggsy: Nicely put, Achmed.

Achmed: Really? Thank evilness, I thought I'd mess it up- oof!

Puggsy: (shoved Achmed away) Alright, beat it.


	53. Shockapalooza!

(Nether-Girl and Darkarai appear)

Darkarai: Hello, mortal readers. We have decided to take over the Author's Notes, as vengeance for lack of appearance in this story!

Nether-Girl: So we're going to give you a view of what we've been up to-

Snake: (runs in) HOLD IT! I want to stick with a view of the heroes! I want to find out how that smart-mouthed idiot could have survived the kill-spell!

Nether-Girl: I doubt anyone cares…

Darkarai: Actually, I've been wondering that too. I have a loathing for his entire family, so I'd like to know how he could have survived as well.

Downy: (walks in) There can only be one explanation…

Snake: (face-palm) He's NOT related to Harry Potter, Downy. We've already discussed this!

Downy: What would the OTHER explanation be? That having Lamone's heart helped him survive and the vampire probably died and let his cousin survive, or the vampire genes helped him revive?

Everyone: *GROAN!*

Nether-Girl: Thanks for the spoilers, dumbass!

Snake: Ah, lets just cut to the Reviewer Thanks!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**StormBringer128: **Cute little dance you got there; And they're fused back because Puggsy saved them… Guess he's not a big jerk after all ^-^

**Luckycool9 and Junior: **I was wondering when I'd get you to faint; One reason why they'd be considered twins; And Kaiser's bracelet is an adaptation of Kite's bracelet, since they're father-and-son; The rest is totally agreeable; We shall find out; We'll get to the others soon enough ;)

**Storm, Fangpuss, and Hunter: **Fangpuss, watch who you're blackmailing, especially since YOU sang a chick-song in the last story!; And Hunter, you don't know how right you are ;)

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Walter is a puppet belonging to the stand-up comedian Jeff Dunham, you oughtta look him up; Congrats, here's a cookie; And prepare to have your mind blown ;)

**Scoobycool9 and Junior: **Made ya faint! Lol; The song was funny? It wasn't supposed to be…; Glad you liked Fangs' quote; Who DIDN'T faint? Lol; And you'll get an appearance soon, my friend ;)

Disclaimer: Since we're in a hurry to see how Pugs survived, lets skip it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Puggsy's POV (this should explain everything)**

"You, my friend, are an idiot." _Lamone told me as soon as my mind went blank, and suddenly he drifted away from me. I guess that happens when your mind shuts down after being struck into unconciousness. I drifted in a darkness for a short time, deep within my subconscious. I then saw a bunch of images floating around me, and I paused to look around. None of them looked like anything I've seen, and as I looked closer I realized what they were._

_I was seeing Lamone's memorizations._

_There was one of the day Toni was born, a scene where he was burying Johnny and Wulf's bodies, an image of him ripping apart Marlow back in 'Family Traits', the day we first met, his practices as a key-blade warrior, him as a professor at Hogwarts (that's something I never kne- holy crud, is that Snape in his class?), and a memory of him lounging in a backyard with Emily and Brielle…_

_Several memories stood in front of me, but only a few caught my attention. The first one was of him standing on a balcony of a hotel, watching Brielle and I through a window, on the day we first met (okay, that's a little creepifying). _"She's in your hands now, cousin," _he said to himself. _"Take care of her…"

Déjà vu… _I thought, knowing he had said the same thing to me in the last story._

_The second memory was of him sitting in a hospital, where Toni was lying in a bed, in a coma. _"This wasn't supposed to happen…" _he said, his hands covering his face. _"You were supposed to stay safe… You-" _he paused, looking out the window, seeing a cloaked figure sneaking around. Acting fast, he leaped out and attacked him, then hypnotized him into forgetting what he saw. He then knocked them out and turned back to the hospital. _"I'm sorry, Toni… but until I am sure Marlow is off my trail, my presence will only bring danger to you."

_The third memory was of him standing with my mom in our house near a crib, where a tiny infant lied asleep- then I realized it was me (aw, look how adorable I was!). _"Are you sure he's not a vampire?" _Lamone asked my mother._

"I'm positive," _my mom replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _"I counted the years from the point you were born, and we're still 4 years off. We're expecting another one in a couple months," _she lied her hand on her stomach, so she must have been pregnant with Chance at the time._

_Lamone nodded. _"Good… You won't have to go through that tragedy again, then, and Dad probably won't leave."

What is he talking about? _I wondered, a little confused._

_My mom gave him a sharp look. _"I told you, I put that behind me. I'm sorry for how I acted many years ago… Back then, vampires weren't as welcoming."

"I could tell from the way you looked at me…" _Lamone scoffed… and I didn't like where this conversation was going…_

"I still loved you. I was shocked, yes, but that didn't mean I saw you as a monster,"

"Then why didn't you let me save you when you fell ill?"

_Mom sighed. _"I didn't want you to taste blood. Edwin said that's how vampires go into a frenzy, and I was worried about what it would do to you. So, I decided I'd rather die then let you become something you're not."

_Lamone rubbed his chin. _"Tell me… How did you survive? As I recall, you didn't carry our family's trait,"

"No, but your aunt, Kelly, did. She had sucked the disease out of me, which resulted in me becoming a vampire. By that time, you had gone off to become king. I tried to look for you, but found your father instead… I was a bit mad at him and scratched him, making him a vampire too, saying that I wouldn't allow him to change back human until we made things right." _she sighed again. _"One day, unfortunately, Kelly tasted blood and craved it, going mad and almost killing someone… going as far as changing into her full-fledged vampire form."

_I recalled seeing Lamone in that form in one of his memories… it was a freaky experience, but I was still too stunned to focus on it. _

"Your father and I had to change into our full-fledged forms to stop her, and we had no choice but to expose her to sunlight and destroy her vampire-half… which destroyed ours as well, leaving us human once more." _Mom finished, then arched an eyebrow. _"Now tell me… how did you find us?"

_Lamone was silent for a moment. _"I saw your faces in the paper, of how Dad became chief of police. …I thought it was just a coincidence, but I had to find out." _he answered, then looked at her. _"Now, here I am. I'm surprised you still recognized me,"

_Mom smiled, stroking his face. _"I never forget any of my son's faces…" _she looked down in the crib. _"Especially since this one looks like you, too. I suppose you have a new twin-brother, now."

_Lamone looked down at me, sorrow in his eyes. _"I just hope… this one lives." _he said quietly._

That was all it took to jolt me back into conciousness, and I immediately searched for Lamone in my mind… seeing a hint of Malone, who immediately disappeared. That startled me a bit, but I wanted answers first. _Why didn't you TELL me we were BROTHERS? _I yelled.

"_What?" _he asked, surprised at my sudden appearance.

_You knew all along that we were brothers, that Mom used to be a vampire, and you never told me?_

He sighed. _"I figured Mom would have told you, but she told you I was a distant cousin instead, thinking you would freak out. …I guess she was right, from the way your nostrils are flaring."_

_I don't believe this… I don't *bleeping* BELIEVE THIS!_

"_Watch the language, it's not the most SHOCKING thing you've found out. …Though, I'd hate to picture WG's reaction if she found out another character had a long-lost sibling-"_

_I can't believe this… I… I gotta sit down…_

"_I think that will be hard to do, since we're chained to a wall at the moment… and to add on to the annoyance, Marlow's entering the room. Why don't we handle him first and then get to our sibling rivalry later?"_

I sighed bitterly, but decided to listen to him… for now.

Marlow went on about how our friends were doomified and kept bragging about Finneas' ritual… and believe me, after villains boast about their plans the first twenty times, it gets irritating. As soon as an opportunity sprung, we escapified and raced down the hall.

…Just in time to see a Riptor trying to rip Fangface from Fangs!

"_GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU _IGNORPOTOMAS_!" _I shouted, having whipped out my wand, watching as a yellow-light shot from it and my patronus cut through the Riptor, and suddenly Fangface and Fangs were fused back together.

_What the…? What did I do? _I thought, surprised.

"_I do believe you've accidentally created a new spell." _Lamone replied.

Before I could think into it more, I looked at my friends, who stared at me with wide-eyes. "Puggsy! You're… Y-You're…" Hunter gasped.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Came a shout, and suddenly Fangs transformed into Fangface automatically and tackled me, kissing me all over my face. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs!" *smooch* "I'm so glad you're okay!" *smooch smooch* "I thought I lost my best pal forever! Ooh, ooh!" *smooch* "(grr) My little buddy's alive! HE'S ALIVE!" *smooch smooch smooch*

"_Make him stop before I rip his lips off!" _Lamone snapped.

_I… can't… breathe! _I thought in reply as Fangface squeezed me tightly. "Fangface… oxygenary!" I gasped.

"Puggsy! How are you still alive?" Storm exclaimed.

"Question is… *gack* how long do I have left before your brother *grunt* squeezes the air out of my lungs?"

Hunter walked over, tapping Fangface on the shoulder. "Fangsy? Can you let Pugs go now?" she asked, pointing over her shoulder. "Someone ELSE missed him too,"

Fangface looked over, and finally released me. "Ooh, ooh, right!" he said, helping me on my feet. "(grr) Sorry, didn't mean to hog him."

I looked over, seeing Brielle standing there, her eyes wide. "Puggsy…" she gasped, rushing toward me.

"Brielle," I sighed with relief, opening my arms to hold her in an embrace. She ran forth…

And started beating the crap out of me! "YOU JERK! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She caught me in a choke-hold, pounding her fist on my head. "We spent the last several chapters grieving over you! You had us worried SICK! You reminded me of the night I lost my family! You made Fangs cuss like the wind! We were prepared to avenge your death, AND YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Brielle! *ow!* Someone! *oof!* Get! *ouch!* Her off!" I cried as she slammed me to the ground, kicked me in the stomach, and started punching me.

"_You know… most wives welcome their husbands back with a kiss or a hug," _Lamone commented.

Hunter and Storm finally pulled her off. "Brielle, calm down! We don't want him to die all over again!" Storm snapped.

"Aw, that's too bad…" came a voice, and we looked over…

Seeing Nether-Girl and Darkarai standing there, several Blackhearts behind them. "Hate to spoil the reunion, but we're going to kill you now." Nether-Girl said, and several shadowy tentacles shot out of her back! "You're going to just love my new power… I have the ability to rip someone's soul right out!"

A tentacle shot towards Martin, but he dodged it. "You're not getting any souls today," he snapped.

Darkarai chuckled. "We'll see about that," she said, then turned to her Blackhearts. "Attack, my pets!"

The Blackhearts lunged. I immediately summoned my key-blade and fought them off, but there were too many, and one of them attacked Brielle! "BRIELLE!" I shouted… along with Lamone.

*ZAP!*

A blast of energy sent the Blackheart flying back, disappearing in a puff of smoke. We looked over at who made the shot, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing there was Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, Alexia, Chance, Twiggy, some blonde kid, Cassie, Ryan, Wolfsbane… and with them were Sora, Kairi, and Riku, all with their key-blades. "Need some backup?" Sora asked.

"That would be nice," Storm said.

Nether-Girl shot out more tentacles, but Riku sliced through them. We fought through the Blackhearts, making them explode in puffs of smoke. Finally, only Darkarai and Nether-Girl remained. "This isn't over," Darkarai sneered, then threw down a pebble and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Nether-Girl.

"Chickens!" Twiggy taunted.

"Guys! When did you get here?" Brielle exclaimed, hugging her brother… and I suddenly wanted to smack her upside the head.

"We were on our way, and suddenly a portal opened and Luckycool9, Sora, Riku, and Kairi came along," Scoobycool9 said.

"We would have been here sooner, but I had to travel around a bit to summon a few other recruits," Luckycool9 replied.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Lets see… everyone who had an appearance in FF2, Tracker, and WG's stories. Characters from _Phineas and Ferb, Darkest Powers, Cirque Du Freak, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Chibi Vampire, Scooby-Doo, Ben 10, Invader Zim, Calvin and Hobbes, American Dragon, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Inkheart…_"

"And Roxas and Axel are going to help out, too." Chance added.

"Ooh, ooh, we're going to have a LOT of cameos," Fangface said, impressed. "WG's gonna need a bigger autograph book!"

"Speaking of which, where IS she?" Wolfsbane asked.

"She got captured and was brought here," Martin replied.

"How'd she get captivated?" I asked.

"Ooh, ooh, Jennifer turned traitor and knocked her out! (snarl)" Fangface replied, bitterly. "Right before she blasted you with the kill-spell!"

I froze.

"_Oh, dear Lord…" _Lamone gasped.

"Puggsy? What's wrong?" Chance asked.

I gulped, too stunned to admit the second biggest shock I had. "G-Guys…" I stammered, trembling a bit. "Back at the campsite… before we were ambushed… WG and I made a P-Polyjuice Potion…"

Everyone stared at me. "Puggsy… don't tell me…" Storm gasped.

I bit my lip and nodded. "We switched places… WG was the one who got hit with the kill-spell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Review.


	54. Return of the Randomness!

Fangs: And now to see what the supporting characters are up to.

**Fangs' Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **0_0 Uh, yeah, quite a twist and I don't know how I did it… are you a ghost?

**Luckycool9: **I know, the authors are dropping like flies! (I hope we're not next); I felt like fainting as w… wait, I did faint; Yep, that's Sven; So sorry, but I guess WG's absentmindedness rubbed off on me :P …Maybe WG will meet up with Xion, you think? And your help is highly appreciated.

**StormBringer128: **I'm as shocked as you are! (I'm hoping Lamone won't beat me up for tormenting his little brother as Fangface *gulp*); We'll have to save the explanations for later.

**NarniaCrazyGirl and Alexia: **Who isn't splitting into two personalities? Fangface and I have done it before… it still freaks me out; I'm wondering what she and Puggsy drank before the potion that gave them the idea to switch places… but I guess we'll find out eventually; Yes; And thank you for explaining that, Alexia.

**Scoobycool9: **…I hope so, I don't want to have to give all these author's notes by myself; Sorry about that, too, we tend to forget a lot of characters (oughtta start keeping a list, huh?); The blonde kid was Sven; Polyjuice Potions allow you to take the appearance of someone else… I know this because FF2 shared some of his Harry Potter knowledge with me; We'll be getting more KH cameos soon, too ;)

**Fangface the Second: **Yep, shocking… please come back to the present soon…

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Chance… the only brother who doesn't look like Puggsy. Weird.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sue stood at the bough of the ship, watching as they passed over a city hidden under the clouds. From a distance, she could see zombies stumbling around, and was glad she was up in the air again… all the while hoping her friends were alright. Rudolph walked up next to her. "Nami says we should be near the mountains within ten minutes," he told her. "So brace yourself for any attack,"

"I've braced myself since Part One," Sue answered.

"That would make two of us." A moment of silence passed before he added, "I heard that you were the one who found my daughter first."

Sue nodded. "She was running from someone and needed a place to hide. At first I thought she was Toni, so I decided to help her and hid her in my plane. We flew to Japan, where she said that Kiff had enrolled in Ouran Academy, and she figured he could help."

"She does trust him quite a lot. Wrote to him every day…"

"Were they in love?"

Rudolph shrugged. "I don't know. In my opinion, I believe the reason she and Kiff were so close was because he was like a brother to her. When my son went missing, she was heartbroken… I guess when she met Kiff, his bond with her helped fill that void."

Sue nodded. "…You also threatened WG if she made them a couple, didn't you?"

"Yep. …I threw in a bribe of a chocolate-platter when it didn't work, and that did the trick."

"Smart thinking."

"Thank you."

"So… you think we should land soon? Just to keep it discrete?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT, YOU DEVIL TWINS!" Luffy was shouting, chasing after Hikaru and Kaoru as they tossed his straw-hat back and forth.

"If you want it-" Hikaru began, tossing it to Kaoru.

"You gotta catch it!" Kaoru finished, tossing it to Hikaru.

"KYAA! YOU'RE A GIRL?" Sanji exclaimed to Haruhi, hearts appearing in his eyes as he took her hand. "I should have known before! I knew no young boy could have been that beautiful!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS HARUHI, YOU PERVERTED PIRATE!" Tamaki screamed, tackling Sanji.

"Aaaugh! We're sorry, Mitsikuni! We didn't mean to disturb your nap!" Chopper and Usopp cried, running across the deck in fright, as a very aggravated Honey stepped up with a dark expression. "PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

Rudolph and Sue blinked. "I believe we should land before the Straw-Hat Pirates mutilate the Host Club," Rudolph answered.

"Y-Yeah, good idea…" Sue agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward Jr. and Marcus looked around. "I thought I heard someone some down this way…" Marcus said… sparkling as he and Edward Jr. stepped into the sunlight (dear lord, they should have stayed human…)

"I hear someone in here!" Edward Jr. whispered, then pounded on the door. "Alright, whoever you are, step out now!"

"Yo, it's Sean Kingston, man!" came the voice of Sean Kingston.

"Sean Kingston!" they gasped.

"You guys mind? I'm trying to warm up for my gig here!"

"Yes, sure thing, Mr. Kingston." Edward Jr. said apologetically, and they started walking away. "Wow, can you imagine? Sean Kingston doing a gig here at the castle!"

They froze then. "Wait a minute… No one hired Sean Kingston for a gig!" Marcus realized.

They ran and broke down the door-

*BAM!*

…Getting punched in the face by a dark-version of Mickey Mouse. "I knew they wouldn't fall for it," Dark Mickey told Norm.

"Eh, didn't hurt to try," Norm replied.

"Say, when did you learn to do Sean Kingston's voice, anyway?"

"Dunno… but it comes in handy for making reservations," They ran out of the room, pursued by Marcus and Edward Jr.

"You little bastards are going to regret this!" Marcus shouted, and he and Edward Jr. lunged and managed to pin them on the wall, forcing Dark Mickey to revert back to Alan.

"No more funny business. You boys die now!" Edward Jr. snapped. "Just like how your precious little Astrid died… Weak, powerless, and so vulnerable…"

Norm clenched his fists, recalling what had happened. "Our sister… was not… weak!" he snarled, his eyes suddenly turning red as his face turned blue. His muscles grew and he went from 5 ft. tall to 9 ft. tall!

"Oh, shit… he's… he's a kretin!" Marcus stammered.

The kretin roared and punched Marcus in the face, sending him crashing through the wall. Edward Jr. leaped to scratch him and revert him back to a half-werewolf, but was caught by the arm and swung around, being slammed into the ground repeatedly. A couple hunters heard the commotion and started shooting fire-bullets at him, the only thing that could kill kretins…

But to their shock, the bullets bounced right off him! The kretin was only angry, and slammed his fist on the floor, making it wave toward them and knocking them off their feet. He then grabbed a chunk of rock and threw it so hard, it ricocheted off one hunter's head and onto the other's, knocking them both out.

Alan walked over to him. "Dude… that was AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "But… how did you become a kretin?" he looked at the scratch on the kretin's arm, watching as it seemed to fade away. "Oh… When Malone scratched you, his vampire trait mixed with your half-werewolf DNA."

"No… duh… dipstick," The kretin replied, trying to speak clearly.

"So… what should I call you in this form?"

The kretin looked at himself in the mirror, flexing a bit, and grinning. "Stud."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Go figure. …Alright, 'Stud', lets get moving, before anyone else shows up."

With that, they took off down the hall. Marcus came to, along with the hunters and Edward Jr. "The fire bullets… didn't kill him…" one of the hunters wheezed.

"How is that possible?" Edward Jr. questioned.

Marcus only glowered. "Apparently, that kretin carries a strong, genetic invincibility. He was part of Alan who was part of FF2, let alone was one of the strongest egos in that bracelet, and since Malone was part of one of the strongest vampires in history (or so he keeps bragging), the combination must have caused him to be stronger than any other kretin, and completely invulnerable!"

"…Or he's related to The Hulk,"

"C'mon, we've got to find Finneas and tell him our security has been breached," With that, they took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Vincent's POV**

My head wasn't exactly quite in the game today, despite I had to be completely focused in a dire situation. As we searched the corridors, sneaking around, armed from head to toe, looking for trouble as these meddlers always do, I kept thinking about the previous battle… How Brielle had to watch her husband die, how my creator was dead as well, how we had been betrayed twice…

And how Luca had called me 'dad'.

I always knew he was my son. I knew it since Part One, when I first saw him. I couldn't believe my eyes… he looked exactly like me when I was a boy- same black hair, same deep eyes, same features… He had his mother's nose and fair skin, but he was the spitting image of me.

I wanted to tell him who I was… but I wasn't sure how to explain it. His mother never told him about me, of course, and he never really said anything to me. …Yet the main reason remained why I kept my identity a secret from him: I had murdered an innocent family, had been part of an evil organization, and had deceived many people, let alone blackmailed a vampire into scratching me, and even threatened the life of a young girl who was like a daughter to me.

I didn't want him to know he was related to a villain like myself, despite I wasn't one today.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked me as we walked. "You seem to be lost in thought,"

"Sorry, my mind wandered a bit." I said, snapping back to reality.

"It is about your son, isn't it?" I gave her a look. "Do not seem so surprised. I could tell you both were related just by looking at the two of you. You both are so much alike in appearance… and yet, different at heart. You were worried about telling him who you were, because of the things you've done in the past."

"How did you…?"

"Know? I was the same way years ago, before I met my daughter. I wanted to tell her who I was, yet I was afraid of telling her that her parents had been part of an evil organization that now wanted us dead, and had abandoned her. (sigh) She had gone through so much, as well… I wanted to be there for her, wanted to comfort her after the car accident, to take her away from those slobs who had kidnapped her… But, I was worried that the men who were after me would kill her if they knew. Lamone had felt the same way. So we had to leave her be." she looked at me. "I suppose that would be another reason why you never visited Luca, correct? You did not want to put him through what my daughter nor your precious Brielle had to go through,"

I hadn't thought of that last part until now. "That's correct… I just hope for one thing, now,"

"And what would that be?"

I sighed, walking ahead of her. "That he doesn't take after me,"

We walked on in silence after that…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people watching us from a doorway. I recognized them as Andrew and Sarah Fangsworth, Eric and Erica's parents… yet they did not raise their guns or aim any knives, but only turned away. I felt the instinct to attack them in case they tried to attack us first, but I held back.

I had broken enough families already.

"HOLY SNAP!" Backbiter shouted just then, and Hardy and Drew shot down the hallway.

Cinder, Jackie, Stalker and I looked ahead at what the commotion was about… and I could not believe my eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Biff, Kite, Gin and Kim were running down a hallway, after hearing some sort of commotion. Along the way, they ran into Jim, Aladdin, and Jack. "Hey, glad you could make it," Jim said.

"Where are the others?" Gin asked.

"They're looking for more prisoners to free, with that rugged lass you hang out with… the one who looks like a boy," Jack answered.

"WG?" Biff guessed.

"Toni," Aladdin corrected.

"We heard a bunch of roaring coming from down the hallway, and we think our friends might have-" Kim was saying, but stopped dead in her tracks when they came around a corner. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

"I don't believe it…" Gin gasped.

"No way…" Biff said, stunned.

Kitefang ran forth. "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!" he exclaimed, and leaped forth to tackle Puggsy-

…but was knocked out of the way by Hardy. "Back off! I saw him first!" he snarled, then hugged Puggsy. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! (grr) I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm experiencing déjà vu…" Puggsy grunted.

"Wait, you've been alive this WHOLE TIME?" Stalker questioned, then slapped him across the face. "You idiot! Your fans nearly killed WG over that chapter!"

"Um… I don't think she would have anything to worry about…" Martin said, solemnly.

"Why?" Jim asked. "What happened?"

*BANG! BANG!*

Gunshots rang through the air and a couple other hunters came running forth. "We'll get to the explanations later! Run!" Cinder shouted, and they took off.

"Quick, in this room!" Biff said and they ran into a dark room.

"How are we supposed to find Finneas if we keep getting attacked?" Drew demanded.

"We should disguise ourselves," Storm said, feeling around. "I think we're in a laundry-room. We could throw on some spare uniforms and blend in,"

"Good idea," Gin answered, and they changed…

The girls stepped out, dressed in black outfits complete with hats and capes…

…and, in some sort of comedic twist, the guys walked out in dresses. "WHAT THE HECK?" Backbiter, Vincent, Jim, Jack and Aladdin shouted, quickly tearing out of the dresses.

"Are you SURE WG is dead? Because this sounds like something SHE would write," Martin asked Puggsy.

"WHAT? WG IS DEAD?" Stalker shouted.

"…Way to break the news, bro." Hunter deadpanned, giving Martin a sarcastic thumbs-up.

"THERE THEY Aaaare you guys wearing dresses?" Snake shouted as he and Downy came around the corner, stopping dead in their tracks.

Without hesitation, Storm and Hunter knocked them out. "Lets go!" she said, and they began to run.

"Can't we change first?" Kitefang asked.

"No time, keep running!" Brielle replied.

"But these heels are killing me!" Fangface whined.

They kept running, until they came across Scoobycool9 and the others… and in a coincidence, the guys were wearing dresses as well. "You too?" Puggsy asked, surprised.

"We dove into a costume-shop, and all that was left were dresses." Johnny deadpanned. "We had tah disguise ourselves SOMEHOW…"

"Lets just keep running," Cassie sighed, and they continued on, eventually running into the kids…

…Where the boys here, if you can guess, also wearing dresses. "Dad?" Kaiser gasped.

"Kaiser?" Kitefang gasped.

"…Luca?" Vincent said, arching an eyebrow.

"W-We had to hide, and we came across this closet, and we dove in and decided to disguise ourselves…" Luca began, then pointed at Erica. "She suggested it!"

Erica snickered. "I just wanted to see my brother in a dress," she said, then took a picture of Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9. "This should go well on my facebook page!"

Fangpuss glowered. "I hate you…" he muttered.

"Serves you right for putting that photo of WG in a mini-skirt on the internet," Shang said, firmly. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Dead," Brielle answered, bluntly.

"WHAT? H-H-H-HOW?" Stutz stammered, shocked.

"We'll tell you… AFTER we change into some manly clothes!" Puggsy replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: (walks in… still wearing a dress and heels) While we change, please review… AND STOP LAUGHING!


	55. Facing Finneas

Kiff: Time for the next chapter… and maybe another KH reference.

Silver: Lets get to it, then! …Can I give the reviewer thanks?

Kiff: Be my guest.

Silver: Yes!

**Silver's Reviewer Thanks**

**Fanatic97: **Gotta watch your spelling on fan-fic, rofl. And that's a great idea!

**Tracker78: **(Boy, I'm glad I skipped that). And thanks for looking out for our family, Track :D

**Chase and Ryan (in place of Luckycool9): **…To tell the truth, I couldn't picture you guys in dresses without popping a lung; You're not getting THAT invincibility Chase, as long as you're eeeevil; Sorry for the lack of mentioning everyone, but there's SO MANY characters to keep track of!

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Who didn't laugh? (besides the guys I mean) XD

**Scoobycool9 and Erica: **Careful, Erica, stunts like that can land you in the hospital (just ask your brother); ONCE AGAIN, sorry for not mentioning EVERY SINGLE character… You have a ton in your stories too, so you should know what it's like to try to keep track of everyone, NOT EASY! …Sorry for sounding so defensive on WG's behalf but, well… I love her; If Rudolph is giving out bribes, I'd like one too… particularly peanut-butter ^-^

Silver: Have fun with the disclaimer!

Kiff: HEY!

Disclaimer: …I only own Norm, who also partially belongs to FF2.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, StormBringer, shall we get a move on?" Silver asked a couple hours later, after Kiff got his energy back.

"We shall!" StormBringer exclaimed. "And you guys can just call me SB for short,"

"Sounds good," Kiff said. "Silver, can you open a portal back to the castle?"

Silver thought about the castle, then rubbed his chin. "Weird, I'm thinking of the location, but no sign of a port-ow!" he began, then noticed he scratched himself…

Because his claws were now six inches longer, and glowing green!

"Whoa, what's up with the crazy manicure?" SB asked.

Silver grinned. "I think I have an idea…" He then clawed at the air… opening a portal as he did so. "Ha ha! What do you know? I'm like Wulf now!"

"Congrats, you're now two famous werewolves in one," Kiff commented. "Lets get going, before the others get murdified!"

They began stepping through the portal. "Did anyone tell you that you and your dad have a weird language?" SB asked.

"Don't be jealous, keep moving!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chance, Twiggy, Ryan and Chase kept snickering as the guys changed out of their dresses. "Stop laughing!" Scoobycool9 snapped.

"We can't help it, you guys look hilarious!" Twiggy chuckled.

"Why didn't YOU guys throw on dresses, anyway?" Luckycool9 demanded.

"Because, unlike the rest of you, WE actually have some dignity." Ryan answered.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA, CLAW!" Fangpuss was snarling, chasing after his sister.

"Not until these pictures get on the internet!" Claw answered.

"Considering we just sent the mental image to the readers, I think it already IS on the internet." Di answered, breaking the fourth wall (which happens in every story).

"Jack said that Toni is with the other Disney characters, along with some other prisoners," Biff said. "We'd better find them,"

"Alan was taken here, too." Cassie added.

"Along with Astrid," Wolfsbane put in.

"I hope they're alright…" Kim said.

"I have a question," Luca said, then pointed at Sven. "Who's the blonde kid?"

"He's Sven, one of the VCY. He was kidnapped a long time ago, but decided to join us so he could find his dad," Chance replied.

"What does he look like?" Blackrose asked.

Sven pointed at Puggsy. "Like him, only he's a king," he answered.

Gwen squealed and ran and hugged him. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tight, her accent thicker due to her excitement. "I just KNEW jou vere my brother! I just knew it!"

"*Gack!* G-Gwen?" Sven pulled out, looking over his sister. "Sheista, look at you! You have grown so… little. …Why are you so short? What has happened to you? *gasp!* Did any of those villains put a hex on you?"

Gwen sighed. "No, dear brother… I just inherited our father's genetic growth."

"Oh. …Father! Where is he? Have you seen him yet?"

"He's back in Bavaria with the Host Club, now." Gin answered. "He's back on the throne,"

Sven rubbed his chin. "That would have explained Basel's sour mood a couple days ago…"

"Sven, you were part of the VCY, right? Do you know where Finneas could be?" Kitefang asked.

"Yes… He lived on the top floor in a room with a balcony… and there were two people in glass caskets."

"Was one of them Lamone? Vampire, stoic expression, looks like your dad only taller, always wears black…" Emily asked.

Sven shook his head. "I'm afraid not. All I saw was a dog-like teenager… and a man with black hair and glasses with a lightening-bolt scar on his forehead."

"GOOD LORD ABOVE!" Wolfsbane shrieked. "THEY'VE GOT _HARRY POTTER_?" she grabbed Sven by the shirt, shaking him. "Good grief, don't just stand there, kid! Take us up there!"

"I know the way, too." Di scoffed.

"_And I know where Lamone is_!" Wulf added.

"Wulf knows where to find Lamone!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Who should we go after first?" Hunter asked.

"We'll split up-" Biff began.

"Again?" Di sneered. "We just got reunited,"

"We'll go after Finneas," Chase offered, raising his claws. "You go find that Pugsified vampire,"

Puggsy gave him a look, ready to make a comment, but Brielle grabbed his arm, yanking him along. "Lets go. The sooner we find your cousin, the sooner he can get his heart back, the sooner we can beat the shit out of him."

"Somehow, I'm not too thrilled." Lamone commented through Puggsy.

"Jack, Jim, Aladdin, you guys go find Toni and the others." Kim ordered.

"We honestly have no idea," Johnny replied with a shrug.

"C'mon, we have to move fast. We've only got one day before the ritual," Vincent said.

"Wow, we showed up just in time, then." Sora commented.

Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, Alexia, Chase, Ryan, Cassie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Biff, Kim, Kitefang, Cinder, Gin, Gwen and Backbiter ran off to find Finneas, led by Sven and Di.

Luca, Stutz, Kaiser, Alyx, Shang, Jet, Rascal, Fangpuss, Claw, Blackrose, Brody, and Pocca went off with Jack, Jim, and Aladdin to look for Toni and the others.

Johnny, Emily, Brielle, Twiggy, Puggsy, Hardy, Drew, Chance, Hunter, Fangface, Storm, Martin, Nightshade, Wolfsbane, and Stalker followed Wulf down the corridor to look for Lamone.

None of them knew what awaited them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni walked along the rows of dungeons with Silver, Finn, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet, and Gibbs, a little lost in her thoughts. _We're so close to Lamone… but why does it still feel like we're still so far? _she thought, having a bad feeling in her gut.

She wasn't exactly 'excited' to see her father again. Every time she pictured it, the reunion always seemed awkward, or ended in her beating him black and blue. He had left her to some relatives and had wiped her memory of him, and didn't even say a word when they first met again. What really pissed her off was how he had been so protective of Brielle when she was a little girl and even heard stories of how he followed her around to make sure she was alright… while the tomboy had to live with a couple of trashy people who abused her. The only time she thought about how he was ever there for her was during the car-wreck, when he pulled her and her 'so-called parents' out of the destroyed vehicle… but then he vanished.

_At least I'm not the only one with parental issues… _she thought, thinking about Luca, Eric, Fangpuss, Erica and Claw. _Fangpuss and Claw's parents practically turned traitor… and Luca and I are basically dealing with the same thing: finding out who our fathers really are, yet they never said anything._

"You're pretty quiet, lass." Silver said to her. "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Toni sighed, remembering how the cyborg tried talking to her back on the ship. "Just thinking about my dad. He's here somewhere… but I'm not sure I want to find him," she answered.

"I know how you feel," Finn said. "Well, at least I think Jim would know. Our dad had left him to come take care of me- we both had different moms- and Jim was pretty upset about it."

"Aye, turned into a real trouble-maker because of it," Silver added. "When we sailed together tah Treasure Planet, I had tah teach him a few lessons and straighten him out-"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw the movie," Toni interrupted, turning to Finn. "So, what did Jim do when he met you and your dad?"

Finn shrugged. "He didn't take it well… well, actually, neither of us did. It really shocked us to find out we were both brothers and our dad never told us the truth. We held a grudge for a time… but in the end we learned to forgive him. He was there for us in a dangerous time, and even made up with Jim's mom, and he helped me find a new home. He was sorry for what he had done and decided to look out for us from that point on."

"Where is he now?"

"Back in our universe with Jim's mom. With all of us leaving, he decided someone should stay home with her to keep her comforted. …I would have stayed, but I wanted to see what this world was like, after Jim and Silver told me all about their last trip here-"

"KYAA! JIM IS BACK?" Came an excited shout from one of the cells.

Iago looked through the window. "Uh… there's four girls in here…" he said, awkwardly. "One of them has wolf-ears and a tail… and is nearly half-naked-"

"Better let me see!" Finn exclaimed, but Silver slapped him upside the head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Deh cyborg one will hurt even worse if ye keep being a little pervert," Silver retorted.

They opened the cell and out walked four girls Toni recognized. "Well if it isn't the Netherworld princesses," she said.

"Toni-chan!" Liru, Pachira, Aiko, and Yuma exclaimed, running and hugging her. "Where's Jim?"

"Oy…" Silver sighed, shaking his head.

"Um… how did you girls get here?" Jasmine asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We were going to Ouran to see Shang," Yuma answered. "She said going to school helped her learn more about this world…"

"And that there were a lot of cute boys, too!" Pachira added, hearts bubbling over her head. "Which brings us back to the question… Where's Jim-chan?"

"He went off to look for another one of our friends," Finn said, stepping up and sticking out his hand. "I'm his brother, Finn."

"EEEE! JIM HAS A BROTHER!" The Netherworld Princesses squealed excitedly.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt your sudden orgasms, but could we PLEASE go find the rest of my friends?" Toni sneered.

"Okay," Yuma sighed.

"…Are there any other cute boys with you?" Liru asked.

Toni shook her head. "Geez, you girls need to get out more…" she commented, and they continued on.

"Hold it," Gibbs whispered. "Someone's coming,"

They leaned against the wall, and Genie poofed himself to look like Chuck Norris. "If any of those baddies comes near, they're gonna be round-house kicked to the next universe!" he said, then leaped out. "YAAH!"

"YAAAAH!" Came two shouts.

Everyone looked over. "Alan!" Toni gasped… then noticed Stud. "Um… who or what is that?"

"This is Norm… he regenerated to look like your cousin, and now he's a kretin." Alan said. "It's a long story…"

Stud gave Genie a look, and he poofed back to normal. "Eh heh heh, sorry! False alarm," Genie said, inching back.

"That's pretty cool," Finn commented.

"Puggsy meets The Heap, I don't know Finn…" Toni replied, earning a glare from Stud.

"Have you guys seen the others anywhere?" Alan asked.

"Nowhere yet, but we're still looking." Gibbs answered.

"We should go find Aladdin and the others," Jasmine suggested. "I'm getting worried,"

"Me too," Abu chattered in reply.

"Then lets go find 'em," Toni said, and they headed off down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jennifer, Rusty, Dawn, David, Kynley, Justice and Anna walked in silence, looking around every corner, bracing themselves for an attack. "It's too quiet around here," David pointed out.

"Maybe we could sing another song!" Anna suggested.

"No." Rusty deadpanned.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because there's more dignified ways to draw attention to ourselves, that's why."

"Shh, someone is coming," Jennifer whispered.

They leaned against the wall, peeking around the corner…

"HOWDY!" came a shout, and GIR popped up out of nowhere!

"GIR!" The kids exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked, hugging him.

"I was chained up in a dungeon with a bunch of Disney characters but then a werewolf freed us and everyone split up. …I went to find the soda machine," GIR answered, sipping a soda.

"Can you take us to the others?" Justice asked.

"Yeah! …oh wait… No."

Everyone groaned. "GIR, you're a cool character, but you ARE stupid," Rusty told him.

"He's not stupid! …He's advanced," Anna replied.

"C'mon, lets keep moving." Jennifer said. "There's no telling what might be waiting for the love of God get off my head!"

GIR was sitting on Jennifer's head. "Aww…" he said sadly, climbing off.

"AS I was saying, there's no telling what might be waiting for us-"

"YOU!" Came an angry shout, and suddenly Jennifer was attacked…

By Kiff.

"KIFF!" Rusty exclaimed, running and hugging his brother before he could do harm to Jennifer. "You're okay! Where's Mom and Dad?"

Kiff clenched his fists, glaring at Jennifer. "I don't know… lets ask THIS psychotical woman what she's done to Mom! I already know what she's done to dad…" he growled.

"What are you TALKING about?" Jennifer snapped, shoving him off. "I didn't do anything to your parents! I've been locked up for the past three months!"

"It's true, Kiff. Kara had impersonated her," Kynley said. "She told us everything,"

Silver and SB walked up. "Is everything alright here?" SB asked.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"I'm SB, another author who decided to join the fight,"

"…I was referring to the large werewolf behind you."

"This is Silver… he regenerated," Kiff answered. "He was dying, and since he and FF2 were now separate people, I gave him my powers to help him survive,"

"Does this mean I can't play with your wolf-ears anymore?" GIR asked, sadly.

"No… Actually, that's the only bright side I see about it." Kiff said.

"We're looking for the others," SB told Jennifer.

"Small world, lets go." Jennifer replied, and they began to head off…

*Ka-chunk!*

"WHOA!" Silver cried, falling through a trap door.

"SILVER!" Kiff shouted, running to grab him, but the door shut before he could do so.

There was evil chuckling, and they turned around, seeing Kara standing there. "Aw, what's wrong, Wherever Bastard?" she spat, grinning. "Did your furry father-figure go bye-bye?"

Kiff gritted his teeth, standing up. "You whore-" he snapped, lunging… but she caught him by the throat.

"Oh, spare me the embarrassment. You couldn't beat me with your little powers, what makes you think you can beat me now? You're all completely helpless…"

"Let him go, Kara!" Jennifer snapped, stepping up.

"Ooh, look who finally decided to join the team… Too bad you signed up with the losers," Kara threw Kiff to the side. "You think you can fight me? You're just as powerful as your pathetic nephew. We've shared the same mind, Jenny… I know all your moves. You won't win,"

"I will," came a sneer, and suddenly Kara was kicked in the head… by Brielle! "That's for killing WG, bitch!"

"Kids!" Hunter called, and the kids ran over.

"Dad! You're alive?" Kiff gasped. "How…?"

"You don't want to know," Stalker said.

Kara snarled, standing up. "I should have killed you instead!" she sneered at Brielle.

"Less talk, more fight," Brielle retorted.

"I'LL handle this personally, Brielle," Stalker said darkly. "You guys go find Lamone,"

"We're sticking with you," Drew said, cracking her fists.

"We'll look for Lamone," Johnny said as he, Emily, Puggsy, Kiff, Fangface, Nightshade and Hunter took off, while the others stayed to watch the fight.

Kara raised her lasers. "You think that just because you're a werewolf you can beat me, but the sad reality is that…" she began.

*ZZZZZAP!*

Stalker electrocuted her so hard, she flew back and through the wall. "The bitch can talk shit, but fights like shit," she sneered.

"Wow… that was the shortest fight we've had in this entire story." Rusty said.

"Lets go catch up with the others," Hunter said.

"AAAAUUUGGGH!" came two screams, and they ran around the corner, seeing Kiff on his knees.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" Kiff screamed, pounding his fists on the floor.

"What happened?" Brielle asked.

"Dad and Fangface fell through a trap door! ANOTHER TRAP DOOR! SERIOUSLY!"

"Who else fell through a trap door?" Emily asked.

"Silver did," Dawn answered.

"SILVER? …Please tell me you mean the cyborg…" Stalker said.

"Nope. Silver the werewolf," SB answered.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Stalker started jumping on the spot where the trap door was, but it wouldn't budge. "We've GOT to find him!"

"We'll ghost through it to find 'em," Johnny said, then turned to Wulf. "Wulf, you guide deh others tah Lamone,"

"I'm going with you," Nightshade said. "There's no way I'm gonna lose my son again,"

Emily and Johnny grabbed Nightshade and went through the floor. "WAIT! TAKE ME with… you… damn." Stalker said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AAAAAAUUGH!" Biff, Kim, Kitefang, Gin, Scoobycool9, Gwen, Sven and Chase Hunter screamed, landing in a basement area.

"Trap doors… why does EVERY castle have to have trap doors?" Scoobycool9 sneered.

"I knew we should have turned left, but SOMONE insisted on going right!" Chase sneered, scowling at Sven.

"Well excuse ME for leading you in the right direction!" Sven retorted.

They heard clapping, and looked over… seeing Keith, Jessica, Ghost Face, and Sephiroth standing there… with Finneas in front of them. "Well look who decided to drop in," Keith said, smirking.

"Finneas… so we finally meet." Scoobycool9 sneered.

"I wasn't planning on meeting you," Finneas remarked, his voice raspy and his face still hidden behind a cloak. "It is FF2 that I seek. You are not worth my time,"

"Not worth your time, eh? We can fix that!" Chase snapped, lunging forth. Finneas zapped him, catching him in a red vapor, making him revert back to his human half, Chris Howard. He then slammed him against the wall, knocking him out.

Scoobycool9 clenched his fists. "Hey! The only ones who gets to torture MY OC are me, myself, and I!" he snapped.

"I would figure you would be grateful, for all the pain he had put you through." Finneas scoffed. "He claims to be a powerful villain, and the only reason he decided to help you was to challenge me and defeat me… Well, it appears he was wrong on both counts. He claims to be evil, but I still sense compassion within his soul. Such a feeling causes weakness. Feeling for others leads to many downfalls…"

There was a humming sound, and suddenly the TARDIS appeared, and FF2 stepped out, wearing the armor. "It also gives strength, dumbass." he snapped, stepping forth.

"FF2! You're back!" Kim exclaimed.

FF2 looked back at them. "You guys just can't stop meddling, can you?"

"It's a habit," Kitefang replied, shrugging.

Finneas raised his wand- the Elder Wand- glowering. "So you've finally decided to face me… Such a bold action… but a very stupid idea." he sneered.

FF2 took out his own wand. "Enough chatting. Lets get down to business," he said, aiming it at Finneas.

It was time for battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangface and Puggsy had no idea where the trap-door had taken them… they just knew it was 'up', for they were in a room with two glass caskets, one with Max… and the other with Harry Potter. "Hey, we found Harry!" Fangface exclaimed, taking out a camera. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! Get a picture with me next to him, will ya? (grr)"

"Knock it off, pin-head! We've got a dire saturation on our hands!" Puggsy snapped, then looked ahead and gasped. "And it looks like we ain't the only ones…"

They looked over, seeing Marlow standing over Silver… and pulling out his heart! "HEY!" Fangface and Puggsy shouted, running toward him, but the ghost disappeared cackling, leaving the heart floating away.

"Catch that heart!" Puggsy shouted.

Nightshade, Johnny, and Emily came through the ceiling then and the heart went into Nightshade's chest. "What the…?" she gasped.

"Finneas just yankified out someone's heart… but who is it?"

"(grr) He looks really familiar…" Fangface said, scratching his head.

"It's Silver," Nightshade gasped, and felt her chest. "And I have his heart…" she looked around the room, seeing Max and Harry. "…And it looks like he's not the only dormant one here,"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Nightshade walked over, placing her hand on Harry's casket. "A long time ago, Finneas had attacked Harry and took away his heart… but I managed to save it. The same thing happened to Max a few months ago, but his heart managed to find me. I've been keeping them safe within my own heart all this time… and now I've got Silver's."

"Ooh, can you give them back?" Fangface asked.

Nightshade sighed, then took out a key-blade… one that was different from the rest. "It's not that simple… it demands a large sacrifice,"

Puggsy's eyes widened. "The key that unlocks all hearts…" he realized. "Nightshade, are you…?"

Nightshade looked over her shoulder at them, gave a small innocent grin, shrugged, then stuck the blade in her chest, turning it.

"Nightshade, no!" Fangface gasped.

Three balls of light floated out of Nightshade's chest, one going into Harry's chest, the second going into Max's, and the third going into Silver's. Puggsy felt a pain in his chest then, and suddenly Lamone's heart floated out, disappearing through the wall. "What the…? No!" he gasped, running to catch it, but it was gone.

"Lamone's heart!" Emily gasped, rushing to get it, but it had disappeared from sight.

Nightshade then passed out and her body disappeared, turning into several glittering lights and floating up to the sky. Silver managed to come to, seeing it happen. "Mom…?" he said, groggily, then snapped into reality. "Mom! MOM!"

But she was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiff: Sorry to stop it here, folks, but it's getting late and I don't want to be like WG and write past midnight… and… WG is actually… *sniffle* Excuse me! (runs off, tears in his eyes)

Fangs: (sobbing) Please review… *sniff* and lets hope these chapters start having happier endings! Waaaah!


	56. The Battle Begins

Kiff: Epic battle time! And this time… (whips out machete) NO HOLDING BACK!

Fangs: (turns to reader) It's like WG is still here.

FF2: Well what the bloody hell are we waiting for? Lets get to it!

**FF2, Fangs, and Kiff's Reviewer Thanks**

**Luckycool9 **(Fangs): I guess even Chase has his limits, huh? And that's a mother for you, always looking out for her kids. She will be missed :.( And we'll throw a song in, don't worry… there's just a lot of tension in the air. And yeah, GIR is funny.

**NarniaCrazyGirl **(Kiff): …My head hurts from all that math…; And they didn't split up, half of them just fell through a trap-door WHICH I might add was totally over-used in that last chapter!; You think Lamone is the scariest OC? …Well, I have to agree with you on that.; And you honestly thought that, in a story that involves wizardry, we'd leave out Harry Potter? Heck no!

**Scoobycool9 and Erica **(FF2): Up and down… that's cartoon logic for you; So was I! =D ; Glad you liked the quote, but allow me to handle Finneas personally (you can have whatever's left); Since we have some teens from Brooklyn, and they're in a rage, I'd say that would be a good idea.

**Tracker78 **(Fangs, FF2, then Kiff): Aw, thanks sweetheart, glad we have an angel on our side ^-^; Hopefully you come back into the story, Track, we could use your help; If you see WG, tell her we miss her!

FF2: …Anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Kiff: Considering we've got an epic battle to go through and everyone's pretty much got it memorized, I say we skip it.

Fangs: I'm with Wherever Boy. Lets get going!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver's shoulders shook, unable to comprehend what he had seen. Nightshade, the werewolf-half of his mother, the only part of her he still had, was gone… and if that wasn't enough, WG was gone as well. He gritted his teeth and stood up, slashing open a portal. "C'mon!" he snarled.

"What about Max and Harry?" Puggsy pointed out.

Silver paused, then ran and opened up the caskets. Max's eyes shot open and he stumbled out, breathing heavily. "What did you do?" he asked. "Have you defeated Finneas yet?"

"No, but we're about to," Silver said, bitterly.

"Damn…"

"What's wrong, Max?" Fangface asked.

"Lets just say, you shouldn't have opened up that casket yet. Finneas put a hex on me," he pointed at a necklace around his neck. "He says the curse won't be lifted unless he's beaten… otherwise I can't take this necklace off."

"We'll see about that," Silver said, reaching for the necklace, but Max smacked his hand away.

"No, you idiot! I mean I CAN'T take this necklace off! It's the only thing that keeps Finneas' curse from being unleashed…"

"What's his curse?" Johnny asked.

Max was about to reply, but was interrupted by a moan, and Harry stepped up. "Where am I…?" he asked, then arched an eyebrow at them. "And who are you?"

"Fangs, Puggsy, Johnny, Emily, Max and I'm Silver," Silver told him. "I'm… the werewolf-half of your son, Shaun."

"Shaun!" Harry gripped Silver by the shoulders. "Is he alright? What happened to him? What about Joanne? Did they make it to the train?"

Silver bit his bottom lip. "Shaun made it… but Mom didn't." he winced, but shook it away. "That was several years ago, though. Where have you been?"

Harry sighed. "The last thing I remembered was that I was fighting off these cloaked men. I appariated to King's Cross, but didn't see any sign of Joanne nor Shaun. I thought they were safe, and went back to my wife, Ginny. We had dropped off our kids with my friends, Ron and Hermione, and on our way home we were attacked by this dark wizard, Finneas. I appariated him and I to a different location so he couldn't harm the rest of my family… but he managed to change the location and take me to this deserted land, where several more cloaked figures waited for me. I was hit with a spell from behind that stunned me, and Finneas struck me with another spell and everything went black."

"He didn't kill you?" Fangface asked.

"No… apparently he heard my tale of how I defeated Voldemort, and was afraid he might end up like his brother,"

"Finneas and Voldemort were brothers?" Silver gasped. "Wow… they didn't put THAT in the books."

"No one thought Finneas existed at the time. He then decided to 'take out my heart', however that worked… I just knew that when I woke up, I woke up surrounded by darkness, until I heard Nightshade's voice. She said she'd protect my heart until she found me again… and now here I am. But where is she?"

Silver sighed. "She used a key-blade that unlocks all hearts to give your heart back… but she lost her life doing so." he clenched his fists, trying not to shed a tear. "She freed my heart too, and Max's…" he shook his head. "We've got to find Finneas and stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

Harry nodded. "Right… I just need a wand,"

"You can use this one," Puggsy said, handing Harry a black wand with a pearl-white handle. "It belongs to my cousin, Lamone. I've been using it for a while,"

Harry examined the wand, his eyes wide. "So the legends are true…"

"What legends?" Johnny asked.

Harry held up the wand. "Your cousin might not have realized it, Puggsy… but this is the first half of the x-wand."

Silver's jaw dropped. "What?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Yes… it's the wand of Light, and the only match against the Elder Wand. They say, when the two are combined, it will become the ultima-wand, and will either bring eternal light into the world… or send it into eternal darkness."

"You mean… My brother had the key to the fate of the world… and he never SAID ANYTHING?" Johnny exclaimed, stunned. "I don't believe it! I do NOT believe it! Ye'd t'ink yer own twin brother would fill ye in about t'ese sort of things!"

"That's not ALL he was hiding," Puggsy scoffed. "Did he ever mention that I'm your guys' brother, too?"

"WHAT? We had a little brother, and he never TOLD ME? Good Lord, what ELSE didn't he tell us?"

_Lamone is Puggsy's older brother? _Fangface thought, shocked.

"_(gulp) That would explain why he was really mad when we tried to attack Puggsy in the past few chapters…" _Fangs thought.

"Er, hey Pugs? (grr) Lamone knows we're great buddies, doesn't he? He knows I wouldn't really HURT you (grr) right? I mean, all those times we harassed you was just a bit of fun, you know?" Fangface said to Puggsy, nervously.

Puggsy gave him a look, then turned to the others. "C'mon, lets get back to the others." he said. Silver opened a new portal and they stepped through.

"_We're doomed," _Fangs gulped, mentally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As FF2 stood in front of Finneas, their wands raised, he thought about all the evil sorcerer had done to him and his friends. Finneas then shot a spell at him, but FF2 deflected it, and soon Sephiroth, Ghost Face, Keith and Jessica lunged forth to fight the others. "You don't have much of an army with you today, Finneas," the co-author taunted. "My friends and I have you outnumbered!"

Finneas smirked. "Oh? Then lets bring them down, shall we?" he sneered, then zapped the ground, making the whole castle shake and rumble!

Up above, Toni tried to keep her balance. "Whoa! What's going on?" she shouted.

"It's an earth-shake!" Kiff cried on another level.

*CRASH!*

Within seconds, everyone in the castle had fallen through the floor into the basement, a chunk of the ceiling gone and letting moonlight shine in. "Well… on the bright side… we didn't have to walk so much to get back to the others…" Rascal pointed out.

"Shut up," Luca grunted.

The heroes stood up, looking ahead… seeing that Finneas had a larger army than they thought. They counted all the villains: The Heap, Zorlof, The Scorpion, Vera, Count Basel, Ed, Edward Jr. Cibil, Larxene, Marluxia, Sephiroth, Ghost Face, Hannibal Lector, Zim, Snake, Downy, Kara, Keith, Xaldin, Jafar, Maleficent, Mysto, Peg-leg Pete, Scroop, Marlow, Vlad Masters, Slade, Shredder, Nether-Girl, Darkarai, Malone, Jessica, Marcus, The Sky Ghost, The Cobra Queen and her giant Cobra, Zorak the Swami, Count Drako, Neptune, Xehanort, Xemnas, Alyx's two evil parents, Andrew and Sarah… and 50 undead zombies.

Against Biff, Kim, Kitefang, Gin, Shang, Fangpuss, Hunter, Fangface, Puggsy, Brielle, Kiff, Rusty, Jennifer, Kynley, Justice, David, Brody, Blackrose, Anna, Di, Gwen, Sven, Dawn, Drew, Hardy, Stalker, Silver, Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, Alexia, Wolfsbane, Chance, Twiggy, Cassie, Ryan, Alyx, Kaiser, Luca, Toni, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Johnny, Emily, Chase, Jim, Finn, Aladdin, Silver (the cyborg), Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Abu, Carpet, Liru, Pachira, Aiko, Yuma, Vincent, Jackie, Backbiter, Wulf, Storm, Alan, Stud, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, Max, Jet, Rascal, Stutz, Claw, Harry, FF2... And GIR.

75 against 83.

"Oh, buggah." Jack put bluntly.

"When did half of THOSE villains show up?" Kiff demanded.

"They signed up at the last moment," Downy said. "So are we gonna fight or what?"

"Hold it, we're missing something…" Jessica said, rubbing her chin. "We need a number to fit this fight-scene."

"I pick 7!" GIR exclaimed.

"I suppose we could sing-" Edward Jr. began… until a plunger was shot onto his mouth.

"No way, bub! No offense, but half of you butchered a LOT of songs in this story," Wolfsbane sneered.

"Oh? And I suppose YOOOUUUU could do BETTER?" Zim snapped.

Wolfsbane held up a microphone. "Actually… I KNOW I can." Music began to play, while the heroes faced the villains.

_Wolfsbane (and Nin): _**Mon-(mon)-Mon-(mon)-Monster…**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the window**

She transformed on-and-off as she sang, changing from Wolfsbane to Nin then back. "Show off." Cinder scoffed.

_Nin: _**Monster… how should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here,**

**Looking through the window**

"Oh my gosh… is this song techno?" Keith snapped.

"Just fight!" Finneas ordered, and the villains charged.

_Wolfsbane/Nin: _**His little whispers, (love me, love me)**

**That's all I ask for, (love me, love me)**

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something…**

Riku, Sora, and Kairi fought against Xaldin, Larxene and Marluxia. Sephiroth and Xaldin were about to attack from behind, but Hardy and Chance leaped in front of them with their own key-blades, fending them off.

Wulf clawed his way through most of the Fangface villains, but Marlow- who had fixed his remote- hit a button and electrocuted him… then got punched in the face by Johnny, while Emily kicked him between the legs.

**Wondered what it's like to touch…**

**And feel something**

Jafar turned into his dark Genie form and blasted at Aladdin. Alan switched into his genie-ego and blasted his own magic back.

The Heap leaped in front of Kynley and Justice, snarling… until Stud leaped in front of him and gave him an upper-cut, sending him careening across the room.

_Wolfsbane: _**Monster, how should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here, looking through the window**

Keith tried to attack Wolfsbane, grabbing her… only to find out it was just an illusion. He saw Nin on the other side, clobbering a zombie on the head while she sang.

_Nin: _**Monster, how should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here, looking through the window**

He prepared to lung at her… but was kicked in the face by Brielle. "So, you finally deci-" he began to say, but was punched in the gut and kicked in the jaw. Obviously, Brielle wanted to cut the chit-chat and beat him instead.

Kara flipped through the air and smashed Kim on the head, and in response she kicked her in the face. Gin fought off Vera, cutting her spear in half, then kicking the amazon in the stomach, knocking her into Zorak.

_Wolfsbane/Nin: _**That night he caged her**

**Bruised her, broke her**

**He struggled closer, then he…**

**Stole her!**

Chase and Scoobycool9 fought off Maleficent and Peg-leg Pete, while Harry Potter helped FF2 zap his way through some villains, trying to get close to Finneas.

Snake and Downy fought against Kiff and Puggsy, taking out their wands. "Where's your wand, half-pint?" Snake teased, zapping Puggsy. "Ain't got magic on your side, anymore?"

"Sure he does," Rusty snapped as he, Anna, and David zapped them back with their wands.

**Violet wrists and then her ankles**

**Silent pain**

Alyx's evil parents attacked her and Jackie. "Looks like our other 'daughter' isn't here to help you," the evil mother teased.

"No… but our family is," Kaiser snarled as he and Drew attacked the parents.

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares**

**Were his dreams**

Fangpuss and Claw threw Ghost Face and the Sky Ghost into each other, knocking them out. "Fangpuss, look out!" Claw gasped, seeing their parents aiming guns at them-

*Bang! Bang!*

…shooting two zombies in the head when they stumbled too close to their kids. "Mom? Dad?" Fangpuss questioned.

"Don't worry. We're on your side," Sarah whispered to him.

"But don't let the villains know just yet," Andrew said.

"Then, lets fight." Claw suggested, and she and Fangpuss fought against their parents, hard enough to look convincing, but light enough so not to cause too much harm.

_Nin: _**Monster, how should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here, looking through the window**

_Wolfsbane: _**I will, hear their voices**

**I'm a glass child**

**I am mother's regret**

The battle raged on, but the real fight came down to Finneas and FF2. Finneas shot a spell at him, but Harry deflected it. "You're not getting my son this time," he snarled, but was hit by a green light from Darkarai.

"Aw, how cute… your daddy's looking out for you," Darkarai sneered, and she fought against Harry.

Finneas and FF2 faced each other, blasting spells at each other. "You know the truth, don't you?" Finneas taunted. "The only reason why you're alive… is so that you can die!"

"Not today," FF2 retorted.

There was a pained howl just then, and everyone looked over, seeing that Silver (the werewolf), had been stabbed by Kara.

_Nin/Wolfsbane: _**Monster…**

**How should I feel?**

Kiff clenched his fists, his eyes glowing a bright blue. "You rotten BITCH!" he shouted, swinging his fist… which shot out a blue-vapor and sent her flying back! He didn't question how it happened, he just kept shooting at her…

Not noticing Marcus attack from behind, stabbing him in the side. Blackrose snarled and attacked him, biting him too hard and turning him back into a kretin. "Wrong move, mutt." he taunted, then sliced her in the ribs, knocking her away afterwards.

**Turn the sheets down**

**Murder ears with pillow lace**

**There's bath tubs, full of glow flies**

**Bathe in kerosene**

**Their words tattooed in his veins… yeah!**

Finneas then shot a blast at FF2, who quickly deflected it. "Don't you see, Shaun?" the sorcerer said. "If you continue to deny your fate, more people will die. The longer we fight, the more lives are lost."

FF2 winced, but continued to fight. "I won't give up…" he snarled.

Nether-girl then attacked Stalker, fighting against her. Malone leaped in and attacked the she-wolf from behind, knocking her to the ground. "You know, I really do miss Dark-Al…" Nether-Girl said, wrapping her arms around Malone. "But luckily, I managed to move on," They then kissed.

Everyone who had to see the sight, immediately stopped and gagged. "I think I'm gonna hurl…" Brielle said, heaving.

"And now I wish I was dead." Toni deadpanned, and Downy aimed a gun at her head, but she punched him in the face. "I wasn't serious, dumbass!"

Darkarai blasted Harry with a spell that stunned him, her fists glowing. "Prepare to die again, Potter… only this time, you won't live to tell it." she said, blasting him… but Max tackled her, slicing her arm with a sword.

"FF2 already lost a mom," Max snarled. "You're not taking away his dad!"

"How about if I take THIS then?" Darkarai snapped, ripping off Max's necklace. "Have fun at midnight, sucker!"

Finneas blasted FF2 back, then looked over at Max, smirking. "Think about what I've said, Shaun." he said. "If you do not give in, more will fall… Villains, move out!" he then used his wand to make him and the villains disappear, zombies included.

Kiff stumbled over to Silver, who was still alive, but bleeding badly. He looked around at all the wounded people, some close to dying. The moon shined bright, and he looked at Blackrose, who was wounded. "I guess we won't be playing matchmakers after all…" Blackrose said, exhausted and stumbling a bit, but Kiff caught her. "How did you shoot lasers out of your fists, anyway?"

Kiff shook his head. "I don't know…" he sighed, sitting them both down. "I don't really care… this isn't really fun anymore. To tell the truth, it never was."

Max trembled, and Fangface knelt beside him. "Fangface, you have to get me away from here…" he said, stammering. "Now!"

"What's wrong?" Fangface asked.

"Darkarai removed the necklace, and if I'm not out of here by midnight…" he grunted, falling on his knees. "Oh, crap…!"

"Max!" Alan gasped, running over.

"Get back! Everyone, you have to get out of here before… agh! Too late!"

Everyone watched in horror as Max grew three extra feet, sprouted fur, fangs, and a tail…

"You've got to be kiddifying me…" Puggsy said. "Another werewolf?"

Max howled after his transformation, glowering.

"Yeah, one problem though…" Harry said, gulping. "I don't think he's friendly."

Max snarled and lunged, attacking several people. Storm and Fangface lunged, trying to stop him, but he knocked them away. He then tackled Toni, who threw him off, and he lunged at Shang, but was stopped by the tail by Stutz. "Um… h-hi…" he said. In response, Max punched him in the face, knocking him into Jet and Rascal.

Backbiter roared and lunged at him, but Max caught him by the tail and threw him into a charging Stud. Twiggy changed into Nightclaw and lunged, but Max caught him by the throat and threw him into the other werewolves. He then looked over at Stalker, who was trying to get a spark going, and he leaped toward her…

Silver leaped in front of him, clawing open a new portal, and Max disappeared behind it. He staggered a bit until he fell onto the ground, losing consciousness. "Where did you send him?" FF2 asked.

"Somewhere… far away… where he can't hurt anyone," Silver said, then fell unconscious.

FF2 winced a bit, falling onto his knees. Max, his brother, the one cartoon closest to him, was gone. He clenched his fists, tears streaming down his face. "Damn… you… FINNEAS!" he screamed.

They had survived a battle, but were losing the war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Song mentioned was "Monster" by Meg and Dia (remix). What will happen to our heroes now?


	57. Sacrifice

(Brielle stands in place of the authors)

Brielle: The following chapter contains angst. If you're very emotional, don't read.

**Reviewer Thanks (left by FF2)**

**Luckycool9: **Worse will happen, I'm afraid.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Thanks… and that's one reason why I have to do something.; Gibbs is from Pirates of the Carribean, and I don't know.

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah. Wow.

Disclaimer: …you should know it by now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour had passed since the battle. The werewolves had all changed back to humans in order to rest better… that is, if anyone could rest at all, besides the wounded. Di sat by Dawn, both of them bruised and scarred, and the little sister was wincing. "Why would Daddy fight us, Amy?" Dawn whimpered, but her sister was silent, unable to give an answer.

Justice sat by Kynley, wincing as well. "My mom hit me… she never hit me before," he said, rubbing his face, and all Kynley could do was keep a comforting arm around him. "I w-wish my uncle were still here…"

Samantha was helping Kairi and Alexia tend to everyone's injuries, coming across Erica and Eric, who had changed back into Baby Fangs, sitting on his sister's lap as she held him close. Toni sat beside them. "Ga ga…?" Baby Fangs began to say.

"We just got the shit beat out of us, of course I'm not alright," Toni interrupted.

"He was talking to me," Erica sneered.

Twiggy and Luckycool9 lied beside each other, with Ryan and Chase standing over them. "You know… this would be a perfect opportunity for you to kill them." Ryan remarked.

"For once, I don't feel tempted," Chase sneered.

Chance sat down by Puggsy, Hardy, and Johnny, while Rusty was asleep in Hardy's lap. "I guess it would be stupid if I asked if anyone found Lamone," Chance said.

"Does it look like it?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Make it go away… make it go away…" Stalker whimpered, gripping her head.

"Gosh, Stalker, I thought you could handle seeing violence," Drew said.

"Who says it's violence? I'm talking about seeing Malone and Nether-girl kiss!"

FF2 looked around. All their friends, their allies, their families… they were all wounded. _If you do not accept your fate, more will fall. _Finneas' words echoed in his head. He looked over, seeing Harry slumped against the wall, completely worn out. He looked over at Silver, who was being treated by Storm and Alexia. He then looked over at Nin, and he noticed how much she looked like WG now…

He winced, wishing WG and Tracker were still here. _I lost my closest friends, my brother was sent through a portal, and Silver is slowly dying… _he looked over at Stalker, remembering the sorrow in her eyes when he had left. _I'm trying to fight a battle, but all I'm doing is hurting the ones I love._

He then sighed, walking off, passing by Scoobycool9. "Where are you going?" the author asked.

"To end this," FF2 answered.

Scoobycool9 handed him a stone. "Here. I found this in the woods a long time ago… I think you might need it more than I do,"

FF2 looked at the Sorcerer's Stone. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Just be sure to give it back okay? I still need it for my next 'Reality Twisted' story."

FF2 sighed. "I'll try… if I'm still alive," with that, he walked on, passing by Kiff and Fangs. "Guys,"

"Yeah, FF2?" Fangs asked.

"I'm… I'm going to go to Finneas on my own. No matter what happens, keep an eye on the others, alright?"

"Are you crazified?" Kiff gasped.

FF2 shook his head. "I have to do this."

Kiff began to protest, but Fangs put a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful," he said.

FF2 nodded. "Keep writing for me, okay?" and he walked on, through the remains of the castle.

**White walls surround us, no light will touch your face again**

**Rain taps the window, as we sleep among the dead**

He held the Sorcerer Stone, thinking of all he had lost… and suddenly he saw his mother Joanne, Nightshade, and Edwin. "Hi, mom," he whispered.

"Hello, Shaun." she replied, smiling.

"Mind taking a walk with me?"

"We'd love to," Nightshade answered.

FF2 looked at Edwin. "I'm sorry, what happened…"

"Quite alright," Edwin replied. "At least now I don't have to drink blood,"

**Days go on forever, but I have not left your side**

**We can chase the dark together, if you go then so will I**

They walked in silence, heading up the stairs to where FF2 figured Finneas would be. Zombies staggered around, but with Joanne, Nightshade, and Edwin at his side, they avoided him. As he walked by them, he looked at their faces, wondering who they once were, or if they were just creatures Finneas had created on his own.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

Back with the others, Gwen sat by Sven, who was asleep next to her while she held a picture of their dad. "I just wish…" Gwen sobbed quietly. "I had the chance to tell my dad how much I love him…"

Toni couldn't help but listen to her, wincing a bit.

**Cold light above us, hope fills the heart and fades away**

**Skin white as winter, and the sky returns to gray**

Vincent sat down by Luca. "How long did you know?" he asked him. "That I was your father."

"Found out four years ago," Luca said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Vincent sighed. "I didn't want you to know you were related to a man like me… I didn't want you to be hurt,"

**Days go on forever, but I have not left your side**

"Hiding secrets can hurt more than the truth…" Luca sighed.

"I realize that now…" Vincent took out a picture, of his old wife and first child, the ones who had been killed by werewolves. "If I had the chance, I'd try to be a better father…"

**We can chase the dark together, if you go then so will I**

Luca shrugged. "You have a chance now."

Vincent gave him a look. "You forgive me?"

Luca smiled a bit. "I don't want to die holding a grudge,"

Toni bit her bottom lip, burying her face in her arms.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

FF2 climbed the stairs, looking up at the darkness ahead of him, but he showed no fear, gripping the stone tightly as he continued upward, his mother, her werewolf half, and his friend at his side.

**I keep holding on to you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

He passed by a floating ball of light, Lamone's heart, watching as it hovered through the air, disappearing through a wall. All he could hope was that it would find the vampire in time.

**You're dead alive**

The heart floated down a corridor, being intercepted by Malone. "At last…" he said, grinning and reaching for it, but something pinched his neck and made his body to numb.

A pair of hands cupped the heart, and a tall figure with black hair, wearing a green shirt and green pants, walked down the corridor, passing FF2. The co-author paused once he saw him, but was not alarmed. "Hi, Zachary," he said quietly.

Zachary looked over his shoulder, smiling and nodding, then walked on. FF2 noticed a pair of wings on his back.

**You're dead alive**

"Where's he going?" FF2 asked.

"To return Lamone's heart, it looks like," Edwin answered. "Zachary Fangsworth was always one to watch over his friends."

**You're dead alive**

Puggsy sat down by Toni, who immediately hugged him. "Tell Lamone I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm not mad at him anymore,"

He bit his bottom lip. "I can't… his heart left my chest," he said. "He's not with me anymore,"

Toni couldn't help it. She began to cry… because her father wasn't there.

**You're dead alive**

FF2 made it to the top of the stairs, and he looked at Joanne, Nightshade, and Edwin one last time. "I have to go now," he said.

"We understand," Joanne replied. "You're doing a brave thing, hon."

"We'll see you again," Nightshade added.

"Take care," Edwin said. "You were a fine student,"

With that, FF2 tossed the stone out a window, so the villains could not find it, but he had a feeling Scoobycool9 would retrace it soon. He then walked toward Finneas' lair on his own.

**There is nothing left of you**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

Zachary entered a room, then released the heart. "Take care, friend," he said, then faded away, watching as the heart floated toward Lamone, sinking into his chest… yet the vampire remained motionless.

**I keep holding on to you**

**But I can't bring you back to life**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

FF2 stepped into the room, where to his shock the villains had managed to capture Bob and Cherie. "FF2!" Bob gasped.

Finneas faced him. "Where's your army?" he taunted.

FF2 said nothing, but stood his ground.

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

**And say the last goodbye**

"Come to accept your fate, I see…" Finneas raised his wand. "Good boy."

FF2 stood still, closing his eyes.

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

And all went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin.


	58. More Kingdom Hearts & Harry Potter Refs

Fangs: Well… I guess I'll do what FF2 wants and keep on writing. I'm doing it for Tracker, too.

Kiff: Same here. I'm doing it for my mom as well.

Fangs: …

Kiff: …

Both: WAAAAAAH!

**Fangs and Kiff's *sniffle* Reviewer Thanks **

**Luckycool9: **Bleak is quite an understatement… (but we're not going down without a fight!)

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **He did, and so glad you're on the team.

**Scoobycool9: **At this points, all secrets are out… and it's up to us now.

Disclaimer: (does anyone have a tissue?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He… did… WHAT?" Kasandra gasped once Fangs and Kiff told them the news.

The morning was slowly approaching, the sun just barely over the horizon, and everyone knew that they had only a matter of hours to prevent the ritual. …And hearing that FF2 went to sacrifice himself didn't exactly lift anyone's spirits.

"I'm sorry…" Fangs sighed. "He said he had to do it,"

"So you let him walk off to commit suicide?" Puggsy snapped. "I suppose you're going to just shove the remaining authors into a volcano, next!"

"What are we going to…" Gin began to ask, but her voice trailed off, looking off to the side.

Everyone followed her gaze, seeing Edward Jr. standing there. "Don't kill me, I'm just the messenger," he said, raising his hands. "Finneas sent me to tell you… FF2 is dead. The last of the three most powerful cartoon-brids has fallen, and we are preparing for the ritual. You all have the choice of joining our league, or else dying."

They all glowered at him, and Fangs stepped up. "Tell Finneas we'd rather die. Our friends may be gone, but they left their strength with us. You all may have taken their lives, but you haven't taken them out of our hearts, and we WILL avenge their deaths and stop that ritual, and make sure Finneas rots in hell."

Edward Jr. nodded. "Very well then. Suit yourself…" he looked over at Toni. "It's not too late, Toni… If you marry me, I can make sure your family stays safe."

Toni balled her fists. "Go to hell." she responded.

Edward Jr. shrugged, then flitted off.

Everyone sat down, trying to come up with a plan. "We've got to get up to Mt. Crescent before tonight… we could fly up there," Kite suggested.

"Yeah. Crash the ritual before they can do anything," Luca sighed.

"You've still got us, too." SB said, motioning to Luckycool9, Alexia, Scoobycool9, and herself. "We're not Tracker, WG, or FF2, but we're still pretty powerful."

"What kind of powers did they have, anyway?" Alexia asked.

"Tracker could turn invisible, and she gave me super-speed." Kasandra said.

"WG could open portals and had laser-vision… and she gave me the ability to stretch at amazing lengths," Brielle added.

"She also gave me her powers, too… and I gave most of them to Silver," Kiff said, looking at his glowing fists. "I guess she left me with more than I thought."

"My powers came from my bracelet," Kite said. "It can change into a sword, but also leads me to what I desire most… almost like Jack Sparrow's compass."

"That's copyright infringement there, lad." Jack said. "Except for the whole… jewelry part."

"He also knew when someone needed him most," Stalker said quietly. "He and Silver both had that ability…" she winced. "I remember… when the power went out at our house, and WG was really scared because she was in the dark, and FF2 managed to find her and stay with her until the lights came back on…"

"Yeah…" Biff said, then chuckled a bit. "I remember when WG got mad because her cell-phone kept dying on its charger, and she blew it up with her laser-vision. Set off the smoke-detector, and we all had to run down to the lobby… and Fangs had been in the middle of a shower and came down wearing a towel,"

"Hey, I thought the building was on fire, give me a break," Fangs scoffed.

"I remember when Tracker was teaching FF2 and WG how to control their OC," Kasandra said. "FF2 was trying to get Kite to fly around on his solar-surfer, and WG was trying to get Lamone to do a flip… and he just ended up flipping her off instead,"

"Heh heh, remember that time when they unleashed a bunch of guinea pigs in Joe Ruby and Ken Spears' office, and the producers made them clean the entire building from basement to rooftop?" Kim asked.

"How about the time FF2 used his super-powerfied phone to prank-call the Taliban, and told them he was Ali Baba and made them think the 40 Thieves were going to attack their camp?" Hardy said, chuckling.

"I remember the time he opened a portal to Organization XIII, and stuffed a dozen boxes of tampons in Xemnas' drawer," Riku chuckled.

"That was him? Man, Xemnas was pissed about that," Chance laughed. "And Larxene was worse- she thought he raided her room!"

"How about the time Tracker brought in a goat, and we unleashed it at the Hanna-Barbera studios?" Fangs chuckled. "Joseph and William were never more freaked out!"

Everyone laughed, remembering all the goofy things the authors did. "I remember when they had us all switch bodies…" Kim said.

"I remember when they had us all switch genders," Puggsy added.

"I remember how WG always put romantic hints between you two," Fangs joked, and Puggsy and Kim both slapped him upside the head.

"I remember how they were always at our side…" Kasandra sighed. "They never backed down from anything."

"How they always stood up for us, no matter what people said," Brielle added.

"I remember how Tracker would always keep watch over us all," Fangs said. "Seeing her check into everyone's rooms, making sure they slept alright… I can still feel as if she's watching us now,"

"I can still hear WG laughter," Puggsy added.

"I can still see FF2's smiling face…" Kim sighed.

Biff stood up. "I can still feel their strengths… and I have a feeling they'd want us to use it to kick some ass." he said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jennifer agreed. "I want to show those bastards what happens when they mess with my little sister."

"We'll need a lot of backup," Luckycool9 said, taking out his cell phone. "…Where the heck are those other recruits?"

"We'll go look for them and see what's taking so long," Sora said and he, Riku, and Kairi stepped through a portal with Jim, Silver (the cyborg), Finn, Jack, Gibbs, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu at their sides.

"So, should we head up there?" Cinder asked.

"We'll have to get up there before they do," Twiggy said. "Anyone know a short-cut?"

"(ahem)," Silver sat up, sticking out his claws. "I believe I know a quick way,"

Wulf grinned. _"Alright, I have a twin!" _he exclaimed.

"Join deh club," Johnny commented.

Silver opened a portal to the top of Mt. Crescent, and everyone began stepping through. He looked up at the sky. "See you on the other side, Shaun." he said, then stepped through last.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max came to, seeing that he was on a shadowed island, where clouds were in the sky and there was nothing to be seen. He rubbed his head, walking along the dark beach, until he saw a woman with blue hair sitting on a rock. "Where am I?" he asked.

The woman jumped, turning to him. "Wow, didn't think we got more visitors here," she said.

Max blinked. "A-Aqua?" she nodded, and he sat down beside her. "Man, am I glad to see you…"

"How did you end up here?"

Max sighed. "Finneas cursed me, making me a werewolf… one that has an urge to kill and has a thirst for blood. The last thing I remembered was telling everyone to run… then suddenly I'm waking up here," he looked around. "Exactly… where IS 'here'?"

Aqua looked ahead. "It's a World of Darkness. I've been here a while, wandered around, unable to find a way back to my own world."

Max slumped down. "I need to get back to my world… despite the curse set on me, I have to help my brother. I promised I'd always be with him, especially in a time like this."

Aqua nodded. "I want to get back too… I have a promise I need to keep." she looked up at the sky. "I also heard of a boy… one who's just like you, and another boy I knew. He protects the light of his friends, companions, and people in the world… and he cares deeply for them. He had lost so much, and made a vow to protect those he loves, so they never hurt."

Max nodded. "That would be my brother. He also had two friends…"

"Two young women, I'm guessing. One who's stronger than what people give her credit for, and another who's wisdom and bravery get her through any situation. One thing the three of them have in common is, when they work together, their strength is high enough to reach the stars,"

Max arched an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about them, if you've been trapped here for so long?"

Aqua chuckled. "I learned about them before I came here. Their reputation has been known for decades. Legend has it that the three of them are destined to save the world from the darkness."

Max sighed. "I hate to tell you this… but the two girls are gone, and I don't know what's happened to my brother."

"Don't lose faith, Max. Whether they're gone or not, their strength still lives on. They've been known to leave an influence on others…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Fangface gang had found weapons, and armed themselves. They then stood in a circle, placing their hands in the middle. "For FF2, WG, and Tracker," Biff said. "For the authors,"

"For the authors," the others repeated, throwing their hands in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked along, as Luckycool9 finally gathered the recruits. Sora stuck his key blade in the air. "For the authors," he declared. "Lets do this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rudolph, Sue, The Host Club, and the Straw-Hat Pirates neared the mountains. "Lets do this…" Sue said. "For our world,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max winced, smiling as he looked out at the sun in the horizon. "For our world," he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Shaun opened his eyes, seeing that he was in what appeared to be a large field, where everything was pure-white. He stood up… then quickly sat back down, realizing something was missing. He wished he had a robe to cover himself up with… and suddenly one appeared for him, and he quickly slipped it on. He then heard a strange, struggled breathing somewhere in the tall grass and looked over…_

_Seeing an ugly little creature. It looked like Finneas when he last saw him: brown, hairy, and withered skin, only it was small and bloodied, curled up in a fetal position as if slowly dying._

_Shaun backed away…_

"_Hello, Shaun."_

_He paused, whirling around and gasping. "Wherever Girl?"_

_Laura chuckled. "Close. I'm Laura."_

_Something walked out of the grass and sniffed his leg, and he chuckled. "Ricky!" he picked the small dog up, allowing him to nuzzle against his neck._

"_He really missed you. He's been watching you guys for a while now… He was really happy to see Luna again, too."_

_Shaun looked around. "Where is she? And Tracker?"_

"_You just missed them. C'mon, walk with me,"_

_They began walking, Ricky following them, and FF2 looked around the field. "Am I dead?"_

"_You could be. You did a really bold thing, sacrificing your life in order to help your friends. Just like your father once did,"_

_Shaun smiled a bit, but it faded. "I just wish I could have met up with my friends. Do you know where they've gone?"_

"_I can't really say. I only saw Tracker meeting her grandparents, and Luna meeting Xion. I was sent to meet you,"_

_He arched an eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_To talk. I've been watching over my family for years, ever since I died in that fire, despite my heart survived. I remember when Brielle first found it…"_

"_Brielle had your heart?"_

"_Yes, one reason why she and WG can fuse together. It happened the night she was sent to an orphanage. She was so alone, and so afraid, and felt something squeezing her heart. Lamone came along and took her on a walk, and she told him about the feeling, and he told her that it was a sign that someone needed her. He then left her, and she felt alone once more, then decided to open her heart… and that's when she found me."_

"_What happened then?"_

"_We talked a little. She said she just lost her family, and I told her my family lost me, and since we were both so alone, we decided to share a heart for a while. …A few years later, your mother met her and could sense my heart, and when Brielle got into an accident, she took my heart and gave it to Luna, my post-reality half."_

"_Post-reality?"_

"_Yes. You didn't always think that people and their cartoon-counterparts were born at the same time, did you? Since cartoons never age, it doesn't matter how old their reality-halves have to be, but once they reach their same age, the fusion begins… but only for a short time. Once you and Luna reach adulthood, the fusion is broken."_

"_What about Tracker and Kasandra? How could they fuse?"_

"_With a fusion crystal she had invented back in Hogwarts. In her time period, Lamone had taught her the fusion-spell, 'ignorpotomas', and how it was used to fuse werewolves back with their human halves if a Riptor ever tore them apart, or if they had been separated permanently and lived. She discovered that it could fuse someone with their double, whether it was a relative or not, and make them the same person for a short time."_

_Shaun blinked. "Ignorpotomas? Isn't that Puggsy's term for calling someone stupid?"_

_Laura giggled. "Yes. I guess it turns out he knew the spell all along, but never realized it. Anyway, Tracker created the jewel so that she could fuse with Kasandra, her mother, since it was the only way they could become cartoon-brids."_

"_Yeah, about that… How is it that Kasandra is Tracker's OC, but Tracker hadn't been born?"_

_Laura thought about it. "Have you ever heard of 'passing characters'?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's when an author gives another author the permission to turn them into a character. For example, Fangs had written Roxxy, Severus, and Kristy as his own OC, despite they were really the authors and their OC combined, but only because Luna gave him her power and permission to do so."_

_Shaun rubbed his chin. "So… that means… Kasandra is an author?"_

_Laura nodded. "Yes, but when Tracker was young she gave her power to her, and gave her permission to make her an OC. It was a dark time in their time-period, and she was worried that something would happen to her daughter, I guess, namely because Astrid and Alan had filled her in about what the future was supposed to actually be like. She knew that Tracker had to become an author and come to your time to teach you and train you, so the future could be set right."_

"_I see. …Do you suppose, since she died, she ended up back in her time-period?"_

"_It's hard to say…"_

_They walked on in silence, Ricky following Shaun. When he had last seen him, the dog had been shaved because he was suffocating beneath his fur, and he was deaf and blind… Now, he was fluffy, his eyesight was clear, and he was acting like a puppy once more._

"_She still loved you, you know."_

_Shaun looked at her. "Who?"_

"_Luna. You both were very close, even before you fell in love. You were always there for each other, even if you bickered a bit. She was shocked on the day of your regeneration, when you said you didn't remember loving her, but she didn't let that hurt her because you were still her friend. She still believed there was a reason you were in each other's lives, whether it was for friendship or romance… As long as you were always around, she never felt down. You and Tracker both changed her life… and it never would have happened if you didn't have a certain connection. …Oh, here we are,"_

_Shaun looked around. "So… where exactly are we?"_

"_We're on the pathway to heaven," They stopped at what appeared to be a train station, as white as anything else. "All you have to do is decide which path to take,"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Review.


	59. Traitors Amongst Us

(Marlow floats in)

Marlow: And now, a glimpse of what the villains are up to. (leaves)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Supah knd operation colin: **No, but we're waiting for you at Wal-Mart.

**Tracker78: ***wipes tear* That was beautiful, Track. *sniff*

**Luckycool9: **The HP reference was related to the part in the 7th book in the chapter after Harry gets zapped and ends up in what appears to be King's Cross… only FF2 awoke in a field first, and rather than meeting Dumbledore, he met Laura.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **And they also like to inspire others ^-^ …If we got any more cameos in the story, the author's head would explode.

**Scoobycool9: **Oh, yes… the next battle SHALL be epic ;) And don't worry, he AND you shall transform when the moment is right.

Disclaimer: Muffin.

_Warning: The following chapter contains another original villain-song. We apologize for any bleeding from the ears, eyes, noses, toes, and internal organs that we don't know the names of._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was rising and for once Finneas welcomed it, smiling a cruel smile as he looked down at FF2's lifeless body. He knew that after sundown, he would become immortal… and now he didn't have anyone in his way. It was strange, though… Years ago he tried to possess the boy, to clash their powers and throw the world into darkness.

Of course, he then realized THAT idea would end up killing himself as well, thus the reason why he needed to become immortal. But with FF2 having a piece of him within his soul, he knew it would no doubt affect the spell, possibly having it give him immortality as well, and interfering with his plans for all eternity. So he knew he had to kill the boy, before he could perform the ritual.

He looked out the window, watching as all his allies prepared for the ritual: loading up a redwood coffee table, training a chicken to tap-dance right… and of course, they needed the blood of a werewolf. Zorlof was a likely candidate, but the problem was he had transformed with the use of a potion, rather than being bitten or naturally born, and the sorcerer knew that would ruin the ritual.

Bob and Cherie weeped over FF2's body. "Do not sob. You both have the pleasure of carrying him up the mountain for us. I plan on possessing his body to kill the rest of those meddlers," Marlow teased.

"You leave him alone!" Cherie screamed, and Marlow raised a knife at her. "Eep! Don't hurt me… I have a creampuff to take care of!"

"Listen to the giant pastries, Marlow," Finneas said, grinning. "No one is to touch the boy's body. …I plan on sealing it away in a glass coffin, and keeping it as a trophy: a symbol of my power- how I'm mightier than some half-breed." he looked at Bob and Cherie. "I would kill you both now… but after the ritual we'll be quite hungry, and stale snacks would be too bland for our taste buds,"

Bob and Cherie continued to sob, harder this time.

Marcus walked into the room. "Ah, feels good to be a kretin again," he said, smirking.

"Yes… Ed, if you'd please," Finneas said.

Ed then scratched Marcus on the arm. "OW! What the *bleep*?" he snarled, watching as his skin went from blue to a furry, gray color.

Marlow then stabbed him in the chest, collecting his blood in a few jars. "Nothing personal, Mark. We just needed the blood. We didn't spill enough from those meddling werewolves," the phantom said.

"Come, we need to prepare for our trip up the mountain," Finneas said. "Pastries, carry the boy's body,"

Bob sniffled, picking up FF2's body as he and Cherie followed the villains out.

Ed and Cibil bent down to help Marcus up. "Leave him. He can heal on his own," Marlow ordered.

"Son of a bitch…" Marcus grunted, turning human and watching his skin pale from the lack of blood. "I can't heal from a wound this deep…"

"Oh… Too bad."

"He could die!" Cibil snapped.

Marlow shrugged. "So? He's no use to us now. Besides…" he began to float off. "All beasts like him deserve to die. Move out!"

Ed and Cibil continued on. "You… bastard…!" Marcus choked out.

Edward Jr. was following them, but paused, kneeling down and giving Marcus a scratch on the arm. His skin turned blue and his wound quickly healed, though he had lost a bit of energy from blood loss. Edward Jr. helped him up. "You don't deserve his shit," he whispered in his ear. "If you help me, we can get back at Marlow… and become immortal instead of that sorcerer,"

Marcus smirked. "I knew I got my cunning from you,"

Edward Jr. shrugged. "Daddy knows best." Music started and he began to sing… damn.

_Edward Jr.: _**Father and son, we will unite**

**We both know who deserves such power**

**We're stronger than that bloody sorcerer**

**I mean, the guy lost to a kid in the last two stories!**

**And his plans get cliché and have become a bore**

_Marcus: _**I know what you mean, dear Future Father**

**And I believe this should be Finneas' final hour**

**We come from a long line of powerful beings**

**From kretins to wizards, we know how to rule**

_Edward Jr. and Marcus: _**And we both know we're good at singing!**

_Edward Jr.: _**Finneas is old news, even your grandpa could tell you that!**

**He says he's powerful, but he's really weak**

_Marcus: _**Having others do the dirty work **

**While he watches the hours fly by…**

_Edward Jr. and Marcus: _**No doubt about it**

**That sorcerer's gotta die!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkarai and Malone walked down the hall together. "The ritual is only a few hours away," Malone said, smirking. "Soon it'll be time for our plan to take effect. Do you remember what to do?"

"Of course," Darkarai said, chuckling. "I allow him to start reading the spell, but at the last minute I change the words and make him drain his power. All it takes is one slip up in that spell. A wrong ingredient, a mispronounced word, the wrong kind of coffee table, the vampire's heart stop beating…"

"Right, and once he's out of the way, we'll perform the ritual right and I shall become immortal,"

Darkarai stroked his face. "And I will be invincible at the light of the full moon, and we shall rule this world together,"

"What about your old boyfriend, Marlow?"

She grinned. "He's dead… and it IS 'until death do us part'." she then gave him a curious look. "Yet, there's the matter of that 'Nether-Girl' you were so suave with…"

Malone smirked. "Don't be intimidated by her. I just needed her to free me from Lamone's soul, after he gave away his heart. She's no one to me now," he caressed her face. "You are the only one I want,"

They walked away… not realizing Nether-Girl watching from behind the corner, and then she began to sing (oh, great).

_Nether-Girl: _**That tramp! That whore! How could he do this to me?**

**Dumping me for that skank, I ought to chop off his head!**

**Of all the devotion, of all the respect I wasted on him**

**I freed him from that good-counterpart of his**

**I obeyed his every wim!**

**Now he's gone and cheated me, for that sorceress bitch!**

**That does it, I'm done! I'll make him see…**

**When he *bleeps* with Nether-Girl, he's as good as dead!**

**He played me like a sport**

**He fed me all his lies**

**Well, no more playing around!**

**He and that whore are gonna die!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marlow met up with Keith in the dungeon. "So, the plan is simple," Marlow whispered. "I kill Finneas before he steps into the pool of blood, then you take his place and become immortal."

"Why don't you do it?" Keith asked.

"Because I'm already dead! It's too late for me… so the spell won't be very effective. Once you become immortal, we shall hunt down those werewolves together… only this time, they won't be able to beat us. We can destroy them all, no matter how many years it takes!"

Keith smirked. "We can even toy with them. We kill a few, vanish for half a decade or two, then come back and kill more of them! We'll make them paranoid, then lure them into a sense of security, then hit 'em when they're least expecting it!"

Marlow laughed. "I love the way your mind works!"

"I got it from you, dad!" He then began to sing… Dear Lord, is there no mercy?

_Keith: _**Hunting for all ages, what could be more fun?**

**Spilling blood year after year, until we cause a flood**

**No competition can stop us, because we can't be killed!**

**Giving everyone waking nightmares**

**And having their death-wishes fulfilled!**

_Marlow: _**What a stronger bond between a father and a son?**

**Skinning those beasts and bathing in their blood!**

**We can commit the most cunning murderous crimes**

**Only difference is**

**No meddlers will stop us this time!**

_Keith: _**We'll make history**

**With our killing sprees!**

_Marlow: _**That I can't deny!**

_Keith and Marlow: _**And to start it off**

**Those heroes are gonna die!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Edward Jr: _**Father and son, we'll run this shit!**

_Nether-Girl: _**I'll show that vampire than I'm not just his bitch!**

_Marlow: _**Spreading bloodshed**

_Marcus: _**Spilling the gore**

_Keith: _**C'mon and testify!**

_All: _**No doubt about it**

**Someone's gonna die!**

The villains finally ended their song… and I think I hear the angels singing.

(Angels a/n: Haaaallelujah! Haaaaallelujah! They're done singing! They're done singing! Hal-le-lu-jah!)

The only problem with their singing was… Finneas heard the whole thing. "So, a few of my allies are planning on betraying me, eh?" he said to himself. "We'll see about that…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Kara, Snake and Downy walked down another corridor. "Why so down, bro? Aren't you psyched?" Downy scoffed, seeing his brother's sullen expression. "We've finally beaten those creeps! Finneas can start his ritual, and we'll be running the world!"

"That's just it…" Snake said, rubbing his chin. "How do we know Finneas will keep us around? I mean, he'll be immortal, nothing will kill him, so he won't need anyone to help him out,"

"What, you think he'll just toss us away? He'll still need us! Maybe to patrol certain continents and stuff like that, give him reports to make sure no one's trying to pull something."

"He's planning on destroying the world AND the real-world and making a universe full of chaos and destruction." Kara sneered. "You think he'd actually spare us? He'd make himself new minions."

Downy arched an eyebrow. "Why are you thinking of this now?"

"I guess I didn't think much of it. The only reason why I joined up was because I wanted revenge against Fangface and Puggsy." Snake said.

"I thought about it, but I didn't let it get to me. I just wanted to finally kill that brat-sister of mine," Kara scoffed. "Now that I've done it, I don't give a damn about anything else. If Finneas kills me, oh well- at least I accomplished my goal."

"Yeah, about that… why DID you want to kill WG so badly?" Downy asked. "Did she steal your boyfriend or something?"

"Pfft, like she could ever attract a boy. Ever since she came along, she was a spoiled brat. She nearly died at birth, and our parents were constantly keeping an eye on her, and siding with her every time we had a fight. Not to mention everyone DID everything for her, always wanting to help her, always checking up on her, always giving her anything she asked for… And when she started school, she didn't know how to do anything, so EVERYONE had to help her out! They should have let her handle things on her own, it wasn't their fault she was socially inept and acted like a retard!"

Snake and Downy inched back. "O-kay, issues…"

Kara sneered. "Well, why do YOU guys want to kill Fagface and Pudgy-"

"Fangface and Puggsy," Snake corrected.

"Whatever. Why do you want to kill them so bad?"

"Because they landed my brother in jail! Tell 'em what happened, Snake!" Downy boasted.

Snake sighed. "I told Puggsy to throw a boxing match, but he didn't listen. My gang and I ran off after him to skin him, then Fangface stepped in and kept us from doing so, and pretty soon the cops got involved and we got thrown in jail," he said.

Kara arched an eyebrow. "That's IT? The smart-mouth won a boxing match, so you just decided to kill him? I mean, sure, beating the shit out of him would have worked, but killing him would have been a waste of bloodshed, don't you think?" she scoffed, then walked off. "And everyone says I'M temperamental."

"They say worse when she's on her period," Downy whispered.

Kara gripped him by the throat. "WHAT was that?"

While Kara started to strangle Downy, Snake thought hard about the past. What he never mentioned was that, while in prison, he heard that one of his former-gang members had been plotting against him…

_~Flashback!~_

He sat in the prison cell, pretending to be asleep, hearing the conversation. "Geez, Ferris, what were ya thinking?" one of the gang members was whispering in the other cell. "Turning traitor on the gang? What if Snake found out?"

"He wasn't gonna," Ferris scoffed. "It was Ed's idea. He told Brenda to tell Snake to tell Pugs to throw the fight because no one would bet on the other guys if Puggsy kept up his winning streak. Snake bought the story, and all Pugs had to do then was lose and make the other kid a champ for once. Then I'd tell Pugs how Snake thought about replacing him permanently and how Ed was looking to be his manager. He'd give me ten grand for him, and then I'd be out of Brooklyn living the good life."

"Looks like it all backfired on ya…"

"Yeah, all because Pugs had too much morals. …Uh, Reggie? What are you…? Wait! Reggie!"

"You *bleeping!* asshole!"

Snake listened as the two gang members beat the shit out of each other.

_~End of Flashback!~_

Snake didn't realize it, but he figured that if Puggsy _had_ thrown the fight, he would have lost either way. There would have been double-cross no matter what. _At least Pugs double-crossed me doing the right thing, _he figured now. _Ferris just wanted the cash. _

"SNAKE! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Downy screamed as Kara dragged him around the corner, and a series of painful sound effects rang out. "OUCH! OW! OH *BLEEP!*, I THINK THAT WAS A VITAL! OW! OW! MOMMY! MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!"

Snake walked on, thinking to himself… in a musical way. (at least it's in his head)

_Snake (thinking): _**Chose the wrong side**

**Now I gotta do what I do best**

**And think fast**

**Otherwise someone's gonna die.**

(Thank God, it was short!)

Downy dragged himself out. "Alright *cough* alright, I'm sorry…" he wheezed.

"Good, now c'mon, we gotta make sure everything's set up according to the plan," Kara said, wiping blood of her hands. "One mistake, and Finneas is gonna *bleep* us up,"

"Ah, c'mon. We killed the authors, we're on the winning side, and we've got everything we need for the ritual. What could go wrong?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The only thing he saw was darkness, the same thing he could see for the last decade._

_The only thing with color was his memories that he had to live over and over, almost none of them he was fond to visit, especially since they included having to watch loved ones die._

_The only time he could escape them was when he visited someone else's memories, wishing they could be his own, and making sure they could not see his._

_Darkness and death, that was all he could see now._

_Until at least, after ten years, he finally opened his eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Couldn't you just feel the love in this chapter? XD

Please review. Flames suck.


	60. The Battle Continues

Kiff: It's…

Fangs: Time…

Stalker: For…

Silver: Some…

Everyone: ACTION!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Benny and Timmy: **God forbid they sing while we attack; He did it so Finneas would stop sending the other villains to harm his friends, like in that last Harry Potter movie; And yes… couldn't agree more.

**Luckycool9: **Sometimes authors just love to torture the readers; And yes that was Lamone.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Yes.

**Scoobycool9: **Yep.; And that's what happens when you make a league with other villains! Betrayal around eeeevvery corner.

(Also chapter 58 was edited so that the last scene would be longer and include more info. Check it out if you'd like)

Disclaimer: Forget it! It's time for action!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang stood on a peak that overlooked Mt. Crescent… and they realized the mountain got it's name because the top of it looked like a crescent moon, only the humans didn't transform into their werewolf-halves…

Because they had decided to split from them to enhance their numbers.

Drew looked down, watching as the villains climbed up to the top of the mountain, setting everything up. The sun was going down and the moon was starting to rise, and in a matter of moments, it would be time for THEIR ambush, yet the she-wolf seemed nervous. "What's wrong, Mom?" Crim asked her.

"I'm just a little worried," Drew answered. "We're facing the same man who slaughtered my whole family, and he's got a whole new army on his side…"

"(grr) Well, our army is bigger," Hardy said. "Plus, you got me on your side now,"

"That's what worries me… What if something happens to you? I don't want you to end up like my parents…"

"So what if I do? I'd still be watching out for you. No matter what…" music began to play, then.

_Hardy: _**I'll be there watching **

**From way up high**

**The shadow you can't see**

**When the sun's in the sky**

**Wandering eyes with no disguise**

**It's obvious that this love never dies**

**Never dies…**

"Aye, I may be a ghost, but I'll always be watching after my family," Johnny added.

"_No matter what happens to us, we'll always look after each other_," Wulf agreed.

"Finneas has zombies on his side… but we've got angels on ours," Hardy told Drew.

"Then lets go kick his ass, then." Jennifer said.

_Emily: _**(our love…)**

**Love never dies**

**This love never dies (this love never dies)**

**This love never dies…**

They raced down the mountain then, beginning their ambush, and Johnny and Hardy continued their song.

_Johnny and Hardy: _**I'll be your guardian angel**

**Your sweet company**

**No matter where I go**

**I'll make sure you're all I see…**

The villains acted quick, grabbing their weapons and charging at them. "Fend them off! We can't have them interfering!" Finneas ordered, holding Darkarai's spell-book and pouring the blood into a small pool, while the chicken began to tap-dance.

Kara was in the lead, though Chance intercepted her. "Wow, aren't you hansom," she said, eyes wide. "It's a shame I'll have to kill you,"

"Then don't," Chance retorted, taking out his blade. Kara kicked him in the gut and he bent forward… allowing Stalker to leap over him and attack her. "Works every time,"

_Wulf (with Johnny): _**(I'll be your guardian angel)**

**Guardian angel**

**(Guardian angel)**

**Guardian angel**

**(Your guardian angel)**

**Guardian angel**

**(Watching over you)**

**Watching over you**

Keith and Marlow ran forth, intercepted by Kite and Kitefang. "Well if it isn't the rejects," Keith sneered. "I can't wait to dispose of you!"

"Just try it," Kite sneered, and began to fight Marlow, but the ghost only faded through his throws. "For a manly hunter, you sure are acting like a sissy. Can't take a punch?"

"No, just proving that you can't harm a ghost," Marlow said, punching him in the face.

"I can!" Johnny snapped, punching him in the face. "That's for 500 years ago, ye bastard!"

**When you thought that you were alone**

**You turned your back on me**

Snake and Downy encountered Puggsy and Kiff. They prepared to attack, but Di and Dawn stepped between them. "Di! Get out of the way!" Downy snapped. "We're trying to kill people here!"

"You're not hurting any of our friends!" Dawn snapped.

"Friends?"

"That's right, 'uncle' Downy." Di snapped. "The people that you call enemies are our friends now." she glared at Snake. "They protected us, stood up for us, and did everything they could to keep us out of harm's way. They did YOUR job, Dad!"

Downy snarled and lunged, but Snake tripped him. "Don't even THINK about harming my daughter," he snapped, siding with his daughters.

"Changing sides, eh? You're a bigger traitor than Pugs!" Downy snapped, and lunged at his brother, both of them fighting.

"Well, that gets THEM outta the way," Puggsy commented.

**It's cause you think you sit high on a throne**

**I'll always have you on your knees**

Marcus lunged at Twiggy, both of them snarling at each other and the kretin prepared to strike, but his arm was caught by Chase Hunter. "Ooh, another kretin, eh?" Marcus sneered. "What makes you think YOU'RE powerful enough to defeat me?"

Chase twisted his arm behind his back, close to having it snap. "Because I didn't get bit by a sparkling emo," he retorted, then slammed Marcus to the ground.

_Johnny, Hardy and Wulf: _**I'll be your guardian angel**

**Your sweet company **

**No matter where I go**

**I'll make sure you're all I see**

Marlow had Johnny pinned, but was punched by Wulf, who prepared to lunge, but was attacked by Ed and Cibil. Vincent shot one of the vampires in the head, knocking them out. Marlow prepared to fight him, but looked over, seeing Brielle, Emily, Jackie and Toni fighting off three of the other villains. He smirked, deciding to handle them first.

**I'll be your guardian angel**

**(My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude)**

**Your sweet company**

**(I can't get them off of you)**

"Everything is set up, Finneas," Darkarai said, using her dark magic to blast back Alyx and Kaiser.

"Perfect…" Finneas said, opening the spell book and turned to the glass coffin, which was covered in a black sheet. "Carve out his heart,"

**No matter where I go**

**(My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude)**

**I'll make sure you're all I see**

**(I can't get them, off of you…)**

They opened the coffin… "Oh, shit." Malone gasped.

Finneas turned. "What?"

Marlow in the meantime attacked Brielle, Emily, Toni and Jackie, moving so fast that he managed to throw them towards the edge of the mountain. "Looks like you girls are in trouble again," he taunted. "Only this time, your vampire friend isn't here to help you. Any last words?"

_Emily (quietly): _**I pray that you'll be watching from way up high…**

**The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky…**

Marlow rolled his eyes, preparing to strike, until a new voice cut him off.

_Lamone: _**(watching over you…)**

Lamone fell through the air, landing in front of him, his wings outstretched, and he was downright pissed (being locked up in a coffin for ten years can do that to you). "What the…? How the…? Aren't you supposed to be in the coffin?" Marlow sputtered. "What are you doing here?

"Doing what I should have done years ago," Lamone answered fiercely. "Protecting my girls from you," he then lunged, and they got into a brutal battle, swinging fists.

_Wulf: _**She felt a sense, a fear**

**As I came near**

**And on my face I drew a tear**

Malone snarled and leaped at Lamone, knocking him away from Marlow when he had him pinned against the wall, but suddenly he was struck from behind. He turned around and was grabbed by a tentacle, and thrown through the air. "That's what you get for messing with my heart, bitch!" Nether-Girl shouted.

**(she felt a sense, a fear)**

Darkarai glared and blasted at Nether-Girl, who dodged, and they got into what men would call the most epic cat-fight in history. "Stop fighting each other and get those meddlers!" Finneas shouted.

**(a sense, a fear)**

He was then struck in the head, and he looked over, seeing Biff. "This is for my little sister," he growled, and used his sword to slice Finneas on the arm. The sorcerer growled, then drew his elder wand, blasting a spell at Biff, but he quickly drew his own wand and deflected it.

_Johnny, Hardy, and Wulf: _**I'll be your guardian angel**

**Your sweet company**

**No matter where I go**

**I'll make sure you're all I see**

Kara threw Stalker off of her, and Larxene prepared to fight the she-wolf, but Hardy leaped in front of her. Marluxia and Sephiroth came to her assistance, but were fought off by Chance and Puggsy. Marcus was throttled by Chase Hunter, while Alexia used her powers to cause a mini-hurricane to blow most of the villains away. The strongest villains attacked, but Scoobycool9 changed into Night Assassin, his alternate identity, with Stud at his side, beating them flat.

**I'll be your guardian angel**

**(My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude)**

**Your sweet company**

**(I can't get them off of you)**

**No matter where I go**

**(My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude)**

**I'll make sure you're all I see**

**(I can't get them off of you)**

Soon all the villains were on the ground, wounded, and the heroes approached Finneas, Marlow, Keith, Malone, Kara, Darkarai and Nether-Girl (who had stopped fighting to see that their side happened to be losing), knowing that they were the only villains left standing, and were finally outnumbered.

_Hardy: _**I'll be there watching from way up high**

**The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky…**

"Any last words before we murdify ya?" Puggsy sneered.

"Yeah… who chose the song?" Kara scoffed.

"End of the line, Finneas," Kitefang snarled. "We've got you beat,"

"Do you?" Finneas hissed, then snapped his fingers. Two still-standing hunters shoved Bob and Cherie forth, the pastries still holding FF2. "Your authors have fallen, and you know you cannot defeat me without your fusion powers."

"You can't do the ritual without a vampire's heart, either." Lamone sneered. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I've got mine back."

"The authors may be gone, but they still live through us," Fangs said. "It's their strength and influence that keeps us fighting. As long as we have them in our hearts, we remain strong, and no matter what you do, you can't stop us. Even if you do, more heroes will rise against you. Evil men like you will always be cut off from this world, but those who are strong with faith will inherit the land,"

Finneas could only chuckle. "I find your preaching humorous, Sherman. I guess it truly is the end of the world when cowards show some backbone," his grin darkened. "As for the heart…" He shot his hand out quick, sticking it into Toni's chest, ripping her heart out.

"ANGEL/TONI!" Lamone and Luca shouted, catching her as she fell.

Finneas then began to chant and the winds swirled, the blood he stood in began to bubble. Toni's heart was still beating and he had to drop it in before it stopped. Only ten beats left… nine… eight… seven… He then dropped it, watching it fall toward the blood.

Suddenly it froze in mid-air and floated back over to Toni, sticking inside her chest and reviving her. "What in the-?" Marlow shouted.

*BOOM!*

Bob and Cherie screamed, dropping FF2, who suddenly burst into light once more, regenerating again… Harry smiled. "Just like his old man," he said. "He never gives up,"

The light died down and FF2 stood up. He once again looked like Kite, but had black hair, glasses, and wore a fez, his armor still remaining.

Tracker suddenly reappeared in front of the others, a bit of blood on her hands after carrying Toni's heart.

"No! It can't be!" Finneas gasped.

"I hate that cliché," Brielle deadpanned.

"Looks like we've still got our authors," Kim said, smirking.

"Yeah, but you're still down one," Kara sneered, then thumbed at Puggsy. "Wherever Girl's still dead, all because she switched places with THAT guy to save his fat ass…"

"Uh, anyone else hear a descending whistle?" Marcus asked.

*BAM!*

Kara was then tackled, punched and kicked in the face, being slammed against the wall. To everyone's surprise, there stood WG… in Puggsy's clothes. "HE'S!" she shouted as she grabbed Kara, punching her. "NOT!" she slammed her into the ground. "FAT!"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Kara sputtered.

"There's one thing you forgot about me, Kara. I may not be able to do things on my own… but I never give up, either."

The authors then faced the villains.

"So, who wants to get killed off first?" Tracker asked, cracking her knuckles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2, Tracker, and WG: We're baaaaaack! =D

Fangs: I knew you guys wouldn't be dead long.

Kiff: You're alive! (hugs 'em)

Puggsy: Yeah, nothing can stop you guys.

WG: Ah, thanks Pugs. ^-^

Puggsy: …I wasn't complimenting you. *sigh*

FF2: Song mentioned was 'Guardian Angel' by Abandon All Ships.

Tracker: Please review…

WG: And don't flame unless you want your spines ripped out through your throats!

Kiff: (turns to Fangs) I sure missed her threats. ^-^

Fangs: Yeah… e_o


	61. It's Not Over Yet

(Walks in with a bucket)

So… I'm sick, but I'm still updating.

Fangs: Maybe you ought to lay this author's note out, WG.

Me: Aw, c'mon! I've been dead for the past several chapters! I'm not going to skip out just because… hold on… *vomit* …ugh… when the heck did I eat that?

FF2: We'll handle the author's note, WG. You go get some rest.

Tracker: Yeah, it's not good to introduce something when you're sick.

Me: No way, I can still… o.o Hold on. (rushes to bathroom…) *flush* (comes back) I can still do it.

Kiff: (hands over 7-Up© and some crackers) Go lie down. You can introduce the next chapter when you're feeling better.

Me: *groan* (walks out)

**Thanks to the Reviewers**

**Tracker78 and Hunter: ***Sniff* I love these touching family moments…

**Luckycool9: **Yep… it's a sign.; And I'm sure Voldemort is insanely jealous of his brother.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **You should have seen the first story- I slaughtered Chucky because of it XD… but that's yet another sign of the end of the world; And that's what makes Chase one of the cool villains; Oh, dang, that was supposed to be for SB, but glad you enjoyed it anyway; Oh, it's not over yet…

**Scoobycool9: **Brilliant, Holmes; Glad you liked it; If there's one lesson all villains have to learn is that you should never EVER mess with a woman's heart

Disclaimer: *hurl*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All the villains gawked. "How is it possible that you're still alive?" Finneas snapped.

"There's only one explanation…" Downy spoke up.

"We're not zombies." Tracker answered bluntly.

"Looks like you're on the losing side NOW, Finneas," Alexia taunted.

"Yeah. You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" SB asked.

"…Another cliché? Honestly?" Brielle questioned.

"Don't think you've won just yet," Finneas sneered. "I still have some tricks up my sleeve…"

"We'll still beat you." WG scoffed. "Evil never wins,"

The evil sorcerer chuckled. "That's one thing you've overlooked, dear girl. You see… everyone has some evil in them. Nether-Girl?"

Nether-Girl shot her hand out, a red vapor engulfing the Fangface Gang and Authors. "Hey!" Aladdin shouted as he and the other cameos tried to help, but Darkarai zapped the ground, making a horde of zombies rise once again.

"What's with all the zombies? Seriously?" Jim shouted.

The gang and authors screamed in pain as something was yanked out of their backs. Once it stopped they looked over… seeing people who looked just like them, but only black and white with red eyes. Their evil-halves.

"Yes! I am BACK!" came a familiar shout, and Dark-Al stepped out front. A kid who looked just like him stepped up next. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Alan's dark-side," he answered. "Who are you?"

"FF2's dark-side, Dark-Al."

"How can you be Dark-Al? I'm Dark-Al! …This is confusing."

"Fine, I'll be Dark-Shaun, how about that?"

"That'll work."

"So, are we going to fight or what?" Evil Scoobycool9 sneered.

"Have fun fighting yourselves!" Kara shouted as she and the rest of the villains shot off.

FF2 ran after Finneas, but was intercepted by Dark-Shaun, who struck him in the face. Nether-Girl attacked WG… and she had a twin as well. "Meet MY counterpart, Nether-Brie," she said.

Nether-Brie attacked Brielle. "Say hi to our parents for me," she said, kicking her in the head.

Dark-Vincent attacked Vincent, both of them getting into a fight. "Why do you bother fighting? You couldn't protect your family, or Brielle, or even your own son… All you're good at is killing the innocent," the evil half taunted, but Vincent punched him in the face.

Evil-Alyx lunged at Alyx, who threw her over her head, only to get her hair pulled. "Ow! Knock it off!" she snarled, punching her.

"Or what? Gonna call your daddy?" Evil-Alyx retorted, grinning. "Oh, that's right… you don't HAVE a daddy anymore!" Alyx growled and tackled her, tears in her eyes.

And of course, Malone squared off with Lamone. "Pretty sneaky of you to sneak away… What did you expect to achieve?" Malone taunted. "Your daughter hates you, your brothers can't trust you, and no matter what you do you only bring danger upon others, just like what you did for Brielle-gack!"

"You talk too much," Lamone sneered, then punched him hard enough to send him flying back, but Malone angled himself and leaped off a rock, returning the blow.

"Pugs?" Fangface gulped.

"Yeah?" Puggsy asked.

"You remember those DeviantArt pictures people drew, where I looked all menacing?"

"What about them?"

"I think one just came to life!" Fangface's evil-half lunged at him along with Puggsy's, but the two friends ducked and caused them to collide.

Kasandra dueled with her own evil-half, who had her pinned. "No wonder mommy and daddy made you leave…" Evil Kassy sneered. "They didn't want to die with a weakling!"

"You leave my parents out of this!" Kasandra snarled, throwing her off.

Safe to say, the battle wasn't going well. All the heroes ducked behind a rock. "This is bad," Stalker said. "I can't beat my evil half, she's too strong!"

"You kidding?" Hardy scoffed. "I could kick your butt any day of the week!"

Suddenly everyone got an idea. "What about rather than fighting ourselves… we fight each other?" Kim suggested.

"Now that makes sense!" Storm exclaimed.

The gang split up, going after each other's egos. Evil Vincent tried to attack Vincent, only to get attacked by Hunter, who clawed his throat. "That's for my parents," she snarled.

Dark-Kiff tried to attack but was tackled by Blackrose, who slammed him into a rock. "Why is it always the rocks…?" he asked, dazed.

Evil Jennifer lunged, but was zapped with WG's laser-vision. "I've wanted to do that for years!" she exclaimed, and watched as Jennifer tackled Nether-Girl and beat her black and blue.

"Likewise," Jennifer added.

Dark-Kite and Evil-Kim lunged, but were hit in the faces by Puggsy and Brielle, who held baseball bats, while Kim and Kite beat Dark Biff and Evil Gin. "No offense, right?" Gin asked.

"None taken," Kite replied with a shrug.

Malone started to back away and run… but was intercepted by Storm. "Oh… THIS is going to be fun," she said, then tackled the vampire.

Rusty, Crim, Ouka, Anna, and David fought each other's dark-halves, while Kynley and Justice slammed the heads of theirs together, knocking them out. "This is more fun than a redneck thanksgiving!" Ouka told Crim.

"Yeah! But without the shot-guns!" Crim added… then heard a gunshot and watched Nether-Brie fall. "Never mind!"

And OF COURSE, Puggsy and Fangface fought each others. Fangface attacked Evil Puggsy with no problem, while Puggsy right-hooked Evil Fangface and kept punching him… and punching him… and punching him… "Um, Puggsy? (grr) I think that's enough…" Fangface said, pulling him off.

"Sorry… Got carried away," Puggsy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alexia fought Dark-Tracker, while SB fought Evil-Alexia, while Scoobycool9 fought Dark-Shaun, while FF2 fought Dark-Al, while Tracker fought Evil-SB, while WG fought Evil Scoobycool9. "This is what we do to other authors when they flame us!" Tracker told the reader.

Soon, all the dark-halves were beaten, and disappeared in flashes of light, going back into their counterparts as nothing more than those annoying voices in the back of your head. "Wow, it worked!" Drew exclaimed.

"Sure, it was effective in that _Teen Titans _episode," WG added, then rubbed her chin. "I hope they won't mind us using that idea…"

"We'll worry about copyright later. Lets just go find Finneas and kick his-AUGH!" Luca screamed as a zombie popped up beside him.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Brielle shouted, taking out a pair of guns. "I am SICK and TIRED of all these mother *bleeping* zombies in this mother *bleeping* story!" With that, she went on a rampage, shooting the zombies in their heads, then slicing their heads off with her knives, flipping through the air, kicking them in the heads and slamming their skulls into rocks, stabbing them in the ears, shoving the barrel of her gun in one's mouth and blasting its brains out, and… yeah, she went crazy with gory side-effects.

Once every zombie was completely dead, she stood there, covered in blood, breathing deeply. "Daaaaaaaamn!" Emily said. "When did you get all… violent?"

"A few traumatizing experiences, hard childhood, and influence by videogames, movies, and training techniques." Brielle answered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Now, lets go before Darkarai casts another spell,"

"I think we ought to take her out first," Scoobycool9 said.

"But they have her book, we can't trap her without it." Kim pointed out.

"Or DO they?" Samantha asked, holding up the book, smirking.

"Sam! How did you get the book?" Fangs asked.

"Aladdin ain't the only stealthy pick-pocket, bro. I grabbed the book while Darkarai and Nether-Girl were in a chick-fight, and no one even noticed!"

"The full moon has risen, though," Johnny pointed out. "She'll become powerful by midnight if we don't hurry,"

"Every power has a weakness," Lamone said. "Our faith in God is what makes her weak, for she can't stand such purity. She'll be defeated easily,"

"WE won't be…" said a voice, and everyone turned…

Seeing Marlow, with some remaining hunters… and an army of ghosts behind him. "Oh, no…" Emily gulped.

"Remember these guys, Kite? You ought to… You helped bring them down. My old army of Veni-Con-Yei. I managed to resurrect them myself, and they're pretty pissed about what you have done to them." he then turned to his army. "Kill them, and make sure you capture their souls. We're going to make them suffer for all eternity."

Johnny and Emily blasted most of the ghosts back when they lunged, while Wulf mauled a few others. The still-living VCY members went after Fangs, Samantha, Eric, Kasandra, and Erica… but were shot in the legs, arms, and sides by Andrew and Sarah. "Leave our family alone!" Andrew shouted.

"When did you join our side?" Samantha asked.

"We never left it," Sarah answered. "Who do you think kept giving Martin information on where to find Finneas?"

"Sorry for the betrayal, but we couldn't let them know we were on to them-" Andrew began to apologize.

"Ah, been there, done that, kicked ass, now keep fighting!" Backbiter said, and the were-cat punched another VCY member in the face.

The only problem was that there were too many ghosts, and not enough heroes to fight them off. "We're going to need a miracle to defeat these guys…" Brielle said, then suddenly Marlow grabbed her by the throat.

"Then why don't you pray to your 'God' to send you one?" Marlow taunted, turning her around and holding a knife up to her neck. "Better yet, you can just end up as a ghost, just like your sister…" A hand tapped him on the shoulder just then, and he turned around…

Getting punched by Lamone. "I told you, no one messes with my girls," he snarled.

Marlow spat. "You can't stop us… No force can defeat us!" he stood up and aimed a gun point-blank at Lamone's heart. "I think I'll handle you first…"

*BAM!*

A fist struck Marlow in the face, knocking him away from Lamone. He growled, turning to see who struck him… and he gasped. "It… it can't be! You passed on!"

Everyone looked, seeing Zachary Fangsworth standing there… along with Joanne, Nightshade, Brielle and Hunter's parents, Vincent's wife and son, and Toni's 'parents'. _"You have caused my family and friends enough grief, Bellington," _he said, his tone firm. _"And you and your vile army have wandered this earth long enough. By the power of the Lord my God, I condemn you to where your soul belongs, in the pits of hell."_

The ground shook and suddenly a pit opened, and everything turned red and orange. The dead VCY members screamed, being pulled into the pit. "No… no no!" Marlow screamed, digging his nails into the ground, being pulled toward it. "No, please Zachary! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Lamone, you know I never really wanted to kill anyone! Johnny, Wulf, it was all a misunderstanding! Please, I don't want to go down there!"

"You may want to look away for this scene, kids." Joanne told the others.

"Shame to see my ex-husband go that way…" Lucy commented.

"Eh, he deserves it," Cinder scoffed.

There were howls from the pit, and everyone gasped, seeing the souls of deceased werewolves… only they were nothing like Fangface or Wulf. _"The spirits of every evil werewolf you've killed await you," _Wulf told him, but was a little shaken at the sight.

Zachary placed a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Wulf appeared human like him. _"Don't worry. You will not belong down there, as long as you have Christ in your heart." _he assured him.

Vincent shuddered, and his late-son took his hand. "Don't worry, dad." he said. "God won't send you down there. You're nothing like Marlow."

Marlow screamed as the werewolves grabbed his ankles, arms, and throat, pulling him down into the pit with him, and the chasm was filled. The scenery returned to its original color, as if nothing happened.

"Well… that was the most disturbiating thing I've ever seen," Puggsy commented.

"That's what you get for being evil," WG said with a shrug.

Everyone turned to the angels. "Been a while since we've had a scene like this," Brielle said, then hugged her parents.

"Well, we've been wanting to have a family-reunion for a while." her father replied.

"You must be Luca," Vincent's son said. "I'm Leonard, your older brother. Would you believe you're the first one to look like Dad?"

Luca shrugged. "I guess, heh heh…" he replied.

Toni faced her parents. "So… all this time…?" she asked them.

"We wanted to tell you the truth, honey." her mother, said. "We even thought about introducing you to your father… but it was too dangerous, and we wanted to wait until Marlow was gone."

"I guess, now that we have the chance, there's no need." Her father added, then hugged her. "Despite everything, we still loved you like a daughter, and couldn't ask for a better one."

Toni winced, hugging him tight. "And I'm still going to remember you as the best parents I had," she whispered.

"Yes… but be sure to make things right with your father," her mother said. "You never know when you might miss the chance…"

Joanne walked up to FF2, who immediately hugged her, while Silver hugged Nightshade, changing human due to contact. "Be careful, son." she said to him. "We'll be watching over you, no matter what,"

"I am NOT going to cry this time…" Stalker said, biting her lip. There was barking, and suddenly Ricky came running up to her and WG. "R-Ricky?"

Laura walked over to WG. "Make sure you and our big brother keep out of trouble, alright?" she said, patting her on the shoulder.

WG nodded, as she and Biff hugged her. "Thanks for the help," she said.

The angels then disappeared, going back to heaven. "Weird…" Kite said, rubbing his chin. "I didn't see Edwin or Astrid with them… why?"

"I guess we'll find out later," Kim sighed.

"Now can we go after Finneas?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah… but we have one more thing to do," Kite said, holding up his bracelet.

"W-W-What's that?" Stutz asked, curiously.

"Something we should have done at the beginning of this story," WG said, turning to Brielle.

"Fusion time?" FF2 asked.

"Fusion time." Kite answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I may edit out that 'dragged into hell' scene, it just doesn't feel comfortable… Then again, Marlow had it coming. Still… *bows head* Heavenly Father, forgive me for including that hellish scene in my story. In Jesus' name, amen.

Please review, no flames or… well, I don't think I'm in the position to say a threat now.

FF2: Aren't you supposed to be lying down?

Me: But I feel better! I… hold on. (throws up in bucket)

Tracker: WG…

Me: Alright, alright… See you in the next chapter.


	62. The Longest Chapter Yet

Now for the moment we've all been waiting for!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **He had it coming; and thanks for the prayers.

**StormBringer128: **Thanks… and it's another Doctor Who reference coming up; Same here my friend, same here.

**Luckycool9: **Cliches are like that; Hope the movie is good (isn't it weird that they released two Snow White-based movies in the same year?)

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Yeah, we get pretty harsh with flamers; I edited it a bit, namely to include more characters to the scene.

**Scoobycool9: **They'll show up soon; My writing tends to get a little graphic… though this time it wasn't after midnight; I saw the movie "Mirror Mirror", and find it odd that they released a second Snow-White-based movie in the same year (controversy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… When are you going to get that through your heads?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hold it," Tracker spoke up. "We can't fuse just yet,"

"Why not?" WG asked.

"Well, for one thing, you're still wearing my husband's clothes," Brielle pointed out.

WG looked at her attire, suddenly remembering that she was wearing a set of clothes three sizes too big for her. She then looked at Puggsy, who was wearing key-blade armor. "Oh, it's not like this is the first time I dressed as a guy," she scoffed.

"It's the first time you wore pants twice your size," Jennifer replied.

"So?"

"So, give me my clothes back," Puggsy said, and his armor disappeared, revealing he was wearing a pair of jeans that were a couple sizes too small for him, let alone torn. "These jeans are cutting off my blood circulation!"

"Well, that's what you get for dressing me up like a girl,"

"At least he does a better job at it," Jennifer commented, earning a glare from her sister.

"I'm not even going to reply to that…" Lamone said, referring to the chapter where his brother (let alone a few other guys) had worn dresses to try to disguise themselves… let alone faint memories of Puggsy and Fangface doing the same thing in their earlier meddling days.

Brielle rubbed her chin. "That would explain why WG's clothes were torn in that last chapter…" she noted. "Alright, WG, put on some different clothes so we can get going."

WG sighed. "Can I keep the hat on?" she asked.

In response, Puggsy swiped his hat off her head, smacked her with it, then pulled it back on his head.

"Fine… Anyone got a spare outfit?"

"Oh, we brought some of our clothes with!" Yuma exclaimed.

WG's eye twitched. "Er… anyone who wears clothes that _cover_ every part of their body have something to spare?"

"You can borrow a set of my clothes," Shang said, handing her a shirt and a pair of jeans. "You looked good in them before,"

"Those were YOUR clothes?" Puggsy asked.

"Yeah, I guess Brielle and I got our bags mixed up."

WG took the clothes then ran around a rock, running out the other side now dressed in a black sleeveless T-shirt with a white crescent on it, and a pair of gray jeans and sandals. "Shang, remind me to adjust your wardrobe later," she commented, then handed Puggsy his clothes, which he quickly slipped on.

"Okay, shall we fuse now?" FF2 asked, and everyone noticed his accent was no longer British.

"One question, first…" Kite said. "What in God's name is on your head?"

FF2 looked at his fez. "Oh, it's a fez. I wear a fez now," everyone gave him a look. "Fez's are cool."

Kite took it off his head and threw it in the air, and Tracker shot it with a laser. They looked over… seeing that FF2 was wearing a fez again. "What the…?"

"I keep a spare."

"What kind of idiot wears a fez?" Jim scoffed.

"A-HEM," Aladdin scoffed, as he and Abu gave Jim a look.

"Alright, enough with the clothing talk, lets fuse!" Tracker said, taking out her amulet, and she fused with Kasandra.

Kite activated his bracelet, and he began to fuse with FF2. "I'm not wearing that thing," he said as they fused, referring to the fez.

WG and Brielle joined hands, fusing as well. "We're going with YOUR outfit," the authoress said.

"Shall we fuse as well?" Stalker asked Drew, who nodded, and the two she-wolves fused as well.

Silver (the werewolf) turned to Kitefang. "When in Rome…" Kitefang said, and they fused together as well.

Once they finished fusing, they looked different. They were in anime form, and had one colored eye and one black-eye, and they each went by different names: Kristy (Kassy and Tracker), Severus (Kite and FF2), and Roxxy (Brielle and WG). The werewolves looked different as well- Silver and Kitefang looked human, but with Kitefang's wolf ears, fangs, and tail; Drew and Stalker looked human too, but with Drew's wolf-ears and tail, and Stalker's blonde bangs. They were to be referred to as Silverfang and BJ… (don't ask about that last name, that's just the only one the she-wolves could agree on).

"Can WE fuse, too?" Stud asked Kiff.

"Nah, only cartoon-brids and their counterparts can do it… unless we used Tracker's amulet." Kiff answered, rubbing his chin.

"Don't even think about it." Puggsy sneered.

"This story is getting weird…" Gwen said.

"You're just now noticing that?" Di questioned.

"C'mon, guys," Severus said, in his armor now, the fez replaced by a helmet. "We've got some unfinished business to settle."

A portal then opened, and Luckycool9 stepped through with Sora, Riku, and Kairi… along with a lot more cameos to fill the story. "Hey, just in time," Scoobycool9 said. "We already beat half the villains,"

"The story isn't over yet, so we might as well end the battle-scene with a bang," Riku said.

All the cameos stepped up. They were: Dib Membrane, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Phineas and Ferb, Calvin and Hobbes, Scooby-Doo, Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, The Ninja Turtles, Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Liz, Jake Long, Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Moe, Meggie, Dustfinger, Farid, Roxas, Axel, the Teen Titans, Ron, Hermione, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and… uh oh.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running up and hugging her friend. "You're alive!"

"We thought you were a goner, mate," Ron said, hugging him too. "Ginny and the kids really miss you."

"They'll be surprised once I come home then, won't they?" Harry asked, smiling. It was good to see his old friends again.

"Starfire!" Roxxy exclaimed, running up to the Titan.

"WG! …Is that you?" Starfire gasped. "You've changed…"

"Fused with a counterpart, long story." They both hugged. "It's great to see you again!"

"FF2, bro! What's with the crazy anime style?" Michelangelo exclaimed as he and the other turtles ran up to Severus.

"Like Roxxy said, it's a long story," Severus answered. He then noticed Goofy. "Dad!"

"What?" Harry asked, then paused. "Oh, you were referring to… alright."

"Shaun!" Goofy exclaimed, hugging him. "Gawrsh, you've really changed…"

"I've fused with Kite, you know how it goes." Severus answered, shrugging.

Wulf leaped toward Danny, Sam and Tucker, licking their faces. "Ye must me Danny Phantom," Johnny said. "Wulf told us a great deal about ya."

"If we get any more cameos in here, the disclaimer's gonna need it's own story." Kiff said looking around… and then he paused. "…Suddenly I feel a disturbance in the force…"

"Hello, Wherever Boy," came a familiar voice.

Kiff whirled around, seeing a character he recognized as Nessie Cullen. "YOU! What are YOU doing in this story?"

"My creator invited me… And your co-author, Fangs, said it was okay for me and my parents to join in." Up stepped the two characters almost every author in this entire story hated with a passion…

Edward and Bella.

The happy-reunion-atmosphere immediately shattered.

**~STORY INTERRUPTION!~**

WG: Oh, Sherman? Might I share some constructive criticism with you real quick, please?

Fangs: Um… okay.

(He follows WG into a sound-proof room where we can see them through a glass window… and the authoress immediately begins yelling and chasing after him, hands stretched out as if ready to strangle him)

Kiff: Oh my gosh! WG is going to kill Fangs! I-I-I gotta act fast! (runs, grabs a chair, popcorn, and soda) Ah, that's better. Can't watch a show like this without the proper materials.

(Fangs runs by screaming, yelling for help while pounding his fists on the glass, then shrieks and takes off as WG runs by with an axe)

FF2: …WG's trying to kill Fangs?

(Fangs runs by screaming, and WG chases after him with a chainsaw)

Kiff: Yep.

FF2: I don't blame her. It's not wise to throw any Twilight characters into her story… unless of course, they get maimed.

(Fangs runs to the window, pressing himself against it and begging for help, then runs. WG runs by, wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete)

Kiff: I'm just mad that he let Nessie in.

FF2: Yeah, I heard you and her don't get along. How come?

(Fangs is jumping and sliding over a table, and WG chases after him with a machine gun, dressed like Rambo)

Kiff: Well, in Scoobycool9's _Reality Twisted _story, she was pretty cocky at how I was a half-breed, since WG was my mom, and made me so mad I tried shooting her with my laser-vision… From that point on, we were never on good terms.

(Fangs swings by on a vine, with WG pursuing on another, sword in hand. They land on the floor and Fangs draws his own sword, fending her off, but she whips out a gun. He screams and continues to run)

FF2: I see…

Kiff: Yeah… Still, he's a co-author, and we've all shared our own ideas.

(Fangs peeks his head up, looking around, seeing WG isn't around. She pops up behind him, wearing a Ghost-Face mask, and he screams and takes off with her still in pursuit)

FF2: So… think we should help him?

Kiff: Nah, not just yet.

(Fangs rows by in a row-boat frantically, looks ahead and screams, then paddles for his life. WG comes after him in a speed-boat, dressed in a secret-agent suit, sunglasses, and shooting a gun)

FF2: So… when do you think we'll get back to the story?

Kiff: Depends. WG never shared this kind of constructive criticism before.

(Fangs flees by via pogo-stick, with WG in pursuit with springs on her feet)

FF2: Pass the popcorn, please.

(Fangs then hang-glides by, and WG chases after him wearing a Batman suit)

Tracker: What's taking so long?

Kiff: Shh, this is the good part.

(Fangs runs to the window, banging his fists on it, but is suddenly yanked down. He pops up, clawing at the glass screaming and begging, but is pulled down. WG then stands up and starts stomping on him)

Tracker: What the…? (runs into room)

(Tracker starts yelling at WG, who points at Fangs and starts arguing, and Tracker finally smacks her across the face, snapping at her and points at Fangs. WG whines and Tracker gives her a look, but WG sighs and nods. Tracker walks away and WG begins to follow… but not before running back and pouring hot coffee on Fangs, who shrieks in pain. Tracker tackles WG and they get into a brawl, with the co-authoress beating her in a choke-hold and they finally calm down and talk, nodding and WG finally helps Fangs up, apologizes, and they exit the room)

Tracker: Good, now that we've gotten that straightened out, shall we continue the story?

FF2: Lets. (the three of them leave)

Kiff: Show's over already? Oh well. (looks at Fangs, who's glaring at him) What?

Fangs: T_T (smacks Kiff upside the head) Worst. Co-author. Ever. (trudges off)

Kiff: (rubs head) What did I do?

**~BACK TO THE STORY!~**

"Relax, WG," Scoobycool9 spoke up. "They're not the ACTUAL Twilight characters. They're actually MY version of them. Their names are Eddie and Izzy- they both have personalities, are more high-spirited, less emo, and aren't such awkward actors. …And best of all, NO SPARKLES!"

"Oh. …That's good to know," Roxxy said, relieved.

"…Could have mentioned that BEFORE the story interruption…" Fangs muttered bitterly.

"Yeah, but did SHE have to come along?" Kiff muttered, thumbing at Nessie.

"My creator let YOU into his stories, so I think it's okay for ME to come into this one," Nessie sneered.

"So, you're Nessie, huh?" Blackrose asked. "Kiff complained a lot about you,"

"Odd… she looks nothing like the snot-nosed, ugly, mouthy she-beast you described her as," Gwen told Kiff, who was silently motioning her to shut up.

Nessie glared at Kiff. "I shoot lasers out of my fists now!" he said quickly and warningly, his fists glowing.

"Great. You're more of the half-bred, short, dimwitted little wolf-boy that I used to know," Nessie sneered.

"Actually, he gave me his powers, so he's no longer half-wolf," Silverfang spoke up, with Silver speaking mainly.

"You gave him your powers?" Roxxy asked Kiff. "Why?"

Kiff shrugged. "Well… he was about to die, and I wanted to help save him." he replied, then looked at his glowing fists. "But… how come I still have powers?"

"You're more powerful than you think, Wherever Boy." Chase Hunter said. "Your parents were cartoons, yet your surrogate mother came from reality. The combination of you being in her stomach and inheriting her powers allowed you to become a spectacular hybrid. Once you're 16, your powers will be fully-developed, and despite you gave half of them to Silver, you'll still have a few that will make you quite… supreme."

"Is that why you kept trying to kidnappify him in the series?" Luckycool9 asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So I guess I can't call him wolf-boy or Wherever Boy anymore, huh?" Nessie asked, arms crossed.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll think of better nicknames," Scoobycool9 said.

"Already got some! Shorty, half-pint, short-stack… maybe even The Tortured Soul?"

"Who told her I joined the Host Club?" Kiff demanded.

"How about Crim?" Blackrose suggested.

"Blackrose, don't help her!"

"Plus that's MY name," Crim spoke up.

"Why did you call him Crim?" Nessie asked Blackrose.

"Because every time he'd get embarrassed, his face would turn crimson red… like now!" Blackrose answered, pointing to Kiff's aggravated expression.

(Fangs' a/n: This is the only time where he actually resembles his dad)

(Kiff's a/n: Don't make me have to share constructive criticism with you next…)

Nessie rubbed her chin. "Hmm… I'd say he's more of a 'Scarlet'…" she commented.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiff snapped. "If you didn't notice, we've got a PLOT to stick to, remember?"

"He's right, lets…" Cassie began… then suddenly vomited.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" Ryan asked.

"Aw, crud, you didn't get the flu too, did you?" Roxxy asked.

"No… but suddenly I have a craving for fried shrimp," Cassie answered.

Fangface looked at Puggsy, but Fangs held him back, nodding warningly to Lamone, suggesting that it would be a bad idea.

"Hey, Cass…" Chance said, noticing a pattern. "Pardon me, but it appears your shirt is a little small on you," he took out a mirror. "What do you think?"

Cassie looked, and her eyes popped out of her head. "Oh… my… GOSH!" she screamed.

"What is it?" Twiggy asked.

"Lets just say… Cassie may want to sit this chapter out," Scoobycool9 said.

"We'll stick around with her," Eddie said as he and Izzy sat down with her.

"C'mon, before anything ELSE comes up, lets go defeat Finneas once and for all," Severus said.

"Yeah, the chapter isn't even half-over and already my fingers are getting tired," Roxxy added.

"Before you go, you may need this," Harry said, then held up Lamone's wand.

"I already have a wand," Severus replied.

"This isn't just any wand. It's half of the ultima-wand… and you carry the other half,"

"I thought Voldemort's wand was the other half," Puggsy questioned.

"Yeah, but his wand and Harry's wand were connected, remember?" Roxxy pointed out. "And FF2 happens to be carrying Harry's original holly 15" wand."

"I'll be damned," Kristy said, amazed. "You keep getting a ton of the cool weapons, don't you?"

FF2 took the two wands, and watched as they fused together… becoming a twisted maple-like wand, 16 inches, with a black-and-white twisted pattern. "It is the wand that balances light and darkness… The difference between it and any other wand is the fact that it's true power comes from the heart of its master." Harry told him. "The greater the strength of your heart is, the more powerful it becomes."

"You had half of the coolest wand in history… and you never even TOLD us?" Johnny asked Lamone.

"I didn't even know," Lamone answered.

"Can it match the strength of the Elder Wand?" FF2 asked.

"Better. It's more powerful. The Elder Wand is the wand of Death… but this is the wand of a greater power, one that death cannot compete with." Harry said. "When you face Finneas, he will know such power, and will not be able to outmatch it."

With that, all the heroes and cameos raced up the mountain, stopping when they saw that it went up at a 90-degree angle. "Looks like we're going to have to fly up," Kristy said.

"F-F-Fly?" Stutz stammered.

Jim took out his solar-surfer and Aladdin got on Carpet. "Now you're speaking our language," Jim said.

Toni spread her wings. "I'd rather go all-natural." she said.

Alyx tried to do the same, but nothing happened. "What's wrong, Alyx?" William asked.

"I forgot… I'm not a vampire anymore," Alyx said, wincing. "My dad was the one who bit me, and since he's died…" she shook her head, not letting sorrow get the best of her now. "I'll find another way up."

"Everyone who can fly, go on up. The rest of us will go through a portal and surprise them," Biff said.

"Yaaaay, a surprise party!" GIR exclaimed. "I'll get the streamers!"

"One question- why is deh little dumb-bot on our side?" Silver (the cyborg) questioned.

"Because he's awesome," Ouka said, smiling.

Toni, Lamone, Jim, Aladdin, Genie, Danny, and Jake shot up into the air. Eric took out his solar-surfer, climbing on. "It's been a while since I got to do anything this crazy," he said, then shot off.

"Hey!" Fangpuss shouted, running and jumping on the back of the board. "Wait for me, will ya?"

Silverfang clawed open a portal and they stepped through to the top of the mountain, where Finneas was waiting for them… along with some extra help. "Whoops," Ron gasped.

"I figured you'd be bringing in all sorts of help…" Finneas rasped, then motioned to an army of villains. "So I took the liberty of calling in all the foes of your allies,"

"Go figure," Raven sneered.

"And just so things don't get boring…" Darkarai said, then summoned an army of Blackhearts. "Attack!"

The villains and Blackhearts lunged, and the heroes began to fight them off. "How do we get past these things?" Backbiter demanded, throwing one off his back and over the edge. "(hiss) There's too many!"

"We gotta use her book!" Johnny answered. "Storm, hand it over!"

Storm tossed the book to Johnny, but a Blackheart caught it and started taking it to Darkarai. Kiff blasted it with his laser-fists, and grabbed the book. "Nice trick- here's mine," Darkarai sneered, then blasted Kiff with a flash of green vapor, sending him over the edge. She held up the book, smiling as she looked up at the full moon. "Finally, time for my true powers to be unleashed…"

What she didn't notice was Kiff was floating up beside her. He tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around-

*BAM!*

And punched her in the face, grabbing the book. "Oof! …I thought boys didn't hit girls…" she grunted.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl. You're a bitch." Kiff sneered.

Darkarai began hovering in the air. "Give me back my book!" She then shot off after Kiff, who soared through the air.

"…He's flying." Puggsy deadpanned, then shook his head. "What's next?"

Severus didn't concentrate on much of the battle, mostly on Finneas, who was trying to sneak away, but he caught up with him. "Not going coward on me, are you?" he taunted.

"No… just wanted to get into the right position," Finneas said, standing in the moonlight, and suddenly he began to illuminate. "I may not have been able to complete the ritual, but I got far enough in it to become powerful enough to outmatch any cartoon-brid! Light cannot hurt me, and your little 'love' power cannot defeat me this time… Witness the face of a TRUE master!"

After all these years, Finneas took off his hood, revealing his new face… It was furry and brown, with a snout and dog-ears, and large yellow-eyes. "You changed yourself into a Dog-Furry?" Severus questioned.

"It was a side-effect that took place after my transformation in the last story, but it's not the looks that matter, but the expressions on others faces as they gaze into absolute-"

*Bam!*

Severus punched him. "You brag too much,"

Finneas snarled. "Lets end this!" he then attacked Severus, grabbing him by the throat and shooting up into the air.

"Sev!" Roxxy shouted, running to help, but la-de-frickin-da, KARA jumped out in front of her!

"No holding back this time," Kara sneered, taking out a pair of knives and lunging. Roxxy drew her own knives and deflected hers.

Marcus leaped in front of Fangs, smirking. "Well if it isn't the cartoon co-author…" he teased. "I think I'll start with you first…"

*Wham!*

Kristy swung through the air and kicked him in the temple. "Leave him alone!" she shouted. Marcus snarled and lunged at her, but she flipped him over and onto his back, punching and attacking him.

The Blackhearts began to rise against the heroes, circling around them. "How did we fight these things last time?" Brody asked Lilly.

"Simple. Just have faith," Di replied, holding up Kiff's bracelet.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Lilly asked.

"One of the bats was caught on it when Kiff ran out of those caves screaming. I managed to snag it and thought about pawning it off… but I have a better use for it." Di wrapped the bracelet around her knuckle and punched a Blackheart, making it dissipate.

"Anyone care to break into a faithful song?" Gwen suggested.

"Lets do it," Sven answered.

_Kids: _**Our God is an awesome God **

**He reigns from Heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God**

"Another gospel song?" Keith sneered.

"Yeah, but this one's different…" Edward Jr. pointed out. "It's a techno version!"

"Aarrrgh!"

Once everyone heard the first verse, they all joined in, their faith giving them a new strength, and the Blackhearts began to weaken.

**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns from Heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is and awesome God**

Lamone had his key-blade drawn, fighting through the Blackhearts… and actually joined in, much to everyone's surprise.

_Lamone: _**When He rolls up His sleeves**

**He's not just putting on the ritz**

_Others: _**Our God is an awesome God**

_Lamone: _**There's thunder in His footsteps**

**Lighting in His fists**

_Others: _**Our God is an awesome God**

_Lamone: _**And the Lord wasn't joking when He kicked them out of Eden**

**It wasn't for no reason that He shed His blood**

**His return is very close, so you'd better start believing that…**

_Others: _**Our God is an awesome God**

"I don't have anything against gospel, but why did it have to be techno?" Kara sneered as she swung a punch at Roxxy, who ducked.

"Because it's catchy," Roxxy retorted, swinging her legs and knocking her sister off her feet.

_All: _**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns from heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God**

Kristy was knocked into a wall, where she landed next to a stray gun. Marcus leaped at her, and she acted quick and shot him with two darts full of Sensodin, reverting him back to human. "Oh, crap…" he gasped as she lunged at him once again.

**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns from heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God**

Edward Jr. grabbed Toni by the wrists, shooting up into the air with her. "You WILL be mine…" he snarled.

"I don't recall giving you my blessing," Jackie sneered, appearing behind him and knocking him out cold. "Touch my daughter again, and I can guarantee you won't have any future children."

Scoobycool9 changed back into Night-Assassin, and he and Luckycool9 helped fight off most of the villains in ways that- if described- would mentally disturb the reader. Alexia and SB used their powers and made all the male villains scream in pitches that were so high, only dogs could hear them. "I love being an author!" SB exclaimed, then whipped out her swords and started fighting off a few evil pirates with Jack Sparrow.

"Fight, you idiots!" Downy shouted. "They're just a bunch of meddlers! We still outnumber them!" A shadow loomed over him just then, and his eyes popped out of his head. "Oh, mommy…"

_All: _**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns from heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God**

Flying on a ship was the rest of the supporting characters. The Straw-hat Pirates leaped down with a yell, fighting off half the villains with the rest of the heroes, while the Host Club attacked any remaining hunters, and it caught everyone off guard when they saw Honey's powerful karate techniques. "You leave our friends alone!" he shouted, flipping a villain and slamming them into the ground.

Sue swung down and kicked a villain in the head, landing by Stutz, while Rudolph used his sword and assisted with a few Blackhearts. "Did we miss anything?" Sue asked Stutz.

"J-Just a-about," Stutz replied. "I-I-I think t-the w-w-world is j-just about to e-end, though…"

"Why is that?"

"Lamone joined in with the song… w-w-willingly!"

_Lamone: _**When He rolls up His sleeves**

**He's not just putting on the ritz**

_Others: _**Our God is an awesome God**

_Lamone: _**There's thunder in His footsteps**

**Lighting in His fists**

_Others: _**Our God is an awesome God**

_Lamone: _**And the Lord wasn't joking when He kicked them out of Eden**

**It wasn't for no reason that He shed His blood**

**His return is very close, so you'd better start believing that…**

_All: _**Our God is an awesome God**

A Blackheart attacked Haruhi and began to change her into one, but Tamaki kicked it in the head, knocking her away and holding her close. "Haruhi! Are you alright?" he gasped.

**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns from heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God**

The Blackhearts screeched and writhed in pain, half of them exploding or dropping dead. Haruhi opened her eyes once the Blackheart that attacked her had died, its effects wearing off. "Senpai…?" she said quietly, and Tamaki smiled, hugging her close.

**Our God is an awesome God**

**He reigns in heaven above**

**With wisdom power and love**

**Our God is an awesome God!**

Darkarai heard the song and couldn't stand it, dropping to the ground. "Shut up!" she screamed, her power weakening.

Kiff quickly opened the book, then wrote a Bible verse in it. "Something from Philippians should do it," he said… then heard a click and saw Keith aiming a gun at his head.

"Erase that verse, or I'll blow your brains out," Keith snarled… then a gun was aimed at his head.

"Shoot my kid, and you'll be joinifying your dad," Puggsy sneered. "Kiff, read the spell!"

Before Kiff could do so, a Blackheart was slammed into him, knocking the book out of his hands and into Darkarai's. Johnny gasped, acting fast and shooting a blast at her… hitting her in the heart, and somehow the vapor was still attached to his hand, and he could feel her heart. He pulled, and yanked out a black mist with green eyes and fangs. Darkarai fell to the ground and the creature lunged at Johnny.

Puggsy slammed Keith aside and grabbed the book, quickly reading the chant and the book sucked the creature in. "What WAS that thing?" Kiff asked.

"The demon that first possessed Darkarai in the first place," Shang answered. "Johnny somehow managed to yank it out of her heart,"

"Yeah… but how?" Johnny asked, confused.

"The legend mentioned that Darkarai had killed the demon after it killed Marlow, and ate its heart… so I suppose its spirit was what possessed her," Lamone said, rubbing his chin. "When you shot her in the heart, you managed to snag the demon and yank it out of her, stopping it from over-shadowing her anymore."

"And now it's locked up in the book… how do we destroy it?" Emily asked.

"I think I know how…" Lamone took out a pen and started writing different Bible verses on a page, smoke starting to appear until finally it burst into flames, the evil in it unable to stand any more purity. Out of the smoke a black mist lingered, a screech escaping its lips, until it finally faded away.

"That's one evil sorcerer down… and just one to go." Kim said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kara slammed Roxxy into a wall, keeping her pinned with a knife at her throat. "Why do you keep living?" she taunted… as usual. "You said it yourself that you wanted to die… why don't you just let me kill you now?"

"Because I have something worth living for…" Roxxy spat.

"Like what? Your boyfriend doesn't love you, that werewolf who did is dead, and in reality you have no life, all you do is write stories like the nerd you are."

"You know, it's really rude to break the fourth wall," BJ said, popping up and zapping her.

"And who said I was dead?" Silverfang questioned, though it was mostly Silver speaking, and grabbed Kara by the throat, gripping her tightly. "Now, you listen to me. If you ever, EVER, hurt WG or Stalker in ANY way… I'll kill you. And I don't mean I'll maul you to pieces, I mean I'll literately cut out your throat, rip out your heart, claw out your eyes, and tear every limb off your body, until there's nothing left but a pool of blood. I'll break every both you have in a thousand different ways, and I'll puncture every vital organ you have. I'll stomp on your skull and squish your brain as if it were a water-balloon. And I'll do it slowly, so you'll regret all those years you made her cry. _Do I make myself clear_?"

The calm yet fierce tone of his voice and the hell-raising fury within his gaze was enough to make Kara tremble, and she let out a whimper and weakly nodded.

"Good." Silverfang dropped her. "Now get out of here before my mercy runs out."

BJ stared at him. "Silver! Holy crap I… I figured is was you, but I couldn't believe it because… I thought… and you looked…" Stalker stammered, then ran up and hugged him.

Kara began crawling away, but paused. She wasn't about to give up just yet and aimed a gun at the werewolf.

*Bang!*

Everyone turned, seeing Kara drop to the ground, Jennifer standing behind her with a gun. "That's for my sister, bitch." she sneered.

"Whooooaaaa, mom!" Kynley exclaimed.

Kristy slammed Marcus' head on a rock and stood up. "C'mon, lets go help FF2," she said, and she and Roxxy ran up the mountain, with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy following. "You guys finish up here!"

The rest of the gang looked around, seeing that all the villains had been beaten. "…What's there to finish?" Timothy and Benny questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, hate to end it here, folks, but this chapter is getting pretty long and we don't want to use up all the action at once. Next chapter, the showdown begins!

Song mentioned was a techno version of Michael W. Smith's "Our God is an Awesome God". I came across it on youtube, and since then I had to throw it in.

Please review. No flames or you shall suffer the wrath I bestowed upon Fangs.

Fangs: For the sake of your life, DON'T FLAME!


	63. A Great Fall

(The authoress is sleeping in bed, when suddenly Wolfsbane and Nin crash through the ceiling!)

Me: Whoa! What the…?

Wolfsbane: Oh, thank God, you're still alive! We thought you were dead… CONSIDERING YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THE STORY YET!

Nin: Yeah, hop to it, buster!

Me: (looks at clock) It's 6 AM! Can't you guys wait a little longer?

Wolfsbane: Wherever Girl. You've got a TON of readers waiting for the most epic action scene they've been waiting for since this story began! You can NOT put it off any longer!

Nin: Yeah, we've already got an angry mob rounded up!

Me: *sigh* Alright, alright, I'll get to it… (gets out of bed)

Wolfsbane: (goes to window) Alright guys, she says she'll do it!

Angry Mob: Okey-dokey then! (leaves)

**Reviewer Thanks For Being More Patient Than My Two OC- *smack* Ouch! It was a JOKE, you guys!**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **0_o …You have a lot of questions… I'll just answer them within the next couple chapters, rather than the review, that way everyone will have the answers straight.

**StormBringer128: **Thanks! The ironic thing is that I've never watched any TMNT shows and never heard the line before :P

**Scoobycool9 and Hawk: **(THANK you Hawk); Don't worry, SC9, you didn't have to suffer for Fangs' sin; And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then I think so.

Disclaimer: I don't own the long list of characters appearing in this story… except for the ones that legally belong to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kristy, and Roxxy reached the top of the mountain, where Severus was facing Finneas. "Looks like we've entered the showdown, fellas." Mickey said.

"Be careful, Shaun!" Goofy called.

"You are so stubborn, boy…" Finneas sneered, baring his canine mandibles. "First you refused to accept the darkness within your soul, and now you refuse to accept your fate… and for what reason? To prove you're mightier then I? To avenge those who have fallen? Such excuses are pathetic, for we all know you'll just end up dead like the rest of them,"

"Funny how you say that, considering you've failed to kill me several times," Severus retorted. "You may think I have no reason to fight, that I should just give up… but I have reasons to stay alive- one of them being to destroy you."

Finneas only scoffed. "You've failed to destroy me in the past… why do you think you can succeed now?"

Severus began to slowly approach him, fury in his eyes. "Because you've killed my mother, you've broken my family, you've caused grief for all my friends, and you've tried turning me into something I'm not. You've brought misery upon everyone I cherish… and I'm going to make sure you never bring any more upon them or anyone else."

"Turning you into something you're not? Try, making you realize who you really are- you have darkness within you, and so long as you have that, I can defeat you. You have no light within yourself to defeat me! You think that, just because you accepted Jesus in your heart, that would be enough?"

"It IS enough and more," Roxxy spoke up. "And it's all he needs to keep YOU from controlling him. You think it was Kite who kept you from fusing with him again? It wasn't- it was Christ's love that protected him from you, and kept him alive when the kill-spell hit him. Love was what kept Harry Potter alive from Voldemort, and it was Christ's love that kept FF2 alive too!"

Finneas gave a sneer. "Did anyone tell you it's really annoying when you start to preach in your stories? I don't think you have any room to talk… for there's a darkness within you, as well."

"There's a darkness within everyone, but everyone has a light too," Kristy retorted. "And they have the power to decide which should remain within them. FF2 made his choice, and the darkness within him dwindled. You have nothing to use against him,"

Finneas smirked. "It may have dwindled, but I can help it grow," he said, then shot Roxxy with a spell, engulfing her in a red mist. "I know there's a darkness within this one… I noticed it the moment her precious lover sacrificed his life to save her, and she slipped into a deep depression. I didn't have a body at the time, but I still had power, and I became a disembodied voice that took control…"

Waving his wand, he made Roxxy take off her wristband, showing the scar on her wrist, then drew her knife. "YOU were the one who made me cut myself!" Roxxy snarled.

"Yes… and I can make you do more…" Finneas turned to Severus. "Watch as your little friend fulfills her death-wish!" He then forced WG to stab herself into her side, then raised the knife over her heart-

*ZAP!*

Finneas' wand was shot out of his hand, and he turned, seeing Alan standing there with his one wand. "Leave my mom alone!" he shouted.

"Mom?" Kristy, Roxxy, and Severus questioned.

"Mom?" Finneas questioned.

"_Mom_?" Everyone in the entire fic questioned.

"MOM?_" _The readers within the real-world questioned.

"_MOM?" _Everyone on planet earth and beyond questioned.

"…I was not expecting that, were you?" Rudolph asked the others.

"Yeah, big spoiler. I'm from the future. I'm not FF2's Nobody, and WG IS my mom!" Alan snapped. "Astrid was my sister… and we came back in time to help Tracker and our parents! My real name is Sirius and her real name was Joanne!" he turned to WG. "We went by your old aliases and said we were your Nobodies, just so no one would get suspicious."

"…I have kids?" Roxxy, well WG mostly, gasped.

"Not for long!" Finneas snatched up his wand and shot Alan, er Sirius, with a blast of green, killing him.

"Alan!" Severus gasped, running to his side.

"Take off his belt, he'll return to his own time-period," Kristy said, and Severus did so, watching as Alan's body disappeared.

Severus glowered at Finneas, then raised his ultima-wand. "You've gone too far in the past… and you've just reached your limit!" he snarled, then blasted Finneas, who blasted him back, the lights of their wands contacting, both of them struggling to strike the other first.

"…Makes you think of the last Harry Potter movie, doesn't it?" Scoobycool9 asked the readers, as he and the others watched the battle from below.

"I hope FF2 wins this time…" Kim said, concerned.

"It depends…" Lamone replied. "The prophecy mentioned that Finneas would be killed by the one he hurt the most."

"He killed FF2's mom and gave him hell all his life," Biff mentioned.

"Yes… but he also shattered the life of one who's life has yet to begin, didn't he?"

Roxxy felt her side, seeing that she was losing a lot of blood fast. _"C'mon, WG, we've had worse happen to us! Stay strong!" _Brielle was saying mentally.

"I WILL control the darkness within you!" Finneas shouted, his shot growing stronger. "The light within you is no match for my power!"

"Then he can use mine!" Kristy shouted, her eyes flashing colors as a yellow light illuminated her, then floated over to Severus, and his power grew stronger.

"He can have mine, too!" Roxxy added, and her light went over to Severus.

"_You also have my light too, Shaun," _Kite added, and his power increased.

Finneas was starting to struggle, but kept pushing. "It's still not enough! You can't win!" he snarled.

BJ and Silverfang arrived. "If only I were still part of him…" Silverfang said.

Roxxy saw them, then raised her wand. _"I have an idea," _Brielle said. _"Back in a chapter, Pugs accidentally invented a new spell," _The memory appeared in her head, and she raised her wand.

"_Ignorpotomas!" _Roxxy shouted.

"What did you call m-" Silverfang began to question, when suddenly he was hit by a yellow light, and he and Severus fused together.

"_Holy crud, what happened?" _Kitefang questioned mentally.

"_We've somehow became reunited…" _Kite answered.

"_How? FF2 and I were permanently split apart!" _Silver questioned.

"_Less talk, more concentration!" _FF2 ordered.

The power increased, and Finneas was starting to fumble, but his power stayed strong. "You may have several identities, but it's not enough!" he pointed out. "Why won't you give up? Why won't you accept the darkness within you? Why won't you freakin' DIE?"

"Because I have a family who's counting on me, I have abandoned the darkness within me, and I live because I have a love that keeps me alive- the love of my family, my friends, and Christ!" Severus retorted, and his power grew stronger. "And love is the only thing that can outmatch evil! It's more powerful than death!"

"You can really tell a girl is writing this story," Luca pointed out, and Toni punched him in the face. "Ow!"

Severus' wand pulsed with power, and it engulfed Finneas, causing pain to shoot through his entire body, and the elder wand fell from his hands, and he fell to the ground. Everyone cheered, knowing that Severus had won. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy raced up and congratulated him, Goofy hugging him tight.

Harry smiled. "Just like his father," Ron said, patting him on the shoulder.

Roxxy began walking over, but suddenly she was stabbed in the stomach. She looked down, seeing Finneas had grabbed her knife. "If you think your love is so powerful, then lets see if it can keep your girlfriend alive!" he shouted, then kicked her over the cliff.

"ROXXY!" Severus shouted, leaping over the edge.

"SEVERUS!" Roxxy called as she fell.

Finneas watched them fall, laughing like a madman, holding up his wand. "I still have the power! I-" he began to boast.

*BANG!*

He froze, his body suddenly feeling cold, and he slowly turned around, seeing Kristy with a gun. "There's one problem with you being so damn evil," she said, then suddenly defused and became Kasandra and Tracker, the co-authoress holding the gun. "And that is, there's no love to keep you alive,"

*Bang!*

She shot him in the head, and he fell, a blank look in his eyes, and his body slowly crumbled to ashes, blowing away into the wind.

Severus and Roxxy fell, their arms reached out, and he finally caught her, pulling her close. "_Don't die on me again," _Silver and FF2 said together.

"_If I do… at least I'll be where I always wanted to be," _WG answered, holding him tight. _"In your arms…" _She slowly began to slip away.

BJ leaped down, using her electric powers to shoot down quick, holding Roxxy's wand. "_Ignorpotomas!" _she shouted, then fused with Roxxy.

"_Stalker? Drew?" _Brielle gasped.

"_There was no way we were going to let you die that easily!" _Drew answered.

"_Yeah, WG just got Silver back, and we can't leave Puggsy and Hardy in charge of raising the kids on their own!"_ Stalker added.

Severus looked, watching as the color returned to Roxxy's face, and suddenly her wound quickly healed, wolf ears appearing on her head, and she smiled at him. He laughed, then kissed her.

"_Oh for the love of God, couldn't you have waited until we defused?" _Kite snapped.

"_I hope our spouses aren't watching this!" _Brielle gagged.

Suddenly they defused- Kite and Brielle falling behind FF2 and Stalker, who were still in mid-kiss.

*SPLASH!*

They then landed in a lake.

"…That was one long fall," Kite said as they resurfaced, then turned to Brielle. "So… since Roxxy and Severus kissed, would that mean we-"

Brielle slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, and lets never speak of it again." she snapped, grimacing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And so Finneas is finally dead, thanks to the authors- special credit going to Tracker- Silver and Stalker are once again part of their human counterparts, and I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance!

Next chapter, we handle some additional business.

Until then, review… no flames unless you want to see where Finneas ended up!


	64. Some Things Get Settled

Fangs: Well, folks, from this point on, it's going to be a few fillers.

Kiff: Why? Because we'd like to keep this story going as long as we can.

Tracker: Let alone there's still some things to settle amongst our heroes.

FF2: Questions to be answered, as well.

Me: And randomness that has yet to be unleashed.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Ah, you deserved the moment ^-^; And don't worry, whatever happens it won't stop me from writing.

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Nice quote; …There was a star-wars quote in the last chapter?; Thank you, thank you, I do my best… and yeah, I'll keep that in mind.

**Scoobycool9: **Yep, never mess with Tracker; Thanks ^-^; And yep, but the future holds more than that; …Yes, never speak of fusion kisses (especially from the LAST story); Sure, you can use 'em… er, you're not going to put them together, are you?

And now for THIS final pain in the neck…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface- GAH! IT HURTS! *has heart attack* …owie…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During some point, all the werewolves re-fused with their human halves, and everyone watched as Brielle and Kite walked down the beach toward them, their spouses and kids running up to them, while FF2 carried WG (having transformed back from Stalker) down the beach. Kasandra and Tracker came down the mountain with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and all the anime, disney, book, etc. characters and other authors burst into cheers.

"Finally… it's all over," Tracker sighed with relief.

"So… you're my future daughter," Kasandra said, smiling a bit. "How come you never mentioned it before?"

Tracker shrugged. "Didn't want to cause a scene. Future people need to keep it discrete when traveling through time, so not to cause a paradox. That's how Ast- I mean, Jo and Sirius and I ended up having to come here."

"They're from the future, too?"

"Farther than I am. You see, they had the ability to travel in time with the TARDIS, and had special time-belts that kept them from fading from existence. It turns out I had been killed as a child by Marcus, and it had caused a paradox for their time… so they went back in time, saved me, and we traveled further into the past. They spoke of three authors who's adventures had saved the world, but suddenly the stories began to change, and their parents- two of the authors- had began to fade from existence."

"What kind of stories?"

Tracker looked down at the beach, watching WG and FF2. "It started off that the third author had to travel through time to find the other two authors, and prepare them for their greatest challenge and save the world from Finneas. Marcus, also from the future, was Finneas' right-hand man and sought revenge, and made his own time-machine to go to the past and help Finneas' power increase, helping him find Joanne to kill her and bring a darkness toward FF2, and go after Laura to kill her next."

Kassy said nothing, waiting for her to continue, watching as her daughter began to wince.

"It got worse in my time. When I was five, I had been kidnapped by Ed and given to abusive foster-parents, and once I became thirteen I managed to run away to find you and Dad… but it turns out that, because I was never in the past with WG and FF2, Finneas had won… everyone was dead, and they were coming after me next to ensure their victory. That's when Jo and Sirius found me and took me back in time, telling me that I was an Author, who had to find the other two authors and prepare them. Marcus had followed us… but that was the way it had to be, otherwise we would never have discovered our destinies."

"I'm a little confused… if you're my daughter, how can I be your OC?"

Tracker smiled. "You were an Author first. When I was little, you gave me your powers and allowed me to make you my OC. Dad had given you the power WG gave him… I don't know why though,"

"Because she deserves it more than I do," Fangs spoke up, holding Kassy's hand. "Plus, you'd be a better writer than I am… Where else would Tracker get it from?" he smiled, and Tracker hugged him tight.

"I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… I'm not- ah screw it." Hardy said, then burst into tears, blowing his nose on Lamone's cloak… immediately getting smacked and seeing the solar-system floating around his head.

Meanwhile, Gwen looked around with Sven, through the crowd of cameos. "Dad!" she exclaimed, running to Rudolph and hugging him. "You're alright!"

"Gwen, oh thank God you're okay!" Rudolph exclaimed, holding her tight… then noticed Sven. "You… look familiar."

"How so?" Sven asked, deciding to hold back a bit.

"For some reason, you have my wife's features, but my eyes… the same resemblance my son once had."

Sven smirked. "Funny you should say that… father."

Rudolph smiled, wincing and hugging his son. "I thought I'd never see you again,"

"I know the feeling… lets just go home, please."

Wulf sniffled, grabbing Lamone's cloak and wiping away a tear. The vampire sneered and slapped him upside the head.

Toni had been watching the scene. _Awkward… _she thought, looking over at Lamone. Brielle stood next to her, and Lamone looked their way, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can't stay mad at him forever," Vincent said, stepping up beside them. "His presence would have brought Marlow's wrath upon you earlier, and he wanted to make sure you never had to live life in constant danger."

"…I sense irony in that," Brielle told him.

Vincent cleared his throat. "He didn't want to leave you… he had to, but didn't want to. I know the feeling," he looked over at Luca, who was talking with Backbiter. "I had lost a family, and didn't want to lose another one… I wanted to watch my son grow up as I watched you, Brielle, but I could never let go of my love for my first one, wanting to avenge him by making sure no werewolf brought any grief to anyone else. Because of it, many people saw me as sick or insane… and when Marlow came along, it only drug me deeper into the darkness within, and I ended up doing things I will forever regret."

Luca looked over at them, then started walking over.

"Girls… don't be like me. Don't hang on to your grudges forever," With that Vincent walked over to Luca, who slugged him in the arm.

"Way to fill me in about my genes, 'Dad'," Luca commented, then smirked.

Vincent smiled, shaking his head. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

"Sure. You can start by telling me where babies come from, ha!"

Brielle and Toni walked over to Lamone. "I'm sorry for-" he began, but Toni covered his mouth.

"Father knows best," she said, then hugged him. "You weren't always around in the past… but you managed to be there now,"

"Yeah, you kept watch over us," Brielle said, putting an arm around him. "And now that Marlow is gone, you don't have to worry anymore." she and Toni gave him a peck on the cheek, and he blushed a bit.

"Well… yes, I suppose so." Lamone replied, clearing his throat… and was suddenly slugged in the arm.

"Why didn't ye TELL me I had a baby brother?" Johnny demanded.

"Well, lets see… I thought you had been dead for over 500 years and I was inactive for the past decade…" he then arched an eyebrow, seeing that Johnny was no longer ghostly. "…And when on earth did you become human?"

"Don't try tah change the subject! First I find out I've been an uncle, now it turns out I'm an older brother! What's next?"

"Hey, Johnny, how come you're human?" Hardy asked.

"No idea. Right now I'm trying to figure out why Lamone never told me that Pugs was our brother!"

"Oh, okay. (grr)" Hardy began walking off, then froze, turning around. "Waitaminute! LAMONE IS MY BROTHER?" he rushed up to the vampire. "Why didn't you TELL me? (grr)"

"I know, right?"

Lamone sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't fill you in sooner. Like I said to Toni and Brielle, I couldn't say anything in case Marlow came after them again. Lets just put it aside now, alright?" Lamone said, sticking out his hand.

Hardy looked at it. "Brothers don't shake," he said, tearing up. "Brothers hug!" he then hugged Lamone tight.

"Hardcore. You have ONE second to release me, before I rip out your vital organs through your nostrils."

"(grr) Ooh ooh, our sibling rivalry is already kicking in!" he then let him go.

"Hey, what do you want us to do with THIS chick?" Ryan called, standing by Darkarai, still unconscious.

Everyone walked over, watching as she awoke. "What happened…? Where am I?" she asked, looking around and gasping. "And who or what ARE you guys?" she then looked at herself. "And why do I suddenly look older?"

"Ye were possessed by a demon centuries ago," Johnny answered. "It tricked you using your love for Marlow, and tried tah destroy the world. Somehow its power slowed down your aging, too."

Darkarai grimaced. "Marlow? I never loved him! He was a total creep… He was five years older than I was, and kept hitting on me! The last time I saw him, he had offered me some water… and that's when everything went black."

"He must have drugged you with a love-potion," Alyx said.

"Marlow drugged a ten-year-old girl? What a sicko!" Snake gagged.

"I'm sure he's rotting in hell for it as we speak," Brielle said.

"…Would this be awkward if we told you he got you pregnant and you had a kid?" Luckycool9 asked.

"HE WHAT?" Darkarai shrieked.

"…Nice going, nimrod." Alexia sneered.

"Speaking of which, where IS Keith?" Gin asked.

"I dunno… I haven't seen him since we kicked his ass." Wolfsbane answered.

Darkarai began to sob. "I can't believe it… he stole my innocence, made me become possessed and… I don't know what else!" she said. "What am I supposed to do now? I know nothing of this world…"

"We can help ya out," Snake answered, kneeling beside her. "Got a name to go by, or should we keep calling you Darkarai?"

"My name is Serenity."

"Irony…" Johnny said out of the corner of his mouth, and Lamone elbowed him.

"Uh, question…" Benny said, sticking his hand in the air. "Who's the big blue guy with brown hair and muscles?"

Everyone looked over at Stud. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Norm regenerated. That's him in his kretin-form, Stud." Kiff answered, proudly.

Stud then changed back into Norm. "Damn, it's about time I got to change back," he said. "Could someone get me a shirt?"

"ANOTHER ONE?" SB questioned, turning to Puggsy. "How come YOU keep getting all the doubles?"

"Wouldn't they be called 'Lamone-doubles', considering the vampire was the first one born?" Alexia asked, rubbing her chin.

"Well, to tell the truth, Lamone is just an OC, thereby not QUITE an actual double. Same goes for Johnny, Kiff, and Norm." WG answered. "Puggsy, Rudolph, and Hardy are the only solid doubles, since they were actually on the show… Not to break the fourth wall or anything."

"Ouch." Johnny commented.

"But since this is a fan-fiction, chronologically I AM the first." Lamone spoke up.

"Now for my question," Norm said, strolling over to Nessie. "Who's THIS hot-looking beauty that stands before me?"

Nessie arched an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?" she snapped.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Kiff answered, grabbing Norm. "Have you gone crazified?"

"For that babe, yes." Norm said.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Please, you sound like the kind of boy who has his eyes on EVERY girl," she scoffed.

"That may be… but my heart is set on you."

"Oh for crying out loud! You just met her!" Kiff snapped.

Norm gave him a look. "Don't ya believe in love at first sight, man?"

Kiff slapped his forehead. "Ah, geez… my own OC is crushing on someone I can't stand…" he turned to WG. "Has this ever happened to you?"

"Yep… and then YOU came along," WG answered.

"Gah!"

"Well, now that this is all over, I think it's time we get home." Biff suggested.

"Couldn't agree more," Kim answered.

"Yeah… but not without one more music number," Erica said, smirking. "And I happen to have a suggestion."

"What would it be?" WG asked.

Erica turned to Eric. "Have my brother sing another chick song!"

"No. Never. Again. (grr)" Fangpuss snarled through Eric.

"I say we should have ALL the guys sing a chick song!" Nessie added.

"And YOU girls can sing with us!" Kiff added, crossing his arms. "That is… IF you're afraid we'd out-sing you."

"Fat chance!" Lilly scoffed.

"I know just the song, too…" WG said, rubbing her chin.

"What? No way, we're NOT singing with them!" Di sneered, storming away. "I am OUT of here!"

Dawn tapped Genie on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, then zapped Di, making her sing.

_Di: _**There ain't no reason for you and me to be alone**

**Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**

**I got a reason that you who should take me home tonight…**

All the girls and guys looked at each other, then started running, but Genie zapped them and they began to sing.

_Toni: _**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah baby, tonight yeah baby**

**Right on the limb is where we know we both belong tonight…**

Timothy and Benny tried to duck, but got zapped next.

_Timothy: _**It's hard to feel the rush…**

_Benny: _**To push the dangerous…**

_Luca: _**I'm gonna run right to **

**To the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall over in love…**

Those who weren't zapped decided to sing willingly and spare themselves the humiliation of being forced to sing.

_Shang: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on the moment of truth**

_Eric: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_Brody: _**I'm on the edge**

_Lilly: _**The edge**

_Kiff: _**The edge**

_Gwen: _**The edge**

_Sven: _**The edge…**

_Norm: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_Erica: _**I'm on the edge with you!**

Once the rhythm kicked in, the kids began to just go with it, paying no need to any embarrassment and just having fun with it. Genie used his magic to poof up an electric keyboard, which Hardy began to play… Stalker popping up and punching in a few notes, earning a glare from him.

_Brielle (with Kasandra): _**Another shot before we kiss the other side**

**(Tonight, yeah baby, tonight yeah baby)**

**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

**(Alright, alright)**

_Samantha (with Martin): _**Put on your shades 'cuz I'll be dancing in the flames**

**(Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby)**

**It isn't bad if everyone knows my name tonight**

**(Alright, alright)**

_Scoobycool9: _**It's hard to feel the rush,**

**To brush the dangerous**

_Luckycool9: _**I'm going to run right to**

**To the edge with you**

_Alexia: _**Where we can both fall over in love!**

_SB: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on the moment of truth**

_Twiggy: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_Nessie (with Kiff interrupting): _**I'm on the edge-**

**(The edge)**

**The edge-**

**(The edge)**

**The edge**

**(the edge-oof!)**

**The edge!**

Nessie had shoved Kiff out of the way.

_William: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_Alyx: _**I'm on the edge with you!**

Soon all the couples began to dance with each other. "There's one thing that's been bothering me," Puggsy said to Brielle. "Who WAS your 7th ex-boyfriend?"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Remember that time we broke up, but decided to start over?" she told him.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow, but smiled. "Guess I'm the luckified number, then."

Kiff looked around, seeing that WG was chatting with Starfire, while FF2 was talking with the Ninja Turtles. He then tapped Lilly. "Time to play match-makers," he whispered, and she nodded and they split up.

Lilly ran up to WG, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away, while Kiff got behind FF2 and started pushing him. The two kids got them together, giving them an 'enjoy' motion, then slipped away. FF2 and WG looked at each other, blushing a bit…

Fed up with the shyness, two illusions of Stalker and Silver appeared and pushed their heads together, making them kiss.

_Tracker: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on the moment of truth**

_Stutz: _**I'm on the edge**

**Of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_Biff: _**I'm on the edge**

_Gin: _**The edge**

_Kim: _**The edge**

_Kite: _**The edge**

_Fangs: _**The edge**

_Kasandra: _**The edge**

_Cassandra: _**The edge!**

_All Girls: _**I'm on the edge**

_All Guys: _**Of glory**

_Lucy: _**And I'm hanging on a moment with you!**

_All: _**I'm on the edge with you**

**(With you with you with you…)**

Out of the thrill of the moment, all the couples began to kiss- even Twiggy and Cassandra! Norm tried to kiss Nessie, but she punched his lights out.

**I'm on the edge with you**

**(with you with you with you)**

Tracker watched, sighing deeply as FF2 and WG continued their own embrace.

**I'm on the edge with you**

**(with you with you with you…)**

The song began to end, and Rusty rolled his eyes. "Yech. Romance," he muttered… then suddenly Anna kissed him, walking away giggling. "…I can deal with that."

Di walked over to Kiff, then punched him. "That's for the fight," she sneered, punching him again. "That's for kidnapping me,"

"Ow! What the…?" he sputtered, getting punched again.

"That's for making me sing,"

"Geez, are you always going to be this-"

She then kissed him on the lips, slowly pulling away. "That's for the help," she then walked off.

Kiff stood there, stunned, a small grin coming to his face.

What a way to end a chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: *sniffle* My little boy finally found a love-interest… I'm so proud!

Kiff: (blushing) Please don't make a big deal out of it, Mom…

Me: Too late! I'm already planning your wedding. How long 'til I become a half-grandmother?

Kiff: MOM!

Me: Kidding, I'm kidding! (turns to reader) Song mentioned was "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. (turns back to Kiff) I'm just so happy you found love… ^-^

Kiff: T_T Don't you have a boyfriend to get to?

Me: Oh, right! (runs off)

Kiff: *shakes head* Please review. No flames or we'll slice you into pieces and feed 'em to the goldfish.


	65. Questions Get Answered

Well, like I said, there's gonna be fillers so enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **You're gonna love what's coming next, then XD

**Scoobycool9: **Actually, that song was "Born This Way". The one I just used hadn't even been made during that time; Yep… truly subliminal; Okay.

Disclaimer: …is still annoying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone began to head home, via flying ship. Sanji kept swooning over the Netherworld Princesses, who kept swooning over the Host Club during the voyage back, all the villains locked up in the brig, save for Keith who had yet to be found.

Tracker stood on the deck with FF2 and WG. "So… when are you going to go back?" WG asked.

"No idea. I guess FF2 will have to take me back in the TARDIS," she replied.

Cassandra suddenly ran by, throwing up over the side of the ship. "Cassy! What's the matter?" Scoobycool9 gasped.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" she sneered. "I'm pregnant."

Ryan, Twiggy, and Chance walked up, hearing it. "Who's the father?" Twiggy asked.

"The same guy she married," Chance said, smirking and pointing at a wedding-ring on Cassie's finger.

"Who would that be?" Ryan asked.

"Take a guess," Chance said, then grabbed Twiggy's hand and held it up, showing the same kind of ring!

"WAAUUGH! WE'RE MARRIED? SINCE WHEN?" Twiggy shouted, stunned.

"Remember that trip we took to Vegas two months ago? Well, it turns out we got a little 'crazy', and you and Cassie ended up getting married at a chapel." Chance took out a wedding-album. "Turns out I bought the album for proof, too. …Look, I was your best man!"

Twiggy's eye twitched and Cassandra cringed. "You… got my daughter… PREGNANT?" Ryan shouted, turning into his aqua-werewolf half, Aquaslasher. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR PRIVATES OFF FOR THIS!"

"…I'm his daughter?" Cassie gasped, watching as Aquaslasher chased after Twiggy, who was yelling for help. "I guess that would explain my werewolf-half." she then turned to Chance. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Chance shrugged. "I didn't think you would believe me. Look on the bright side, at least you two are married." he replied.

Twiggy changed into Nightclaw, grabbing Chance. "You shouldn't keep secrets from me…" he growled. "ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING!"

"Hey, if I would have known you two were going to be parents, I would have said something!"

"Yay, I'm going to be an aunt!" Drew exclaimed.

"Which means Rift will be born soon, too." Scoobycool9 added, giving a wink.

"You mean that little werewolf who attacks Kiff without my consult?" Blackrose asked, crossing her arms.

"Well… someone will have to teach him. Maybe you could." Cassie suggested.

"Why do you attack Kiff anyway?" WG asked.

"When we were younger, he'd used to pop out and scare me as Lilly… he managed to do it from the front, somehow." Blackrose answered.

"One advantage to being short," Kiff said, smirking.

"So as payback, I'd just attack him… became a force of habit, later on."

"Alright, so what if I made it up to you?"

"Yeah? How?"

Kiff grabbed her hand. "I can share half of my powers with you. Here…" his eyes changed colors. "You can shoot lasers out of your fists and fly now, too. I mean, we're best friends, right? There's no reason that we can't share the same powers and work together. Plus, we had the ability to change our ages back in Family Traits, so I believe we should have the same level of super-powers,"

Blackrose looked at her palm, seeing it was glowing pink. "Wow… thanks!"

"We good now?"

"You bet. High-five!"

*Zap!*

Blackrose accidentally zapped Kiff. "Sorry!"

"It's okay…" Kiff grunted, giving a weak thumbs-up.

"Boy, Reality Twisted 3 is going to be interesting," Luckycool9 said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS dropped on deck… and to everyone's amazement, Alan and Astrid- er, Sirius and Jo, stepped out. "Nice going, Tracker. You fixed the timeline!" Jo exclaimed, hugging her.

"Ready to go back? Edwin says it's time," Sirius said.

"Edwin's alive?" FF2 gasped.

"Oh, don't act surprised," came a voice, and Edwin stepped up, appearing out of nowhere. "Though, I'm not QUITE alive,"

They looked, seeing that Edwin was transparent. "Yer a ghost too, huh?" Johnny asked, sadly.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad." Edwin answered. "I don't have to drink blood anymore… and it's easier to pull pranks! Plus, since I'm dead, I can't be killed. I can only pass on…" he turned to Alyx. "Which I don't plan on doing yet, since I still have a daughter to look after."

Alyx winced, then ran up and hugged him, sobbing a bit. Justice walked up too. "I'm sorry my mom killed you," he said quietly.

Edwin stroked his head. "It's alright… Actually, being dead is more like a reward. Being Christian, I can go to Heaven once my business on Earth is finished, and I can make sure my brother and sister keep out of trouble."

"By the way… are you also from the future?" WG asked.

"No. I come from the past. Me and my siblings ALL do… Marcus just invented a time-machine sometime in the 20th century to help out Finneas, trying to find the right year. I couldn't go after him, so I just decided to stick around and help you and the others train."

"By the way… our OC don't have powers anymore," FF2 added.

"That's because, since you had fused for the last time, their powers went to you… except for yours, FF2. Kite kept his, since you have enough power already. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Edwin took out a giant toy Twinky, smiling. "There's a certain stoic vampire I've been wanting to pick on…" With that, he vanished.

"By the way… why ARE you human?" Drew asked Emily. "And you'd better answer this time, otherwise we're going to have a TON of confused readers mobbing us."

"I think I know," WG answered. "Johnny, Emily, do you remember where you were at when you first changed human in the Ghost Zone?"

"Aye, we were by these floating doors, one red and Victorian and the other steel," Johnny answered. "When we got back there, we saw a portal to this laboratory,"

"Bingo." WG turned to the others. "They happened to be flying near the spot the Fenton's ghost-portal appeared, at the same time Danny had turned it on and became half-ghost."

"So, it caused me to become half-ghost, but allowed them to become half-human?" Danny questioned.

"Exactly."

"Well, what do you know?" Emily said. "We're not ghosts anymore, but kids with ghost-powers! I'm gonna go show me brothers!" Johnny then ghosted through the floor.

"I'm gonna tell Brielle! Where is she, Drew?"

Drew then changed to Brielle. "Present." she said. "Turns out Drew and I fused back together just like WG and Stalker."

"What about Hardy and Pugs? They're still separated, aren't they?" Tracker asked.

"Not quite…" Puggsy said, walking up, then changed into Hardy. "(grr) I managed to convince him to fuse with me again, so we can be a family entirely."

"…Gonna be weird if Fangface tries to eat him," FF2 said.

"Not really," Lamone said, slinking by. "I decided to hypnotize Fangface, so he'd lose the urge to eat him whenever he sees or hears food. …After going through such experiences, it lost its humor."

"…I can agree with that," WG added.

Aquaslasher had finally caught up with Nightclaw, and began strangling him. Brielle and Cassandra quickly ran over to stop the fight. "So… what exactly DID happen in Vegas?" Hardy asked Chance.

"I don't know. I can't recall anything… though I do remember bringing a camera with me, but I misplaced it," Chance replied.

Roxas walked by then. "Oh, Chance, Axel says you forgot this back at Organization XIII." he said, handing him a camera.

"Oh, thanks. I guess now we can see what went down,"

"I sense another Hangover reference…" Sirius said.

Ryan and Twiggy (now transformed back) walked over. "You sure we ought to?" Ryan said… after punching Twiggy.

"How about this: we look at the pictures ONCE, then delete them." Cassie suggested.

"Works for me…" Twiggy moaned.

They looked at the pictures…

Their expressions?

Priceless.

There was a picture of them stealing a snake; a picture of Chase Hunter (he was there?) cutting off his ear… which managed to grow back I assume; One of them running around a casino wearing "Party Naked" T-shirts; one of Twiggy and Cassie's wedding; One of a throng of women wildly chasing after Chance- half of them hookers; One of Nightclaw and Aquaslasher having a drinking contest- Aquaslasher winning; One of Cassie dancing on a roof; and finally one of them hanging around in Mike Tyson's place. There was more… but if we said too much, we'd have to jack this story up to an 'M' rating.

It was no wonder they chose to never speak of it again…

*THUD!*

…right after they all fainted.

"…I just got a new fic idea!" WG exclaimed, and Cassie smacked her upside the head.

Jo's wand then beeped. "Time to go, Track." she said, and they walked into the TARDIS.

"We'll see you again someday," FF2 said as he and WG hugged her.

"Hopefully soon," Tracker said, smiling, and turned to Fangface and Hunter. "I'll miss you both,"

"Oh, hon…" Hunter said, wincing as she hugged her daughter.

"We're gonna miss ya, sis." Jet and Rascal said, hugging her next.

"I can't believe it… I was a big sister, and never knew it," Blackrose said, hugging her next.

"And I had two quarter-siblings and never knew it," Kiff added.

The three stepped into the TARDIS, waving goodbye until the doors shut, then began traveling through time back to their own. "I'm going to miss her," Fangface said, wiping away a tear. "When do you think we'll see her again?"

Hunter looked at him, and smiled. "Sooner than you think," she replied, holding his paw and putting it on her stomach. "Much sooner,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what's the future like?" Tracker asked. "Do I get to see my parents again?"

"You'll see," Sirius answered. "For once, the future is clear."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Later that evening… _

"We're going down to the galley," Kim said as she and Kite walked by the rooms. "Everyone's down there celebrating,"

"I'm heading to bed," WG said, exhausted. "I'll party sometime in the next couple chapters,"

"I'm gonna hit the sack, too." FF2 added, following her.

"Alright, 'night." Kitefang said.

FF2 kicked off his boots and plopped down on the bed. "Man, what a month, wouldn't you say?" he said. "Thank God we can finally have some peace and quiet, and get some rest…" he looked over, seeing that WG was standing by the porthole, her back to him. "WG? You coming to bed?"

"Y-Yeah…" she said, quietly. "In a minute,"

"_Something's wrong," _Silver told FF2 mentally. _"She just said she was beat a second ago… now she looks all tense." _There was a pause. _"Well, don't just sit there, man! Say something!"_

"Is something wrong? You're pretty quiet," FF2 said, walking over.

"I'm fine… just lost in thought about, you know, everything that just happened." WG answered, though he sensed a hint of nervousness in her voice.

FF2 put a hand on her shoulder, and felt her tense. "I think it's more than that. …If there's something wrong, I'd like to know what it is. We've been friends a long time, and our relationship has grown to something more… you can tell me anything."

WG sighed. "I'm just scared… The last time we became a couple, I lost you, then when I got you back you fell out of love with me… I'm just worried that something else might happen."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be scared… we may have been separated, but we've been brought back together, see? Nothing's gonna keep us apart. No matter what comes at us next, I'll be by your side, making sure nothing harms you. I'd give my life to make sure you'd be okay-"

"Don't!" she jerked away from him, wincing. "Don't EVER make a promise like that! When you sacrificed your life for me last time, it only made me feel horrible, because I knew it was MY FAULT that you died!" tears began to fall and she began to tremble. "I know you love me… but if I ever lost you like that again, I'd never forgive myself. I nearly killed myself because of my guilt- I had the urge even BEFORE Finneas began to control me!"

FF2 stood there, stunned.

"The only thing that kept me from doing it was… the fact that you died to make sure I was okay, and I didn't want your death to be in vain. But every minute of my life without you was nothing but a living hell, you see? I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up so I could keep seeing you in my dreams, rather than waking up to realize… you're not there. You're the only man I've ever fallen in love with, Shaun. To live without you or Silver… it would be a fate worse than death."

He couldn't help it… tears began to fall from his face. But he smiled, walking over and brushing her tears away. "I wouldn't leave," he said quietly. "I would give my life for you, regardless, but I'd be your guardian angel so you wouldn't be alone. I'll always be around to protect you and make sure nothing hurts you ever again," he hugged her, holding her tight. "I love you, Luna… don't be afraid to love me,"

WG held on to him. "That would be a fear I could easily overcome,"

He walked her over to the bed, where they both lied down. She lied her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he kept his arm around her. They lied there in silence, even Stalker and Silver were quiet, and they could hear music coming from the galley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chance: _**The sun goes down, the stars come out**

**And all that counts is here and now**

_Twiggy: _**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came (came, came…)**

The music picked up and colorful lights flashed, and everyone began dancing, while Chance, Twiggy, Kitefang, Brielle, and Hunter sang.

_Kitefang: _**You cast a spell on me (spell on me)**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me)**

**And I decided that you look well on me (well on me)**

**So lets go somewhere no one else can see**

**You and me**

Kitefang danced around with Kim, passing by a table where Brielle and Hunter sat with Puggsy and Fangface, as a couple drinks were given to them.

_Hunter: _**Turn the lights down now**

_Brielle: _**Now take me by the hand**

Hunter, being pregnant, passed her drink to Brielle, who passed it to Puggsy.

_Hunter: _**Hand you another drink**

_Brielle: _**Drink it if you can**

Chance walked over to Wolfsbane, while Twiggy walked over to Cassie.

_Chance: _**Can you spend a little time?**

_Twiggy: _**Time's slipping away**

_Chance: _**Away from us so stay**

_Twiggy: _**Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came**

_All: _**The sun goes down, the stars come out**

**And all that counts is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came**

Everyone in the galley began to jam out. The Straw-Hat Pirates were having a wild time, Franky having challenged Jack to a drink-off. Jim motioned to his solar-surfer, nonverbally challenging Aladdin to a race, and they ran out, taking off toward the stars; Danny and Johnny were both seeing who was the better ghost- Emily beating them both; Edwin grabbed Cherie and turned her invisible, then had her reappear in front of Lamone, who dropped his drink. Kiff laughed, and the vampire turned into a bat, freaking him out of the galley.

_Brielle: _**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

_Hunter: _**And I decided that you look well on me, well on me**

**So lets go somewhere no one else can see, **

**You and me**

Brielle and Hunter danced with Fangface and Puggsy, passing by Kitefang who sat with Kim on his lap, while Chance and Twiggy lead Wolfsbane and Cassie to the dance floor.

_Kitefang: _**Turn the lights out now**

_Chance: _**Now I take you by the hand**

They passed by the pirates, just in time to see Franky fall off his seat.

_Twiggy: _**Hand you another drink**

_Chance, Twiggy, and Kitefang: _**Drink it if you can**

_Hunter: _**Can you spend a little time?**

_Brielle: _**Time is slipping away**

_Hunter: _**Away from us so stay**

_Brielle: _**Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came**

_All: _**The sun goes down, the stars come out**

**And all that counts is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**

Meanwhile outside, everyone was watching as Jim and Aladdin shot through the air, racing each other. "You're way off on your transportation, man!" Jim called. "Solar-surfers beat magic-carpets!"

"I think you're mistaken- my carpet can beat your solar surfer!" Aladdin retorted.

"Actually, if you REALLY want to fly, you'll have to do it all-natural!" Kiff exclaimed, shooting by.

**I'm glad you came**

Stutz, Benny and Timothy sat alone. "How come we're the only ones without girlfriends?" Benny questioned, looking around at all the couples.

"Shut up. At least all the Host Club guys are still single-" Timothy began, then noticed that the Netherworld Princesses were dancing with them. "…Never mind."

"W-W-Well, at least Jim and F-Finn aren't…" Stutz began, then saw SB dancing with Finn. "S-Scratch that."

"Hey, wanna dance?" Erica said, grabbing him by the hand and yanking him to the dance floor.

**So glad you came**

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. "I forgot to thank you for saving my life, Senpai." she said.

"Well, I wasn't about to let any beast hurt my-" Tamaki began, and then Haruhi gave him a kiss on the lips. "My-my-me-ma-may-ma… uuhhhhhhhhhh…" he then fainted, hearts bubbling above his head.

**I'm glad you came**

Shang danced with Fangpuss. "So… wanna be my love-interest again?" he asked.

"Again? When did I stop?" Shang replied, giving him a kiss.

Gwen walked over to Benny and Timothy. "Do one of you want to dance?" she asked.

The twins looked at each other, then jumped up at the same time, pulling her. "She asked me!" Benny snapped.

"No, she asked ME!" Timothy retorted.

"Hands off my sister!" Sven snapped, grabbing Gwen, who just giggled. "Hooligans…"

**I'm glad you came…**

Hours later the party finally began to slow down, everyone going to bed. Chase Hunter stood on the mast, watching everyone go to bed, and deciding to finish the song.

_Chase: _**The sun goes down, the stars come out**

**And all that counts is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

He opened a portal, deciding to make an exit while no one noticed he was around… promising to return now that Finneas was out of the picture.

**I'm glad you came…**

The sun began to rise, though FF2 and WG remained asleep, their arms still around each other, sleeping peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: One filler down… no idea how many to go. Song mentioned was "I'm Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

Please review. No flames or… ah heck, I'm too tired to say anything. *zzzzzzz…*


	66. Parentage

(Fangs and Kiff lay on the floor… Kiff is wearing Fangs' hat while Fangs' hair is suddenly blonde-and-blue)

Fangs: Ugh… Lucy was right. Canned ice-cream and pizza do NOT mix…

Kiff: Anyone get the number of that party that hit me last night? *urp* I don't feel so good…

Fangs: Me neither… (turns to crowd) Can someone open the next chapter, please?

SB: I'll do it.

Kiff: Thanks… here's the reviewer thanks. (stumbles off with Fangs)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Luckycool9 and Chase: **Glad you could catch up… and don't fret Chase, it grew back right?

**Tracker78 plus Family: **…You're brothers are the oldest and they don't know how it happened? (Guess they take after their father, ha ha jk); And congrats on your new kitties!

**NarniaCrazyGirl: **Ah, sorry about the mistake, I got the two mixed up; What happens in Vegas… doesn't always stay in Vegas.

**Scoobycool9: **Same here; Agreed; So that's where you get it from XD

SB: As for the disclaimer… well, I sure as heck don't own anything, so lets get on with it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the past week, the gang had dropped off all the cameos, and headed back home to Brooklyn, planning on making a stop in London to return Harry to his wife and [other] kids. He sat in the shrouds with FF2, both of them looking on at the early morning sky. The ship was quiet and they would be reaching their destination in a couple hours, so they decided to use the best of the time that they had left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" Harry asked. "Ginny, James, Dumbledore, and Lillian would love to meet you."

"I might come visit someday," FF2 answered. "But I've already got a home. Plus my girlfriend would miss me too much,"

Harry nodded. "So… I heard you named your son after my godfather and your grandfather, and your daughter after your mother,"

FF2 gave him an inquisitive look. "What makes you think Sirius and Jo were my kids too?"

Harry laughed. "Well, where else would he get his looks from? And I know that WG wouldn't want any other man in her life, from what I've heard."

FF2 considered this. "That does make sense… I wonder if they're werewolves, though?"

"Maybe we'll find out in the future."

Silence passed by, until FF2 finally spoke again. "So… why did you come back to Mom? Didn't Ginny get mad after you told her about me?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny was a bit aggravated for some time, but considering you were conceived during a time we were apart, her anger didn't last long. Actually, she and your mother became good friends afterwards. …We had started our own family, and your mother went to Goofy, but from the moment you were born, I had a feeling something was about to happen. Edwin had told us about the prophecy, and I went back to your mother to help protect you, trying to get you both to the train to Hogwarts so you would be safe…" he began to wince. "I fought with all my might, but Finneas managed to stop me, sending me into a deep slumber that I couldn't wake from… and when I did, it didn't do my heart good to find that your mother had been lost."

FF2 winced as well. "At least you didn't have to see her die…" he brushed away a tear. "But we're not to blame, and Finneas is dead now, rotting in hell while she's watching us from heaven. If you think about it, he made a mistake by killing her- he gave me a reason to fight, and he gave us a guardian angel."

"That's true…" Harry sighed. "I just wish I could have saved her."

"I do too… but I've learned to move on, and you will too. If we dwell in the tragedy of the past, we'll just have misery in the future."

Harry looked at him. "You remind me a lot of my old headmaster, Dumbledore. Did you know that?"

FF2 smiled, shrugging. "I could always relate to him, along with you… and Snape."

Harry chuckled. "That would explain why you picked the alias Severus,"

They touched down in London, and FF2 hugged Harry farewell, watching as he walked off with Ron and Hermione. "Thanks for the autographs!" WG called from on deck, holding her large autograph book. "I'll add you on facebook later!"

"Glad you and your dad are in touch again," Goofy said to FF2.

"Yeah… but I still consider you a great dad, too." FF2 replied, putting an arm around him. He then took out his cell phone. "And I think we ought to go pick up my brother,"

Opening a portal, they stepped through.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nightclaw stood with Shadowslasher, both of them still unable to comprehend that they were going to be parents. Twiggy and Cassie were still stunned about it, but their werewolf halves weren't so disturbed. Actually, they were quite happy about it. Storm, having taken medical classes in college, analyzed her stomach each day with an ultrasound, and to the she-wolf's surprise, she was going to have twins!

"One boy and a girl, it looks like," Storm said, then turned to Hunter. "Should I even bother checking to see what you'll be having?"

Hunter smiled. "I think I can take a guess."

"I am just so happy for both of you!" Drew said, getting emotional. "My sister-figure is having a child of the sister-figure of my creator, and my suddenly-discovered sister-in-law is having twins! *sniffle* It's like our family keeps growing every day,"

Alexia looked at Scoobycool9, both of them passing by. "So… should we give some spoilers for Reality Twisted 3?" she asked.

"Nah. WG gave enough info already," Scoobycool9 answered. "But it will be fun to see the look on everyone's faces once they find out."

Nessie then walked up. "So when can we get to it?" she demanded.

"You're ready to leave already? You just got here!" Luckycool9 pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have come if I knew HE would be hanging around," she thumbed at Norm, who was smiling suavely at her. "PLEASE tell me he's not going to be in the story!"

"Chance and Blackrose are already joining, that's all I'm saying." Scoobycool9 put bluntly.

"Call me if I don't show up!" Norm called.

"I'm outta here. Lets go!" Nessie scoffed.

Luckycool9 turned to Scoobycool9. "Kiff already paid you to throw him in, didn't he?" he whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Scoobycool9 replied, smirking.

Izzy and Eddie walked up. "Chase Hunter is missing. No trace of where he went off to," Eddie said.

"Looks like it's time to get out of this story and into ours," Luckycool9 said.

Saying farewell to the others, they took off… a new adventure awaiting them, much bigger than the one they just experienced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stutz, Toni and Luca sat on the ship's railings, looking out at the sunrise. The tomboy noticed that Luca no longer had wolf-ears. "Hey, what happened to your ears?" Toni asked. "Last time I checked, you were looking like Liru,"

Luca shrugged. "I took a Sensodin shot, along with Vin- er, Dad." he answered, still getting used to calling Vincent his dad. "Stutz took one too. We decided we preferred being human… plus I was getting a bad case of fleas."

"I j-just didn't w-w-want to have a c-craving for c-catnip anymore," Stutz put in.

Toni sighed. "I wish it were easy for me to change human. But since it runs in my family, it'll just come back later." she said. "Besides, I worked hard on learning how to fly… no way am I going to change human and let all my lessons go to waste."

"Yeah, and you'll never age, either." Luca added.

"We're cartoons, moron. We never age… Now being a vampire princess is what annoys me."

"I d-did hear P-Pachira saying s-she w-w-wanted to h-have a s-sleepover w-w-with you sometime," Stutz added, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it, Angel." came a voice, and Jackie stepped up. "Your father managed to find someone to take his place, so the burden is off our shoulders."

"Who'd he find?" Luca asked.

Jackie smiled, nodding over at Alyx. "He turned Alyx back into a vampire. He had watched her grow up with Edwin, and decided she had enough wisdom and heart to be the vampire queen."

"And she accepted?" Toni questioned.

"As soon as she finishes her last year at Hogwarts. I heard that the school wants Lamone to teach there again,"

"Does that mean you'll be moving to London?" Luca asked sadly.

Jackie gave a look. "Did I say he accepted it?"

"Y-You mean he hasn't?" Stutz asked.

"He says he wanted to spend some time with his family before he goes off somewhere again… though I have a feeling he won't accept."

"Because he loves his family so much?" Luca guessed.

"No. He doesn't want to handle a bunch of whelps with wands."

They chuckled.

"I'll bet he's glad he's separated from Pugs at last," Toni said.

"Yes… and Edwin has made an analyzation. Since they were both part of each other for so long, they developed a bit of each other's traits. Lamone, along with anyone he's bitten or has his genes, now ages like a regular person, his age currently 21." Jackie said.

"And what does Puggsy have?" Toni asked.

They heard running footsteps and looked over, watching Fangface chase Puggsy… who managed to leap high in the air and do a flip off the mast, making the werewolf crash into it. "For a temporary time, his stealth."

"Boy, the werewolves are gonna have a hard time catching him," Luca said, then watched as Storm caught up with Puggsy, capturing him and stuffing him in a barrel.

"…Save for the ones with stealth," Toni said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on, Kiff sat on one of the branching masts with WG… who had swiped a couple oranges from the galley. "So… I don't have your DNA, huh?" he said, starting conversation.

WG paused in mid-bite. "How did you find out?" she asked.

"I overheard you arguing with Dad in that one chapter… along with everyone within a five-mile radius."

The authoress nodded. "Yeah… you just inherited my powers. I guess this means I won't be getting a Mother's Day present, huh?"

Kiff chuckled. "Nah, I still consider you a mom. Surrogatively speaking."

She smiled.

"…So when will I be having another brother and sister?"

WG slugged him in the arm. "Watch it, boy. I helped bring you into this world, and I have half the right to take you out," she smirked.

Kiff rolled his eyes.

"I heard you gave Silver your powers, too."

"That's true. How's he handling 'em?"

"He's working on the laser-vision… but Edwin made the examination that, since he has your half-wolf gene added to his full-werewolf genes, he's twice as strong and cunning as any other werewolf."

"Cool. Have him send me a thank-you card later on,"

"He looks different too… He believes you transferred his powers to him once he started to regenerate… and a little of his powers went to you."

"And that would mean, what? He's a half-dad to me?"

WG snorted. "Don't say that to your dad, he'd blow his top. But no… Since he's also from reality, as well as I am, the combination might have increased your powers. Rather than being 75-percent cartoon and 25-percent reality, you're now half-and-half…"

"So I'm an honorary cartoonbrid? …SUH-WEET!" he pumped his fists in the air… accidentally shooting out lasers. "Whoops."

WG chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna head down. I'm starting to get vertigo." she climbed down, accidentally leaving an orange behind.

Kiff looked at the orange, watching it roll over, and he wanted to catch it… and suddenly it began to float, a blue luminance covering it. He held up his palm, catching it, and smirked, suddenly feeling like quoting Jack Sparrow. "That's interesting,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max and Aqua had explored the entire World of Darkness. Despite having each other's company, it still felt lonely. What the teen noticed quickly was that he never turned into a werewolf after midnight again. He had many nights ago, and luckily Aqua had ways of restraining him… but the next few nights it never occurred again. Perhaps Finneas had been defeated? If that were true, was FF2 going to come back for him? Was his brother even still alive?

His answer came when a portal opened.

Max acted fast, running and hugging his brother and father. Aqua smiled, walking up.

"C'mon, lets go home," FF2 said, and lead them all through the portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter… something quirky.

Please review. No flames or I'll throw you off a cliff into a steaming pile of rabid monkeys.


	67. Letting Some Skeletons Outta the Closet

Oh. My. Cheese Nips. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long, everyone! But my laptop busted at the hinge (where the motherboard is connected) and I plan on getting it exchanged (I tried taking it in to get it fixed, but the repairman was always out).

So until I can get a new laptop, I will be updating… using my mom's computer.

My Mom: Don't be downloading anything off those pop-ups!

Me: I know, Mom! (sigh) Lets just… continue the story.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and Junior: **Sorry for not including you, Junior :P And I suppose Nessie wanted to leave because of Kiff's double.

**Tracker78: **The choice is entirely up to you; I know how it's like having new kittens and/or puppies, they're quite a handful. Nice that they're starting to open their eyes, too!

Well, now lets get on with the st-

My Mom: Don't forget the disclaimer!

(groan) Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even the computer of which I'm typing on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later at home, Eric and Erica sat with their parents. Fangs and Sam were with them along with their parents, Sally and Kevin, to discuss the reason why Andrew and Sarah had joined the Veni Con Yei. "Why didn't you ever tell us you joined them?" Eric asked first. "It would have made it easier for us to know what was going on and how to stop them."

"One reason why we couldn't tell you," Andrew said, sighing. "It started a long time ago, back when Marlow had kidnapped our entire family. He was planning on coming after you two next… so we struck a bargain."

"We made a deal with Marlow that if he left you alone, we'd join his group." Sarah put in. "Unfortunately, we found out he didn't plan on keeping his end of the deal, and we couldn't quit otherwise he'd kill us all on sight. So we worked with him, trying to find an opportunity where we could spoil his operations."

"Our opportunity came when we met Martin during one of our 'business trips'. He's a very clever young man, and decided to make a connection with us- we'd secretly send him information, and you all would know where and how to stop the Veni Con Yei."

"When things were getting drastic, via zombies, we contacted him and Backbiter to take a non-stop flight to Scotland, and parachute down with Bob and Cherie to assist you."

"We wanted to tell you… but we were worried that, if the secret got out, not only would it fracture the operation, but we'd lose your trust… not that we already have, anyway."

"You did a terrible thing… but at least you managed to use it for your own cause." Sally said. "But you'll both have to put in a lot of effort to get our trust back."

"And I suggest you start by making it up to your kids," Kevin added, and they walked out.

"Well… they took it better than what I expected," Sam commented.

"First of all… thank you both for taking care of Eric and Erica," Sarah said to them.

"Hey, what's a god-father for?" Fangs replied, patting Eric on the shoulder.

"We're really sorry we hurt you both," Andrew said to his kids. "We didn't mean for it to go this far…"

"And we should have allowed you to stay with your brother, Erica, rather than sending you off to a boarding school." Sarah added. "Marlow didn't really know you OR Sam existed, so we thought it would be safe if we sent you somewhere he couldn't find you."

"We understand, Mom." Erica replied.

"And we both forgive you," Eric added.

"What about Fangpuss and Claw?" Andrew asked.

The two kids looked at each other, looked at the moon and transformed, and the two werewolf-twins leaped and hugged their parents. "I guess they do too," Sarah replied, chuckling.

Fangs and Sam smiled then left the room, deciding to let the family have their moment. _Way to go, little buddy. _Fangs thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At Puggsy's house, there was quite a family get-together as well. "So I had two older brothers, and you never told me," Puggsy said as he and Chance sat with their parents, Barbara and Richard.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Chance asked.

"What did you want us to say? 'Hey boys, we're over 500 years old, used to be vampires, and you have two older brothers from the 1500s'?" Richard replied.

"What your father means is, we didn't think you'd believe us," Barbara said. "We really did want to tell you, but Lamone told us to keep it secret."

"Goooooooooo figure," Puggsy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Your brother didn't want to bring up hurtful memories, and was worried that if Marlow found out he had two more brothers-" Richard began.

"He'd try to kill us, or use our lives to bargain with him. …Yeah, he's brought that up before."

"I wish he didn't hide anything from us," Chance muttered. "Especially with us being uncles and everything."

"He just didn't want to see you hurt," Barbara replied.

"If that were true, he wouldn't keep secrets," Puggsy sneered.

"Would you rather be killed?" Lamone asked, suddenly standing in the doorway, Toni at his side. "We all keep secrets for a reason, Russell. If I didn't have to worry about putting your lives in mortal danger, I would have told you everything."

"Ironic that he's had his life put in danger since 1978," Chance commented.

Lamone rolled his eyes. "Despite it all, I'm willing to tell you all everything you want to know. No more secrets."

"How many girls did you date before you met Mom?" Toni asked.

Lamone gave her a look. "That stuff, however, is none of your business."

"Hey, I just want to make sure I don't have any long-lost siblings, either."

"And how about your relationship with Emily? Your journal said that she reminded you of me…" Johnny said, suddenly appearing. "By the way, you think I might have a shot with her?"

Lamone sneered. "To answer both your questions… No chance."

"I didn't say anything," Chance said.

"Not you! I meant… oh forget it,"

Barbara and Richard shot out of their seats. "Johnny! You're alive?" Barbara gasped, hugging her son. "But… how?"

"It's a long story, mom… and believe me, we've already got a lot of catching up to do." Johnny replied.

Kiff suddenly ran into the room. "Hey, Uncle Lamone, we just saw that movie _Dark Shadows, _and WG and I want to know if we can make a parody of it, with you as the main-" he began to ask.

Lamone shot him a glare.

"…No. Gotcha." He ran outside, though the others could still hear him yell, "He said no, WG! …Lets get to it!"

The vampire groaned, shaking his head. "Some family I have…" he sighed.

"Might as well get used to it," Puggsy said. "Oh, and by the way…" *BAM!* He punched him, and everyone stared. "I've been meaning to do that since the last story…"

"I'm going to murdify you for that!" Lamone snarled.

Puggsy took off, with Lamone in pursuit. "Ah, brotherly love," Toni said, jokingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, everyone went back to the studios, where Joe Ruby and Ken Spears awaited them. "Hey, guys, how was the adventure?" Joe asked.

"Oh, creepy, mind-numbing, heart-stopping… the usual." Fangs answered.

"Hope it inspired something, because we plan on airing the show again, and we'll need some new episodes." Ken mentioned.

There was a psychotic squeal, and FF2, Nin and WG ran up. "I've been wanting to hear those news since Missing in Fiction Part One!" Nin exclaimed.

"C'mon! Lets set a trend to help return Cartoon Network to its former glory!" FF2 added.

Ken and Joe arched eyebrows. "Yeah, we decided to let Nin join the team. She's got a lot of ideas…" WG said, then held up a bunch of T-shirts with pictures of the gang on them. "And she makes great merchandise! We thought she could fill in until Tracker comes back,"

"Alright, but you're both splitting a salary," Joe said, and the two producers walked to their office.

The gang laughed and they all walked in, sitting around the upstairs lobby. "Speaking of ideas, WG, I sort of noticed something," Fangpuss said. "And this is really freaky and I'm surprised no one else has noticed it yet,"

"Why those Twilight characters weren't harmed?" SB guessed.

"Well… that too…"

"How she and Jennifer haven't broken out into an argument?" FF2 suggested.

"Um… that too, I guess… But there was something else-"

"Why there was no bacon in the story?" WG guessed next, rubbing her chin. "Because I was wondering that too…"

"No! Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry." The three authors replied.

"I looked over the story and noticed… you haven't harassed Puggsy all that much."

"GOOD GRAVY, HE'S RIGHT!" Nin gasped, her heart nearly stopping. She quickly grabbed FF2 and SB. "Lets get to it and help her get started, before we cause a rip in the fabric of time!" She then grabbed the rest of the gang and ran out.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Puggsy cried.

"Think we should help them?" Kite asked.

"I'll handle it," Brielle sighed, exiting the room.

WG shook her head, then turned to Fangpuss. "The reason why I was going easy on Puggsy this time was because I was looking into harassing other characters." She told him. "In my past few stories, I antagonized Puggsy so much that it began to bring me into a rut, so I decided to explore my other options. Sometimes I'd even harass myself, just to get a new reaction from my readers… though, messing with Lamone was quite suicidal. But fun. I may be killed for it later… but it was worth it."

Fangpuss had his back to her, grabbing a couple sodas… and pouring something into one of them, which he handed to the authoress. "Are you sure there wasn't some other reason?" he asked, smirking.

"What other reason would there be?" WG scoffed, taking a sip. (Uh oh).

"Didn't you once have a crush on him?"

"Why would you ask-" Gin began to question, until she noticed something on the table. Kite noticed it too, and they exchanged a glance, seeing now what Fangpuss was up to.

"Yes, but as you know I have gotten over my crush on him in the past, so it would have nothing to do with… why are you smirking?" WG was saying, setting her soda down.

Fangpuss, indeed, had a mischievous smirk on his face. "I was wondering… why DID you have a crush on Puggsy?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I thought he was a nice guy- in a jerkish sort of way- and was one character I could relate to most, so I guess it just happened." WG blinked. "That was weird…"

"Uh-huh… were there any OTHER reasons why you liked him?"

"I thought he was cute- GAH!" WG clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Excuse me," Sam said, then ran out into the hallway and burst into guffaws, walking back in. "Okay I'm- hold on," she ran back out, laughing some more. "Alright, I'm good now, I swe- never mind," she rolled on the floor, laughing harder.

"Don't come in until you've got it out of your system," Kasandra called.

Fangpuss stifled a chuckle. "Is that it?" he asked.

"No…" WG said, straining to hold the words back, but to no avail. "I liked his tough-guy attitude, he has nice eyes, I liked the sound of his voice, he has a nice smile, I loved his hairstyle which was one reason why I love to tussle it-mmf!" she pressed her hands on her mouth.

"Anything else?"

WG was shaking her head 'no'. "Yes...!"

Fangpuss tore her hands from her mouth. "Let it out, then."

WG kicked him away. "I think he has a nice- " she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "Mmf-mmf-mmf!" she gasped for air. "Why the heck am I telling all this to you?"

"Because Fangpuss put a veriserum potion in your soda!" Kite said, turning to his cousin. "That's just LOW, dude."

"Hey, I just thought it would help us get any remaining secrets out," Fangpuss said, though it wasn't exactly the truth.

"You little weasel! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" WG said, fuming.

"You're gonna… what?"

"Do… nothing! Because tearing your ass to shreds would set the wrong impression on readers that I'd think you were a bad addition to the show even though I believe you're not and give the wrong idea of you being a Scrappy Doo rip-off which I constantly deny that you are and have the critics point and laugh at me and believing me to be a hypocrite! …Plus, Fangface would kill me! (whoof!)"

Fangpuss stared. "Whoa… um, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" WG slammed her head on the table. "Owie."

There was a silence in the room, and everyone just sat there, awkwardly.

"So what was that other reason why you liked Puggsy?" Claw asked.

"I said I think he has a nice-" *BAM!* WG slammed her head on the table. "OW!"

"A nice what?"

"A nice-" *Thud!* she threw herself onto the floor.

"Come again?"

"I think he has a nice-" *Wham!* she threw herself into the door, breaking it and tumbling into the bathroom. "A nice-" *Slam!* she slammed her head on the toilet-seat, shattering it. "A nice-" *gurgle-blub-glub* …Need we say what she did next?

"Oh, just say it WG!" Kasandra called.

"I don't wannaaaaa!" WG snapped, then started punching herself and slamming into the wall.

Biff walked in just then. "Hey, guys, we- what are you doing, WG?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm kicking my ass to protect my pride, DO YOU MIND?" WG snapped, then chucked herself over the couch.

Biff only blinked. "Um…"

"Truth-potion," Kite answered.

"Ah."

"Just let it out, WG. It's better than throttling yourself," Sam scoffed.

"A few damaged bones are better than a damaged reputation!" WG sneered.

"C'mon! Tell us the truth… What is the last thing you find attractive about Pugs?" Claw asked.

"He has a nice-" *Slam!* "A nice-" *Bonk!* "HE HAS A NICE-" *Crash!* "AAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!"

She had jumped through the window and fell onto the pavement.

"Holy shit! Is she alright?" Kite gasped as they all looked down.

"Yeah… yeah, she's standing up, she's good!" Fangpuss said. "She- ooh, she just got hit by a truck. …Wait, she's still up! She- ouch, motorcycle just ran over her. …But she's still moving, she's- oops, kid on tricycle…"

"We gotta get down there and help her!" Biff ordered, and they all ran down to the street, helping WG sit up. "Are you alright, Wherever Girl?"

"He has a nice…" WG began to say… then an acorn hit her on the head. "Scatta boogle lada de goid mubble bla…"

She then fell unconscious, little birds flying and tweeting around her head.

The others ran out. "What happened to WG?" FF 2 gasped.

"Fangpuss gave her veriserum, and he and Claw kept asking her about her crush on Puggsy until she finally jumped out the window!" Gin said.

FF2 glowered at Fangpuss and Claw. "Um… sorry?" Claw said, innocently.

"Now, FF2, we can explain! We didn't think she'd throw herself out the window! We just were having a little fun, we didn't mean to hurt anyone! You gotta understand!" Fangpuss stammered.

"Don't worry, Fangpuss, I understand." FF2 said calmly… then changed into Silver, summoned his armor, and whipped out his wand. "YOU'RE A DEAD WOLF!"

Fangpuss and Claw screamed and ran off, pursued by the angry co-author.

"So… what do you think that last thing was?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I could tell you that. WG likes Puggsy for the same reasons I do," Brielle said.

"Yeah? What was the last nice thing she liked?"

"His vocabulary,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs: Well, FF2 is trying to kill our cousins, WG is unconscious, and I think Kiff is secretly writing out the plot to that "Dark Shadows" parody… so that leaves me with the closing author's note. (ahem) Well, we got some secrets cleared up… more than some of us actually wanted to know…

Fangpuss: (stumbles in, all beat up) I say next time we leave a few skeletons in the closet…

Puggsy: Ah, serves ya right, nit-wolf, for getting involved in other people's affairs. Making WG ranshacktify herself…

Fangs: I hope you learned your lesson.

Fangpuss: Yeah… I'm gonna black out now… *thud*

Puggsy: (secretly hands Fangs fifty dollars) Here's my end of the deal.

Fangs: Anytime. (to reader) Please review, don't flame… and don't say a word!


	68. Lets Settle This!

Kiff: Now for a new chapter! Warning! Contains something that may cause a shock across the nation! …And maybe a bit of content, we'll see.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Eon (in place of Scoobycool9): **Gotta love moms; …It did, actually… quite a lot; Same here

Disclaimer: I only own Norm… well, half of him, anyway. FF2 owns the other half.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG lied on the couch a few hours later, after the potion at worn off, an ice-pack on her head. "Hey, WG… how you feeling?" Kim asked as she and the others walked in.

"My head and my dignity hurt, how do you_ think_ I'm feeling?" she sneered.

"She's fine," Jennifer commented.

Edwin and Lamone then walked in. "Well, finally finished." Edwin said.

"Finished what?" Alyx asked.

"We've decided to wipe the memory of Tracker, Jo, and Sirius being from the future from all the other villain's minds, so none of them get the idea to try to upset the timeline again." Lamone answered.

"Yep. That way, Marcus won't know when they'll be born until it's too late, and won't try to prevent them from being born. Heck, he doesn't even know Tracker's already been conceived!" Edwin added. He then noticed WG. "What the heck happened to you?"

"One major-league headache. I'm taking a walk," WG answered, getting up and walking out.

"Let me guess… someone made her bring up a personal subject?" Lamone guessed.

"That and her laptop is broken… and she got a touch-screen phone." Brielle answered.

"Why would she be upset about getting a phone with a touch-screen?" Kite asked.

"Lets just say… when it comes to advanced technology, it tends to cause her a great deal of aggravation," FF2 answered. "I'm gonna go with her, just to make sure she doesn't break something,"

"I want to have a word with her, too." Puggsy said. Fangpuss started to sneak along with a video-camera, but Puggsy summoned his key-blade and sliced it in half. "ALONE."

Fangpuss looked at his busted camera. "(grr) WG's phone isn't the only thing that's touchy…" he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rusty, Anna, David, Dawn, Kynley, and Justice walked through the corridors of the apartment complex. "So when are you and your mom going back to reality?" Justice asked Kynley.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. To tell the truth, I can't wait to go home. I miss my dad," she replied. "But I'm gonna miss all of you guys."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like you can't come and visit," Rusty said.

"Yeah, your aunt can open a portal and let you come see us whenever you want," David added.

"I just can't believe we have to go back to school next week," Anna said, sighing.

"It's not so bad, especially since I'll be going to Hogwarts next year!" Justice said, proudly. "My uncle already taught me a few things."

"I also heard that FF2 might start teaching next year, too." Rusty put in. "Edwin's thinking about going back to his wand shop, and having him take his place,"

"Sweet!" The others exclaimed.

"What school do you go to?" David asked Dawn.

"Brooklyn Public. My sister said that Kiff, Lilly, and Brody might transfer back from Ouran." Dawn answered. "They said they didn't want to be so far from home… and Kiff didn't want to drag the Host Club into another dangerous trip, so he just gave Kyouya enough money to pay off his debt."

"Eric and Erica are going to go to college with Stutz, Timothy and Benny… and Luca and Toni may enroll too. Their dads want them to have a successful future," Anna added.

"Looks like things are starting to look up then…" David said.

Rusty paused, seeing someone sneaking down the hall. "Not just yet…" he whispered. "C'mon, we'd better get the others."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG had come across a cemetery, lying on a slab and looking up at the sky, which was slowly turning pinkish-orange due to the setting sun. She shut her eyes, thinking about all that she had seen the past month… how she was visited by Xion in her near-death experience.

"_It's not your time yet, sis. You'd better go back," _Xion had told her.

"_But I was hit by the kill-spell, no one could survive that… except Harry Potter." _WG answered.

"_The kill-spell can't harm you. No evil spells can… You have Christ in your heart, sis, and His power is stronger than anything life can throw at you… and He has plans for you, and none of them involve something as evil as that."_

_WG smiled. "I'll have to thank Him in my next prayer,"_

"_One more thing, WG… don't feel ashamed for having others stick up for you. They're only doing it because they really care about you."_

"_But I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself… I just don't want anyone to think I can't do things on my own."_

"_NO ONE can do things on their own, sis. Not even Jennifer… who, by the way, is actually locked away. Kara just took her place. Your real sister would never try to kill you- or Puggsy, whichever one she was going for."_

"_I just want to stand up for myself…"_

"_And you can, just allow others to help you out too. I mean, you always look out for them, right? So don't be ashamed to let them do the same for you."_

_WG nodded, then noticed everything was beginning to fade. "I guess I have to go back now," she then hugged Xion. "Thanks, Xi."_

"_Anytime, Luna."_

WG opened her eyes, looking upward. "You know… if you use your stealth to stalk me, people are going to get the wrong impression about us." She said.

"I think Fangpuss' little prank already established that," Puggsy replied. "Any reason why you chose such a grimmified loceration as a solitary spot?"

WG shrugged. "Cemeteries are quiet. …Plus, if any zombies pop up, I can use the opportunity to blow off some steam with a crow bar. …In other words, no, I'm not having an emo moment."

"Alright, just checking. FF2 is here, too,"

"Where at?"

Puggsy nodded over, where FF2 stood in front of a grave that had a statue of an angel. They walked over, standing beside him. "Your mom must be pretty proud of you,"

FF2 nodded. "I know… I just wish Nightshade didn't have to sacrifice herself…"

"Hey, she did it for you, like what any mother would have done. She loves ya, and she wanted to make sure you beat Finneas."

WG put an arm around FF2. "We're all going to miss her, but on the bright side, at least she knows her son is safe… and she'll always be watching to make sure it stays that way. Her sacrifice was bold, and clever if you look at it that way."

FF2 nodded. "Speaking of sacrifices, WG… why did you switch places with Puggsy?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Puggsy said, arching an eyebrow. "And don't just say it was to see which one of us had the worst life,"

WG sighed. "Alright… I had a vision from Laura, that Kara had killed Puggsy. I didn't want you to die, so I decided to get you to trade places with me."

"You did that… for me?"

"Not just for you. Brielle had lost an entire family, so I doubt she'd take losing a husband well, let alone Kiff wouldn't want to lose you either, and God knows how Fangs would have been like. Plus, I figured I was going to bite the dust during the trip anyway, so why not do it to make sure a friend survived?"

They just looked at her, FF2 nodding…

Then Puggsy hugged her. "Thanks." He said.

FF2 gawked. "Holy shit, Puggsy's hugging WG?" he gasped, looking up at the sky. "And suddenly the sky cracked open and fire rained from the heavens…"

"Ha ha," WG commented, rolling her eyes. "It's not really the first time we had a tender moment,"

"It's not? Good grief, no wonder the world was on the verge of ending! You're throwing the universe out of order!"

"Ah, shut up, and lets get back home," Puggsy sneered, and they walked out of the cemetery.

WG suddenly ripped off his belt and made his pants fall down. "Yoink!" she said.

"HEY! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry, just bringing order back into the universe,"

Puggsy muttered under his breath, pulling his pants back up, just as FF2's cell phone rang. "Better zip your fly up quick, dude. We've got trouble back at the studios," he said.

"Again? Now what?" WG asked.

"Here's a hint: Keith is back," FF2 answered, and they hurried on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OH MY GOSH!" Brielle shouted.

"What is it?" Kim gasped.

"I just realized something… Puggsy and WG switched places back at the camp…"

"Yeah, we all know about that," William said. "What's the big deal?"

"After they switched and we split up to scout the area, I had kissed Puggsy- but I actually KISSED WG!" Brielle slammed her head on the table. "I kissed a girl… but this time I liked it!"

Kiff blinked. "I could have lived a long and happy life without knowing that, Mom." He said, his eye twitching.

"Oh cripes, you know what this also menas?" Fangs groaned. "We were gawking at seeing WG in a tank-top and skinny-jeans… but we were actually looking at Pugs!"

"_Argh!" _Fangface mentally yelped, seeing the image that had appeared in Fangs' mind just then. _"Make it go away! Make it go away!"_

"Well, it's official." Luca said. "We're all going to need therapy!"

"Why do you think Puggsy dressed like that in the first place?" Timothy asked Benny.

"Maybe he just wanted to tick her off," Benny replied, shrugging.

"That was his master-plan," Lamone said. "He was also tired of how Jennifer kept criticizing WG for the way she dressed, so he just decided to use the opportunity to make her look nice and shut her sister up… though it was mostly all out of spite. I'm actually surprised she didn't retort and make him look like an idiot… not that it would be any different from his original personality."

"We're s-still going to n-need t-therapy!" Stutz said.

Vincent then entered the room. "We've got trouble. Keith is in the building!" he said.

"Yes! Violence!" Brielle exclaimed, giddily whipping out her knives. "I need violence! Bloody, gory, traumatizing violence!"

Vincent blinked. "I don't want to know,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kasandra had found Keith before anyone else… or, in this case, he had found her first, sneaking up from behind and holding a knife to her throat. "Don't struggle, you'll just die quicker… and I want you to have a slow death," he whispered, sinisterly. "Because of that daughter of yours, my father's plans were sabotaged, and now he and my foster-brother are dead… so I'm going to make sure you suffer for your daughter's actions,"

Result: she kicked him in the gonads, making him drop the knife. "I already lost my parents because of your dad, and I already saw my daughter die! There's no way I'm going to let you cause any more grief!" she snarled.

Keith glared. "Your grief was only the beginning…" he whipped out a gun… and his statement would have been menacing if his voice wasn't currently on a soprano level.

Fangs and the others had arrived, and he saw Keith was aiming the gun at Kasandra's stomach, having her cornered against a wall.

"Say goodbye to your would-be-daughter…"

With a snarl, Fangs transformed into Fangface automatically and attacked Keith, grabbing and digging his claws into his throat and pinning him against the wall. "Now you listen to ME, Bellington," he growled, darkly. "Your dad has caused great harm to my family, Kasandra's family, and even my best friend's family! There is no way in this world, or any other world, that I'm going to let you continue his lifestyle!"

Keith choked, the werewolf tightening his grip, and he could hardly move due to lack of air.

"I want to kill you… I want to kill you and send you to hell with your father for all that he's done, to make sure that none of us will have to go through any of it again with you! …But I won't."

"And… *gack* why not?" Keith managed to choke out, glaring at him.

"Because, unlike your father… I'm not a monster." Fangface glared into his eyes, keeping direct contact. "But don't think I won't change. Because if you come anywhere near my friends or family again to cause us ANY grief… I will." He turned around. "Lamone. Wipe his mind clean. I don't want him knowing about my daughter." He dropped Keith, stepping aside and having Lamone gaze into his eyes, putting him in a trance.

Everyone stared. "Wow, I've never seeing Fangface so… so…" Kim said, unable to find the right word.

"Vicious?" SB guessed.

"Intimidating?" Martin suggested.

"Pissed?" Sam asked.

"Um… yeah, any of those." Kim replied.

"Are you alright, Kass?" Fangface asked, holding his wife. "How's Tracker?"

"We're both alright, Fangsy, thanks to you," she said, hugging him tight.

"Dude… that was AWESOME!" WG exclaimed. "But how did you transform automatically? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"It's actually quite simple." Lucy said, stepping up. "In order for one to transform from human to werewolf automatically, both identities must put aside their differences and work together, accepting each other's presence. Fangs had been freaked out about being a werewolf for so long that he didn't want to be one, and Fangface thought he could do better without Fangs. In any case, both of them found each other to be annoying,"

"They ain't the first ones," Puggsy commented.

"When they saw Kasandra in danger, both of them set aside all arguments and just wanted to protect her, and prevent Keith from harming her, thereby finally breaking the barrier."

"Actually… they transformed automatically before." Brielle said.

"They did?"

"Yeah, back at Finneas' castle, when they saw Puggsy was alive." Martin replied. "A Riptor had separated them, until Puggsy shouted a spell that reversed the effect."

"(grr) I remember that," Fangface said. "Fangs and I were both scared because the Riptor had torn us apart, and when that happens one of us would have to die. (grr) Well, neither of us wanted to die, but we didn't want to see one or the other die either. When Pugs fused us back together, we realized that we couldn't live without each other- one without the other would only be half of who we really are."

Everyone listened, understanding, Stutz wiping a tear.

"(grr) Ooh, ooh, either that, or I was so happy to see Pugs again that I just had to burst out,"

"Either way… THAT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME!" WG exclaimed.

They dragged Keith away, locking him up. "Did you wipe his memory good?" Brielle asked.

"Yes. I put him in a trance so that he never remembers anything that has happened the past several years," Lamone answered.

"Good, now can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Erase the memory of my kissing WG."

"Oh geez, Silver just realized something!" FF2 gasped. "Back at camp when he was putting the moves on WG, he was actually-"

"CAN WE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE?" Kiff shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …therapy… need… therapy…


	69. Well! Wasn't Expecting THAT

Well, we're nearing the finally. …Lets see how long we can stall, shall we?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78, Kassy, Fangs, Benny, and Timothy: **Amen; Yeah… that's a memory we all would like to forget; And I'm sure a lot of the werewolves will be learning it ;)

**Twiggy: **Time sure flies, don't it?; ...it's still awkward; We're all shocked.

Disclaimer: Mew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After quite a few shocking/awkward moments, everyone took the time to relax. Chance decided to continue to travel with Twiggy, Cassandra and Ryan, though he kept in touch with Wolfsbane, the two of them developing a close relationship. "Are you sure you're okay with me dating a she-wolf?" he asked Puggsy when he brought it up.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Hossy, I've been married to a she-wolf for several years now. Seeing one of my brothers date one isn't that much of a shock for me," he replied. "Though, just make sure you keep some wolfsbane handy, just in case she starts to buggify ya."

"How could she bug me?"

"She looks, thinks, and acts like WG, for one thing…"

"I heard that!" came Nin's shout.

Norm, meanwhile, kept trying to contact Nessie to keep in touch with her… she ended up changing her number every time he called. "You sure you won't give me any of your powers so I can find her easily?" he asked Kiff and FF2.

"NO." Kiff replied bluntly, beating FF2 to the punch. "Sheesh, do ALL of the OC buggify their creators like this?"

"You have NO idea," FF2 answered.

Serenity, now free from her curse, adjusted well to the change in century. She eventually started going out with Snake, both of them hitting it off quite well, the former gang-leader focusing more on his family life… though still kept some connections. "Just so you know, babe, if anyone does anything to bug ya, all you gotta do is say the word and my boys will send them down river tied to a cinder-block," Snake was telling her one day.

Serenity chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary," she said.

"Does this mean we're going to have a new mom?" Dawn asked Di.

Di shrugged. "Hard to say… I'm just hoping dad doesn't sick his gangsters on my future prom date." She replied.

Luca, after spending days talking to his mom about it, was allowed to stay with Vincent during his school year at college. "So, what was your last family like?" Luca asked.

"Wonderful. Your late half-brother would have loved you," Vincent said, smiling at the memory. "But now, I want to focus on the family I have now."

Toni also started bonding with Lamone, who got back together with Jackie. "So nice to finally be a family again," Jackie said as they walked along.

"And this time you can stay," Toni added, putting her arm around her parents' shoulders.

"Yes, but right now, it's time for you to go." Lamone said, nodding toward the college campus.

Toni smiled, running toward the building. Now that she didn't have any pressure about the end of the world or being a vampire princess on her shoulders, she could finally focus on being her regular self… with vampire qualities.

"Hey, Toni," Luca said, catching up with her.

"What's up?" she replied, then kissed him on the lips.

…Oh, did we mention she and Luca were finally a couple?

Fangpuss watched from the sidelines. "I guess she's the one that got away, huh?" Shang asked him jokingly, and he gave her a mocking sneer.

Stutz and Blackrose got over their fear of flying, having forgotten about them due to the greater thrills of their adventure. The she-wolf was now dating Brody, while Stutz, Benny, and Timothy spent most of their college years looking for girlfriends…

"How come WE'RE the only single guys left, damn it?" Timothy snapped.

"TIMOTHY! Watch your mouth!" Benny shouted.

"There's k-kids in this story, sheesh!" Stutz scolded.

Timothy's eye twitched and he threw his hat on the ground, cursing a streak. "What's up with your brother?" Brody asked Blackrose.

"You got me," Blackrose replied, shrugging.

Jennifer and Kynley returned to the real-world, WG having a portal open for them… turns out reality was the only place she could decently open a portal to. "Are you coming with?" Kynley asked her.

WG paused, then sighed. "Actually, I've been thinking about it…" she said. "And I've decided I'm going to live in the tooniverse from now on."

"What?" Jennifer asked. "Why?"

"Well, think of it, June. …I'm not cut out for the real-world. Even there I've lived a fantasy consisting of cartoons- where did you think I got the inspiration for my stories? I don't know how everything works in reality because everything changes so quickly, and it's hard to get by on your own. Here… I can actually have a life. I'm a whole different person with a whole different family, and I have a whole different future that I want to see. I know more about this world than I do about the world I was born in… I belong here."

Kynley looked at her, wincing. "But… I just got to meet you! I don't want you to be gone forever!" she cried.

"I won't be, Kyn. I'll come visit, maybe- with your mom's permission- I'll let you come see me, too." She hugged her niece, tightly. "Just do me a favor- never forget this world, and always keep in mind that not everything in a story is fiction. And try to keep your mom in line, too."

Jennifer sighed. "How am I going to tell Mom about this?" she asked.

WG stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell her… I'm staying home." With that- in the first time years- she hugged her sister, then watched them both go through the portal. She then walked out onto a balcony, looking out at the sunset, the winter-air chilling.

"Penny for your thoughts," FF2 asked, standing next to her.

WG shrugged. "Just wondering what Tracker's up to in the future,"

FF2 smiled, nodding downward at the TARDIS. "We can take a sneak peek." He then held up a time-belt, the one Alan had been wearing. "I managed to find the printed year on this belt. What do you say? Want to take a time-machine trip?"

WG grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_20 Years Into The Future…_

It was complicated, but they managed to pull it off.

Liz stood in a yard in Texas, near an old house. The last thing she could recall was being a little 13-year-old girl, running for her life, then suddenly disappearing through time… and yet now here she was again, in her own timeline.

Sorta.

Sirius and Jo had mentioned that, because she grew up in the past, they had to skip a few years into the future, dropping her off on the date of her 20th birthday, so to avoid conflict from any of her past selves. They thought about dropping her off at the point where they had first left, but knew that would contradict the dateline… though since it involved a lot of math, it's hard to explain further.

She stood in front of the house, recognizing it perfectly… It was the same house where the whole thing began, the same place her parents had met and triggered a series of stories that were inspired because of her and her friends, all being about that werewolf they all grew to love so much.

Hearing the sound of an engine, she turned around, seeing the gang run up to her. They hadn't aged a bit- being cartoons and all- though the youngest kids (Rusty, Anna, David, and Justice) were now teenagers. With them were her familiar friends, though something seemed different about them…

Shaun, who she last saw with messy black hair and glasses, had his hair cut short and was more masculine, and seemed to be now 21 (being a cartoon-brid, he aged slower). He also had wolf-ears and a tail, courtesy of the extra-wolf half Kiff had given to him.

Luna, who used to be short for her age and kept her hair cut short, had grown a bit now looking at least 18 (though she was 22), allowed her hair to grow longer, and actually looked more like a girl by wearing a more stylish shirt and a pair of jeans that weren't torn for once… and to anyone's surprise she didn't seem to be complaining about it.

"See? I told you we'd find her here," Shaun said to the others.

"My baby!" Kasandra exclaimed, running forth and hugging her daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

"We missed you so much," Fangs added, hugging her.

"I missed you all too," Liz replied, tears running down her eyes. _And I had just seen you moments ago! _She thought. She looked at her co-authors. "So… what all happened since I left?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Luna replied, rolling her eyes.

"You can read about it later," Fangs whispered to her.

"Hey, everyone!" Martin called as he and Samantha stepped out of the house. "Come on in!"

Everyone went inside, filling Liz in on all that had happened since she had been kidnapped… and the memories were more easier to keep in her mind, since they replaced the ones of the alternate universe that would have existed if they hadn't defeated Finneas.

"One thing I can't understand though…" Brielle spoke up. "Marcus had mentioned that he, Edwin and Jessica were the future-children of Edward Junior… yet they said they were from the past. What's with that twist?"

"Turns out Marcus happened to be a hacker," Edwin replied. "He has a habit of breaking into someone's plot and adding a twist to throw the readers off, possibly to confuse them and believe the story to be a waste of time so no one would know the truth."

"What he didn't count on was the fact that I had several co-authors," Luna said, smirking.

"I sure miss Alan and Astrid, though." Norm said, sighing and taking out a cell phone. "And wouldn't you believe it? I've left 9,000 messages to Nessie over the past two decades, and she still hasn't returned my calls!"

"Oh give it UP already!" Kiff groaned. "What do you see in that girl, anyway?"

"More than what those girls at Ouran could see in you," came a smarmy reply, and Nessie walked in with Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Alexia, who all looked the same age as they had been since Liz last saw them. SB also accompanied them, looking a tad older.

"WHO LET HER BACK IN THE FIC?"

Fangs innocently looked at his watch. "Oh, look! I'm late for, um… doing something far from here!" he said quickly, then bolted out of the room.

"Something tells me it's going to get hostile in here," SB said.

"Well, duh. It's the daughter of a pair of Twilight characters against the half-son of a couple Anti-Twilight fans." Luckycool9 pointed out. "Did you NOT catch the pattern earlier?"

"I am with my little nephew, though." Twiggy said. "I wonder when Astrid and Alan will come back?"

Meanwhile, Luna pulled Shaun off to the side, whispering something in his ear…

*THUD!*

Seconds later he fainted.

"…Possibly sooner than we think," Alexia said with a chuckle.

Liz heard a sound just then and looked outside, seeing a TARDIS appear, and out stepped the past FF2 and WG. She smiled, walking out and greeting them, and they sat down on a large rock near a lake. "Looks like the future is pretty clear," FF2 said.

"Yeah, for once I'm actually looking forward to it," WG added, smiling.

"You should be. You guys have a lot to expect," Tracker told them, looking back and seeing the adult Shaun leaping around happily. "And I mean a LOT."

The two friends smiled, and they all looked out at the sunset. "Whatever it is, we can handle it," FF2 said. "As long as we're all together."

And that was something guaranteed not to change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in the Past…_

Fangs looked at his laptop screen, seeing a message pop up. "You hangifying around that laptop again?" Puggsy asked him. "I'm starting to think you're becoming too much like WG."

"Nah, just looking at my messages…" Fangs said, reading the recent one. "Whoa… you'd better look at this request."

"What is it?"

"Someone wants us to sing a song together. They said if we don't, they'll break into our houses and do things so graphically horrible, it'll make WG's writing look cute."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Who'd send a request like THAT?"

Fangs looked. "…Aladdin, Jim, and Jack Sparrow..."

Puggsy sighed. "I told ya it was a bad idea to make 'em sing an original song. There's no way we're doing a music-number together- you know how many slash-fans that would give us?"

"The same amount that would be killed in seconds!" Nin called from down the hall.

"I got an idea," Fangs said, snapping his fingers. "What if we made it a dedication to our wives? That way no one would make fun of us,"

"Alright… but we're not making it original." Puggsy said, then turned to the reader. "We've had enough horrifyable lyrics sung already."

Fangface then ran into the room… split from Fangs, apparently. "Ooh! Can I choose the song? Can I? Can I?" he asked excitedly, handing Fangs a sheet of paper. "I already got one picked! (grr)"

Fangs and Puggsy looked at the song, looked at each other, then shrugged in agreement.

The music then began to play as the scene changed to a misty-looking street.

_Fangs: _**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl that looked like you **

**I guess that's déjà vu but**

**I thought 'This can't be true'**

Fangs looked, seeing a girl who looked just like Kasandra (Tracker, obviously), and ran over to hug her, but she faded away within his arms.

'**Cuz, you moved to West LA**

**Or New York or Santa Fe or**

**Wherever to get away from me…**

He stood on a building, overlooking a crowded city, stretching outward toward the coast where he stood once again on a ship's dock, looking at the same city through a spy-glass.

_Puggsy: _**Oh but that one night**

**Was more than just right**

**I didn't leave you**

'**Cause I was all through**

Puggsy sat on the railing of the same ship, watching Brielle walk by. Fangface passes by him, following Hunter across the deck and to the bough of the ship.

_Fangface: _**And I was overwhelmed**

**And frankly scared as hell**

**Because I really fell for you…**

He leaned to kiss her, missing and falling into the water, making a huge multi-colored splash that changed the scenery to something that looked like those scene-changes from_ That 70's Show._

_All: _**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

_Puggsy: _**This is not a drive by-y-y-y**

They landed in a car, Puggsy holding a gun and aiming it forward, where we get a look at the inside of the barrel, which turns into a spy-glass view of Fangs walking coolly by… tripping and falling into a garbage can.

_All: _**Just a shy guy**

**Looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y love**

The can's bottom opened and he fell out, landing between Fangface and Puggsy on a sofa, where they turned on the TV, seeing themselves on-screen with an inter-changing background that resembled a kaleidoscope, tossing a Frisbee through the air.

**When you move me**

**Everything is groovy**

The Frisbee then turned into a peace-symbol, the three friends' heads popping up in each gap then pulling themselves through.

**They don't like it, sue me**

Keith, Downy, and the other villains sneered from the background, until Fangface pulled a rope that sent them falling through a trap-door.

_Puggsy: _**Mm the way you do me**

_All: _**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

The villains fell through the Technicolor effects and landed in a cell, where Fangs and Puggsy slammed the door shut on them.

_Fangface: _**This is not a drive by-y-y-y**

The scene then changed to a roller-coaster, which they all sat on, going through a spiraling loop.

_Puggsy: _**On the other side of a downward spiral**

**My love for you went viral**

**And I loved you every mile you drove away**

It then zoomed out to be an image on a computer, which they sat at, looking out the window at a highway. Zooming in, we see Fangs sitting in a café with Kasandra.

_Fangs: _**But now here we are again**

**So lets skip the 'How you been' and**

**Move on to more than friends at last…**

They pulled down the window's blinds, their silhouettes closing in for a kiss, though the shadows shifted and changed into Fangface making shadow-puppets on the wall.

_Fangface: _**Oh but that one night**

**Is still the highlight**

**I didn't need you**

**Until I came to**

He made an image of a heart, which changed into a large red one with hovered above him and Hunter, bursting and changing the scene to Puggsy standing on a street-corner.

_Puggsy: _**And I was overwhelmed**

**And frankly scared as hell**

'**Cause I really fell for you…**

He walked up to Brielle crossing over to him, pulling her close on the cross-walk, until a car drove by, billowing out smoke that changed into clouds in the sky, as the guys dove through the air.

_All: _**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

_Fangs: _**This is not a drive by-y-y-y**

They landed in a lake, swimming through the colorful water scenery, resurfacing and being shot up on a multicolored geyser.

_All: _**Just a shy-guy**

**Looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y love**

They landed on a trampoline, leaping upward at a tye-dye shifting sky… making this whole scene look exactly like something you'd see off _That 70's Show._

**When you move me**

**Everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

_Fangface and Fangs: _**Mm the way you do me**

They landed on top of a building, overlooking the whole continent, quickly zooming forward then upward at the stars.

_All: _**Oh I swear to ya **

**I'll be there for ya**

_Fangs: _**This is not a drive by-y-y-y**

Beneath the stars Fangface and Fangs stood with Hunter and Kasandra on top of a hill, giving them a beautiful view of the clear skies.

_Fangface: _**Please believe…**

**That when I leave…**

_Fangs: _**There's nothing up my sleeve**

**But love for you**

_Fangs and Fangface: _**And a little time to get our heads together too**

They closed in for the kiss, stars whirling around them, changing into a scene of Puggsy walking along.

_Puggsy: _**On the other side of a street I knew**

**Stood a girl who looked like you**

**I guess that's déjà vu but**

**I thought this can't be true, 'cuz…**

He saw a girl who resembled Brielle, and he ran over and grabbed her, pulling her into a dip position… only to see it was WG, who didn't exactly enjoy it. She punched him so hard fireworks appeared as he shot upward into the air.

_All: _**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by-y-y-y**

Fangs and Fangface ran onto a scene of 70's styled proportions, the scene changing colors and textures from zigzags to swirls. They looked up, seeing something falling towards them.

**Just a shy guy**

**Looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y love**

Fangface whipped out a bag and caught Puggsy, dumping him onstage and stumbling a bit, the two friends catching him and leaning against the wall, which turned out to be a hidden passage which they fell through.

**When you move me **

**Everything is groovy**

When they landed, Puggsy and Fangface were suddenly wearing Shaggy's style of clothes and Scooby's collar, while Fangs dressed like Freddy, and they tackled him, tearing out of the clothes.

**They don't like it sue me**

**Mm the way you do me**

They returned onstage in their trademark outfits, wrapping up the music number by running to the back of the pickup truck where Brielle, Kasandra and Hunter sat, sitting next to them.

**Oh I swear to ya**

**I'll be there for ya**

**This is not a drive by-y-y-y…**

The truck drove off into the distance, a cloud of smoke billowing out and changing everything back to its original scene.

"…We're never doing that again, understood?" Puggsy said sharply.

"Agreed." Fangs and Fangface added.

"Who writes this stuff anyway?" Fangs scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Um …Yeah. ^-^

Song mentioned was "Drive-by" by Train.

Review.

Don't flame.


	70. The Final Song

**So the worlds are safe and the darkness is gone**

**Our heroes have returned to their average lives, no longer worried about the future ahead**

**Astrid and Alan, or Sirius and Jo, having finally been born, grew up to make sure the timeline stays in place, taking after their parents and keeping friends and families safe.**

**Norm became a player, wooing girls everywhere enough to give him a membership at the Host Club, though he never gave up trying to win over Nessie (much to Kiff's displeasure).**

**The surviving villains, having no clue what had happened for the past several years, ended up in jail… as well as therapy, feeling as if they've suffered some sort of short-term memory loss.**

**Blackrose/Lilly and Kiff mastered their cartoonbrid powers… though they decided to stay 'regular' teens, using their powers only in dire emergencies- or whenever they got bored.**

**FF2 became a professor at Hogwarts, eventually becoming Headmaster. He visits Harry during the summer and keeps close contact with his wizarding family.**

**Scoobycool9 and his friends face a new threat of their own… but that's another story.**

**Tracker's prayer had come true, getting to be with her family again. She still hangs around WG and FF2, all of them writing stories that drive the gang insane.**

**So as you can see, our story has come to an end…**

**But there's still time for just one more song.**

_Sometime in the future…_

It was a warm Spring in the tooniverse, and everyone was gathered at the studios in a large ballroom. It was the 25th anniversary of the defeat of Finneas, as the authors told the tale to the younger generations. Kim walked along, her face solemn, a small sound of music playing in the background, and she smiled, beginning the final music number.

_Kim: _**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe**

**I believe, I believe**

**In love**

**Love**

**Love…**

"Arrroooooo!" Kitefang and Fangface howled together in the minor pause, then Kim continued.

**When you can't see the forest or the trees**

**For all the colors of your dreams**

Kim stepped up to a small set of stairs, where Biff, Fangs, Puggsy, and Fangface stood beside her.

**Just turn to friends**

**Their help transcends to love**

_Biff, Pugs, Fangs, Fangface: _**Love!**

_Kim: _**Love**

_Biff, Pugs, Fangs, Fangface: _**Love!**

_Kim (with Fangs and Pugs): _**Love…**

**(Love, love)**

Biff and Puggsy held her by the arms while Fangs and Fangface held her ankles, lowering her down to the ground… then they began to dance, their lovers joining in.

_Gang (with OC): _**I believe I believe I believe I believe**

**I believe I believe in love**

**(Love!)**

**Love**

**(Love!)**

**Love…**

Kim then spun forward, grabbing Kite by the hand.

_Kim: _**The darkness is finally passing on**

**The good is back, evil's gone**

The crowd cheered, and Kim pulled Kite onto the dancefloor.

**Come dance with me 'cause now we're free**

**To love**

_Crowd: _**Love!**

_Kim: _**Love**

_Crowd: _**Love!**

_Kim: _**Love…**

Everyone grabbed their lover, dancing on the dancefloor to the music. All the cameos came through different portals, joining in on the party.

WG smirked, her eyes flashing different colors as a portal opened above them, falling downward… and suddenly everyone in the room was in a reality form. And frankly… it was pretty cool.

_All: _**I believe I believe I believe I believe**

**I believe I believe**

**In love**

**(Love!)**

**Love**

**(Love!)**

**I believe I believe I believe I believe**

**I believe I believe **

**In love**

**(Love!)**

**Love**

**(Love!)**

**Love…**

Everything reverted back to its original cartoon/anime form, as everyone continued to celebrate, dancing and singing throughout the night.

_Kim (distance): _**Love…**

Up in the sky, the moon and stars shined brighter.

**THE END**

"_Evil men will be cut off; But those who hope in the Lord will inherit the land."_

_ ~Psalm 37:9_

"_And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."_

_ ~1 Corinthians 13:13_


End file.
